Two Of A Kind Part 2
by Quattro Queen
Summary: Gene & Alex are on Holiday in New York for 2 weeks when they discover a body which embroils them in the corrupt NYPD in Dempsey's world. D&M go to Spain to find DCI Hughes and arrest him. Will they won't they? Ray is left in charge of CID Galex Demparry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I've been waiting for some divine inspiration..now I've got my plot line..I hope lol. This is part 2 of my original story 'Two of a Kind' I have decided to run the two couples adventures together as trying to split them into their sections with the same story would be difficult, this means that D&M are slightly out of sync as when G&A go off to New York Dempsey is supposed to still have his leg in plaster. Therefore for the sake of my sanity, I have written events as happening at the same time so you will have to ignore the D&M timeline somewhat. This is just the opening chapter to get the couple to their repsective locations. just a note my Geography is not the best, so i apologise if it is slightly off. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. please R&R**

Two Of A Kind – Part 2

"Mate take a squiz at this!" shouted an excited Chris to Ray holding a newspaper aloft.

Ray grabbed the paper from Chris "Bloody nora!" he exclaimed surprised "I knew it, I bloody knew it. He can't deny it now..the whole bloody world knows." Ray was clearly delighted at the revelation.

"Oh my God!" squealed Shaz studying the front page picture. "That is sooooo sweet. I told you the Guv and the Ma'am are in love."

"That's not love, that's lust." Scoffed Ray "The Guv don't do love. 'es gonna be right knacked today, all that exercise. This has got to go on the wall." Ray ripped off the top page and started to draw on it with thick marker pen.

"DI Carling! A word please." Commissioner Malcolm Brent's voice boomed across the room.

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex gazed in wonder at their new unfamiliar surroundings as the yellow taxi cab made its way to the hotel Dempsey had suggested. The towering buildings of the New York skyline filled them with awe.<p>

The cold March drizzle, which had filled the air since they had stepped out of JFK airport, hadn't dampened their excitement. Gene especially was looking forward to everything the USA had to offer, including spending two weeks with his Bolly. Armed with a guide book and Dempsey's recommendations, he had a packed holiday planned. In Gene's mind they had both earned and deserved the rest, this was their escape from their hum drum life in London. Not that working in CID could ever be classed as dull, but they both needed time away from the London scum and precious time together to cement their new found relationship. They had been through so much together recently, and survived, that Gene had felt that they had both turned a corner and life was never going to be the same took his eyes away from the buildings to glance over at Alex who was staring out of the cab window, apparently as fascinated by the view as him. A small smile crept across his lips as he grasped her hand and squeezed it affectionately. She turned her head to face him and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Dempsey and Makepeace were also in a taxi heading from the airport to their hotel in Alicante. Dempsey shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the back of the car. He grimaced each time the driver threw the car around a corner or slammed on the brakes at a junction. Harry huffed irritably as her partner fidgeted beside her. He had been like this throughout the whole flight from London. She folded her arms tightly around her and stared out of the window trying to ignore the shuffling leftenant. After another five minutes Harry snapped "Dempsey will you sit still. It's like sitting next to a two year old."<p>

"I can't help it" He snapped back irritably "Damn leg aches...I've been sat too long and Stirling Moss here ain't helping." He gestured towards the Spaniard "I'm starting to get cramp too." Dempsey grimaced again.

Harry softened slightly as she recalled Dempsey's recent gunshot injury. He had barely had the plaster cast off two days and he was straight on a plane and heading for sunny Spain.

"Is it still giving you lots of jip?"

"Yeah." He conceded "Not too bad it's only when I stop moving for long periods of time it ceases up and starts aching." He began to rub his cramped muscles

"We're nearly there." She smiled with sympathy

"Then you can massage it for me." Dempsey grinned back

Harry rolled her eyes muttering _'Give me strength'_ She was beginning to think that this assignment was going to test her patience to the limit.

* * *

><p>"They've gone where Sir?" said an annoyed Ray to Commissioner Brent, his face wearing a disgruntled look.<p>

"New York." replied Brent brightly. "They needed some time off to.. er.. well, you know, be together...er..well yes...you get the picture." He struggled

Ray was incredulous "There's a mountain of paperwork 'ere Sir, reports to write up on the Daly case and the like and they've buggered off for a dirty holiday."

"DI Carling, please remember you are talking about your senior officer and a fellow colleague. I don't think DCI Hunt would like to hear you talking about his leave as a..." he coughed uncomfortably "dirty holiday."

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." Ray looked sheepish "We just have a heavy work load at the moment and I'm due down at the morgue in half an hour...Harry Sticks has been found swimming in the Thames minus his feet."

"Harry Sticks eh? That old windbag. Use to tread the boards...bit of a small time actor in his youth."

"Don't think he can tread anything now Sir." A slight smile appeared on Ray's face, pleased with his own joke.

"That means _you_ Carling, are now the officer in charge of CID...you've done it before..it will be good for you."

Ray's smile disappeared. It wasn't the fact that he was now in charge that irked him, he was looking forward to that bit, it was all the form filling, reports and statement taking needed to put together the evidence for the Daly trial. DI Carling hated paperwork and he felt that Gene and Alex had dumped it all on him so that they could go off for two weeks of shagging.

Brent continued "Spikings is sending one of his officers over with their reports on the Daly case can you give him this?" Brent handed Ray a blue cardboard file marked 'Private & Confidential' "It's DCI Hughes file. Dempsey and Makepeace have gone to Spain to find him. They need all the intelligence on him they can get. You might like to assist them by getting onto Thames valley Police and getting more info on our wayward Chief." Brent gave a curt nod to Ray.

Ray groaned, that's all he needed more collaboration with SI10 and Spikings. Brent read Ray's expression

"It would be a feather in your cap Ray if you managed to find the information which leads to the speedy arrest of Hughes...eh? Think how pleased Hunt would be if you made his job easier, not to mention Spikings's." Brent raised his eyebrows suggestively, hoping that Ray could see his point.

Ray understood and beamed at him "Yes Sir, I'll get onto it as soon as I get back from the morgue."

"Good 'o" with that Brent left the office.

Ray finished his doodle on the picture of Gene and Alex kissing and pinned it to the notice board. He had drawn a love heart complete with arrow with the initials GH and AD. He stood back, admired his handy work and chuckled.

"Ray that is so childish." Berated Shaz with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Alex continued to stare out of the cab window at the streams of motorised and human traffic. She was amazed at how much busier New York seemed to be than London. Many nationalities and ages of people fought for space on the pavements, car jostled with cabs trying to get to their destinations across several lanes. Horns sounded, traders yelled, youths bounced along with ghetto blasters balanced on their shoulders pumping out the latest hip hop. The Cab ground to halt at a set of lights. Gene observed a teenager body popping on the corner of the block being watched by an enthusiastic crowd. Gene pointed at him "We should video that for Chris, show him how to do it properly instead of making a prize twat of himself."<p>

"I thought he did really well. Then again he's very good." Alex motioned towards the youth, leaning into Gene to get a better view.

The Cabbie picking up on their conversation looked at them in his rear view mirror "You from London then? Here on vacation to see the sights?" The cabbie was clearly of Mexican origin as his accent was a mixture of New York and Spanish.

"Yes we are..on holiday." Alex Replied cheerfully.

"Always wanted to go to London...the wife she really wants to see the Queen...I just love the cockney accent...hey can you do that rhyming stuff?

"No." Came Gene's terse reply

"Love that Apples and pears jive...give me a bit of that..go on hit me with it." The Cabbie said enthusiastically

"I don't do cockney slang." Huffed Gene

"But, you're from London.. you speak it?" Replied the driver confused

"I'm not from London, I come from Manchester." Grumped Gene starting to lose his patience

"Oh, ok, Manchester..Joy Division, New Order...great music. Maybe me and the wife will get the tube to Manchester when we go to London."

Gene glared in disbelief at the back of the cabbies head as Alex stifled a giggle.

"What about you Mam, can you do Cockney?"

Alex smiled "No, I'm from London, but I'm not a cockney."

"You sound very different to your Dad." The cabbie stated

Gene and Alex looked at each other blankly then it dawned on them what the he was inferring.

"Alex is not my daughter." Gene barked "...she is ..my .errr," He looked at Alex for confirmation of her status.

"Girlfriend." She supplied although it did feel very odd saying it out loud. She hadn't even had time to get use to it herself.

"A...right, sorry, the wife says I have knack for putting my foot it in."

* * *

><p>"This it?" asked Dempsey craning his head to inspect the Hotel "Hotel Castelle."<p>

"That's what it says on our reservation form." Harry said checking the paperwork. "looks ok... Spikings said we had to cut back on our expenses, especially since we stayed at the Randolph last time. He said the commissioner had a fit when he got the bill."

Dempsey got out of car and started to stretch his cramped leg as the taxi driver got their luggage out of the boot. Harry stood in front of the hotel entrance and considered their lodgings. The hotel looked like any hotel in any town centre, very indistinct, very plain, but functional. Dempsey paid the driver and joined Harry at the entrance "Home sweet home."

Harry yawned as she picked up her suitcase "I'm bushed. I think I'll have nap before dinner."

"Ok, I think I'll go for a walk, take a look around. Try and get some feeling back in my leg. C'mon princess let's check in to the palace."

* * *

><p>"Have you or have you not got a room tonight?" Gene was starting to lose the will to live trying to get a straight answer from the manager of 'Malone's Hotel' "I have been travelling a long time and I am tired...I get very grouchy when I am tired." Gene said with warning.<p>

"Gene, let's just go elsewhere I'm sure there are other hotels in the area." Said Alex wearily

"No, I was recommended this establishment by a reliable source..so please will you get me Bob Malone."

"Mr Malone is playing cards tonight Sir, so I can't disturb him." The manager stood his ground.

"I hardly call Dempsey a reliable source if this is the welcome we get." Snapped Alex, now feeling irritated with the manager herself.

"Dempsey?" asked the manager slowly his face starting to pale.

"Yep, Lt Dempsey." Replied Gene pronouncing Lt the English way

"Do you mean lieutenant Jim Dempsey?" he queried now starting to look like he'd eaten a week old curry.

Gene nodded with a satisfied grin.

"He's missing presumed dead." The nervous manger said in hushed tones.

Gene sensing the two men had history and not wanting to blow Dempsey's UK cover, he leaned closer to the manager and whispered "They want you to think that, he is very much alive and working for the FBI. So, if you don't want to upset him you will find us a room."

The manager shivered as Gene's eyes bore into him, he was starting to suspect that there was more to this English couple than met the eyes. He had to relent, he knew Dempsey could be a bastard when he wanted to, but he wasn't going to hedge his bets with Gene either.

"Sir I don't have a room tonight , but I can give you the best room for the rest of your stay. I will arrange a room at our sister hotel two blocks away."

"Thank you." Gene gave a victory smile to Alex and she simply shook her head.

"I will tell them you will be having dinner there, compliments of the house for your inconvenience. They serve best 'T' bone steaks and BBQ chicken in the area, I guess you're probably starving as well...It's a long flight from London." Smiled the manager

Alex suddenly found the thought of food very appealing...she was indeed starving. The so called lunch they served on the plane resembled soggy cardboard. Gene hadn't touched any of his in flight meal instead opting to sample every type of beer they offered. Unsurprisingly Gene had proceeded to sleep the rest of the journey.

Alex beamed at the manager, who had started to relax again, and said "That sounds wonderful, it would be good to enjoy it before the jet lag kicks in."

"No problem, any friend of Dempsey's is a friend of ours."

"C'mon then Lady B, I'm certainly not going to turn down a free 'T' bone."

Arm in arm the couple left the hotel choosing to walk the short distance to the next as the manager arranged for their luggage to be sent by Taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all thanks for you reviews, sorry for the delay theres been a lot going on. **

Chapter 2

Gene and Alex stared bemused at their meals in front of them. The Hotel's restaurant was in fact a steak house specialising in any meat which could be grilled. Now the couple had huge platters placed in front of them, the sheer size had rendered them speechless until Alex decided to comment.

"Well you did order the biggest steak on the menu." She quipped

"I wasn't expecting the whole bastard cow." frowned Gene prodding the edge of his enormous steak with his knife, not quite knowing where to start. "How I'm going to eat all of this sodding beef mountain is anyone's guess. Are you going to manage all that lot?" Gene pointed to Alex's barbecued chicken.

"Hmm don't think I've eaten a whole chicken to myself before and they've given me enough fries for a family of four."

"You've been here less than five minutes and you're already calling chips fries." Remarked Gene as he began to saw off a chunk of his steak

"Here crisps are called chips." She informed him

"Bloody Yanks, why do they have to be different?" Gene paused to chew on his beef. Alex watched as Gene savoured the mouthful.

"Good?"

"That is ruddy brilliant!" he exclaimed as he enthusiastically attacked another chunk "I'm going to post the bits I can't finish to Luigi. Even after a couple of days in the post it will still be more tender than the shoe leather he serves."

Alex had to giggle, she loved it when Gene was enjoying himself. His whole face seemed to light up. She too was enjoying her meal, the barbecue sauce was delicious and she devoured it hungrily. Gene watched as she tried to eat the chicken without causing a mess, but the sauce had other ideas. Giving up on polite table manners she wrestled a drum stick away from the body and proceeded to eat it with her fingers..sauce sticking to every surface. Alex became aware of Gene's gaze, she gave him a cheeky grin and started to lick her fingers suggestively. Gene couldn't take his eyes off her lips, her actions were causing a stir with in him. He growled "Keep doing that Bolls, I definitely won't be finishing this Steak, I will be going straight to afters."

Alex let out one of her laughs "If you don't eat your steak you may not have any energy for afters."

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing Gene another full bottle of beer. She smiled sweetly as she plonked the bottle down and removed the empty.

"Good 'ere, don't even have to ask for another drink." Gene was beginning to think he had died and gone to heaven. He had a fantastic meal in front of him, a never ending beer supply and the most gorgeous women sat opposite him teasing him with sticky sauce covered fingers. To cap it all there was no danger of anyone interrupting and ruining their evening. Absolute bliss.

As the evening progressed Gene and Alex were enjoying each other's company, but the jet lag was quickly catching them up. Alex gave in, feeling decidedly full and flushed with wine, she declared she was ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Dempsey, having left Harry in the hotel to have her siesta, strolled along the harbour wall watching the sun dipping below the horizon. He had zipped his jacket up against the early evening chill and had stuffed his hands in his pockets. He paused to lean on the wall to breathe in the salty sea air and to stare out at the bobbing fishing boats. The glow of their lights reflected in the dark water. He pulled his cigars and lighter out and lit one, blowing out a relaxing plume of smoke.<p>

He contemplated the tranquil scene before him and started thinking of Gene and Alex in New York. Although New York was much more bustling and loud, Dempsey had many memories of the odd quiet night spent staring out across the Hudson river and the bay. Dempsey gave a resigned sigh as he came to the conclusion he was home sick. To him London was a grey, damp cold place with few friendly faces, especially for an American, and he hadn't found the welcome from SI10 much warmer. If only Harry would cut him some slack!

Harry...she was the hardest thing to deal with. Before arriving in London, Dempsey had met very few Englishmen let alone an aristocratic lady. He found her cool, sometimes icy cold towards him, he couldn't work her out and it bugged him. God it bugged him, but at the same time he found her fascinating, a puzzle to be unravelled. Dempsey stubbed out his cigar butt...it was time for a beer.

He strolled down the pavement taking in the sight of seemingly never ending bars and restaurants. Alicante had a reputation as a holiday destination for the Brits, but at this time year when the weather was still chilly the holiday season had yet to kick in. Therefore, the various establishments along the harbour were relatively quiet. He came across a particularly lively bar further down the esplanade. He could hear the excited chatter of the locals and loud clapping along to music. The joint looked welcoming and inviting. He decided it looked as good a place as any to make a start, after all , he was here to find David Hughes and if anyone had seen him it would be the locals.

Dempsey perched himself on a stool at the bar and ordered a cold beer, a task which was surprisingly easy. Dempsey had assumed he'd have to use his pigeon Spanish, but was relieved to find Geoff, the bar tender, was from Hackney. _'Like a home from home'_ Dempsey thought to himself or was that a _'like a home from home from home'_ He didn't know, was London his home now? Would he ever be able to return to New York? He banished the thought from his mind, he didn't need to think about these things now, he was here to do his job. That was the one thing that hadn't changed in his life.

"You here on holiday mate?" asked Geoff with friendliness.

"Sort of," replied Dempsey taking a long swig from his bottle

"American right?"

"Yeah, accent gives it away." He chuckled "And it's my guess you're a Londoner."

"Spot on...accent gives it away." Geoff smiled back "Although not many Yanks would guess London specifically."

"I live there." Dempsey explained

"Yeah?" Geoff was quite impressed "So, is this a holiday or vacation?"

Dempsey chuckled again shaking his head, thinking back to the conversation he just had with himself five minutes ago "You tell me." Dempsey brought himself back to his task "Actually, I'm here to help a pal of mine find his brother. He's gone missing and I said while I was over here I'd help find him."

Geoff leant over the bar curiously as Dempsey pulled a photograph of David Hughes out of his wallet. Dempsey handed Geoff the photo. Geoff took a long look at the picture.

"On the run from the Fuzz is 'e?" the bar tender enquired.

Dempsey, taken aback at Geoff's insight retorted "Why do you ask?"

Geoff just shrugged "We get a lot crims here, this is like a safe haven for 'em. The law can't touch 'em."

"Is that right." Said Dempsey a little smugly thinking that Hughes would not escape him and he'd drag him back to 'Little 'ol England' kicking and screaming if he had to.

Geoff handed back the photo "Sorry Guvnor, we get so many through them doors I couldn't say for definite."

Dempsey thanked him and placed the photo back in his wallet and ordered another beer.

"Is this seat taken? May I?" came a female sultry English accent.

Dempsey turned and looked up at a strikingly, beautiful women in her thirties. He was momentarily stunned by the vision. She was tall, elegant with porcelain skin, her perfect features framed by a cascade of brown wavy hair which nearly reached down to the small of her back.

"Sure." Replied Dempsey still stunned.

She fixed him with her big brown eyes as she delicately took her place on the stool next to him.

"Monica." She said as she offered a perfectly manicured hand to him.

Dempsey took her hand "Jim"

"Nice to meet you ...Jim." she purred still holding his gaze, enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" was all Dempsey could find to say then beat himself up for coming out with such a lame comment.

She gave a small knowing smile as she crossed a long bare leg over the other. Dempsey's gaze automatically fell onto it. He appraised it appreciatively _'wow!'_ he shouted in his head. Dempsey wasn't often lost for words, but on this occasion his mouth had become suddenly dry and his heart rate leapt up a couple more beats.

"Would you like a drink?" he finally managed, dragging his stare back to her face.

"Dry white wine please."

* * *

><p>Harry huffed as she checked her watch again.<em>' Where the bloody hell is he? Three hours, three bloody hours.'<em> She cursed unimpressed. She had been sat in the hotel's restaurant waiting for him to return. They had arranged to meet up for dinner to come up with a plan of action and now he had gone awol.

"Typical." She huffed again but aloud this time.

The waiter sensing her irritation sauntered over "Would you like to order now Madame or continue to wait for your husband?"

"He's not my Husband." Harry snapped. It wasn't the first time they had been mistaken for a married couple, but it didn't lessen her annoyance at the comment.

"Oh sorry Madame, my apologies."

"No, I'll eat now thank you. My stomach can't wait any long for my colleague. What do you recommend?"

"We have the special of the day which is the seafood salad which is prawns, mussels..."

Harry cut him short not wanting to here the list "That sounds lovely, I'll have that and another carafe of wine please." her voice was polite , but laced with bubbling anger. The waiter scuttled off with her order and quickly returned with the wine.

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex flopped into bed completely exhausted by the long journey. Gene groaned as he rolled onto his back nursing his now over full belly.<p>

"I can't believe you ate all of it." Said Alex amazed

"Neither can I and what do I get for it? Indigestion and a baseball cap saying ' I chowed the cow'. He grumbled

Alex chuckled "Well you'd better work it off tomorrow. We have to give Mrs Dempsey her birthday present and then track down Dempsey's ex."

"Hmmph." Said Gene his eyes closed sleep starting to take hold "That's if we can find her."

"Judging by the picture that shouldn't be too difficult, how many people do you know look like that?" Alex reasoned. Hearing no reply Alex turned to look at Gene. She smiled as she saw that he had drifted off, snores starting to resonate from him. She leant over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Night Gene." She rolled back to her side of the bed and closed her eyes also.

* * *

><p>"So, want brings you to Spain?" Monica asked seductively sipping her wine "Sun, sea, Sangria and...?"<p>

"Boy! You ask a lot of questions." Dempsey grinned. He wasn't sure whether he was being interrogated, flirted with or both, but he was definitely enjoying it.

"Sorry, force of habit, I'm a reporter." She explained

"And the story here is?" Dempsey flirted back with smirk.

Monica threw head back with laughter at his double edged comment. "None really. Got bored back at home. I want to be a travel writer, so decided to come here to write my first article. I work for a tin pot local rag in Cotswolds."

"Cotswolds?" puzzled Dempsey

"West country, you know lots of chocolate box villages, more Lords and ladies than you can shake a stick at. Got fed up of writing about school fetes and cats stuck up trees. Not exactly a high flying career choice. The only excitement we get there is when the landed gentry start bed hopping at the hunt ball." She drawled

Dempsey grinned "Does that stuff really go on?" he suddenly had images of Harry and her friends dressed in ball gowns swapping men all night.

"Er huh." She nodded

"They have some weird ideas on how to get their kicks... chasing fury animals across fields in the rain is not my idea of fun."

"I thought you Americans were into your hunting?" she smiled

"We are, but we don't go for the small stuff. We don't chase grislys on horseback dressed in tailored jackets and tight pants either, nor do we line up and shoot a load of over fed birds out of the sky."

Monica laughed again "You seem to know a great deal about the habits of our upper classes?"

"I work with one."

"Really? I've probably reported on them at some time or another. They're all related you know? Who is it? Have they been caught half naked asleep in a ditch on the outskirts of Cirencester?" she joked.

"I doubt it, you'd need a crowbar to get her naked and that's before you have defrosted her." Once again Dempsey was thinking of Harry's reserve.

"Sounds like you've tried." She smirked

Dempsey suddenly felt uncomfortable with where the conversation was leading. Monica probably had come across Harry, knowing his luck they went to school together. He drained the last of his beer.

"I'd better get going. Monica, it's been nice chatting with you." He said as arose from his stool.

"The pleasure has been all mine...Jim." she purred, the flirting returning, "Where are you staying? Perhaps we could go for dinner."

"That would be nice." Agreed Dempsey, his desire for this woman rising. "I'm at the hotel Castile, call me."

With that he left. Monica waved him off, but as soon as he went through the door she dropped her smile. She made her way over to the public phone and dialled.

"It's me. I've found Dempsey..walked straight into the bar bold as you like."

"Good...be careful, Makepeace won't be far away. Follow him and don't lose him." replied a gruff voice at the end of the phone.

"I won't." She snapped

"If anyone can find Hughes it's that Yankie bastard."

"I will find him." She hissed "What about your end? How are you going to deal with Hunt?"

The voice at the end of the line chuckled slightly "No need to worry about him, he's in New York with his police dog. They've left the one with the tash in charge..should be a walk in the park." He sneered.

"Simon? Barton?" She queried

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about them. Simon is still in hospital so he's a sitting duck and Barton...well I happen to know they're transferring him soon and Cavendish is just a pathetic puppy who needs putting out of his misery. You just concentrate on finding our DCI and if you take out Dempsey and Makepeace while you're at it , that would be a bonus."

The phone clicked off and went dead. Monica smiled to herself and replaced the receiver. _'this is going to be easier than I thought.'_

* * *

><p>Harry having given up on Dempsey returning, stomped off upstairs to bed. She would deal with him in the morning.<p>

**Hope this is ok so far? i know not much is going on with Galex at the mo , but it's a bit difficult cos they're tired lol. After they've had their sleep they will be up and running in the next chapter..literally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All**

**Thanks for your reviews. I'm sorry if this story is a little slow in getting started, but we actually have 3 stories in1 here for the time being. It will get better when I get all 3 parties working on their cases.**

Chapter 3

True to his word, the manager of Malone's had given Gene and Alex the best room in the hotel. It was clean, comfortable with a well stocked mini bar and a TV with more channels than Gene had ever seen. After he had flicked through every channel and declared "Still nothing on!" they had unpacked making their home for the next two weeks.

Alex had hummed happily to herself as she placed socks in draws and hung shirts and blouses in the wardrobe. To her it all seemed unreal, in a matter of days she had come from a single women stuck in 80s London with a gruff DCI to a lover carrying out domestic duties in a hotel room in New York. She was still struggling to get her head around what had exactly changed, not that she was complaining. In fact, she found herself blissfully happy for the first time since she had arrived in this world. Her memories of 2008 and home were fading fast including those of Molly. Her life now had taken on a naturalness and simplicity about it.

Gene, too, had become very at ease as if he didn't have a care in the world. Every so often he would steal a glance at Alex, watching her cheerfully bustle around the room. It filled him with a warmth and optimism which he had rarely, if at all, felt since leaving Manchester. He knew they would have their ups and downs, their fights and squabbles, but that would be no different to what they had been doing for the past three years. The only difference would be the making up...ah yes the making up. Gene smiled to himself as he thought about having an inevitable argument in CID then the two of them going home together and ..erm... making up. He had no complaints in that department so far, Alex Drake had lived up to his expectations and more, but there was one thing that niggled at him and refused to go away. It was his own insecurity that she would find someone better, younger, fitter, wealthier. However, for the time being, he had nothing to grumble about other than the fact there were too many TV channels and nothing on.

Now they had climbed out of a yellow cab and were walking down a Brooklyn street. Gene studied the address Dempsey had given him as Alex clutched the brightly coloured parcel.

"I wonder what he has got her?" said Alex as she gave the box a slight shake.

"Who knows Bolly, these Yanks have some strange ideas. That manager wouldn't stop winking at me and asking me if I wanted the weekend entertainment channels putting on my bill. Why he thinks I would be interested in the late night game is beyond me."

"I don't think he was suggesting you wanted to watch baseball, I have a suspicion that the 'late night game' he was referring to was of a more 'late night bedroom sport' nature."

"Why would I want to pay to watch other people doing it when I have you who has a body of a porno star." Retorted Gene, slightly put out that the manager thought he might want some help in that department.

"Er...thanks, I'll take that as a compliment..I think." Said Alex unsure frowning

"So you should." pouted Gene "Your acting skills are certainly up there. 128 this is it." He stopped, gesturing to a rather bland looking apartment block.

Alex irked by his comment replied tersely "If you remember, Gene, I nearly did become a porn star at the hands of that Smith."

"Oh yeah, sorry Bolls, only a joke. All I'm saying is feel free to try your acting skills out on me anytime you like." He smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and pressed the door buzzer to apartment 3B.

"Yes, Who's there?" came a sharp voice.

"Mrs Dempsey?" enquired Gene.

"Who wants know?" the voice snapped back.

Gene and Alex raised their eyebrows at each other. "Mrs Dempsey, the names Hunt, Gene Hunt.."

The voice cut him short before he had a chance to explain "Are you a cop?" she replied suspiciously.

"Yes I am Mrs Dempsey." Said Gene automatically.

Alex shot him and incredulous look for being in police mode and decided she'd have a go.

"Erm, Mrs Dempsey, it's Gene and Alex from London. Your son James sent us."

"He's not here." She barked back, even more suspiciously.

"Yeeees, we know that." Alex tried again as Gene brushed his hand through his hair with irritation.

"Anything to do with my Jimmy spells trouble." she stated

Alex couldn't help but smile "Yes we know that too, we met him about four weeks ago and believe me, life hasn't been the same since. May we come in?" Gene and Alex waited for a reply, but none came instead the intercom buzzer sounded to let them in.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor to be greeted by a short, stout lady with greying black hair. Although the years had taken their toll, it was quite clear she was very attractive in her youth.

She viewed the warily, "You know my Jimmy then? You from London?"

Gene and Alex nodded feeling that there was the beginning of a thaw.

"You best come in." She marched back into the apartment leaving the door wide for Gene and Alex. They followed her into the sitting room

"You're Harry? I thought you were blonde." She said appraising Alex up and down.

"No," Alex shook her head "DI Alex Drake, Harry works in a different department...with Demp... er..James. I work with Gene." Alex explained

"My mistake, he said he worked with a fox."

Alex smiled politely not quite knowing how to take the comment, Gene, however, was trying to stifle a giggle. Alex subtly poked him in the ribs unseen by Rosa Dempsey.

"She looking after him? His last partner Joey didn't and he wound up dead." She asked matter-of-factly.

Gene and Alex exchanged puzzled glances.

"Yes, Mrs Dempsey, Harry is making sure he doesn't get into to trouble as is Spikings." Replied Gene.

Rosa Dempsey's face suddenly broke into a broad smile "Spikings, I've spoken to him on the phone, he sounds cute, I just love that accent of his. Is he cute?"

Gene and Alex looked at each other again, daring the other to reply.

"Erm, I guess you could say he's cute." Replied Alex not wanting to demolish Rosa's view of him.

"Yes..well!" punctuated Gene starting to lose patience, this exchange had started to become mission impossible and he had better things to do. "We just wanted to give you this, it's from your son." Gene gestured to Alex to hand over the precious present.

Rosa's face lit up as she took the box from her. "He hasn't forgotten." She smiled again as she read the card cellotaped to the paper. "He's a good boy," her face dropped as she thought about him "He is alright though, isn't he?"

"He's fine." Alex reassured. She reasoned it must difficult for Rosa with her son so far away and not being able to return home. Gene and Alex didn't know the full story of why Dempsey had been sent to London, all they knew was it was for his own safety due to a contract having been put out on his life. It intrigued the two of them, what could possibly be so big that the Leftenent had to flee America to work in the Met? Alex had her suspicions that Harry knew absolutely nothing of the situation.

"What are the police over here doing about it?" asked Gene curiously, pretending he knew more.

"Hmph!" scoffed Rosa "Zip, that's what they're doing. What can they do? The assistant commissioner of NYPD has it all sewn up." She almost spat the words.

Gene and Alex raised their eyebrows at the diminutive Rosa.

"Assistant Commissioner? I thought it was the Mafia who had it in fer 'im." Gene replied digging a little deeper.

"Ha! And you think there's a difference?" Rosa stopped herself short, realising that she didn't know for sure who Gene and Alex were. She could be getting Dempsey into more trouble. She thought carefully about her next words.

"You know what I'm saying, people aren't always what they seem."

Gene nodded "True, nobody knows anyone."

Rosa placed the parcel on a table. "Coffee?"

"No thank you, Mrs Dempsey we have a lot to do today." Smiled Alex "We have to deliver a letter to Simone."

"Simone?" Rosa's said, surprise written across her face. "Why Simone?"

Gene and Alex shrugged "Dunno, Demp..James asked us to give her a letter."

"What sort of letter?" she shot backed

Gene shrugged again. "Do you know where we can find her?"

Rosa chuckled "In the bar most likely."

"Er which bar?" asked Alex sweetly "We don't know our way around yet."

"Any bar, just pick any bar in town. One that serves Vodka in barrels." She smirked as Gene and Alex shared a withering look.

"Could you narrow that down a bit?" asked Gene, now desperate to leave.

"You could try Da Vinci's on Main street, if not O'malley's."

* * *

><p>Ray grumbled to himself as he pored over yet more paperwork. Since the Guv had taken off it had seemed all hell had broken lose in CID and the world had gone mad. Not only did he have to deal with the ongoing Daly case and the discovery of Harry Sticks, he was also trying to field endless phone calls from the press wanting a scoop on his boss and female colleague. Multi-tasking was not one of Ray's strong points.<p>

"Ray there's someone to see you." Yelled Shaz over the din of ringing phones.

"Tell 'im to piss off, I'm busy...I don't know the colour of DI Drake's underwear." He snapped irritably.

"He's from SI10." Pressed Shaz "Say's he's been sent by Spikings."

"Fer christ's sake." Whinged Ray. Ray stood up to see a nervous looking DC Fry hovering in the doorway "Well, what are you waiting for..a number 10 bus?"

Fry cautiously entered the main office, unsure of his welcome. "Err...DC Fry..erm..Spikings sent me." He stuttered

"Shaz 'as just told me that, What do you want?" snapped Ray impatiently "Can't you see we 'ave a lot on?"

"Errr urrm, sorry, DCI Hughe's file. Spikings thought these might help." Fry gingerly held out the brown file.

"Thanks," gruffed Ray taking the file and plonking it on his desk with the rest. "Bye then." He dismissed the young officer.

Fry didn't move, instead he just shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other, wringing his hands. Ray noticed that Fry was still in his eye line. He looked up as if to _'what?'_.

"The Guv said I should help you out as DCI Hunt and DI Drake were on holiday. He wants me to work here for a couple of days, said it would be good experience for me." Fry replied sheepishly.

Ray glared at him, that's all he needed, SI10's twonk. He was just about to launch into a tirade of abuse when an idea struck him. A broad grin appeared as he said "He sent you to help me?" Fry nodded enthusiastically, "Welcome aboard Constable, You can 'ave Drake's desk over there and sort through this lot."

Ray deposited the large pile of files from his desk into Fry's arms. "Chop chop, we ent got all day." He said gleefully.

"Er..thanks." Fry was bemused. He was SI10's whipping boy and butt of everyone's jokes, especially Dempsey's, and now it had appeared he had just taken that role in CID. At least it gave Chris a break.

Chris charged into CID looking harassed "Bloody murder out there," he griped breathlessly " Some twat just shoved a Dictaphone in my face asking me if the Guv's getting married."

"Bloody 'ope not, It was bad enough when those two weren't shagging, if they got married they'd be arguing over who does the washing up." Ray lit a cigarette as Shaz glared at him. "Don't fancy being in the middle of a domestic." He carried on "Be like world war three every day."

"I wonder if the Guv wears marigolds to do the washing up?" pondered Chris "Me Mam swears by 'em."

"Don't be daft mate, the Guv wouldn't wear marigolds, that's what poofs wear. Anyways, she'll be doing it from now on and ironing 'is shirts."

"I wear rubber gloves!" piped up Fry from across the room.

"There ye go, I rest my case." Ray pointed at Fry "Poof"

"No, no, I'm not like that." Stammered Fry getting to his feet and holding a hand out to Chris. "DC Fry SI10 pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Poor sod." Muttered Gene lighting a cigar as they left the apartment building, "Sounds like he rumbled a heap of corruption in the NYPD. Not so different are we?" Gene genuinely felt sorry for Dempsey, he was just a cog in a machine, but it had been him who had stumbled into trouble. Gene knew all too well what that felt like.<p>

Alex shook her head "Guess not. Must be hard for him not being able to see his family."

"He seems like 'e can handle it, he's got Makepeace to keep 'im occupied. I wonder how things are in Spain?"

"Hmmm, at least it's a distraction for him." mused Alex

"What? Makepeace or Spain?" smirked Gene

"From what I can gather, both." Alex smiled looping her arm around Gene's as they headed towards finding lunch and the first beer of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>present delivered, G&amp;A have one more errand to run then thay can get on with enjoying their holiday...or can they? Ps for those that don't know, DC Fry is SI10's equivalent of Chris, except he has a few more brain cells.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, it appears I've gotten over my writers block :-)**

Chapter 4

Dempsey was up early the next day, with the combination of travelling and sea air, he had slept very well. He heartedly tucked into the full English breakfast laid out in front of him, it was one of things he enjoyed about England and was glad to see it on the Spanish hotel's menu. As he ate he read a news paper, also English. Dempsey chuckled to himself as scanned the article on Gene & Alex _'Your one helluva lucky guy Genie boy. Just don't anything stupid like marry her.'_ He flipped the page over and continued to dip a piece of sausage in his fried egg.

Harry made her way down the stairs towards the dining room. With the coming of morning her mood hadn't improved and she was ready to tear Dempsey's ear off. As she walked in Dempsey greeted her with a bright smile "Morning Princess, sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She replied curtly and took her seat opposite him. She narrowed her eyes at him as he bit into a slice of toast

Dempsey picking up on her frosty demeanour asked "What's eating you?"

"Where the bloody hell did you get to?" she hissed.

"Told ya, I went for a walk on the sea front." He shrugged not understanding the problem he had apparently caused.

"For three bloody hours?" her voice rising an octave

"I was making enquiries, y'know doing some leg work." He replied simply

"And what did you find Leftenant?" her eyes glaring in simmering anger

"Some legs I'd like to do some work on." He grinned. Dempsey knew he wasn't helping her mood, but he did like to wind her up.

"Oh how nice for you, glad you were enjoying yourself while I was sat here fending off that infernal, greasy manager." Harry gestured in the direction of the hotel manager's office.

Dempsey smirked at her discomfort. "Yeah, she's really into me, we're going to go for dinner.

"What was her name then?" asked Harry suspiciously, she had half an idea he was teasing her and there was no woman.

"Monica, she's one of you lot."

"One of my lot?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Now I know you're lying, no one with that breeding would touch you with a barge pole...if only to push you out of the door."

He said chewing another mouthful "Monica, from the Cotswolds." He confirmed further using his posh English accent. Now she knew he wasn't lying, Dempsey would have never been able to pull Cotswolds out of air.

"She has good legs, she rides horses." Added Dempsey

"And strange American men it would seem." Said Harry sardonically

Dempsey was trying to read Harry "Are you jealous...Makepeace?" he was enjoying riling her making her think he had slept with Monica.

"Ha! Me, no, never." She snapped

"Jeez, what's got into you. Have you got the decorators in?" he grinned

Harry stared aghast at her partner "Where in God's name did you get a comment like that from?..oh I see." Harry sang with sarcasm "Hunt, of course. Should have guessed he'd have an effect on you. You make a right pair. Two cavemen together beating their chests, clubbing poor unsuspecting women over the head and dragging them back to your caves."

"I ain't never had to drag a woman back to my cave sweetheart." Dempsey sneered "Although _you _would be the exception."

Harry held her head loftily and stood up "Come on, we'd better get going."

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet." Protested Dempsey

"Dempsey, this isn't a holiday, we have a job to do." She made for the door "Oh..and just for the record, I wouldn't touch _you_ with a barge pole either."

"Makepeace, Harry, wait up." Dempsey grabbed the news paper and took off after her.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'll hold." Ray sighed heavily with the phone pinned to his ear. He was getting frustrated with the distant lack of co-operation from the Oxford police. The files SI10 had sent over on the DalyHughes case, as it now been dubbed, weren't much more helpful than the information CID already had. Barton had clammed up refusing to impart any knowledge, therefore Ray had been forced to involve Thames Valley police.

"Inspector Abbott." answered a posh voice at the end of the line.

"Inspector Abbott, It's DI Carling, Fenchurch East CID."

"What can I do for you Inspector?" his tone was flat and uninterested.

"I need all the information on DCI Hughes you have there...er please." Ray was trying to be polite.

"Uh, not this again. Look here, I have already explained to your work experience girl, if you want my files you will have collect them yourselves."

"Work experience girl?" snapped Ray "DC Granger I think you'll find."

"Whatever you say Inspector, I'm still not sending you the files. Thames Valley don't have the budget of the Met so we can't afford couriers and I haven't got any men to spare..they are working on their own cases. I suppose I can expect to see you in an hour's time...no later. I have to attend the police charity golf tournament."

Ray's blood was starting to boil '_Golf charity tournament, bollocks to that'_

"Thanks a bundle, you're really helpful." Ray slammed down the phone and leapt to his feet grabbing his jacket. "C'mon," he gestured to Chris and Shaz " We've got to go to Oxford and bring SI10 div boy with you."

"Great we can interview Simon Hughes while we're at it." piped up Shaz enthusiastically.

"Good idea Shaz. The sooner we can sort this case, the sooner we can get back to bloody normal. Poirot I'm leaving you in charge and if that prick from the News of The world rings again tell 'im where he can stuff his wads, I'm not interested."

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex, having spent a very laid back afternoon taking in the sights, were now wandering from bar to bar trying to find Simone. It wasn't really a chore as their evening was rapidly turning into a bizarre pub crawl. In each bar they had a drink and quickly scanned the room for Dempsey's ex. Unsurprisingly, after the fourth bar, they were starting to get sozzled.<p>

"This is getting ridiculous," sighed Alex "We can't go into every bar in New York, we're going to have to do some detective work. Some holiday this is turning out to be."

"I know Bolls." agreed Gene "As soon as we find this tart and give her the sodding letter, then I promise we can start our holiday proper." Gene looked at Alex's crestfallen face. She had been so looking forward to her and Gene spending some quality time together and so far the trip had resulted in a busman's holiday.

"Come 'ere." Whispered Gene as he wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her into him. He rested his chin on her head and murmured into her hair "I promise, If we can't find her by the end of the night, we'll give up and give the letter to Mrs Dempsey to pass on."

Alex smiled into his chest "At this rate I doubt we'll even remember that we found her. By all accounts she sounds like a party animal...we could be drinking into the small hours."

"Well then Bolls, the worst we'll get out of the night is a stonking hangover."

Alex raised her head to look at him. Grinning she planted a kiss on his lips. He returned her grin.

Gene pulled away and fished Simone's photo out his jacket pocket. He turned to the bar tender "Skuse us mate, but we're trying to find this woman, have you seen her?"

"Whadda ya? Cops?" the bar tender replied.

Gene was about to answer as he had done before with Rosa, but he felt Alex gently kick him on the leg.

"No old friends over from London, haven't seen her for years." Gene lied

"Yeah, I seen her, every bar tender in town knows her."

"Great," replied Alex brightly "Do you know where she lives?"

The bar tender narrowed his eyes at her "How the hell should I know? She's a lush."

"Friendly bunch." Gene muttered to Alex

"She was here about an hour ago until I kicked her out. Try the next bar along." With that the bar tender moved to the other side of the bar to serve a customer. Gene and Alex downed their drinks and left for the next bar.

* * *

><p>Dempsey and Makepeace, having picked up a hire car, sat in stony silence as they drove to the local police station.<p>

Harry couldn't stop her mind whirring, why was she so angry with him? She didn't know. They had been getting along fine in the past couple of weeks and now they were right back to square one. Harry wrestled with the answer. Was it the fact that he had left her in the restaurant to fend for herself or was it that he had picked up a woman in less than 24 hours of arriving in Alicante. _'It's not my business if decides to sleep with someone.'_ She tried to reason with herself. Then the recurring image of Dempsey lying in her arms bleeding to death surfaced again. Try as she might, she couldn't get that image out of her head. She suddenly felt guilty, she had just acted like super bitch to him for no real reason. A light ticking off would have sufficed.

Dempsey was equally confused. Harry had been, well, nice to him the past couple of weeks. He thought that they had finally turned a corner, how wrong can you be? She had all of a sudden, as if a switch had been flicked, reverted back to DS Makepeace ice maiden. Dempsey really didn't understand what he had done wrong, ok, so, perhaps he should have called her to say he wasn't going to make dinner, but did he deserve the treatment she meted out to him? Dempsey pulled up outside the Police station and got out of the car. Harry stayed sat in the passenger seat lost in thought,

"Sergeant, are you coming?" he glared at her.

"Er, yes." She exited the car and made her way up the steps to the entrance. Across the street, watching the pair in a red Mini, was Monica, camera snapping away.

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex had had enough in more ways than one. The whole evening had been completely futile and they had failed to find Simone. Not only that, but their alcohol levels had reached the point of dwindling coherency, therefore they had decided to call it a night. They wobbled out of a particularly scummy bar at the top of an equally seedy alley. Gene was doing his best to make sure they both made it back to the hotel in one piece.<p>

As they propped one another up, weaving slightly towards the end of the alley, Gene became aware of a figure behind them. He dismissed it as just another pisshead making his way home. Except it wasn't a drunk. Before they knew it, the figure had broken into a run and launched himself at Alex. Alex shrieked in surprise as the assailant snatched her handbag and forcefully shoved her to the ground. Alex hit the tarmac with a painful thud. Gene, although intoxicated, was quick to react. He took off after the mugger yelling "Bastard!" as he charged down the alley. The mugger ran like lightning, and having local knowledge, disappeared without trace. Gene reached the end of the alley, realising he had lost his prey, he stopped to catch his breath by a group of wheelie bins. Alex having recovered swiftly caught him up.

"Bollocks!" exclaimed Gene "Scum are scum no matter where you go. You ok?" he asked concerned as Alex rubbed her elbow.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She smiled meekly

Gene rested against one of the wheelie bins panting for breath.

"Great holiday this." He quipped with sarcasm

"Urm it's becoming interesting." agreed Alex.

"I spose we better get to the local cop shop and report this." As Gene spoke he glanced down into the wheelie bin. In the flashing neon light on a club sign, Gene caught a glimpse of something buried in the rubbish. He blinked as he thought he imagined it. He focused as he waited for the next neon flash to illuminate the item.

"Gene?" Alex queried as she recognised the look which was forming on Gene's face.

The light flashed again, he was right first time, his eyes weren't playing tricks. It was a human hand.

"Bloody 'ell" he exclaimed

Alex hurried over to see what had caused his outburst. She peered into the rubbish not seeing immediately what Gene had found. Gene cautiously delved into the rubbish as Alex looked on. He pawed at the waste paper and fast food wrappers, then his fingers touched something solid. As the light flashed again it lit up the face of a black man staring vacantly up at them.

"Ohhhh shit." Said Alex slowly

Gene looked at Alex puzzled "'es had his throat cut. 'es still warm."

"Lovely!" said Alex witheringly "Another dead body, how nice. Did I say this holiday is getting interesting? Next time we go on holiday, can we please find a deserted island with zero crime?"

"Next time?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

They barely had time to take in the enormity of their discovery when they were alerted to shouting.

"FREEZE!"

Gene and Alex's head snapped up to see four NYPD police officers poised with Magnums trained on them.

"HANDS IN THE AIR! DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Oh Bollocks!" exclaimed Gene as he obeyed raising his hands in the air in surrender. Alex resignedly did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, not quite the holiday G&amp;A were expecting and I think a certain DS has had an attack of jealousy. And Ray my have a nervous breakdown at this rate.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks very much for you reviews and your patience in getting this story up a running properly...it's gonna be a long one!**

Chapter 5

Gene protested loudly as he was marched down the station corridors towards the cells by two uniformed officers.

"This is bloody ridiculous. Are you lot thick or what? I am a DCI of the Metropolitan police force."

"Course ye are Mister. Chiefs go get wasted and find bodies in the trash." replied the arresting officer sarcastically.

"Why would I kill one of your scumbags? I've barely been in this sodding country five minutes." Gene was now puce with rage. He knew he shouldn't be arguing with the trigger happy New York Police, but to his mind even a blind halfwit could see that him and Bolly had nothing to do with the man's murder.

"Quiet Limey." barked the other man, fishing the cell keys from off his belt. "You need some time in the tank to sober up and cool down."

"I do NOT need time to cool down, as you put it, I need to speak to your Guv." Gene was trying to plant his body against the officers as they were shoving him ever closer to the cell doorway.

"When you have sobered up and shut up, then the captain will gladly talk to you." The officer was now wrestling with the handcuffed Gene, a competition the Guv was rapidly losing. With one last ditch attempt to struggle free, Gene forced his whole weight against the officer holding him. The officer, being sober, reacted quickly and slammed Gene against the bars.

"Owww, bastard!" He yelled and his head painfully connected with the steel. Gene panting , gave up fighting as the officer had him firmly wedged up against the metal. The partner, having unlocked the cell door, freed Gene from his cuffs and helped his colleague push Gene inside.

"Now keep quiet." The officers demanded

Gene stumbled forward as he heard the door slam shut behind him.

"Jeez! What a big pain in the ass." muttered one officer to the other as they made their back up to the precinct offices above.

Gene found himself the centre of attention. As he slowly got to his feet several pairs of eyes were trained on him. Gene found himself sharing a cell with about fifteen blokes. He glanced warily around at his new cellmates; he didn't want to hazard a guess as to what their evening crimes had been. A few looked like gang members (including a huge imposing, black man wearing a bandana and sneakers)and he was sure there was a sprinkling of drug dealers. For good measure there were a few drunks and a particularly dirty, smelly tramp collapsed in the corner. Gene wrinkled up his nose as the stench of the cell and its inhabitants hit him. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed covering his mouth and nose with his jacket sleeve. "Has someone died?" he quipped as he realised everyone was still staring at him.

"No brother, not yet." The enormous gang leader growled menacingly in an impossibly low voice.

Gene felt un-nerved by the collection of people which were now surrounding him. He stood tall, brushed himself off, sniffed and made to sit down at the end of the bench nearest the door. He realised a bruise was starting to form, where he had hit the meatal bars, across his right eye, just above where he had recently had stitches. Looking at his fellow inmates, he was rather glad the desk clerk had stripped him off his valuable possessions , he was now just praying that none of them fancied a bit of rough Englishman. He was not looking forward to spending the night in their company.

* * *

><p>Alex had also ended up in a communal cell. She sat quietly trying not to make eye contact with any of the women in the room. Most the women were scantily clad hookers, some with drug habits, some who had just fallen on bad times. The rest had been slung in the tank to sober up just as she had been, apart from an old bag lady huddled beside her, staring at her intently.<p>

"Carrie!" she exclaimed holding out a filthy hand towards her. "You came back to me." Alex turned to face her, taking in her toothless grin. Alex shuddered.

"You've come back to Momma, my gorgeous daughter." She beamed.

Alex attempted a weak smile, taking pity on the poor woman, it was quite clear she had lost her marbles. "My name's Alex not Carrie." She whispered

"No, no you're my Carrie." The old woman insisted.

"Don't talk stupid!" barked a blonde hooker leaning against the cell wall across the room, "How can she be your daughter? You stupid bat. She's English. Say, what you doing in this hell hole English?"

The hooker turned her attention to Alex.

"I'm wondering that myself." Shrugged Alex

"Huh?" the hooker grunted, demanding a further explanation.

"Case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." She sighed .

The blonde woman was about to open her mouth again when their attention was drawn to a commotion happening further down the corridor. Shouts and shrieks from a distressed woman became louder as the source of the noise grew closer.

"Sounds like we got another sister to join our party." Said the hooker sardonically.

"GET YOR GODAMN STINKING HANDS OFF ME ...BOZO!" yelled a high pitched voice.

Alex stared in amazement as a tall slim woman wearing a gold glitzy dress was hurled through the cell entrance landing in a heap at Alex's feet.

"BASTARD...HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL." She spat with venom.

Alex couldn't see the woman's face as it was obscured by her dark wavy hair , but she could tell she was drunk.

"Are you ok?" Alex ventured, concern etched on her face. She thought the way Gene and Ray handled prisoners was thuggish, but the NYPD took police brutality to another level. This woman was defenceless and it appeared her only crime was being plastered. The woman rolled over onto her knees, hands flat out in front of her, head bowed towards the disgusting cell floor.

"Hahahahaha." She began to laugh "Am I ok...hahahaha?" she slurred. "I've had a tanker full of vodka...whadda ye think honey? Hahahahaha."

Alex, concerned with the woman's dignity, leant forward to encourage her to get up off the floor. She clutched the woman's elbow and guided her to the bench. She unsteadily plonked herself next to Alex and turned to her.

Alex stared aghast at her features noting the high cheekbones, garish makeup, which was now smudged across her face, and her sad eyes.

Alex couldn't believe it "Simone?"

* * *

><p>Dempsey and Makepeace were waiting and waiting and waiting. They had sat in uncomfortable, stony silence for three quarters of an hour while the chief of the Spanish police finished his meeting. Dempsey fidgeted as Makepeace stared resolutely at the opposite wall trying to translate the posters. Dempsey was beginning to wonder if the desk Sergeant had understood their request.<p>

"Sorry to keep you." All tall wiry man with a dark complexion, sauntered over to the pair. He introduced himself as Carlos Mendoza and invited them into his office.

"How can I help you?" he smiled warmly at the SI10 officers.

It was Makepeace who spoke first "We are here to find this man," she handed the Spaniard a photograph "His name is David Hughes and he is wanted in connection with a case my partner and I are working on London. He as escaped to Spain and we were hoping that you could help us with our enquiries." Harry looked expectantly at the officer.

Mendoza shrugged disinterested. "We get a lot of your English criminals here, most on false passports. If he hasn't committed a crime here, how you say it, he's not on our radar."

"Can you look on your records, Sir, just in case he has a parking ticket, speeding fine...anything?" Dempsey asked

Mendoza shrugged again and pursed his lips "Maybe."

"Maybe?" retorted Dempsey "Surely you'd want to help us? If we find him it will be one less English Crim on your soil."

"My hands are tied Lt, there is no extradition treaty between Spain and England, therefore I am not obliged to help the English Police."

"Yes Mr Mendoza, we know that," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Although you don't have to, we are merely requesting that you can point us in the right direction. We know that Hughes came here on a false passport under the alias of Charles Hurst."

"I would suggest you check the airport hire car company." The Spaniard said somewhat smugly.

"Hey, why didn't we think of that?" shot back Dempsey with sarcasm, his patience starting to wear thin. Dempsey leaned forward and narrowed his eyes "He didn't hire a car at the airport and none of the cab drivers remember taking a fare from him."

Mendoza sighed loudly, he was sensing that Dempsey and Makepeace weren't going to give up.

"I will see what I can do, I will have my men check." He conceded with a sickly smile.

"Thank you" replied Makepeace tartly "You can contact us at the Hotel Castelle." Neither Dempsey and Makepeace were impressed with the Spaniard and it only served to darken their moods further. Not wishing to waste any more time they quickly turned on their heels. Mendoza called after them.

"Are you sure your man is in Alicante?" the officers stopped, turned and gave Mendoza a withered look. "He could have gone to one of the islands. I would check the ferry's if I were you." The Spaniard grinned smugly, enjoying riling the SI10 officers.

Dempsey's expression turned into a scowl "Thanks for the tip. Have a nice day."

"Well that was a complete waste of time." remarked Harry as they made their way back to the car.

"Yeah...he was almost as unhelpful as you Brits. He does, however, have a point. We could be looking in the wrong place." Dempsey was leaning over the car.

"We don't know that for sure until we have checked every hotel, bar and restaurant." She countered

"Hmmph." Grunted Dempsey in disapproval, "You can trawl round Alicante if yer want, I'm going to check in with Chas, see if anything has come up."

Later on, whilst back at the Hotel, Dempsey was on the phone to Chas "Yo Chas! Guess who. Yeah...we're having a blast. Chas we think he may be on one of the islands, can you check the ferry passenger lists?... C'mon Chas it ain't gonna take you that long...get Fry to do most of it...he what? Why's he with Raymondo? Oh I see...might knock some sense into him I s'pose. Me and Harry are gonna do the Hotels this afternoon and then the bars. Ok buddy, bye."

Harry who was leaning against the wall a little way from the phone asked "What did he say?"

"Spikings has sent Fry to work with CID." He gave Harry a fake puzzled look.

"Lucky them." She replied brightly

"It's gonna upset Chris."

"Er why?"

"He's now got competition."

Harry was none the wiser. So Dempsey explained further "Who can come up with the dumbest question. We can take bets on who screws up the biggest."

Harry tutted "You're too hard on Fry."

Dempsey grinned. "Chas is going to check out the passenger lists, try and speed things up."

They carried on their conversation a little longer , unbeknown Monica was only a few metres away taking notes. She smiled to herself and decided it was time to put part B into action. She waited until Harry was out of sight and then rounded the corner, deliberately walking into Dempsey.

"Jim! I was just about to give up hope you were coming back." She exclaimed with mock surprise.

"Monica!" Dempsey's face lit up at the sight of her. "So soon...Harrh you couldn't keep away." He flashed his grin at her which she returned.

"I'm at a loose end tonight and I was wondering whether you'd like to go for that dinner?"

"If I can break free later..it's a date."

"Call me." She handed him a piece of paper with her hotel number scrawled across it.

"Sure."

She left him standing there giving him a brief backwards glance. As she made to leave the hotel she passed Harry. Monica smiled an 'excuse me' so that she could make her exit. Harry frowned after her...she looked familiar.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop bloody moaning will ye" snapped Ray as he negotiated the Oxford streets in a fashion which would impress the Guv.<p>

"Urrghh! It's not my fault I get car sick." groaned Fry in the back of the car with Shaz.

"Just don't throw up in the back of my motor." He warned. "Where is this flamin' place?"

"St Aldates." replied Chris, wrestling with a street map.

"I know that, div." Ray snapped again

"Ray!" berated Shaz, she was getting rather fed up of Ray's grouchiness , as were the others. He had been in a foul mood ever since he found out Gene and Alex had gone to New York.

"Get out of the way tosser!" Ray yelled sounding his horn at a tourist who had forced him to slam on the brakes at a junction, hurling the occupants of the car forward.

"Urrrgh!" groaned Fry again, clutching his churning stomach and turning paler.

"Baby, give the map to me." Offered Shaz. Chris gladly handed the sheet over.

"Does help if you're if you're looking at the right side Chris." She frowned. "Next right Ray."

Ray pulled his Cavalier up outside St Aldates police station. No sooner than he had applied the handbrake, Fry shot out of the car like a greyhound out of a trap, disappearing down the side of the building. Ray, Chris and Shaz exchanged confused looks.

"'es keen in 'e?" quipped Ray.

Shaz rolled her eyes and decided she had better follow Fry to make sure he was ok. Sure enough she found him bent double being sick into a drain.

"Here." Shaz smiled as she handed him a hankie from her handbag.

"Thanks." said Fry, gratefully cleaning himself up. "Sorry, I've suffered since I was little. I'm alright on short journey's, but the Inspector's driving..well..you know."

Shaz chuckled "It's ok, I know what you mean. All the men in CID drive like that. The Guv being the worst."

"You're very kind DC Granger." He smiled

"Shaz, call me Shaz."

"Shaz." He nodded "I'm Graham."

"Oh Joy! More Manchunians." The officer in charge of St Aldates greeted them with sickly sarcasm and on spying Shaz and Fry said " Oh look another dolly bird...don't tell me you're American?"

"Er..no..I'm from Surrey." replied a very confused Fry.

"Skuse me! Dolly bird?" retorted an indignant Shaz "I..."

Ray cut her short shaking his head "Not now Shaz..eh?"

Shaz huffed and folded her arms in disgust '_What a knob!' _she thought.

"The Met can afford four officers to collect one file? When the rest of country is having to make cutbacks." He sneered "Here you go...one file...and ..er..please don't lose it." The officer thrust DCI Hughes' file in the direction of Ray.

"We don't lose files, we're not useless twats." Snapped Ray

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Right, well, you have what you wanted, I suggest you toddle off back to London and don't bother me again with your cases. I have enough to deal with myself."

"Don't worry we won't." Countered Ray scowling "we wouldn't want to interrupt you investigating stolen bikes now... would we? C'mon, we haven't got time to play silly beggars."

As they climbed back into the car a puzzled Chris asked "How many files does DCI Hughes have? There's only one for me."

"That's what you think." Smirked Ray "Each department and station has their own file on each officer. So, we have two. One at GMP and Met one. The Met one being most up to date."

"But, wouldn't your met one have your GMP history as well?" asked Shaz

"It wouldn't have his whole GMP history in the Met one. That's what we find at SI10." Piped up Fry "Information get's lost along the way. If someone doesn't think a piece of information is important enough it gets omitted from the new file."

"On the button and if someone wanted to hide summat, they just wouldn't tell the new station." grinned Ray with satisfaction.

"Oh right...so there could be stuff in here which isn't on Met records?" Chris continued

"Yep." Nodded Ray

"That's why there's this movement towards computerisation. One file, one data base." Added Fry.

Ray swung the car into the John Radcliffe Hospital car park, it was time to pay Simon Hughes a visit. Simon was making a quick recovery after falling from the college building. Alice, his wife, had stuck by his side, reassuring him everything would be ok. Roly had visited to keep him updated on the progress of the club. He had an extensive refurb planned and had regularly asked for the Hughes' input. This had provided the Hughes family with a welcome distraction from the court case and the media speculation. Despite the court case looming, Simon and Alice were feeling optimistic that the club would lead to a secure future. They had even talked about selling the run down Oxford house, which had been in the family for decades, and moving permanently to London. But, the most important thing was getting Simon back on his feet again.

As the four officers made their way down the corridor to Simon's private hospital room, a burly built man in his forties, dressed as a uniformed police officer was approaching in the opposite direction.

"Shit!" he muttered through clenched teeth as he stopped to watch the quartet flash their warrant cards at the police guards on the door. The man dived into an alcove so that Ray and the others wouldn't spot him. He watched them enter Simon's room cursing his misfortune. He checked his watched it was twenty minutes to the hour, he was cutting it fine. All he could do was pray that the CID officers finished interviewing Simon before it was time for the guards to swap shifts. He was going to have to bide his time and wait for his opportunity.

**Hmm it appears with have our trio of police officers in police stations which aren't their own and Gene and Alex the wrong side of the bars. I hope your all keeping up with this. Please let me know if I'm losing you. QQxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, many thanks, once again for your reviews, they are much appreciated as they spur me on to keep writing (Would welcome more reviews from Ashes fans to let me know if I'm on the right track with this one, pretty please, double chocolate chip muffins to every reviewer lol).**

Chapter 6

"I might be, who's asking?" Simone eyed Alex suspiciously through her vodka induced haze. Although it had become a regular occurrence that Simone found herself in the drunk tank, she was taken aback, and very confused as to why, and how, this smart looking English woman knew her name. Alex wasn't the normal inmate by any stretch. Simone looked her up and down, cocking her head slightly. This broad was classy, very classy. Not your regular two bit hooker.

Alex realised that her explanation to Simone was going to be tricky and that she had to tread very carefully. She lowered her voice in the hope that the audience wouldn't hear.

"My name is Alex and I have spent most of the night looking for you." She whispered.

"looking for me?" Simone retorted, still at full volume.

"Please Simone, I have something for you, from someone who cares about you." She said sympathetically.

"Who the hell cares about me?" she spat "Some lush in the tank. The only people who go looking for me are the rent man and bar tenders wanting me to settle my cheque." She laughed mirthlessly.

Alex leant over to Simone as close as she could get without being gassed by Simone's alcohol fumes and said quietly. "Dempsey."

Simone's eyes became as wide as saucers "DEMPSEY!...DEMPSEY'S DEAD." She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Shhhh." Alex cringed trying to quieten her down. The last thing they needed was for the guards to start taking notice of their conversation.

Simone ignored her and carried on "Dempsey's more than likely is at the bottom of the drink with a bullet in his head...honey." Simone was about to launch into an even louder tirade until she noticed the pleading in Alex's eyes. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and cocked her head. "Unless you know different...English."

Alex fidgeted uncomfortably with edge of her blouse. "I wish everyone would stop referring to me as 'English' I do have a name."

Simone rounded on her "You do know, dontcha? Say how do you know Dempsey? He disappeared months ago. Ha! Can't even remember the last time I saw him...how crappy is that?"

Alex smiled meekly at her, detecting a sadness, even regret in her voice.

"Simone, I can't say too much, not here, but I saw him less than three days ago. He is alive."

"PAH!" she punctuated "That is some sick joke...Eeenglishhh sweetie.

"Will you shuddup over there! Some of us are trying to sleep." Hollered a dark haired hooker at the far side of the cell.

"HEY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUDDUP?...WHORE." Simone sprang to her feet and started marching, albeit in a wobbling fashion, towards the girl who pulled herself up to her full height, hand on hips, readying for a scrap. Alex sensing a cat fight, was quick to her feet also.

"Simone please sit down." Alex pleaded tugging at her elbow.

"Yeah Simone, listen to the English doll." replied the girl.

Simone stopped before she reached the prostitute, her demeanour seemed to sink, her shoulders rounded. She tottered back to where she had been sat and slumped on the bench resignedly. Alex also re-took her seat. She stared at the now crestfallen Simone with curiosity, her psychological mind taking over. She noted a hidden pain in Simone's body language, to Alex the poor woman needed a bloody great hug. Alex pulled a tissue from her pocket and handed it to Simone. She gratefully took the tissue and dabbed her now glistening eyes.

Alex was about to reach for the envelope in her pocket, but remembered Gene had it. Alex let out a long frustrated sigh.

Simone still fixed Alex with her tear stained eyes, her mascara having formed short streaks from the corner of her eyes. "Alex...have you ever realised you loved someone then it was too late?...When you'd thought you had lost them?" Simone having been bold as brass and loud one minute, now spoke with a quiet childlike voice.

Alex noticed Simone's vulnerability. This was a woman who used alcohol as mask...to hide her weaknesses and her sadness. Alex smiled warmly "I'm lucky enough to have realised in time."

Simone gently took hold of Alex's hand and returned her smile. "Y'know honey, I'm so happy for you. Who's the lucky guy?" she said sincerely.

"Gene, his name's Gene. He's my constant, my lion, my protector." Alex spoke fondly as she thought about him. It felt good to speak of Gene as hers, he of course, was now hers.

"He's a good man?"

"Yes he is. He doesn't always get it right, but his heart is in the right place." Alex beamed.

"You show me man who always gets it right." chuckled Simone still slurring.

"Under that gruff exterior, he cares deep down about people. Even if he goes about it wrong way sometimes"

"Ha! Sounds like Dempsey. He hides it well, but underneath he's a pussy cat. Hates wrong that guy."

"So does Gene." agreed Alex.

"You and Gene are cops...right?" Simone barely whispered, knowing that Alex would be in danger if the cellmates knew.

Alex was beginning to realise that Simone was not just a drunk with a pretty face. Up until now she had been wondering what Dempsey had seen in her other than her obvious assets. Simone had a brain and she was using it to work Alex out...even if her thinking had been dulled by Vodka.

"Yes we are." Alex replied in hush tones.

"In London?"

Alex nodded

"That means Dempsey is in London still working as cop?" Simone was even more hushed, a glimer of hope glinting in her eyes.

Alex was weighing up whether she should tell Simone the truth. Alex looked seriously at Simone "Yes..but no-one here is to know."

The corner of Simone's mouth twitched into a small smirk. She nodded in understanding "He's in trouble, isn't he? He's gone after one bad guy too many."

Alex met Simone's eyes again and smiled sympathetically "Yes, he's got himself into a little hot water shall we say." She conceded

"A little hot water...how English." Simone laughed at Alex's comment. Her face quickly fell as the seriousness of Dempsey's situation dawned on the American. "It's got too big and nasty if he's having to hide in England." She surmised.

Alex nodded "Fraid so. I don't know the full details."

"I guess he's not coming back for a while, huh?" There was that sadness in Simone's eyes again, somewhat akin to grief.

Alex regarded her for a while, pity forming in her heart for this woman. "Simone, I assure you he is safe with us. He has friends and a fantastic partner who isn't going to let anything happen to him. Although, I doubt he will be coming home anytime soon...sorry." Alex didn't know why she felt the need to apologise..it just seemed the right thing to say.

Simone attempted a weak smile, but failed miserably as the tears cascaded down her cheek, her whole body starting to judder. As she tried to hold them back, Alex enveloped her in arms, feeling the need to comfort the wretched woman. Simone accepted, snuggling into Alex shoulder, she let the drunken sobs wrack her body "I...I miss him."

* * *

><p>Gene was on his guard. He'd heard many a story of what happened in American cells, although most probably over exaggerated, he wasn't about to become the next victim of 'American man love'. Warily he scanned the room trying to suss out the inmate most likely to be his abuser. He shuddered at the mere thought of it <em>'urrrrgh!'<em>

The huge black gang leader, who had barely stopped staring at Gene since he had been shoved through the cell door, picked up on his unease and smirked "Don't worry brother, you're a little pale for our liking. We don't do white ass." The others, which Gene had now guessed were the enormous black man's gang members, guffawed loudly.

Gene shuffled on the bench uncomfortably "Thank God for that." Gene tried to make a joke to lighten the atmosphere "I've heard birds talk about the size of you lads. Won't bloody well shut up about it...gives me the right hump." He sniffed thinking back to a conversation Alex and Shaz once had in Luigi's. He couldn't really remember how they got onto the conversation, like many CID had on a drunken Friday night, it started with one comment on an entirely different subject and somehow the train of thought and ended up with Alex and Shaz teasing their male colleagues about the size of their manhood's. He seemed to vaguely remember offering Alex the opportunity to try his for size before making any assumptions...she, of course, turned the offer down.

"Hahahaha, you crack me up, brother, it's all true. Hahahaha." Laughed the leader heartily. He made his way over to Gene from the far side of the cell. "Move!" he barked at Gene's neighbour. The small grease ball of a man jumped at the command without question. The leader plonked himself down next to Gene, stretching out his long legs. "Leroy." He introduced himself with a politeness which surprised the Guv.

"Gene." He replied

"Englishman in New York, huh?"

"Englishman in New York cell." huffed Gene "Came 'ere for a holiday, wasn't really expectin' my hotel room to look like this...fandabidozi!"

"Why are you here?" questioned Leroy.

"Me and the Mrs found a body. The twats of the NYPD think we have something to with it. Bit too quick on the scene for my liking."

"Been happening a lot lately." mused Leroy.

"Eh?" Gene quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the cops have been banging up my brothers for all kind of things. Must have run out of locals to accuse so, they chose you." Leroy jabbed a finger in Gene's direction.

"We had been nowhere near the crime scene, er body, all night." Gene corrected himself quickly, not wanting to sound like a policeman. "Hardly great detective work."

Leroy shook his head. "Police work don't come into it. If you've had a drink and were in the wrong place at the wrong time, your face fits or...they will make it fit."

"You suggesting me and the Mrs are being fitted up for this murder?" said Gene slightly alarmed

"Could be." He shrugged "You wouldn't be the first." Leroy moved in a little closer and lowered his voice "You think the cops are upholding the law in this state?"

"That's how it works in my country." Gene pouted

"Not here brother." Leroy's expression became deadly serious "The cops are lining their own pockets...some say," he leaned ever closer, checking that no-one was ear wigging "Some say the cops are in with the Mafia."

"Really?" Gene was now hooked on Leroy's words "They're corrupt?"

"You ain't heard it from me...right?"

"Right." assured Gene

"It's my guess you found something you weren't suppose to find..catch my drift?"

Gene nodded fascinated, his detective instincts taking over.

"A friend of mine, shall we say, has a small operation on the lower east side. The cops busted him, roughed him up and let him go. He was found dead two days later."

"Rival gang?" asked Gene

"Er huh." Leroy shook his head. "I would have known about it, see what I'm saying? I have my contacts. He had his throat cut...that ain't this neighbourhood's style." He demonstrated with his finger across his own throat, giving the cut sign.

Gene thought back to the body in the trash. His throat had been cut and he was still warm. The murder must have happened minutes before him and Alex had found him. Leroy's words were beginning to make sense.

"This bloke we found, he'd had his throat slit ear to ear."

"See what I'm saying? You and you're broad got in the way... someone else was supposed to find the body." Leroy spoke darkly. The cogs in Gene's mind were starting to whir. It had struck him odd that the police were so quick on the scene and arrested him and Alex so quickly without asking any questions. Plus you don't throw murder suspects in the drunk tank..it would be too dangerous. Someone wanted Gene and Alex out of the way quickly. Gene had a familiar sinking feeling.

"Bastards" muttered Gene full of resentment

Leroy nodded in approval "You be careful brother, don't wind up the same way. If you need help just ask." He implored Gene with his big, brown eyes.

Leroy's warning reverberated around Gene's head. How was he going to tell Alex this without crushing her holiday dream. His mind drifted to her. Was she in a cell like him? Was she coping? His reverie was broken as the sound of authorative foot steps could be heard marching down the corridor. Gene looked up to see two officers approach the cell door. One with a clip board reading down a list.

"Hunt?" he commanded

"That's me" replied Gene with all the authority he could muster.

"On yer feet." The officer barked "You got a date with the Captain."

Gene was too tired to argue and in any case, he was very pleased to be leaving the cell. As Gene was being led out he glanced back at Leroy "Thanks." Gene was grateful to Leroy, he had given him a great deal of useful information which would help him get him and Bolly out of this mess. Gene had been struck by the Black man's kindness. He didn't know Gene from Adam, but he had decided to give a foreigner some much needed help and advice. Gene promised to buy Leroy a drink if he saw him again. After all, just because Leroy was Black, dressed the way he was and in a cell, it didn't automatically follow that he was a criminal, although Gene had his suspicions.

"Anytime brother, remember just ask for Leroy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm the plot thickens, what have Gene &amp; alex gotten themselves in to? don't forget to claim your choc muffin :-) QQ xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updating september has been a very busy month so weekends haven't been my own to spend writing. Anyways next chapter awaits.**

Chapter 7

The man disguised as a police officer at the Oxford hospital checked his watched agitatedly as he waited for Ray and the others to leave Simon's room. "Come on, come on" He hissed, drumming his fingers on the alcove wall. "Bollocks!" he exclaimed in annoyance as he watched two uniform police officers make their way to take over the next guard shift from their colleagues.

"Alright Dave, anything to report." One cheerfully greeted

"Nah, all quiet. Just the Met in there with him." Dave motioned with a yawn. "Traffic detail is more interesting."

"Did you check their ID?" asked the first officer with concern

"Yeah, all cosher. That DC's a bit of all right...Granger."

The first officer chuckled "I think birds have to be good looking to get into the Met, have you clocked that DI Drake?"

"Oh yeah! Hunt's a jammy bastard, make no mistake. Mind you, wouldn't mind having a go on that Makepeace" Dave indicated Harry's figure with his hands "Cooor!"

"You'd have to get past that Yank first. Reedy made a pass at her at the Police convention, the Yank nearly ripped his head off."

"Reedy was pissed though...very pissed I heard." Dave added "Right, we'd best get off Mack, paperwork to do."

The fake police officer watched as Dave and Mack left their reliefs to it, heading to the car park. He threw his head back against the wall with a huff. He'd missed his chance. He had no choice, but to leave his plan for another day. He had to return to London...there were other matters to be taken care of, but before he left he had to make a phone call.

He dialled "It's me."

"Have you done it?" Monica's voice demanded down the phone

"Nah! That bloody Carling turned up with his cronies" His voice was heavy with annoyance.

"Jeremy, it's got to be done." Monica snapped

"I know that woman! Can't do it right under CID's noses can I? What about you, have you got Dempsey?"

"I'm working on it, these things take time. I overheard him and the blonde bitch talking, they think Hughes is on one of the islands."

"Which one?" asked Jeremy

"I don't bloody know that yet. I'm going to have dinner with Dempsey, I'll get it out of him then."

"You know the plan..."

"Yes I do thank you." Snapped Monica. She was getting fed up of Jeremy treating her as a thicko. "This is one operation I am going to very much enjoy."

"You are such a tart." Jeremy chuckled

"I am, aren't I. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to sleep with an attractive American policeman could I?" she simpered in her upper class accent.

"knowing you, you'll probably find something inventive to do with his handcuffs." He chuckled again. "You sure he's going to take you up on your offer?"

"Oh yes, he's putty in my hands."

"Isn't he with Makepeace all the time?"

"Looks like they've had a falling out." She sneered "Easy."

* * *

><p>"That was a complete waste of bloody time." griped Ray as they headed back into CID after to their trip to Oxford.<p>

"He did tell us that Charles Hurst is a real person, or was a real person until he died." replied Shaz trying to be helpful.

"Doesn't tell us anything." Ray threw his hands in the air in frustration. "All we know is that DCI Hughes used his ex school pal's passport to leave the country. He could have just picked the first dead person's name he thought of."

"But that dead school friend, Charles Hurst, had a villa on one the Spanish Islands. It's got be worth checking out?" reasoned Shaz

"Shaz has a point mate." Butted in Chris, attempting to unwrap a cling filmed sandwich, but not having much success. The plastic kept ripping into shreds. "If this bloke was a mate of 'es, Hughes would know of the Villa."

"And, he'd also know the villa would be empty cos Charles Hurst died two months ago." added Shaz, trying to get Ray to understand the logic.

"And how many English owned villas do you think there are on the Costa del Watsits? Ray huffed

Chris and Shaz just shrugged, Chris now with sandwich stuffed in mouth.

"We could contact some of the Spanish real estate companies who specialise in holiday homes for the UK market?" suggested Fry, putting his two pennith worth in.

"Ok, ok, ok," Ray put his hands in the air as if surrendering. "If you lot think that would help then you go ahead and do it. Just don't ask me to trawl through yet more bloody printouts. I've got enough as it is." Ray looked at the newly arrived stack of printout paper on his desk with a sinking heart. He was now starting to appreciate how much of the donkey work Alex actually did.

Shaz and Fry squealed a "Yes!" and started making enquiries straight away.

* * *

><p>Gene was shown into a plain wooden office on one of the upper floors of the Police precinct. Judging by the name written on the office door he had assumed he was going to meet a Captain O'Grady. He looked around the office grumbling to himself that it was at least five times bigger than his own. He noted the personal artefacts that were dotted around the place. Trophies, photographs of the wife and kids, newspaper cuttings and a boxing glove mounted on a plinth. Not too dissimilar to the items which adorned his office...apart from the wife and kids bit, obviously. Although Gene did find his mind contemplating whether he'd one day have a photie of wife and kids on his desk. He shook his head<em> 'must be the tiredness taking over'<em> he thought. He was, indeed very tired. He was still jet lagged, slightly drunk, his head was thumping and he was in desperate need of a lie down for some shut eye. He also felt that he now stank like an unwashed pair of 'Y' fronts which had been flushed down the sewer. Somewhere along the line he had picked up blood spots on his shirt, who's he hadn't a clue and his chin had started to resemble a stickle brick. Yes, the Gene Genie looked and smelt rough as a badgers arse.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned his attention to a pile of typed paper on the Captain's desk. He started thumbing through the paperwork, which he mused, was exactly like what landed on his desk with monotonous regularity '_Same crap I get. Wonder if he has a sexy, gobby tart to palm this lot on? Or a pair of plonkers? Can't imagine Dempsey doing his paperwork fer 'Im. Color? This lot can't spell'_ Gene slapped the pile of paper back on the desk just as an overweight greying man entered the office.

"Sorry to keep ya ." The Captain bustled into the room looking harassed and battle worn. He shuffled behind his desk, picking up the pile of papers Gene had been studying and tossing them onto a nearby filing cabinet.

"Sit!" The Captain instructed Gene, gesturing with his hands to the plastic chair the other side of his desk. Gene didn't move instead he stood stock still in the middle of the room scrutinising the American.

"Where's Alex, my urm girlfriend?" he gruffed, the words 'girlfriend' still sounded unfamiliar to him.

"No need to worry, they will be bringing her up from cells soon. Please sit." The Captain said kindly. "Cigarette?" he placed one between his lips and held out the packet towards Gene.

Gene regarded him warily, knowing all too well the tricks of the trade. He knew every way of softening up a suspect, winning them over so that they would spill the beans. Gene was in no mood to play games, he was too tired and he was dying for a fag. Reluctantly he heavily sat down and took the cigarette. The Captain sighed loudly and poured himself a Bourbon. It appeared the American was in no mood to play games either.

"O'Grady, Captain." He introduced himself

"Funny that!" remarked Gene with a hint sarcasm "I guessed that from the name on the door."

A small smile crinkled around the edges of O'Grady's mouth. He was starting to find this gruff Englishman slightly endearing. Gene realising that the Captain wasn't going to give him a hard time replied "Hunt, Detective Chief Inspector."

O'Grady's smiled widened as he nodded his head "The lads said that you claimed to be a cop."

"I am!" said Gene indignantly "Metropolitan CID...That's London." making his point further.

"London" O'Grady said thoughtfully "Is that right? You're one hell of a way from home. Ok I'll cut the flibberts, What's a London cop doing in that part of town at that time of night?" The warm smile had vanished.

Gene brushed his hand through his hair and shuffled in his seat, "Well, it's a long story."

"Hey! I got dragged outta my bed to be here, I've got the rest of the night and day. I figure you'd better spill or you'd be spending it back in that tank." O'Grady meant it as threat, but not nastily. He just wanted Gene to understand the seriousness of the situation.

Gene sighed knowing O'Grady was right. "Me and Alex were trying to find an old friend who we have lost touch with. We were going round her old haunts when Alex got mugged and we found your stiff in the dustbin. Then your goons pounced on us from nowhere."

"Is that it?" said O'Grady slightly puzzled "You didn't know the stiff?" the American rubbed his temple.

"Never seen 'im in me life." Protested Gene "Why would I know 'im? Only been in the country 24 hours or so...make that 48 hours." He said checking his watch.

O'Grady thought carefully. He was baffled as to why his men had pulled the English couple in. Gene didn't look like a gangster, criminal or terrorist and it was true about Alex getting mugged, they found her handbag two blocks away. Her warrant card was carefully tucked into a concealed pocket in the bag. This wasn't the first bizarre homicide case recently and O'Grady was starting to have suspicions that something darker was afoot.

Gene noticed the American's baffled expression "You don't know what's going on your patch either...do ye?"

O'Grady shook his head slowly "Between you and me chief, I don't know what the hell is going on." He said exasperated. "The stiff you and your good lady found was a guy by the name of Jackson...he was an undercover cop. The fourth found dead in two months."

"A cop?" quizzed Gene "So you got someone who's got it in fer police officers? Same MO?"

O'Grady sighed again "Yeah, same MO, throat cut an all. Nasty eh? Do you get this kinda thing in your country Chief?"

"In England," Gene began "Police officers who end up dead tend to be up to their necks in police corruption."

"Right!" agreed O'Grady, "That's what I figure. You try getting anything concrete though. It's like trying to deal with a bunch of clams at low tide." O'Grady lit himself another cigarette and tossed the packet in Gene's direction. "The only officer who was getting anywhere had to..." He stopped abruptly, clamming up like the said ones at low tide, realising he was saying too much...this didn't go unnoticed by Gene. Gene leant forward with curiosity willing O'Grady to carryon. The silence was broken by the door opening. In stepped a dishevelled Alex accompanied by a uniformed officer.

"Gene!" she cried racing over to him. Gene was quick on his feet throwing his arms around her and squeezing.

Alex stepped away from him slightly to look at his face "What the bloody hell happened to you?" she exclaimed noting the track of dried blood from his eyebrow.

Gene coughed uncomfortably at the irony "Erm, police brutality."

Alex grinned broadly "Now you know how it feels."

"You ok?" asked Gene with concern, fearing that she may had had the same treatment.

"I'm fine, I had company in the cell." She beamed "Simone. Found her at last...pissed out of her head...but we found her."

"Yeah! Bloody typical, sent on wild goose chase to find a pisshead tart. Could 'ave stayed home..got plenty of those down Soho."

"I've passed on the message so we can forget about her now." Alex said brightly

"We don't know what message he wanted to pass on, it could be." Gene put on a mock American accent, completely forgetting that O'Grady was listening to it all "Hooked up with a posh, English blonde dame who likes putting people in handcuffs and doesn't stink of booze... see ya!"

Alex giggled at Gene's attempt at a New York accent. O'Grady coughed to remind them he was there.

"Alex this is Captain O'Grady. O'Grady this Detective Inspector Alex Drake"

"Nice to meet you..I think." Alex shook his hand.

Now O'Grady was even more puzzled "I thought you were looking for a friend or yours?"

It suddenly dawned on Gene that he had just contradicted himself "Well, a friend of a friend." He corrected.

O'Grady frowned, a suspicious thought forming in his mind "Which department did you say you work in?"

Gene and Alex glanced at each other and replied together "CID"

O'Grady cocked his head "Your friend, he wouldn't happen to be from New York, would he?"

Gene and Alex exchanged uncomfortable looks again "Er, yes he is." Alex confessed, worried if they were giving too much away. Gene studied O'Grady's expression carefully, trying to work out if he was friend or foe. He had to remind himself that Dempsey was in London for his protection, if he let it slip, to the wrong person, where Dempsey was hiding, his American friend would end up dead.

"Do you have any dealings with SI10, by any chance?" O'Grady, too, was trying to suss Gene and Alex out. Where they friends or foe? After all it was Captain O'Grady who had arranged for his Lieutenant to escape to London to work with SI10.

Gene and Alex were taken aback that the American had heard of SI10. Hardly any of the British Police outside of the Met had heard of SI10 let alone an American Captain.

"We do...occasionally." replied Gene carefully.

"Don't worry" O'Grady could see the apprehension in the English couples eyes. "I know Gordon Spikings. No one outside this office is to know...you understand? And you are not to mention Dempsey's name" he warned

"You have our word, Captain. We know about his situation." Confirmed Alex

"Good." O'Grady nodded. He thought for a few moments, but his curiosity got the better of him "Who's the blonde dame?"

* * *

><p>"Chhaaarles Huuuurst...yes got that thanks Chas. So, we're going to have to search on the islands?" Makepeace had the phone wedge between her shoulder and ear as she scribbled down notes on a pad while she spoke to Chas. Dempsey leant nonchalantly against the wall looking bored.<p>

"The Guv said to hold back for a day or two, Fry's contacting real estate companies to see if we can find the villa." Replied Chas

"So, what does he expect us to do in the meantime?" said Makepeace slightly irritated

"Stay put and do some more enquiries." Chas shrugged

Makepeace replaced the receiver, turned and leant against the wall, her hands behind her back and sighed.

"And?" demanded Dempsey

Makepeace shrugged "Stay put, do some more enquiries while Fry and CID find the villa where we think Hughes is hiding."

"Terrific!" punctuated Dempsey sarcastically

"Dempsey, there is no point us moving until we know where he has potentially gone to." replied Harry curtly.

"I told ya, islands. That's where he is." He replied smugly

"Yes, but until we know which island, Spikings wants us to stay here and do some more enquiries." She said with exasperation.

"You do more enquiries sergeant like a good girl guide. I've got better things to do."

"Where are you going now?"asked Harry annoyed with her partners lack of interest in the case.

"Off to investigate some legs...don't wait up honey." with that Dempsey stalked out of the bar heading for the Las Palomas Hotel as Harry stared aghast after him.

**Don't know about you but I think Dempsey is heading for a slap and Gene & Alex are going to end up in hot water. Ray is soon going to get a nasty surprise. Please R&R QQxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter...I have been somewhat distracted the past couple of weeks. I had fully intended to bang out a couple of chapters on my week off, however I was lucky enough to meet Phil and Dean last Friday so all concentration on this story has completely gone out of the window. Everytime I try to think of Gene's lines I keep hearing Phil ask me if the keys were in the Quattro (sadly they weren't otherwise we would have ended up down the drive of Marston House) LOL, Haha just realised I have now met the actors of four characters in this chapter from 2 different TV series. anyways please R&R**

Chapter 8

Dempsey was quite glad to be out on his own in the fresh air of the Alicante streets again. He and Makepeace had spent the day going from to bar to hotel to shop, waving the photograph of DCI Hughes under the noses of various Spanish business owners. The response, or lack of it, and the language barrier had riled the SI10 pair. This had resulted in them spending the day bickering and taking their frustration out on each other to point they were barely speaking. After Chas's phone call giving them instructions to 'stay put', Dempsey had reasoned If Harry didn't want to speak to him without sniping, he would find someone who did. That someone, Dempsey had decided, was Monica.

Dempsey took out the piece of paper with the address on it which Monica had given him. Finding the right hotel, Dempsey sprinted up the steps grinning with anticipation of what the evening may bring.

Monica was sat on a table in a quiet corner of the hotel restaurant studying the menu. She was dressed in black silk which clung to her figure in all the right places. The dress was a slightly off the shoulder number which exposed her exquisite neck and collar bones. The neck line plunged between her cleavage giving a teasing glance of her breasts. She wore a white pearl choker which exaggerated the length of her neck making her look even more elegant. Her hair was bunched at the back of her head, held in place by a number of diamante clips, a few curly strands were allowed to drape down to frame her face and high cheekbones. Her lips and nails were bright red, her middle finger on her right hand decorated with a ring which was set with an enormous clear stone which caught the light. Monica had pulled out all the stops. She put the menu down and rested her delicate chin on her hands as she watched Dempsey enter the room. He had quickly changed in his own Hotel room before making his way there. He was now dressed in one of his smart suits complete with tie, cursing the fact that he had decided to leave his DJ at home.

Dempsey flashed his grin as soon as he saw Monica. He couldn't believe his luck that this stunningly beautiful woman wanted to spend her evening with him, then again Dempsey was used to having strange effects on women. They fell into two categories, those who wanted to slap him and those who wanted to snog him...Harry, he couldn't work out which she fell into. Harry was in a league of her own.

"Hey!" he greeted her.

"Glad you could make it." She purred angle ling her perfectly formed cheek towards Dempsey so that he could peck it. Dempsey had quickly learnt that British women like to do the 'mwah, mwah kissy thing.' as he called it. Dempsey obliged. As he sat down he spied an ice bucket with freshly opened bottle of Veuve Clicquot.

"Are we celebrating?" asked Dempsey smirking

"Maybe." She pursed "Depends on how well we get to know each other."

Dempsey chuckled, to say he was flattered was an understatement. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and she appeared not to be able to do the same. They kept their eyes locked as Dempsey took his seat opposite.

* * *

><p>Harry wandered despondently along the harbour staring out to sea. She couldn't bear to spend another evening alone in the Hotel Castelle's restaurant being perved on by the greasy manager. She stopped to lean on the harbour wall, just as Dempsey had the night before. She sighed inwardly as she stared out into the darkness, listening to the waves lap the shore. She contemplated the situation she now found herself in. Just as she had felt she was becoming an integral part of team and starting to bond with her newish partner, the wheels had fallen off. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what had gone wrong, all she knew she had never felt so alone. She wished Alex was there with her to talk to...her thoughts drifted towards New York. She imagined Gene and Alex having a lovely romantic couple weeks. Romance...not something Harry had craved, not after her messy marriage to Robert had come to a spectacular end...that reminded her, she was still technically married to the unfaithful worm.<p>

She sighed again, wistfully, as Dempsey returned to her mind. _'So stupid'_ Harry cursed herself. She had started to believe that Dempsey meant some of things he said to her and that he cared for her wellbeing. She shook her head sadly as she came to the conclusion he only cared as a partner and a colleague, not as a friend, otherwise why would he be chasing after a woman at the drop of a hat, leaving her on her own in a strange country? She fluffed up her hair and drifted off in the direction of the restaurants in search of quiet corner table and a bottle of vino. She would try to find Dempsey later.

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex had fallen into bed exhausted after their adventurous night. As the city that never slept buzzed with early morning life in the streets below, Gene and Alex were fast asleep locked in each other's arms. Being dead to the world, they had no idea that across the street from their hotel was parked an unmarked black Sedan with two NYPD undercover officers, watching and waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good?" grinned Monica as she fed Dempsey a spoonful of Crème Brule from her bowl.<p>

"Mmmm." agreed Dempsey through the mouthful, sheer delight dancing in his eyes. "Divine darling" he drawled gently ribbing her accent. "Just like you." He grinned seductively.

Monica returned a sizzling look. They had spent the evening making small talk and flirting which each other. Although Monica was very much enjoying Dempsey's interest, it was distracting her from her mission. She took a large sip of wine readying to start her enquiries.

"What are you doing here...really?"

"Told ya, trying to find a pal's brother. Why are you really here?"

"And I told you, to do some research for a travel article...and to get a **feel** of the sort or people who come to Alicante." She purred emphasising 'feel' "Seriously, you're here for a bigger reason. I'm a journalist, I have a sixth sense for a story...remember."

Dempsey was finding Monica's insight amusing. "Haar, always looking for the bigger story huh? And you think you've found one in me...I'm flattered."

"You should be Jim. I don't normally find people like you interesting." She smirked. Dempsey didn't find her comment funny. Once again he felt he was being viewed as a second rate citizen.

"So you thought you'd spend a dinner date with a bit of rough just to get a story?" Dempsey was suddenly irritated.

"No, no , sorry Jim, I didn't mean it like that.. I meant that you are a special case which requires my attention...my full attention." There she was, back flirting with him having quickly back tracked. She mentally kicked herself for potentially loosing Dempsey's interest.

"Yeah? Well I don't normally find people like you interesting either honey, but for you, I'm prepared to make an exception."

Monica sipped her wine again with capitulation as she realised Dempsey wasn't going to be the push over she thought he would be. She didn't mind, if it took a few more days she would live with it, for Monica had now set her sights on two prizes...David Hughes and Dempsey.

* * *

><p>Harry checked her watch and glugged more wine into her glass. She glanced down at the remainder of her half eaten meal. She wasn't really hungry, she had this unshakable maudlin feeling which was taking her over. She had given up on finding Dempsey that night..he could be anywhere <em>'Damn you Dempsey.' <em>She muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dempsey was following Monica up to her room, she had suggested they took their coffee there. Dempsey had eagerly agreed...his desire for this woman was ruling his head, all thoughts of his partner forgotten.<p>

Monica unlocked the door and showed Dempsey in. He barely had time to get through the door when Monica pushed him hard up against it and clamped her lips on his. Dempsey was stunned by the force as she kissed him passionately, her fingers feverishly tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning rapidly. Dempsey felt the air in his body squashed out of him. His breath hitched with surprise, he was normally the one that did the seducing, not the other way around. By the time Dempsey had recovered from the shock of being jumped on, Monica had disposed of his jacket, tie and his shirt was soon to follow. She kissed him bruisingly on his neck and jaw line, all time keeping him pinned against the door. She had surprised even herself with her desperate need for him. Dempsey's brain finally clicked onto what was happening and he responded with equal enthusiasm, wrestling with the zip on her dress. Monica with impatience took over from his fingers and forced the Zip the remainder of the way down. Once the dress had slipped to the floor, Monica span Dempsey round and pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Harry after knocking on Dempsey's hotel door and getting no response, returned to her own room, slipped on her nightdress and climbed into bed. She switched the bedside light off and closed her eyes '<em>Dempsey where the hell are you? Oh God, I hope you're ok.'<em>

* * *

><p>It was midday when Gene finally opened his eyes. The hustle, bustle and sirens of lunch time in New York roused him from his dreams. His head still throbbed from where it had connected with the cell bars. He rubbed the wound trying to soothe it, but it only served to remind him of their hellish night. Thoughts swam into his mind, then puzzlement took over. Gene frowned as he tried to piece together the evidence, he had half a mind to phone Dempsey and ask him '<em>what the sodding hell was going on', <em>but he quickly dismissed the idea. A) Dempsey probably didn't have much of an idea and B) the American had enough shit going on to last him a lifetime. Gene was roused from his reverie as Alex stirred next to him. His thoughts, with a grin, turned to her. He leant slightly over her mesmerised by her sleeping form. He still couldn't believe that Alex Drake was snuggled up in bed with him. He couldn't resist tracing a finger down her cheek, as he did so Alex murmured with a smile "Are you going to have your wicked way with me Mr Hunt?"

Gene pouted and turned over "Nah...not in the mood."

"Wha...?" quizzed Alex with surprise

With a childish grin Gene switched sides, pinning her to the bed "Course I am yer daft mare." He then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. Alex couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"This is a bum stakeout, Mickey, why's the Boss got us doing this detail?" The undercover officer said to his equally bored partner in the Sedan, parked across the street from Gene and Alex's hotel.

"Boss told us to follow this guy and the dame, thinks they might be trouble." Shrugged Mickey

"Natch! What the hell are they doing in there anyways?"

"For once, use your imagination Dan." He huffed

"You think their getting it on?" a dirty grin spread across Dan's face.

"Just drink ye coffee." Mickey sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>Ray was awoken by his phone ringing. After a few moments coming too, he grumbled and rolled over to pick up the receiver. It had seemed to him that he had had no time to himself and peace and quiet since the Guv had taken off to New York with Alex. "Carling" he gruffed sleepily.<p>

"You what?" he said in disbelief "You've got to be bloody joking...choked like a chicken in 'is cell? Bloody 'ell fire. You'd better get Granger and Skelton in Skip. Oh and don't forget the SI10 twat an all."

Ray was surprised and irritated. The news hadn't been expected or good for that matter. Ray plonked the phone back on its cradle and laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling '_Ohhhh shiit! The Guv is going to go ballistic.'_ He muttered shaking his head.

Half an hour later Ray was striding into CID with a huge scowl on his face. "Listen up." He commanded in a very Gene like fashion "Ian smith, Daly's right hand man, has been found hanged in his cell. The stupid twat used a lighting flex."

His comment was greeted with surprised gasps from the other officers "That means one of our key witnesses in the Daly case is dead." Ray explained

Shaz and Chris exchanged shocked glances

"Bloody 'ell!" exclaimed Chris

"Shouldn't we tell the Guv?" asked Shaz concerned

"Nah!" Ray shook his head "He'll bloody well string us up by our balls if we ruin his holiday. Don't know about you, but I don't fancy making that phone call. At least it's one less scumbag the tax payer has to pay for."

"How did he get the flex? I thought security made sure prisoners had nothing to do themselves in with." Puzzled Chris

"Christ knows." Ray winced "Bunch of useless tossers the lot of them. Couldn't even keep a bloke locked up safe. No bloody wonder with have prison riots." Ray huffed in frustration secretly hoping the Guv would come home soon.

"Why would he kill himself? Doesn't make sense, he'd still be a good age when he gets out of prison." Asked Shaz

"Who knows why the twonk would do 'imself in. C'mon we'd better get over to Wandsworth, sort this crap out before the shit hits the fan." Ray grumbled " Chris, Shaz, twat boy, in the car...time to fire up the Cavalier."

* * *

><p>"Ok, where do you want to go then Lady B? The Empire state, Statue of Liberty, World Trade centre, Madison Square Gardens? You choose." said Gene waving his guide book at Alex.<p>

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" Gene frowned "I didn't sit on a plane for all those ruddy hours just to go shopping. You can do that at home...without me. Gene Hunt does not **do** shopping." Gene was trying to put his foot down.

"Aww Gene, shopping in New York is different to London...just for a couple of hours." She grinned at him mischievously "I'll even let you choose some of the outfits...maybe some lingerie? We may find you a new pair of cowboy boots...Real American cowboy boots...please?"

Gene pouted thinking "Ok, a couple of hours max, Bollykeks...as long as I get to choose yer knickers."

Alex grinned broadly at him, taking his arm to lead him to the subway, "I thought Bloomingdales first, then Tiffanys..."

Gene rolled his eyes "Lord is this a test?"

"Damnit! They're heading for the subway, you're gonna have to follow the Limeys on foot." said Mickey leaning over Dan to open his door. "Go get."

"Eh? Why me?" Dan protested

"You got younger legs than me. Will you quit complaining? You'll lose them." Mickey was starting to get annoyed at his partner. With a grumble Dan got out of the car and started to tail Gene and Alex, running silently to catch up with them.

**So; the deed is done!...naughty boy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all again. Thanks for the reviews QQ xx**

Chapter 9

A disgruntled Ray shook his head as he and Chris were lead into the morgue "I don't need this load of bollocks."

"Got us chasing after stiffs, it's not right." agreed Chris

"Why the 'ell they din't just tell us they 'ad moved him from Wandsworth is anyone's guess. Twonks!"

Chris nodded again agreeing with his mate. "It's crap, wasting our time going over there. Why are we bothering, Ray, he choked 'imself."

"That doesn't look quite the case." Harvey, the pathologist interjected as he sauntered over to Smith's covered body.

"Eh?" Ray and Chris said together

Harvey gave the officers a small smug smile and pulled back the cover. "See this?" he pointed to the raw, bloody line on Smith's neck where the electric cable had cut into the skin. Ray and Chris moved in to get a closer look. "Scratch marks."

"Are you going to bloody tell us or are we s'pose to guess" snapped Ray irritably.

Harvey picked up Smith's hand "Broken fingernails with lose skin under them."

Ray and Chris looked non-the-wiser at Harvey.

Harvey sighed inwardly, how these two ever became detectives baffled him. To Harvey the answer was obvious. "Smith tried to loosen the flex. The scratch marks around the wound indicate a desperate attempt to remove the cable."

"Let me get this right, you're saying 'e didn't want to kill 'imself?" asked Ray

"Correct! There are bruises on his wrists as well, he was held down. It is my guess that someone or someones held him down, attached the flex around his neck and strung him up."

"Murder then...shit." muttered Ray even more disgruntled.

"The Guv is going to go nuts." said Chris worriedly "His star witness in the Daly case has just been choked like a chicken."

"Spikings is going to go bloody nuts an all." Ray pondered a while "The Guv doesn't need to know right now, but I think we need to tell Spikings before 'e hears on the grapevine. No doubt it will be in all the papers by the evening." With a resigned shake of the head, Ray made to leave.

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex were now in a huge department store, much to Gene's annoyance. He sat slumped on a chair watching as Alex bounced from rail of clothes to another. "Oooh look at this Gene, isn't it gorgeous?" she beamed holding up a red dress.<p>

"Christ, what have I done to deserve this?" Gene muttered to himself, chin resting on his palm.

"Oooh look at this one." said Alex excitedly as she held a loft a blue dress in the other hand. "Red or blue Gene?"

"Either." Gene shrugged. It baffled him why women loved clothes shopping so much, it puzzled him further why they had to try nearly everything in the shop on. A bloke walks into a shop, picks out a suit in his size, hands over the cash and then it's off down the pub for a pint and to read the paper.

"C'mon Gene, you must have a preference." She pursed.

"Ermmm, the red one."

"The red one? I thought the blue one was more me?"

"Fer christ's sakes woman, I don't bloody know, I'm a bloke." He huffed starting to lose the will to live.

Alex gave him a disappointed look.

"Luv, you'd look great in a bin bag, isn't it enough that I'm paying fer this lot?" He gestured at the pile of clothes at his feet. "Give a bloke a break..eh?"

Alex softened, she had to admit that Gene had been very patient up until this point. She walked up to him and pecked him of the cheek, "Sorry, I know." She smiled "I promise we will go find something for you now...thank you."

Gene stood up with purpose "Men's boot department is this way Bolls. Just past the skimpy knickers section."

"Thank God!" exclaimed Dan in his head. The NYPD officer had become decidedly uncomfortable tailing Gene and Alex in the women's clothing department. He had been pretending for the last hour and a half that he was shopping for his girlfriend's birthday present. A very helpful shop assistant, by the name of Nancy, had scuttled around the rails advising him on the latest fashions. "I'll take that one." He hurriedly pointed at a particular blouse.

"Excellent choice, sir. I'll wrap it for you." grinned Nancy

"Thanks." Dan thrust a handful of Dollars at Nancy. Grabbing his purchase he called after "keep the change" as he dashed off to keep up with Gene and Alex.

"Have a nice day." Called Nancy

Dan's joy was short lived, though, as he found that Gene and Alex had got no further than the lingerie department. Dan gave a heavy sigh as he was confronted with rows and rows of bras and knickers.

"Would you like any help Sir?" beamed another female shop assistant.

"Yeah" Dan replied crestfallen "I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend."

Leroy was equally frustrated. After he had been let out of the tank that night, the gang leader had followed Gene and Alex to their hotel. He had spent the rest of the night camped out with the wineos until Gene and Alex made their appearance some hours later. This is when he had clocked the two undercover officers, Dan and Mickey, tailing the couple. Suspicious, Leroy was now following Dan tailing Gene and Alex. Leroy had realised, after his conversation with Gene in the cell, that the whole thing stank like a mackerel which had been riding the subway too long. Leroy wanted, no, needed answers to several baffling questions. His concern for Gene and Alex was genuine as he too was now taking a close interest in a silk bra and knickers set, hoping against hope that the staff didn't think he was some sort of pervert.

Gene, on the other hand, was bizarrely at home picking several items off the display, checking the label for Alex's size and handing them to her "That one...an that." He paused to hold up a particular set against Alex, he frowned and shook his head "Not tarty enough."

* * *

><p>Dempsey awoke in his own bed in his own hotel room. He scratched his head completely at a loss as to how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was Monica pushing him backwards onto her bed and kissing him...the rest was a complete blur...that is if there was a rest. He rubbed his throbbing temples trying to work out the events of the evening. <em>'didn't have that much to drink'<em> As he tried to get out of bed he suddenly felt woozy and his head started to spin.

"Damn it!" he groaned before racing to the bathroom. Feeling a little better he stepped in to the shower. He closed his eyes as the hot water cascaded down his aching body. _'Think, Dempsey, think, how the hell did you get here?' _he thought to himself _'Why do I feel so lousy?_. Try as he might, it remained a puzzle. A half idea bounced into his head, but he dismissed it as being irrational _'Nah! She has no reason to slip me a Mickey fin.'_ As he stepped out of the shower he heard a rap on the door. Before he had a chance to answer Makepeace shouted "Dempsey are you in there?" she rapped the door again.

Dempsey clutching a towel around his body opened the door "Morning Harry."

"Morning." She replied curtly "Good night was it?"

"Er yeah good...thanks." he replied with a weak smile.

Harry frowned "You don't seem so sure about it."

"I'm..urgh..feeling a little jaded."

"You do look a little green around the gills." Harry agreed. "You coming down for some breakfast?" Harry's expression softened from a frown into a look of concern.

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in a sec."

"Ok." As Dempsey shut the door on her, Harry was left wondering what on earth had gone on. Dempsey really didn't seem himself...and he didn't look well. _'Maybe a little too much alcohol...he's just hung-over.'_ She reasoned with a cheeky smile and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Ray and Chris were back at the prison making enquiries as they now had a murder on their hands. Ray was checking the visitors log as the Prison staff were adamant that the only way the electric flex could have made it into the prison was from an outside source i.e a visitor.<p>

"He didn't have any visitors yesterday, but look at this mate." Ray turned the book around so that Chris could read it. Keeping his finger on a particular entry.

"Neil Curnock!" quizzed Chris "'es the bouncer at the Glitter club"

"Yup and he had a Jeremy Chapman visit him yesterday afternoon."

"Could be coincidence" shrugged Chris

"And I'm a monkey's uncle. I would bet a month's drinking money that's how the cable got in."

"Why would Curnock want him dead, though?"

"Dunno. Perhaps this Chapman bloke wanted 'im dead." reasoned Ray "It's got to be worth checking out, we've got bugger all else to go on."

* * *

><p>Gene smoked a cigar as he waited outside Bloomingdales. Alex had ordered him outside while she bought him a present. Five minutes later Alex emerged with a big grin on her face "Got it!" she sang<p>

"Is that it now? Can we take this lot back to the hotel? grumped Gene, picking up many shopping bags. As they set off in the direction of the subway Leroy sprinted up to them.

"Brother! Wait up!"

Gene spun round "Leroy!" he exclaimed in surprise at seeing his cell mate

"I've got to talk to you...but not here." He panted

"Gene, who's this?" asked Alex

"No time to explain...you're being followed by the cops...meet me later." With that Leroy stuffed a piece of paper in Gene's pocket and ran down the sidewalk towards a waiting car.

Gene and Alex stared in shock as they watched the car Leroy had just got into squeal away. Gene took the piece of paper out of his pocket and read Leroy's scribble. It was an address and the time 8.30pm.

Gene looked at Alex in sheer confusion "What the bloody 'ell is going on Bolls?"

"No idea," Alex shook her head "Who is Leroy?"

"The gang leader I was telling you about."

"Why are we being followed by the police of all people?"

"I have no sodding clue, sumut very fishy is going on round here and I don't like it."

"We're not going to meet him ...are we?"

Gene noted the look of concern etched on Alex's face and the slight hint of fear in her voice.

"It's alright, He can 'elp us sort this out..he's one of good guys." Gene glanced around furtively, trying to catch a glimpse of his pursuers. All he could see was a mass of people filing past on the sidewalks.

"C'mon" Gene took hold of Alex's arm and led her away from the store, still watching warily as they went.

* * *

><p>"I've found it!" declared Fry waving a piece of paper enthusiastically at Shaz<p>

"You have? Brill." Shaz bounced over to Fry "Mallorca...the villa is on the island?"

"Yup" Fry nodded back beaming "And very nice it is too!"

"Wow! It looks luuurvely ." agreed Shaz "I'd love a swim in that pool."

"Me too. Dempsey and Makepeace get all the good jobs."

"Dangerous though, don't they get shot at a lot?" Shaz was genuinely curious about SI10."

"Yeah, a fair bit, but it's normally Dempsey doing the shooting." Fry chuckled

"What's he like to work with...really?" Shaz leaned closer to Fry.

"Errr umm...interesting...he's a very good detective."

Shaz hung on the young SI10 officer's word, eager to hear more.

"He's a bit difficult and very loud, but Harry seems to be able to handle him...no-one else can." Fry was trying to be careful with his words.

"Are they quite close then? They seem it." Shaz enquired further

"Hahaha," laughed Fry "We all wonder that. They are like a married couple, arguing one minute and best of friends the next. It's strange the job we do at SI10. You spend so much of your time with your partner, in testing circumstances, you come to rely on them. Dempsey and Makepeace are no different, even though they are chalk and cheese, they keep each other safe. They care."

"Sounds like the Guv and the Ma'am." Shaz smiled "Would I be able to work in SI10?..I mean it sounds such a fab job...all the undercover work an that. You get a bit of that in CID, but it's not the same."

"No reason why you wouldn't be able to...you have to pass an exam...unless you're Dempsey of course. But, you just apply."

"Fab!"

"Thinking of joining us constable?" Fry gave Shaz a warm smile.

"Maybe, I haven't been in CID long, but it's always good to consider my options. Me and Chris are suppose to be getting married..so it may be tricky us working in the same department."

"I think you'd to a great job."

"thanks" replied Shaz coyly

"Well I must get on the phone to Dempsey and pass this on."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry was really starting to get concerned for Dempsey's well fare. He had eaten hardly any breakfast and had looked white as a sheet all morning. Now he was resting against a wall in an alley rubbing the top of his thigh where the scar from his gunshot wound was.<p>

"Yeah! Just don't feel right. I don't seem to have any energy."

"And your leg is aching again?"

Dempsey simply nodded.

"Look, we don't have to go over to Mallorca right now. Fry has given us detailed instructions so it should be easy to find. We could get the later ferry. Why don't you go back to bed and get a couple hours rest? Harry was hoping Dempsey would see sense and go back to bed. She was starting wonder whether Dempsey had returned to work too soon. She was quite surprised when Dempsey agreed straight away.

"Not a bad idea partner, I feel whacked. As long as you're ok on your own, I'll catch ye later."

"I'll be fine. Just get some sleep. I'll get us booked on the ferry and arrange accommodation on the island."

Dempsey nodded meekly again and drifted back towards the hotel.

Out of sight, hiding in a doorway was Monica. She had heard Dempsey and Makepeace's entire conversation. '_So that's where they're heading...Mallorca'_ She hadn't needed Dempsey after all. She waited for Harry to walk on, leaving enough distance between them, she then followed after her, taking care to be invisible.

**Ooooh! now what is that nasty Monica upto now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Did Dempsey do it, or not? Even he doesn't know lol**

Chapter 10

Gene and Alex positioned themselves at a table in a quiet part of the bar Leroy had directed them to. Senses on high alert, they had gone to great lengths to make sure they hadn't been followed.

Gene checked his watch "Any minute now." He pulled his cigars out of his jacket pocket and lit one.

Alex recognised that Gene was as jumpy as she was. It was one thing doing this on your home turf with the backup of your warrant card and the station, but to do it in a foreign country where you didn't know rules and didn't know who to trust, it was a totally different ball game.

"What do you think he wants?" asked Alex taking a sip of wine "Do you think he's setting us up?"

"I don't think so Bolls." Gene shook his head "I think our Leroy knows far more than he is letting on. Why would he be following us? I don't think it's the appealing lure of my aftershave. Why would he have talked in the cell like he did?"

"Perhaps he thinks we can help him? God knows how, maybe there are very few people he can trust." Alex spoke in hushed tones.

Gene nodded his head "I don't trust the whole ruddy lot of them, but if he is right about cops getting murdered, we've walked into a right bloody mess lady B. One thing's for sure...he's not a gang member."

"Why's that?"

"Gang's tend to have better things to do like beat the crap out of each other and flood cities with shitty drugs, screwing up useless twats lives. They don't tend go out of their ways to help two British holiday makers."

"Hmm. Could he be police?" Alex mused

"Possible." Gene's eyes fixed on the door "Looks like we're about to find out". Alex lifted her head to see Leroy making his way over to them. He looked serious , but not unfriendly. He gave Gene and Alex a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sorry about earlier, I wasn't sure whether the walls of Bloomingdales had ears. Leroy Banks." He introduced himself to Alex.

"Alex"

He nodded again and took his seat opposite Gene. "Sorry to dump this on yer Gene, but I need to know what happened last night to you and your good lady here."

"More or less what I told ye." replied Gene "Leroy, I really need to know who you are before we go any further." Leroy regarded Gene with a question forming in his mind.

"You a cop aren't ye?"

"Yup, so's the missus here." Gene was trying to come across as confident, but he felt he was failing. He had just taken a big risk telling a supposed gang leader he was a Police officer.

Leroy accepted Gene's answer "Thought so, it was how you were speaking in the tank.

"We think you're a Police officer too." Added Alex, determined to be part of the conversation.

"Ha, you're good, both of yous. Yeah I'm a cop, undercover. I've been infiltrating this gang for six months now."

"Has this murder got anything to do with the gang?" asked Gene, glad that they got the truth bit out of the way.

"Erhum" Leroy shook his head "let me give you the back ground."

"Please do, we are very confused as to how we have got mixed up in all this." pleaded Alex.

"The stiff in the trash was a guy by the name Cody Jackson, he was an undercover cop like me, in fact up until six months ago he was my partner...and friend. I got taken off the case we were working on and given the gang detail, been there ever since. Kinda got the impression I was in the way."

"But what's this got to do with us?" asked a perplexed Gene. "Why did we get arrested for 'es murder?"

"You weren't suppose to find him, no-one was. Why do ya think the cops were so quick on the scene?"

"We were wondering that, it all just seemed so convenient." Commented Alex

Leroy shuffled closer to Gene and Alex, checking around the room that no-one was listening.

"The cops who arrested you, two of them were following you today. Nobody was supposed to find Jackson. I need to find out who they are working for." Leroy looked even more serious. "Three cops have disappeared and four have wound up dead. The funny thing is..." he laughed mirthlessly "Funny, you don't see what's under ya nose until you step away from it. Working with the gang I get to see and hear things I wouldn't normally do as a cop."

"Like what?" Gene spoke slowly. He was finding Leroy's tale fascinating

"Cops taking payoffs for turning blind eyes, cops involved in drug gangs."

"Was Jackson bent?" Gene rubbed his chin, thinking

"Yeah, someone had got to him. Either he got greedy or was going to turn them in. Either way it was curtains. Another cop by the name of Joey got shot dead by his partner during a foiled drugs bust. He was up to his neck in it. Couple of days later his partner goes missing, I suspect he's now fish food." Leroy suddenly looked maudlin, his expression having been serious now looked downcast and regretful.

"This officer who shot his partner, was he corrupt as well?" Alex asked carefully, noting the change in Leroy's demeanour.

Leroy shook his head "Nah, he was another friend of mine. Sound guy. I since found out Dempsey had discovered the same things I know. They sure got rid of him... "

Gene and Alex stared at Leroy in surprise, they held their tongues tight so that they wouldn't give away the fact that they knew Dempsey. The wheels were starting to turn in Gene and Alex's minds as the realisation hit that they had blundered smack into Dempsey's problems.

Gene collected his thoughts, a pout formed on his face "So what do you want from us?"

"I need your help brother."

"Well stop calling me brother, despite angelic appearances I am not a bloody monk and Bolls 'ere is definitely not a Nun..so spit it out."

"I think I'm next." Leroy fixed Gene with a pleading stare "I'm stuck in the gang. If they find out I'm a cop I'm dead. I can't get out and return back to the department...otherwise I am also dead. Ye see my problem, see what I'm saying?"

Gene and Alex nodded

"I need your help to find out who is running the show, y'know the chief kingpin."

"Hmmph" grunted Gene with a slight smirk

"I'm serious honky, I heard they're looking to branch out into to London. That means they will be looking to put English cops on the pay roll. Believe me, this son of a bitch is going to screw up your clean up rate."

Gene and Alex paled at his words. It was bad enough with the amount corruption in the Met as it was without the Yanks muscling in on the action.

"This King pin," Alex was trying to get the facts right in her head "You think he's NYPD?"

"I know so, sister, I just can't prove it yet. Someone is protecting the Mafia families is New York, they need to be stopped."

On hearing the name Mafia, Alex started feeling very uneasy. She remembered Dempsey telling her and Gene that corrupt police officers make friends with the Mafia. She wondered how much of a hold on the Police the Mafia had, God forbid that they'd branch out to London. If Leroy's information was correct, this was their problem too. Alex looked across to Gene.

Gene sat back in his chair folding his arms considering. The same train thought was running through his mind as well. He sniffed, took a brief glance at Alex and said "Ok, how can we help?"

* * *

><p>Liam Daly sat in the small cubicle waiting. He was very intrigued when he was told he had a visitor. His piercing blue eyes stared expectantly at the Perspex glass divider in front of him. Eventually he heard the door handle turn and in stepped a short broad man in his fifties. His hair silvery grey. Daly fixed the man with a suspicious glare. Daly didn't recognise him by sight, it was only when he opened his mouth to dismiss the guard, his identity became known. Daly had only dealt with the man on the phone.<p>

He pulled up a chair, grinned and spoke in a thick American accent "Hiya Daly, nice place you have here."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Spat Daly

"What a great English welcome."

"I'm Irish and it's not a welcome. I say again, how did you get in here?"

The American chuckled "I have ways." He leant forward placing his hands purposely on the desk "Where's my money paddy?"

"Where do you think it is...Yank." said Daly sarcastically. "Everything was seized when I got arrested..the whole lot including your money."

"That's not my problem..it's yours. We delivered the product to you, now you have to pay for it." The American looked deadly serious and business like. He was in no mood to toy with Daly. As soon as he had heard that Daly had been arrested and his new drugs supply line into the UK had collapsed, he was straight on a plane from New York to London. Tired and jet lagged, his patience was on a knife edge.

"Coltrane, I don't give a shit about you or your organisation, I've rather got my own problems to sort out first."

Coltrane was less than impressed with the Irishman's answer. "I spent ten hours on a goddamn plane to come and see you. I thought this was the start of a profitable relationship. Clearly I was wrong." The American started to drum his fingers on the counter in agitation. He wasn't used to being treated like a schmuck.

"No disrespect, but as you can see, I'm a little tied up at the mo. You will get your money when I get out of here." scowled Daly "That bastard of a DCI, Hunt, has put a large spanner in the works."

"Hunt you say?" Coltrane's eyebrows rose in surprise, it would be a real gift horse if he was talking about the same Hunt who mysteriously appeared in the cells back home.

"Yeah, Hunt, you know him?" Daly cocked an eyebrow, this meeting was getting interesting.

"I may do, I may not." The American answered cryptically

A small smirk played on Daly's lips. The Yank was trying to play his cards close to his chest, but Daly could see right through him "Course, the bastard's in New York on holiday with his shag, DI Drake, but you know that, don't you?"

Coltrane smiled broadly, but kept tight lipped. "Just get me my money."

"Or you'll do what?" Daly sneered

"You don't what to know that. It won't be pleasant." Coltrane's voice was thick with menace, he knew he could squash the Irishman with one word to the right person. He was very well connected and his network was growing rapidly.

Daly, however, wasn't fazed by him, after all he had very little left to lose. Daly decided the meeting was over. He got up and bang on the door his side of the Perspex "See ye around ...Coltrane." with that he disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>While Dempsey slept, Harry had busied herself booking ferry tickets and arranging her and Dempsey's digs on Mallorca. Although not entirely happy with the accommodation she had managed to arrange last minute, there was a huge festival happening on the island and hotel rooms were thin on the ground, she was content that at least she could keep a close eye on Dempsey and Hughes. Satisfied that she had everything in place, she decided she had earned a coffee and a slice of chocolate cake in a small harbour side cafe. She was about to dig the fork into the chocolate gooiness when Monica sidled up to her table, and without any invitation, plonked herself down next to Harry. Harry stared in disbelief at the brazenness of the woman.<p>

"Lady Harriet Winfield, what a surprise to find you here." She sneered

Harry's memory clicked into place. Since she had bumped into Monica in the hotel, Harry had wracked her brains trying to place her.

"Monica Grey, how nice to see you. Long time no see." replied Harry sarcastically, she couldn't stand the woman.

Monica gave a smirk "How is Robert? I hear they made him a senior partner."

Harry guessed that Monica was going to get right up her nose, especially mentioning her ex husband. "I really have no idea, we haven't spoken for years, only through solicitors...of course." She said sourly.

"Oh is **that** still rumbling on...Robert wanting half of the Winfield estate when Freddy pops off." Monica knew she was riling Harry and she was enjoying herself.

"My father has no intention of 'popping off' anytime soon, not that it is any of your business." she snapped.

"Come, come Harriet, we all know the story. Personally, I don't think Robert has a leg to stand on and I do think it's rather childish of him still refusing to sign the divorce papers."

Harry narrowed her eyes at Monica. Although her ongoing battles with her ex husband were common knowledge, she really didn't like being reminded about the saga from a devious cow like Monica.

"But, I see you've moved on to better things." Monica smirked "I'd heard you had a handsome American for a partner...they're right, he's a right dish."

"Monica is there some reason you decided to interrupt my quiet coffee break?" Harry asked tersely.

Monica gave a dirty grin "Have a hit a nerve? I just wanted to check that Jim is ok. He spent the night with me, but he wasn't feeling very well this morning so, I had the hotel staff get a taxi to take him back to the Castelle."

"He's fine." replied Harry through gritted teeth _'So; he did spend the night with her'_ she fumed in her head_ 'Dempsey you really have awful taste in _women' She mentally added.

"Just as long as he's ok." purred Monica and she stood up to leave "Shame really, you always lose out on the best ones, don't you Harriet. Take my advice, you don't know what you're missing."

Monica gave Harry one more galling, sickly smile and left the cafe. Mission 'piss Lady Winfield off' accomplished.

**Monica is such a cow. I'm being slightly cruel, the D&Mers know who Coltrane is...Ashers you will find out when Gene & Alex do!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, many thanks for your kind reviews and for sticking with this story. :-)**

Chapter 11

"Search again Chas." Spikings instructed his DS. Chaz dutifully tapped in 'Jeremy Chapman' as they, Ray and Chris huddled around a SI10 computer. The CID officers had never been to the SI10 head quarters and the sheer amount of resources that they had access to amazed Ray and Chris. It was quite clear that a large sum of money had been spent on technology in the fairly new department. It had left Ray wondering why money hadn't been spent on the offices themselves. To him, the home of SI10 was no grander than a warehouse.

"If your hunch is right Carling, we may have stumbled on another huge can of worms." Spikings stared at the monitor in anticipation. Sure enough a large file appeared on screen.

"Did I say can of worms?" said Spikings smugly as he read down the page.

"Up until three years ago, he worked as a barrister for Ridley & Co." added Chas sipping from a mug of coffee. "Got struck off for malpractice. Apparently he used dodgy tactics to get his clients off charges."

"Don't they all?" huffed Ray

"Find out who he represented, Chas." Chas tapped in another search bringing up a list of Ridley & Co cases. All four officers scanned down the list "Well I'll be blowed, Liam Daly!" exclaimed the Guv " And Roisin ,there's the connection. I think he's working for Daly."

"I think so too Guv." agreed Ray "With Smith out of the way, that's one less person to give evidence against him. I reckon Smith would 'ave squealed just to save his own skin...I know I would 'ave."

"I agree Carling. Smith would have the where-with-all and the bottle to give chapter and verse on Daly." Spikings rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Definitely Daly had a lot to gain by shutting Smith up."

Chris read further down the screen "Oh look! There's a barrister called Robert Makepeace on the list...any relation to Harry?" Chris meant it as a flippant remark, but was rewarded with glares from the other three. Chas hurriedly tapped in another instruction.

"Robert Makepeace worked in the same firm. Seem to remember Harry's ex husband is a barrister." Chas added.

"Awwwww Christ!" exclaimed Spikings rubbing his hair back to front. "Harry is not going to like this...not one bit. Chas see if you can dig up a photograph of this Chapman character. We will need to pull him for questioning. While, I need to have a little chat with Sergeant Makepeace." Spikings strode away from the computer towards his office, huffing as he went.

* * *

><p>"Ms Makepeace! Phone call for you, from London." Shouted the hotel receptionist as Harry entered the lobby.<p>

"Thank you. Hello?"

"Harry we've hit a snag." said Spikings

"Hello Sir, what sort of snag?"

"Do you know a Jeremy Chapman?"

"Oooh ermm, name rings a bell." Harry struggled "Why?"

"Ian Smith was found hanged in his cell...murdered. A Jeremy Chapman visited Smith's mate, Curnock, before the incident. Chapman was a barrister, but was struck off three years ago, so couldn't be visiting for legal reasons."

"Ah I see, I think. Why would I know Chapman?" Harry knitted her brow in confusion.

"Because, girl, he worked with your husband."

"Robert!" Harry squeaked with surprise "What's he got to do with it?" She couldn't believe that Robert's name had cropped up twice in one day, via two completely different sources. What a coincidence...or was it? Harry's memory sparked into life as she started to mentally join the dots up.

"Probably nothing, but we need to find Chapman, so any info you have would be useful, Sergeant."

"Ermmm, Yes, I seem to remember him representing an ex girlfriend of Robert's... She took great delight in rubbing my nose in it, woman scorned and all that...but that was years ago! Strange thing though, Sir..." Harry knitted her brow tighter in concentration "That said girlfriend is here in Alicante. Made a point of speaking to me...bumped into Dempsey last night, apparently they had dinner." Harry knew perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned the dinner, but Dempsey had annoyed her, so she viewed it as a small payback.

"HE DID WHAT? Where is our oversexed Yank? I want to speak to him." Spikings had all of a sudden turned a puce colour.

Harry cringed as she held the phone away from her ear for fear of being deafened.

"He's asleep, I was just on my way to wake him ..."

Spikings cut in before Harry had a chance to explain further "I s'pose he's too tired to do his bloody job because he was busy entertaining the ladies."

Harry suddenly felt guilty for landing her partner in it "Actually Sir, he's not very well...needed a lie down, he looked like he was going to pass out earlier."

"Hmmph!" grunted the Guv, calming slightly "Well, I suggest you wake him up and get yourselves over to Mallorca...find Hughes and while you're at it , find out what this...this...woman is doing in Alicante." Spikings was now waving his hands around

"Monica...Monica Grey is her name...you may like to do some checking on her. I don't trust the bloody woman as far as I can throw her."

"Well if she's trouble, tell Dempsey to stay well clear of her. Him getting involved with her is the last thing we need."

"Don't worry Sir ...I will!"

* * *

><p>"One down. It was sooooo easy. Those bloody stupid guards didn't even think to check that my ID was up to date."<p>

"Don't get too smug, Jeremy, we still have the others to take out." Monica warned down the phone.

"I know, and we're running out of time. Liam got a visit from his Yanky supplier demanding his 40k. If Liam doesn't come up with it soon the Yank is going to rip is balls off. Real mean bastard, a big fish in New York."

"You'll just have to reassure Liam that we are doing our best."

"How's it going with Dempsey? Live up to your expectations did he?" Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Not exactly...he passed out before we got to the fun part, had to get the hotel staff to put him in a bloody taxi. I have never been sooo embarrassed in my life." Monica said sourly

"Hahaha! Hillarious. That should tell you something." He said smugly.

"Like what!" Monica hissed unimpressed.

"Stop going for the same men as Harriet Makepeace."

"HA BLOODY HA! Anyway, I managed to wipe the smile off that sanctimonious bitch's face. She thinks we had a steamy night of passion."

"You've spoken to her!" Jeremy said alarmed.

"I couldn't resist." she defended, "Any points I can score off Makepeace...I will gladly take."

"Monica! This is not an opportunity to settle old scores...we have a brief to stick to, so bloody well stick to it."

"Calm down. They're moving over to Mallorca tonight, that's where Hughes is hiding. Soon Hughes will be dead and hopefully Dempsey and bloody superbitch Makepeace will be as well. It is all in hand, Jeremy dear." She sang.

* * *

><p>"Harry hang on!" Dempsey yelled down the steel shaft.<p>

"I can't...I'm...I'm slipping!" she yelled back terrified as she gripped onto the narrow ridge, trying not to look down.

"Take my hand!" Dempsey reached down to her straining every muscle and sinew in his body.

"I can't reach...DEMPSEY!" came Harry's frantic reply, her purchase on the cold metal loosening all the time.

"It's a couple of inches...you can do it Harry...trust me." Now Dempsey was frantic "TRUST ME!"

"DEMPSEY I..I..CAN'T ARGHH!" Harry strained on her tip toes, desperately trying to reach up to Dempsey's out stretched fingers.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Dempsey looked up to see Monica laughing maniacally.

"Don't just stand there, help me." Dempsey barked at her.

Monica shook her head "let her go, Jim, you don't need her."

"I **do** need her, she's my partner!" Dempsey turned his attentions back to Harry, re-doubling his efforts to grab hold of her hand. They were fingertips away.

"She doesn't want you Jim, she never will. She will stop you from going home. Stay with me." Implored Monica, her arms outstretched.

"I... I can't leave her." Dempsey called back. With one last effort he caught hold of Harry's hand. She clung onto him for dear life. Their eyes locked in fear.

"Hahahahaha."

Breaking contact with Harry's eyes, he looked back at Monica, her lips were moving, but Daly's voice was coming out. "You're a traitor, Dempsey." She raised a gun and pointed it at Dempsey's head, just like Daly had done. She pulled the trigger.

"Nooooooooo!" Dempsey yelled as Harry's fingers slipped through his and she plunged downwards into blackness.

"Dempsey are you awake in there?" Harry called through the door, knocking.

Dempsey woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. His heart was racing, his breath coming in short rasping pants, sweat poured down his face. He blinked in confusion.

"Dempsey?"

He shook himself fully awake. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes he, called back. "I...I'm awake Harry."

"Everything ok?" she asked concerned

"Yeah. I need to wash up, I'll be there in a moment."

"The ferry leaves at six."

"Ok, ok, I'll meet you in the lobby. Sorry Harry, I'll be down in a sec."

'_Damn __leg!__'_ he muttered to himself as he massaged his still aching thigh, his other hand rubbed his equally aching head.

Harry raised her eyebrows _'__He __must __be __unwell, __he __said __sorry.__'_

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex made their way back to Malone's Hotel carrying a bag of beer, a bottle of wine and a couple of pizzas. After their meeting with Leroy, both of them weren't in the mood to stay out. Instead they had opted to grab a takeaway and go back to their room. During the walk they talked at length about the situation they now found themselves in. They had covered every possibility, going straight back home to London hadn't been an option. If Leroy was telling them the truth, trouble would soon appear at home as well. Little did they know, that in the shape of Coltrane, it already had. No, they had to stay longer and find out what was going on. Wearily they turned the corner, the hotel within sight. Out of the corner of his eye Gene caught sight of a black Sedan turning the around the block also.<p>

Gene took hold of Alex's arm and pulled her closer to whisper "Don't look now Bolls, but I think we're being followed again."

"Where?" she whispered back

"Across the street, right. The black Sedan was outside the pizza place when we left."

Alex subtly glanced over Gene's shoulder. "That car was parked outside the hotel this morning. Do think it's the officers Leroy was telling us about?"

"If it isn't we're in even bigger shit than we first thought. I don't like this Bolly. It's giving me the weirdy creeps."

"Do you think we should tell O'Grady?"

"Na!" Gene shook his head "Not yet anyway. It could just blow over once they realise we have nothing to hide."

"But we do have something to hide. It's called Dempsey." Alex uttered quietly.

"As much as I like the loudmouth pain in the arse, he is O'Grady's and Spikings problem, not ours. He is safe in Spain at the moment...us however are not."

The couple continued up the Hotel steps as Mickey and Dan watched on. Satisfied that Gene and Alex had turned in for the night, Mickey started up the car and drove away to get some much needed sleep.

Gene unlocked the room door and held it for Alex. She didn't get very far as with a loud gasp she stopped abruptly, almost dropping the pizzas.

"Jesus Christ...the bastards!" exclaimed Gene as his jaw hit the floor.

The pair gawped open mouthed at the scene which greeted them. Their clothes had been strewn around the room, draws taken out and upturned, their shopping bags emptied. Even Alex's jewellery box hadn't escaped, her jewellery was scattered all over the bed. The room had been ransacked.

"What in hell were they looking for?" said Alex shakily, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"I don't think they were looking for anything, Alex, this is a warning...they want to scare us."

"Well, it's worked...I want to go home Gene...please...I've had enough." Alex couldn't help the tears which were forming in her eyes. She was so looking forward a nice relaxing break with Gene and now it had all come crashing down.

Gene saw the distress on Alex's face. He hated seeing her like this, it twisted in his gut. As much as he wanted to go home himself and protect her from the shit that was going on, he nodded sadly "I know, I know. We can't now. We have to find out exactly which bastard is behind this. For our sakes, Leroy's sake and Dempsey's. Come 'ere." Gene pulled her into a hug

"It's so unfair Gene...why us? Why do these things keep happening to us?"

"I dunno luv. It's a crazy screwed up world and it's up to us to try to sort out the bollocks."

"O'Grady?" Alex asked

Gene nodded again "I'll call 'im now."

As Gene went to call Captain O'Grady Alex started to clear up the mess, mentally noting that all their belongings were still there. Unbeknown to her and Gene, one item was missing...the envelope addressed simply 'Simone'.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are all still enjoying this? If you're like me, you would have experienced very odd dreams when you're ill. Poor Dempsey isn't very well hence having the nasty dream. And...No, he did NOT sleep with Monica LOL<strong>

**QQxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**2 Chapters in one weekend! Thanks for your reviews.**

Chapter 12

Gene absentmindedly flicked through the never ending tv channels as he stroked Alex's hair. She had almost cried herself to sleep and was now snoozing quietly beside him. Gene wished he could just wave a magic wand and everything would be ok...but it wasn't. As he switched channels again, the TV screen settled on a news report.

"This is the fourth Police Officer to be found murdered in New York and now concerns are growing for the three missing officers." Gene was glued to the news reader's words as she reeled off the names "The longest missing is Lieutenant James Dempsey who hasn't been seen for six months."

"He has by me." muttered Gene

"This is what Assistant Commissioner Coltrane's office said in a statement earlier today _'__I __assure __New __Yorkers __that __these __murders __are __being __investigated __thoroughly __and __every __effort __is __being __made __to __find __the __missing __officers.__'"_

"I bet they are." Gene muttered again, sarcastically. "And they will be... by me." He checked his watched and clicked off the TV. He glanced over at Alex to check that she was still sound asleep. "I'll be back soon luv." He said as he quietly got up from the bed and pulled on his boots. He glanced back at her one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"You don't know who she is do you?" said Harry accusingly as she handed Dempsey a coffee. They had been on the ferry, Mallorca bound, for barely five minutes.<p>

"Oh hang on...I left my mind reading skills at home. Whadda you think?" sniped Dempsey.

"Well did you?"

"Did I what?" he snapped back.

"Sleep with her?" Harry shot back exasperated.

"I don't know...what does it matter anyways?" huffed Dempsey "What is this? The Spanish inquisition?"

"What do you mean..you don't know?" she frowned, sensing that he was being economical with the truth.

"Read my lips...I don't know. I don't remember...ok? One minute I was in her room, the next thing I remember was waking up in mine. Good enough for ye?" Dempsey really didn't want this conversation, he truly couldn't remember himself.

Harry sighed "Well it does matter because you don't know who Monica Grey is."

"Enlighten me Sergeant. Who the hell is Monica Grey?" Dempsey shrugged irritably .

Harry sighed heavily, she had to tell him, he'd find out sooner or later. "She is my husband's ex girlfriend, the one before me."

"And? How the hell was I suppose to know that? I didn't pack my crystal ball."

"Don't be facetious, Dempsey." Harry was annoyed.

"Forgive me Harry, I don't understand what I have done wrong here." Dempsey was still in full sarcasm mode.

"Dempsey you know full well as I do, that when we are working a case, there are people in this world who know who we are and what we do. When a woman like that starts massaging your ego , and god forbid any other part of you, alarm bells should start ringing." She was trying to be calm and patient with him, but her resolve was quickly disappearing.

"Excuse me, miss high 'n' mighty," retorted Dempsey indignantly "remind me, next time I go out with a broad for dinner to ask her if she's bedded one of your exs' first."

"Oh !for heaven's sake. Remember last time you jumped into bed with a woman like that, she held a gun to your head and locked you in the boot of her car. It was only by chance my aim was a little off and I shot the boot lock rather than her. Otherwise you'd be at the bottom of the Thames."

"That wasn't by chance, your aim is a little off. My dog can shoot straighter."

Harry rolled her eyes.

"I pick 'em don't I?" Dempsey smiled at her, he could see her point. He did seem to have a habit of getting involved with unsuitable women.

Harry returned the smile "This is what I'm saying, **you** don't pick them. They pick **you**!"

Dempsey's smiled turned into a grin "let me get this right. So you're saying if you start coming on to me, I should be worried cos your're trying to kill me. Well, you haven't come on to me yet, so I guess you don't want me dead."

"No not yet, throttle you perhaps, but not dead."

Dempsey's grin quickly disappeared "Oooof!" he grimaced folding forward clutching the top of his leg.

"What's the matter?" Harry in a heartbeat became concerned.

"It's nothin'" he winced

"Doesn't look like nothing. I really think you should take that leg of yours to a doctor."

"I don't need no doctor...it's fine stop, bugging."

"I will bug, you're my partner, you're not well, therefore, I am concerned."

"I ain't going to no Spanish Quack. I'll wait till we get back home. Anyways, since when have you been concerned for my wellbeing?"

"Dempsey that isn't fair." Harry muttered quietly. "When you were at deaths door, I sat at your bedside for hours to make sure you kept breathing." She looked down at her fingers, memories of Dempsey in his hospital bed came flooding back.

Dempsey read the expression on her face and instantly regretted his jibe. She had been there for him when the chips were down and he hadn't yet thanked her for it. He made a mental note to make it up to her when they got back to London "Yeah...I know." He conceded.

* * *

><p>Gene walked into the hotel bar and scanned the room. He was looking for O'Grady. He had called the Captain to arrange a meet. Gene was out of his depth and he knew it. He needed O'Grady's help as he was the one who knew more than anyone else. The American, on spotting Gene, waved him over to a snug alcove away from a group of men celebrating their team's Baseball win. Gene glanced around the room checking that there wasn't anyone watching. He needn't of worried, aside from the revellers there was no one else in the bar. O'Grady poured Gene a bourbon and handed him the glass.<p>

"Thanks."

"Turned the room over you say?"

"Yep, all upside down, looked like a jumble sale at the local scout hut."

O'Grady looked a little perplexed at Gene's comment.

"Anything taken?"

"No, nothing. They didn't trash the room to find summut, the bastards just wanted to scare me and Alex."

"How has Alex taken it, she ok?"

Gene pursed his lips, "She's alright, just wants to go home. Can't say I blame her."

"I can understand that. You need to tell me everything you know Gene. These son-of-a-bitches aint gonna give up until they've got what they want." The American spoke with warning.

Gene lit a cigar and offered O'Grady one. "That's just it, we don't know what they want. What do you know about Leroy Banks?"

"I thought I was the one asking the questions here."

Gene leaned closer to O'Grady "You forget, O'Grady, I'm pretty good at asking questions meself."

"Hmmph. Banks is an undercover cop who's been working on a gang case. Why do you ask?" he frowned

"He came to find me and Alex. Told us that we're being followed. The bloke is shit scared, he's in the same trouble as Dempsey."

O'Grady's eyes widened "Does he know where Dempsey is?"

"No, he doesn't." Gene was not giving an inch to the strong captain, he was going to stand his ground.

The American picked up on Gene's determination. "I'm sorry Gene, Banks shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"You're right, he bloody shouldn't have, but he's desperate. A dead man walking. What are you going to do about it?" Gene set his jaw in defiance, trying to make O'Grady feel guilty.

The Captain looked away from Gene, feeling his intense gaze boring into him, the tactics were working, O'Grady felt guilty as hell.

"Leave Banks to me. I'm more concerned about you and Alex. Does Banks know who the man is?"

Gene shook his head "He's going to kill himself finding out...you know, don't you?" Gene fixed him with a stern glare. O'Grady felt it , feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I do." He cleared his throat nervously "Dempsey was the one that found out, and his partner, Joey, paid the price. I don't want Leroy to go the same way."

"I can appreciate that this is a sensitive case, but Leroy told me that this bloke is branching out into London. O'Grady, I need to know. Let me help you. If he is moving into London, you'll need London contacts."

"I have Spikings." It was O'Grady's turn to stand his ground "I can't protect every officer that gets caught up in this mess."

Gene could feel sympathy for O'Grady, he wouldn't want to be in his shoes. He knew how hard it was to protect your team, especially when there was corruption involved. He couldn't protect Sam and then he couldn't stop Viv being killed either. But right now, Gene had to think of him and Alex and of course Fenchurch East.

"I'll arrange a safe house for you until I can get you out of the country safely."

"No safe house." Gene shook his head "I stay on the case."

"Gene...It's not your case. I know you want to help, but in this country you're just another average Joe. An alien at that."

"I've been called many things in my time, but I'm not a little green man talking Klingon."

"No, no a foreigner." O'Grady rubbed the side of his head, he was finding Gene hard work. "One thing's for sure you can't stay here." O'Grady was pleading with Gene to play it his way.

"So, are you going to tell me who the kingpin is?"

"Not yet. I will if I have to."

Gene thought back to the news report "Maybe I should go and ask your assistant commissioner?"

"NO!" O'Grady barked in panic

Gene amused by the American's response decided to push further "What was his name...ah yes Coltrane. I'll go and ask Coltrane." Gene got up to leave.

"Gene wait!... You'd better sit down."

* * *

><p>Leroy left his apartment, his temporary home for the past six months. He was tired, dog tired. He existed on very little sleep, but the endless night and days were taking its toll on his body. He knew he had become a shadow of his former self. He had been playing the role of gang leader for so long now, he was starting to doubt whether he knew himself anymore. He wasn't off to do what he did every damn night, hang out with boys, fight and secure drug deals. He was sick of it, he wanted out. He could quite understand how cops working deep undercover got sucked into the underworld life they were supposed to be fighting. His only hope was that Gene and Alex could help him find who the main man was, so he could bring him down. He checked his magnum in its holster out of habit more than anything else. He reached into the other side of his leather jacket and felt his detective shield. It felt good to have it back where it belonged, in his inside breast pocket close to his heart, he had spent too long without it. As he strode towards the subway he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and checked his notes. He didn't really have a plan, just a tip off, a handful of names and addresses. He jumped on the subway train and prayed he wasn't walking headlong into a trap.<p>

* * *

><p>Dempsey and Makepeace, having arrived in Mallorca, were forced to haul their luggage up four flights of stairs. The lift was out of order. Harry's last minute deal was looking less appealing. They got half an idea it wasn't the Ritz when the Taxi dropped them off in what looked like a building site. With all the hotel rooms booked up for the festival, Harry had been forced to accept a holiday apartment. At the time, it didn't seem like a bad alternative, until they realised the apartment block hadn't actually been completed. There were builders, cement mixers, pneumatic drills and trucks coming in and out of the site at regular intervals.<p>

"What we doing now, slumming it?" was Dempsey's first comment.

"I thought you'd be used to slums." Harry replied with a sweet smile. "Bit of a come down after the Randolph, agreed."

The smile had been wiped off her face by the time they had reached the fourth floor. On entering the apartment, Dempsey's first instinct was to claim his bedroom as Harry's was to check out the kitchen, that was another surprise to Dempsey, they were self catering. Harry opened every cupboard in search of all the amenities, checking they had crockery and cooking utensils. Dempsey quite liked the first bedroom, although a little on the small side. He decided to have a look in the second just to make sure. He opened another door and found the bathroom, well a room with a shower, loo and basin. He turned on the tap out of curiosity and watched bemused as brown water spurted out. He quickly turned it off and went in search of the second bedroom only to find he couldn't see any other doors. Scratching his head he walked back into the lounge.

"Er Harry?"

"Huh?" she replied with her head in a cupboard

"Didn't you say you booked a two bedroom apartment?"

"Yep, an apartment that sleeps two."

"Well, it kinda does sleep two, but in the same bed. Now I'm no Einstein, but I guess you wanted separate rooms."

"Eh?" Harry's head popped out from in the cupboard. "I'll let you choose which room, I'm not bothered." She said mishearing.

"That's just it," said Dempsey leaning on the kitchen door frame grinning "There is only one bedroom."

"What? There must be some mistake, I definitely booked a two bed." Harry was perplexed, she was sure she told the travel company she wanted two bed accommodation. Although, thinking back to the conversation with the young Spanish sales assistant, she was beginning to have her doubts.

"No, you booked a double bed." He smirked

"Oh wonderful, the sofa it is then...again!" she said deflated. "Come on, we've got shopping to do."

"Shopping?"

"You know, supermarket, trolley, que at the checkout. We're self catering, we need bread, milk and coffee."

* * *

><p>Gene walked back up to his and Alex's hotel room. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself after getting all the information he needed out of O'Grady. As he walked down the corridor he sensed something wasn't quite right. A strip of light emanated from their room. As he got closer he realised the door was open. "Alex?"<p>

No answer. He pushed the door fully open to find no Alex in bed "Alex?" he said with more urgency, still no answer. Gene panicked, he tore round the room, checking the bathroom "ALEX?"...Alex was gone. Cellotaped to the back of the room door was a hand written note. _'__You __get __her __back, __if __you __do __as __you__'__re __told. __Await __further __instruction. __DO __NOT __GO __TO __THE __POLICE __OR __SHE__'__S __DEAD.__'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooooh I am awful, can Gene rescue Alex? Please R&amp;R<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go another chapter down...and the plot thickens. Can Gene find Alex?**

Chapter 13

"Did you get her?"

"Yeah, no sweat. The dumb ass was in the bar talking to the son-of-a-bitch O'Grady. He knows somthin'." Mickey struggled to keep the self satisfied smugness out of his voice.

"Just as I suspected. Don't lay a finger on her, I want her alive. She's no good to us dead...do ya hear me Mick?"

"Yeah Boss, I hear ye."

"Good!

"Did you find Daly?"

"Yeah, he's in the slammer, Hunt put him there." It was Coltrane's turn to be smug. He couldn't believe his luck. First of all finding Daly so easily, the British newspapers were full of the story, and secondly finding out that the officer responsible for Daly's arrest was in New York. Learning that Alex was Hunt's second in command, as well as his girlfriend, had come as a huge bonus, also. Now he had the advantage of a bargaining chip. He wanted Daly. The Giardino family were less than impressed to hear that Coltrane had lost control of their British supply chain and their newest recruit, plus 40 odd thousand pounds. The deal had been such a simple agreement, Daly agreed to be the channel for the Giardino's drugs in the UK, in return he got all the guns and explosives he needed for his campaign. The Irishman had leapt at the opportunity. Now, though, he had succeeded in making the Giardino family look like fools with the arms dealer and made Coltrane look an incompetent idiot. All this because of a determined bastard called Hunt. Coltrane having read more into Gene's reputation, decided he wasn't a man that could be bought with hard, cold cash. He would have to find another way of getting the English chief to play ball.

"Boss, how long do we have to keep her?"

"I'm at the airport now, just about to catch the red eye. You keep her sweet till I get there, and tell Dan to keep an eye on that limey. I don't want O'Grady wading into the mix either."

"You can count on us Boss." Mickey replaced the receiver and glanced over to the locked door in the corner of the empty office and smiled. If this operation went well, he would become Coltrane's right hand man. He didn't want to screw up, Cody Jackson did and he ended up in the trash with his throat cut. He dropped the smile quickly, that night was a screw up...Gene and Alex weren't supposed to find Jackson , but maybe, just maybe, it had worked to their advantage. Mickey grinned again at the locked door, a huge dirty grin. Keeping Alex company had become an unexpected perk of the job.

* * *

><p>Gene, was lost, he had no idea where he was or who he could trust. In a flying panic he had raced out of the hotel and had started marching down endless sidewalks, looking for any sign of Alex. Of course it had been futile, Alex was long gone, she had been bundled into the back of the black sedan and driven over the Brooklyn bridge. Gene paused to catch his bearings. Brushing his hand through his blonde hair, he looked one way then the other. He sighed heavily at a complete loss as what to do next. <em>'<em>_Don__'__t __go __to __the __Police, __I __am __the __bloody __Police__'_ he huffed irritably. Gene tried to ignore the feeling of helplessness which was washing over him. He had to do something, but in an unfamiliar city in a different country, with no friends or contacts, he was stumped. As he continued to stand at the corner of the block another emotion started to take hold...fear of losing Alex. It had taken Gene a long time to realise how much his Bolly meant to him. He pulled himself up to his full height, sucking in a determined breath...he wasn't going to let that happen, losing her was simply not an option. Reluctantly, but with new found strength, he headed back towards the hotel...the clues to Alex's whereabouts must be there in the room.

* * *

><p>Alex squirmed and struggled on the cold floor. Every instinct told her she had to free herself from her bonds and get out of the building as quick as she could. So many times Gene had come to her rescue, but she feared this time was asking the impossible of her Manc Lion. She didn't know where she was, let alone Gene. She struggled again to loosen her tied wrists. The rope bit and burned into her skin, but the need to free herself outweighed the pain. She was suddenly alerted to a familiar sounding voice emanating from the other side of the door. She stopped squirming and wriggled closer to the door to hear better. She craned her neck to press her ear to the door. She was surprised and very relieved to hear the familiar low growl of Leroy.<p>

"What's happnin' Mickey?" Leroy stood tall in the doorway. His eyes fixed menacingly on Mickey.

"Leroy...whodda thought you'd come running." Mickey scowled "Got too cold for ye in the hood?"

"Sumthin' like that." He growled again.

"I think it's just got a helluva lot hotter for you."

"I was getting warmer by the day." He smirked. He always had a hunch that Mickey was doing the dirty work, his hunch was right. "Why did you bump Jackson off, he was no threat to you?"

"I had my reasons." Mickey smirked back not giving anything to Leroy.

"Who are you working for?" the smirk vanished.

"Ha, you really think I would tell you that? I'm not stoopid , Leroy, I don't want to be thrown out with the trash."

"It's where you belong...you are trash. Filthy, dirty, corrupt shitty trash."

"Boy! You're really pissed at me aren't ye? What's up Leroy, jealous you weren't put on the payroll? Nah they just sent you deep undercover on an unsolvable case. Sooner or later the hood would book your place on a slab."

"They haven't got me yet, matter of time, but you knew that." He said accusingly "I ain't got nuthin' to lose Mickey. You must know that...also. Who put me on that case?" Leroy held his glare at Mickey. He'd had enough of this jumped up piece of shit.

"Hahaha." Mickey suddenly threw his head back with laughter "You really are as stoopid as you look...brother!" Mickey was about to reach for his gun when both men's attention was drawn to banging and muffled screams coming from the locked the door. Alex was frantically bashing the door with her heels in an attempt to get Leroy to hear her.

In a heartbeat Mickey whipped out his gun.

Startled Leroy barked "You set me up, you son-of-a-bitch!"

BANG! Mickey fired. Leroy had no choice but to dive for cover. The gunshot narrowly missed him as he hit the ground rolling. He was quick on his feet and running within seconds, taking two/ three stairs at a time. Mickey was hot on his heels, flinging open a stairwell fire door, he was on Leroy's tail. Alex, on hearing the gunshot re-doubled her efforts at the door. With both tied feet, led on her back, she kicked at the solid wood with all her strength. Leroy charged into the street, his long athletic legs eating up the concrete. Mickey couldn't keep up with the six foot three Leroy. As he burst onto the sidewalk he saw Leroy disappearing into the distance "Damn!" he muttered sourly and holstered his gun.

Leroy fled down the street, leaving startled pedestrians in his wake. He rounded the corner and charged to his car, yanking the car door open, he hopped in and fired up the engine. He sped away in a squeal of tyres...he had to get to Gene before they did.

* * *

><p>DCI David Hughes meandered his way through the Mallorcan festival crowds. He was in buoyant mood as he took in the sight of the revellers partying around him. People dressed in brightly coloured costumes, were blowing horns, shaking maracas and dancing to the beat of the drums. He laughed as a local girl grabbed his hands and proceeded to dance with him. She span around him and danced off to the next man, giggling as she went. Yes, Hughes was very happy to be on Mallorca. He regarded the island as heaven, he had plenty of pretty girls to look at, good wine and excellent food. The weather was also a great deal better than grey, damp England. In the past weeks he had often wondered to himself why he hadn't taken Charles's holiday offer up sooner. They had been friends since school and he was truly saddened to hear of his death, but it had given David a perfect opportunity to escape the shit that was happening to him at home.<p>

His thoughts briefly turned to his brother Simon. He hoped that he was making a good recovery after falling off the Oxford college building and in some respects, for saving his life, he had a lot to thank Hunt and Dempsey for. On the other hand, the Met officers would have no qualms about throwing him in jail and throwing away the key. He planned to go home to London at some point, but for the time being he was enjoying being a fugitive in Spain. '_When __cops __go __bad!__'_ he wistfully thought. His reverie was broken when a Spanish youth offered him a lager. "Don't mind if I do...gracias!". He paid the youth and continued to enjoy the party.

At the opposite end of the street, Dempsey and Makepeace battled their way through the crowds in search of a shop to buy the essentials. Harry kept checking back to make sure Dempsey wasn't getting sidetracked with all the jiggling bare midriffs on display, after the fiasco with Monica she wasn't going to take any chances. Not that Dempsey was taking the slightest bit of interest, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. This worried Harry, this was so unlike Dempsey. Normally, in these situations, he would be bouncing around enthusiastically, trying to coerce Harry to join in. Tonight, as he had been most of the time on this trip, he was quiet...too quiet. Instead of striding confidently through the throng, he was dawdling in his own little world.

"C'mon Dempsey, I'm starving...I need food, a glass of wine and a hot bath." Harry complained as she watched him half heartedly push past a snogging couple.

"I'm coming," he muttered "Where is this store?"

"Should be just down here on the right. I would have suggested we ate out, but all the pubs and restaurants seem to be full to bursting."

"Yeah, real party going on." He said flatly.

"Dempsey, what is the matter? You've been a grouch all day." She huffed

"I'm not grouchy" he defended "I'm tired...tired of all this...tired of being here looking for a loser."

"Interesting attitude, we're here doing our jobs."

"You asked me what was wrong, I've just told ya. I'm having a real hard time trying to get fired up for this case. " He snapped.

Harry decided to drop that particular line of questioning, they had reached the shop in any case. No sooner than Harry picked up a basket , Dempsey whipped it of her and was heading off down the aisles on a mission. This amused Harry, she had never considered her partner doing the weekly shop. _'__He __must __buy __food __from __time __to __time__'_ she mused. In typical man fashion, Dempsey zigzagged from shelf to shelf, seemingly picking up random packets and jars, then back tracking when he realised he'd missed something out.

"Peanut butter or Jam?" he yelled from the end of aisle.

Harry shrugged "Marmalade?"

Dempsey plonked two jars in the basket, Harry couldn't tell which he selected. She carried on with her task of choosing the freshest loaf of bread, while Dempsey swooped on a particular shelf...more packets and jars found their way into the basket. By the time Harry had made her bread decision, Dempsey was striding towards her, full basket in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

"Let's go Princess!"

"Hang on!" questioned Harry "How do I know you've got all the shopping?"

"Pancake mix, jam , peanut butter, coffee, milk, pasta, tomatoes, onions, garlic and fresh 'erbs, parmesan ...oh and vino. What more do we need?"

"Bread!" giggled Harry holding up a sliced malted loaf.

"See, all done. I will never know why it takes you chicks so long to do the shopping." A warm playful smile returned to his lips.

"Because we do it properly, aisle by aisle, so we don't miss anything."

"That's not the way to it." Dempsey shook his head "It's dead banana. You just end up buying twice as much. You know the Ad men target schmucks like you."

"You'd know about that I guess, America, the home of in your face advertising of pointless products for the naive masses. Now I know why there is never any food in your house. You forget most of it."

"Dead right ..honey. That's why we're the greatest capitalist country in the world..."

"Well, I suppose you have to admire a country that can convince people they need a readymade pancake mix." She smirked as she bagged up the said mix "Who'd have thought you could charge a 100% more for flour and eggs just by putting it in a colourful foil wrapper."

Dempsey handed the sales assistant a handful of notes as Harry picked up a bag. Together they left the shop playfully bickering, carrying their shopping. A picture of domesticity.

Leroy drove round the block again, he was sure it was Gene heading in the direction of the hotel. Sure enough Gene was instantly recognisable, his black coat billowing behind him, long purposeful strides. To Leroy the coat gave Gene the look of Dracular about him. Leroy slammed on the brakes and hollered out of the window "Yo Brother! Get in...they've got her. The bastards got her!"

Gene pulled up sharply on hearing Leroy's voice. He didn't need persuading as Leroy flung open the passenger side door. Gene climbed in and slammed the door. "I know, they took her from the hotel while I was talking to O'Grady." He said bitterly

"You spoke to O'Grady?" replied Leroy slightly alarmed

"Course I did. He's one of the good guys."

"How the hell do you know that...brother?"

"I just do..ok?" replied Gene irritated "Are we gonna sit here and argue the toss all night or are you going to take me to her?"

"Nah! Too dangerous. I'm gonna take us somewhere safe so we can sleep on it."

"Sleep!" exclaimed Gene "My bird has been kidnapped, you say people are trying to kill me and you expect me to sleep? I want answers NOW! I'm going to find where she is and wring the bastards neck."

"Calm down man! Can you hear yourself? You go in there guns a blazin', you ain't never going to see her again...understand? You're upset...I can feel that, if it was the woman I loved I'd be just as mad. We gotta think about this, come up with a plan. Let's not be hasty otherwise we get our heads blown off."

Gene knew he was right. He was letting his heart ruled his head. "Alex always says I'm too hasty." Gene said quietly. "Say's I got at it like a bull in a china shop."

"She's right! I ain't never met someone as bullish as you. I'm glad I'm not a hood on your patch, I bet you make mincemeat outta them."

Gene afforded Leroy a small smile "Me nick name's the 'Manc Lion."

"Haha, Lion...I like that...it suits you. Let's get a good night's sleep then we can go rescue your lioness from the pound."

There were very few people who could talk to the Guv like that, but Leroy had a charm about him which Gene found soothing. He was warming by the minute to him. Gene was sensible enough to trust Leroy, God knows, there wasn't anyone else.

After a short five minute drive, Leroy pulled the car up in front of an old apartment block. Looking warily around them, the two men checked that no one was watching them. They climbed the stairs to the third floor. Leroy hammered on the door to one of the apartments.

"Simone open up! It's Leroy."

"Simone?" questioned Gene in surprise

"Yeah, she's an ex of a friend of mine. We still keep in touch...completely nuts, but she's a good girl. SIMONE OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR! Sounds like she's past out again...bit of a drinker."

"So I hear." muttered Gene

"SIM..."

"Alright, alright...no need to break the door down," Simone flung open the door "Whoaaaaa! Is this a party?" Simone beamed when she saw Gene "Nice of you to bring me a playmate Leroy."

"Simone this is Gene from London...can we stay the night. We have some heat on us."

"Yeah! Course...more the merrier." Simone had, indeed, been drinking again.

"Nice to meet you Simone." Greeted Gene

"Wow! I lurrrve that accent sweetie. Do you know how sexy that sounds? You'd better come in." Simone gestured for them to enter. As they did Simone admired Gene's backside and said "Nice ass. Would you like a drink...English?"

"Thought you'd never ask luv." smiled Gene, enjoying the compliment.

* * *

><p><strong>We're getting there...only a milliom more chapters to go lol. Thanks for reviewing...you know who your are...QQxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry in the delay in writing this chapter, I have been somewhat distracted by meeting Marshall lancaster and Glynis Barber (makepeace) and of course working. Soz if this chapter is a little weak, but it's been quite hard picking up the reins again after all this time...there will be chapter 15 hopefully by the end of today.**

Chapter 14

Ray sat waiting patiently for Daly to enter the room. Having failed to track down Jeremy Chapman, he decided to go and interview Daly in the hope he would give some clues as to his whereabouts. Chapman had seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Ray was tired, very tired. The responsibility of running Fenchurch East and dealing with such a high profile case was starting to take its toll on the DI. He felt that they were slowly getting close to joining all the dots, however Smith's murder had put a spanner in the works. Ray knew that he had to get some sort of a result and quick, otherwise he would have to recall his loved up DCI and DI from New York, a phone call Ray was desperate to avoid. Thus, he had decided to take the bull by the horns and go it alone to visit Daly.

Ray heard the mumblings of the prison guards down the corridor; he sat up straight preparing to set eyes on the Irishman for the first time since the car bomb. Ray watched the door open tentatively and in stepped Daly. Daly fixed Ray with his stony glare which made Ray feel uncomfortable. Without breaking eye contact the Irishman quietly and calmly took his seat behind the glass opposite Ray.

"Hello Inspector, this is an unexpected surprise. I thought you'd be too busy to come visiting. Hunt's really landed it on ye. Having a good time across the pond is he? Tell him I haven't got my postcard yet."

Ray was immediately taken off guard "How do you know about that?"

Daly shrugged with a wry smirk "I heard on the grapevine."

"From one of your friends on the outside more like. Let's cut the crap Daly, you know why I'm here. Your bessy mate has been strung up. You wouldn't happen to know who by, would ye?"

"I can only assume you're talking about Smith, he's not my mate."

Ray was finding Daly a cold fish, he was trying to work out what was going on behind those piercing blue eyes, "Well, do ye?"

"Nope!"

"Thought you'd say that. Listen up scumbag, you could find yourself on a murder charge as well as everythin' else." Ray was in no mood to be toyed with.

"Hey, what's another charge. I haven't killed anyone Inspector, although one less Yank in the world would have made it worth it." Daly's smugness was beginning to grate on Ray. This bastard nearly killed his colleagues.

Ray bit his lip to stop himself saying all the things that had built up in his head. He settled for one line "That Yank, as you put it, is a Metropolitan police officer."

Daly smirked "No he ain't, he's NYPD. He's over here pretending to be on secondment. In other words he's run away from New York, he's stepped on too many toes."

Ray gave a quizzical look, how did Daly seem to know so much about Dempsey? Ray's memory was taken back to a conversation he had with one of the prison warders earlier that day. The warder mentioned that an American had been to visit Daly. Ray had thought very little of it until now.

"Who's Coltrane?"

Daly just shrugged again "Some bloke."

"What did he want to see you about?"

"This and that."

Ray gave the Irishman a hard glare. Daly leaned forward closer to the partition glass and said coldly "None of your business, it was private."

Ray felt Daly's eyes bore into him.

"Let's try another shall we? Jeremy Chapman?"

"Who? " Daly replied nonchalantly.

Ray huffed, he wanted nothing more than to grab the Irishman by the throat and fling him against the wall. "He paid your bouncer a visit. He has represented you in the past, got you off several previous charges."

Daly pretended to remember, "Oh him, not unusual for a brief to make a prison visit."

"It is when he's been struck off."

Daly gave a disinterested shrug "Nowt to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. Smith has been bumped off...that strikes me as convenient." said Ray, his voice rising in volume.

"If you say so inspector." Daly was enjoying riling Ray. "If that is all, I've got better things to do. Woodwork class is in fifteen minutes." With that Daly stood up and knocked on the door to be let out. He glanced back at Ray and in a fake American accent said "Have a nice day."

Ray watched the door shut behind Daly. He sat motionless, thoughts whirring around his mind he was trying to piece together the scattered pieces of the case. The big question was; Why was an American called Coltrane visiting Daly?

As Ray left the prison and made his way to his car, Jeremy Chapman ducked out of sight below the dash board. Earlier he had been sat in his car about to get out when he had spotted Ray heading towards the prison gate. He had cursed his bad luck, again! All he wanted to do was check in with Daly and update him on his and Monica's progress . Ray turning up had put paid to Chapman's visit to the Irishman. Now he kept a low profile as Ray walked dangerously close to Chapman's car. Chapman ducked lower as Ray appeared to glance into the Rover. Chapman breathed a huge sigh of relief as Ray did nothing more than light a cigarette and carry on towards his Cavalier.

* * *

><p>"Here we go, my finest Bourbon." Announced Simone returning from the kitchen carrying two bottles of whiskey and three glasses. Wobbling slightly She handed Leroy one bottle and a tumbler.<p>

"That's some kinda record for you Mona, two full bottles of liquor in your apartment." Leroy joked.

"Ha! You're so funny Leroy, you belong on the stage."

Leroy was lounged on one sofa as Simone perched herself delicately on the other next to Gene. She handed Gene his glass of Bourbon, nearly filled to brim. She then deliberately hitched her dress a little higher up her leg and crossed it over her other leg in full view of Gene. Gene couldn't help, but glance down the shapely, bare limb.

"Like what you see, honey?" she purred.

Gene quickly averted his eyes, suddenly finding his whiskey fascinating. He took a huge gulp, knocking back the liquid.

Leroy took a swig direct from his bottle and grinned at Simone.

"Cut it out Simone, Leave Gene alone. He's had a rough day."

"All the more reason to relax." Simone suddenly noticed how dishevelled and drained Leroy looked "Looks like you've been having it rough as well. Boy, you could sure use a shower."

"Yeah, laters...drink first, then sleep." Leroy was exhausted. He reclined back on the couch swinging his long legs onto the cushions, clutching his bottle.

"Got anything to eat luv?" Gene suddenly realised his stomach was rumbling.

"I'll see what I can rustle up." Simone scuttled off to the kitchen leaving Gene and Leroy to talk in relative peace.

"Some safe house! I feel like the main course for a shark's dinner." gruffed Gene commenting on Simone.

"Hahaha, she's alright brother. She's more likely to hug and kiss yer to death than chew you up. That dame is all noise and no action. Well, no dangerous action anyways. The worst she'll do is pin you to a wall and slobber all over you."

"Sounds like a Doberman I once knew."

"You crack me up brother." Leroy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Still... can't stay here much longer I have to find Alex." Gene's demeanour sank again as he took another slug of Bourbon. Leroy leant forward a little to try to meet Gene's eyes.

"Brother, I know where she is. She aint going nowhere till the morning..."

"Stop calling me brother!" Gene snapped irritably.

"Sorry...Gene...Micky is guarding her. He maybe a gold standard turkey, but he has his orders to stay put and not do nuthin."

"Micky?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Bent cop who has been following you. We have to put together a plan, we can't do nuthin till we know who the king is running the show."

"WHAT!" snapped Gene again, his eyes blazing "You have got to be kidding me. She'll be dead by the time you figure that out."

"Relax broth...Gene.." Leroy could sense that Gene was starting to lose patience, therefore he had to tread carefully. "We gotta know who we're playing with. Can't just bust her out blind...there could be a reception committee waiting."

Gene looked resigned; he knew Leroy was once again right. They were interrupted as Simone burst back into the lounge carrying a tray of food, tottering unsteadily as she went.

* * *

><p>Alex with her ankles and wrists still bound, wriggled uncomfortably in a shabby armchair. Micky watched in amusement from the doorway.<p>

"It's no good honey," he smirked "I've tied you good and tight."

"Go to hell!" spat Alex "My Gene will find me."

"She speaks! Thought you were a mute."

Alex scowled at him, "Why are you doing this? Me and Gene know nothing, we had nothing to do with that man's death."

"I know that." He replied smugly.

"Then... what!" she exclaimed completely baffled.

"You'll have to wait till the boss gets here. He will explain all."

"Boss? Who would that be then? What's his name?" Alex glared hard at him.

Micky moved over to Alex and grabbed her chin, "Ha! You will just have to wait sweet cheeks. Now I suggest you get some beauty sleep...the boss likes a pretty face." With that Micky let go of her and walked over to a mattress on the opposite side of the room. He picked up the blanket on top of the mattress and climbed under it. "Sweet dreams English."

Alex sunk back into the armchair, at least it was slightly more comfortable than the cold concrete floor she was on previously. She shivered in the night chill as she watched Micky curl up in the blanket, then her thoughts turned to Gene. She wondered where he was and hoped he wasn't worrying about her too much. She closed her eyes and tried to send a message telepathically to Gene, it was worth a go in this desperate situation. On hearing Micky snoring, Alex decided it was safe enough to catch some sleep for herself...she let herself drift off.

* * *

><p>Harry watched perplexed as Dempsey charged around the small kitchen grabbing pots and pans from cupboards and proceeded to start chopping tomatoes and onions.<p>

"Pasta alla Puttanesca." Dempsey stated by way of explanation as he chucked the onion into the sizzling pan.

Harry couldn't quite believe what she was witnessing "He cooks!"

"Course I cook, what do you take me for?"

Harry moved to Dempsey's shoulder to peer into the pan.

"Shouldn't you be frying the garlic with the onions?"

Dempsey turned slightly to her "My mom's recipe."

"And isn't Puttanesca supposed to have olives in it?"

Dempsey turned to her again and gave her a withering look "I forgot the olives."

"Ha! Told you you'd forget something. I guess you forgot the capers and anchovies as well?"

Dempsey frowned at her "Smart ass."

Harry gave him a smug smile.

"I'll tell you one thing though..." He grinned

"What?"

"Best we go easy on the garlic, huh?...you never know what might happen." He had that mischievous look in his eye.

"I'll leave the chef to it, I'm going for a bath."

"Have to be a shower babe, no bath." Dempsey called after as she made her way to the bath room.

Harry with a sigh shut the bathroom door. She had been looking forward to a steaming hot bath all day, but a shower would have to do. She turned the shower on and proceeded to undress. As she did so she heard Dempsey singing in the kitchen. She smiled, it was good hear him happy again. Once undressed, she stepped into the shower.

Dempsey was immersed in creating dinner. Although he and Harry had been undercover in various situations before, this was starting to become the oddest. A) They weren't undercover playing a part and B) They were sharing digs as themselves doing basic domestic things. It was odd for the fact that to Dempsey it didn't feel odd..it felt strangely comfortable. Dempsey turned the sauce down to simmer and set about opening the bottle of wine, as he did so he heard an ear piercing shriek come from the bathroom.

"Eeeeeeaaakkkkk!"

Dempsey moved with lighting speed to the bathroom. He was imaging an intruder or a discovered stiff...Harry with a gun to her head. He burst into the bathroom ready to save her.

"Makepeace! Harry! What the?"

Dempsey stopped dead in his tracks, amazed and confused by the site which greeted him. Harry was stood in the tiny bathroom wrapped only in a tiny towel, dripping wet with a very disgruntled look on her face. Harry was equally amazed to find Dempsey frozen to the spot in front her. Coyly she wrapped the small towel tighter around her body.

"You ok? I heard screaming." said Dempsey concern etched on his face.

Harry looked murderous "That bloody shower is freezing cold and the water is brown."

"The shower too huh?" Dempsey started to inspect the shower "The plumbing is up the tubes alright..the fawcet has brown sludge for water too."

"**Now** you tell me."

"I think you should get your money back babe, you were sold a dummy."

"Yes, thank you lieutenant. Thank you for stating the bloody obvious. Now if you wouldn't mind." She gestured towards the door.

"Wouldn't mind what?" said Dempsey missing his cue.

"I would like to get dressed." She replied tersely.

"Oh, oh yeah." He grinned deliberately copping an eyeful.

"Dempsey!" she warned

"Ok, ok I'm gone Sergeant."

* * *

><p>Monica leaned into the public phone and spoke into the handset. "Won't be long now, darling. I followed them to their apartment. Very cosy indeed."<p>

"You got it tapped?" Jeremy was making sure

"Of course, darling..wired for sound."

"Good, Daly won't wait any longer...we go tomorrow."

"I know Jeremy, I have this end all in hand. What about your end?"

"Sweet as, Barton isn't going to know what hit him."

"Well don't bungle it like you did Simple Simon."

"Sweetheart, it is all planned."

Monica gave a sickly sweet smile down the phone.

"I love you Jeremy."

"I know...I love you too. When we've got the money...we're home and dry."

"Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R we starting to get to the action bits now...Gene has got to find Alex and D&amp;M are getting a little too cosy<strong>

**QQxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi All, thanks for your reviews...this is the 2nd update in as many days...just in case you haven't read ch 14 yet.**

Chapter 15

Simone shuffled up closer to Gene. She had now dispensed with her house shoes and sat barefooted with her legs curled up on the sofa. Whiskey glass in hand, she sipped seductively as she watched Gene intently. Gene felt her gaze upon him and it was starting to irk him.

Leroy was now sprawled on the opposite sofa fast asleep, still hugging his bottle of Jack Daniels, occasionally he muttered and let out a loud grunt. Simone glanced past Gene and noticed that Leroy was out for the count. She put a shameless hand on Gene's thigh and purred.

"Hey Genie boy, say, why don't you and me go get more comfortable...in my room."

Gene, although flattered by Simone's advances, quickly, but gently removed the offending hand.

"Sorry luv, but I'm taken."

"Oh!" she looked disappointed "That's a damn shame honey, I always check for a wedding ring. You ain't wearing one."

"That's because I'm not married...doesn't mean I don't have a bird."

"What's what lucky gals name?" Simone had softened, even in her drink addled state she had detected a hint of sadness in Gene.

"Alex." Gene replied simply as thoughts of her raced into his mind.

"Alex?" Simone thought for a few seconds dredging up a memory of the other night. She beamed as she suddenly put a face to the name "Alex, the English doll in the tank...boy you are a lucky. I know many men who would kill for her."

"Me included." Gene was finding it oddly easy to talk to Simone. He wasn't very good at talking about his feelings, but being away from home and talking to a stranger, he felt he could. Simone picked up on this, she sensed that behind Gene's gruff exterior there was a man who wanted to say so much...but simply couldn't.

"Do you want my advice honey?" Gene didn't reply "Don't make the mistake I did."

Gene lifted his head to look directly at Simone.

"Don't let her get away. If you love her, which you clearly do...believe me a woman like me can tell these things, give her what she wants."

Gene knitted his brow in confusion "Give her what she wants? How the hell do I know what she wants? You women baffle me."

Simone smiled warmly at Gene "What every woman wants...commitment...put a ring on her finger honey. Reassure her she's yours."

Gene stared in disbelief at her, marriage was not something that he ever considered Alex wanted.

"Oh, I don't think so luv..don't think Alex wants that. Why would she want to marry me?"

Simone gave a little laugh "You men are all the same, because she loves you dumb dum! And...how do you know until you ask her?"

Gene said nothing as he processed Simone's advice. She carried on to hit home the point.

"I made the mistake of letting my man go, now look at me..a lonely drunk." It was Simone's turn to look maudlin. She looked away from Gene fearing she said too much and poured herself another large drink.

Without thinking Gene jumped on the comment "You wanted to marry Dempsey? Christ, you are a nutter."

Luckily Simone saw the funny side, her warm smile returned "I guess it takes one to know one." She set down her drink and grasped Gene's hand "Promise me, Genie boy, you will at least ask her..I think the answer will surprise you."

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh, he's not happy bunny." Harry sighed a she hung up the apartment phone and made her way back to the sofa.<p>

"No?" replied Dempsey forking pasta tubes on his plate "What's new. He was born with that scowl on his face..I think the chief could use a vacation."

Harry sat back down on the sofa and picked up her plate. "Much pressure from top floor, apparently. Here." Harry handed Dempsey a hand written note.

"Whass this?" He read the note "Villa El Passo? Sounds like a Spanish soccer team."

"It's a very smart villa on a cove not far from here. Once owned by Charles Hurst."

"Hmmph, and this is where we find the lowlife Hughes?"

"Chas, Fry and Carling seem to think so." Harry took an approving sip of wine "Rather nice drop that, remind me to take some home with us."

"Now who's treating this as a vacation."

"Got to have some perks to the job." She smiled "Call it my reward for putting up with you."

"Hey! Just remember who cooked...and bought the wine...What's my reward for putting up with you?"

"I'll do the dishes. Top marks to the chef though, you can cook for me again."

"Thanks. But, I'll settle for you wandering around the apartment in just a towel."

Harry gave him a half hearted look.

"The Guv wants us to check the villa out tomorrow..he's pretty certain Hughes is hiding out there."

"We'd better get some shut eye then." Dempsey suddenly dropped the fork onto his half eaten pile of pasta and plonked the plate down on the table. He dipped his head into his hands, closed his eyes and huffed.

"Er, are you ok?" asked Harry, once again concerned for her partner's wellbeing "You feeling unwell again?"

"It's nothing, probably some Spanish bug I've picked up." Dempsey sat upright and started to massage his leg again.

Harry's eyes were drawn to his thigh, she had noticed Dempsey was rubbing it more and more.

"Are you sure that legs ok? It's been bothering you since we landed."

"Yeah, sure princess, just need to rest up." Dempsey stood up unsteadily, clutching the sofa arm rest for support. His head started to spin and he was thinking he was going to pass out any minute. Harry watched him, she was getting more worried by the second, he had turned very pale and was now breaking out in a cold sweat.

He moved slowly to the centre of the room "Probably just the wine." He joked "It's spacing me out."

"Look, you take the bed. I'm fine on the sofa. You need a good night's rest."

Dempsey looked hopeful "If you're sure?"

"Yes, you need to get comfortable and a good nights sleep." Harry picked up her handbag up off the floor and pulled out a pack of Asprins "Take these, they may help."

He gratefully took the packet "Thanks babe...night." he quietly and gingerly shuffled off to the bedroom.

"Night!" Harry watched him disappear. She was praying that they found Hughes quickly so that she could get Dempsey safely back to England and to a doctor. He was not fit for duty and she worried he was now running himself down into the ground, if hadn't already done so. She watched the light under the bedroom door quickly go out, knowing that he would be asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile Monica sat smugly in a neighbouring apartment. She had been listening all night to them via wire taps which she had placed around their apartment while they were out shopping. Satisfied there was no more to hear she removed the headphones. "Oh Harry, darling, you should have offered to kiss it better. No wonder you're still single." She laughed. She lay back in the chair and perused the notebook she had been diligently scribbling down Dempsey and Makepeace's conversations on. "Hmm Villa El Passo...bingo...see you there..I look forward to it...bitch!"

* * *

><p><span>The next morning<span>

"Did you find anything?" Coltrane demanded as Micky and Dan entered his office.

"Good trip boss? Did Daly give up the goods?" replied Micky

"I said, did you find anything in the limey's room?" Coltrane was in no mood for pleasantries. He fixed them with a hard glare of expectation.

"Nah...the room was just full of the usual stuff apart from this." Micky shrugged as he handed Coltrane an envelope.

"Is that it?" he said with a hint of disgust "Who hell is 'Simone' ?"

"Who knows?" replied Dan "Maybe she's his mother."

"You idiot, he's a limey. Why would he bring a letter for his mother all the way from London, huh? Sometimes, Dan, I think your brains are up your ass." Coltrane studied the sealed envelope for a few seconds then stuffed it in the back of his desk draw and that was where the envelope addressed simply Simone would stay... for the time being. "What about the girl? She still at the rendezvous?"

"Yeah she's there, she has a big mouth once she gets going, but she's safe and secure."

"Banks?"

"Leroy got away." Micky confessed.

"Can't you do anything right?" Coltrane barked "First Jackson and now Leroy Banks."

"Might work in our favour." defended Micky

"Eh? How do you work that one out bright spark?"

"Leroy's hooked up with Hunt..you did want the son-of-a-bitch to come to us...didn't ya? Sweat as, Leroy will no doubt tell Hunt where she is and he'd come running. Then we take Leroy out."

"Hmmph! I spose that's sumthin." muttered the assistant commissioner.

"How can you be so sure Hunt will agree to go on the payroll?" asked Micky

"Oh, he will comply or the girl is finitoed ." Coltrane lit a cigarette, inhaled and blew out a log plume of smoke "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse."

* * *

><p>Gene and Leroy strode purposefully into the 9th precinct. After a relatively good night's sleep they were ready to tackle anything, although they weren't quite sure what they were taking on. Leroy led the way to take the lift to the third floor.<p>

"I seemed to be spending more time here than in my hotel room." commented Gene

"I haven't been here for six months, the guys are gonna think I've risen from the dead." Leroy replied bitterly.

The lift pinged when they reached their floor. Both men exited the lift with a look of determination, they strode into the offices. As they passed various officers desks, heads popped up and gawped in surprise as they saw Leroy, they were equally in awe of the dominating presence of Gene Hunt.

Without knocking they entered Captain O'Grady's office.

"What the hell are you doing here Leroy, has your brain fallen out?" O'Grady hurried to shut the office door behind the pair. Leroy was taking a huge risk returning to the precinct.

"I've taken myself off the case, Chief. I've been set up." Leroy said flatly, unsmiling "That Micky tried to put a bullet in my head."

O'Grady looked from Leroy to Gene "What about you Hunt?"

"The bastards have taken my Alex, they are holding her in a warehouse. What I want to know is what you are going to do about it?" There was that uncompromising tone in Gene's voice again.

O'Grady let out a long sigh "Sit, both of you."

* * *

><p>"Isn't the countryside round here beautiful?" sang Harry as she drove their hire car further away from the town.<p>

"Not a bad place to hide out. Guess this is the Brits version of our Mexico without the cactusis" agreed Dempsey.

"Cacti, its cacti" corrected Harry

"You say tomarto I say tomayto." He pulled out his Magnum from his shoulder holster and checked the barrel to make sure it was fully loaded. Harry frowned as she watched him carry out his ritual.

"You do remember we're supposed to take him back to London to stand trial...alive?"

"Yeah." Dempsey gave a non committal grunt. He really couldn't care less whether he took Hughes alive or dead. He just wanted to get the detail over and done with as fast as possible so he could go home.

They rounded the bend and Harry killed the engine when the villa came into sight. Dempsey whistled loudly as he took in the grandeur of the huge villa.

"Did I say not a bad place to hide out? I guy could get lost in there, take him a week to find the front door."

"Well let's just hope we can find him before he reaches the front door."

They both climbed out of the car and walked over to the enormous metal gates which blocked the impressive driveway. Dempsey attempted to rattle the gates, but it held firm. "Electric." He stated and started to look beyond the bushes for easier access. Harry followed him batting branches and foliage out of her path.

"High security wall" he stated again "looks like it surrounds the whole pad." Dempsey gave Harry a cheeky grin "well, looks like there's nothing else for it Sergeant, the only way in is over the wall."

Harry looked up at the height of the imposing wall "You have got to be joking!"

"Erhur," Dempsey shook his head. He put his shoulder to the wall to support himself and crouched down cupping his hands together "After you Sergeant, always after you." He smirked

Harry let out a withering sigh and muttered "Crazy" She placed one foot in Dempsey's hands and balanced herself clutching his shoulder

"Ready tiger?"

"Yup!"

"Reach for the branch." With effort Dempsey hoisted Harry up. "Reach for branch!"

"I am reaching for the branch." Harry barked back as she stretched her fingertips towards the overhanging tree.

"Reach higher." Dempsey snapped through gritted teeth. Sensing things weren't quite going according to plan, he decided planting a firm hand on Harry's bottom would give better propulsion. It worked as she managed to grasp the branch with one hand. Dempsey planted a firm hand on each buttock and pitched her higher up the wall. Using her feet to scrabble up the stone and her arms wrapped around the branch, she levered herself up. Once safely sat astride the branch she gestured to her partner "Your turn."

Dempsey decided a neighbouring tree was a better option to gain some height. He climbed upwards and reached for Harry's branch. He couldn't quite reach. There was no option but to jump for it. Harry gasped as he launched himself. He missed the branch completely and smacked into the wall. "Ooof!" He clutched at the top of the wall just in the nick of time and was left dangling by his fingertips. Harry grimaced in concern as she thought he was going to fall. She reacted by grabbing both of his hands. With enormous effort she hauled him upwards as Dempsey scrabbled to the top of the wall.

"Thanks partner." Once again Dempsey was rubbing his thigh. As he did so he looked down. "That was the easy part. Ladies first."

Harry frowned at him and deftly swung her body off the branch. Once stable she let herself drop elegantly to the ground with a delicate thud. Dempsey followed suit...not so elegantly. The pair brushed themselves down and proceeded to creep around the perimeter wall, taking care they were out of sight of the villa.

Monica waited a couple of minutes then with trepidation she started to climb the tree to get over the wall. Dempsey and Makepeace had no idea she had been following their every move. Revenge was going to be so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh ,duuuuurgh! As you may have gathered we are getting to the action bits. Please keep R&amp;Ring it spurs me on the write more...oh yes and more choccy muffins for all reviewers.<strong>

**QQxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again many thanks for the reviews...i know this is proving to be a long invloved story but I hope the result will be well worth it.**

Chapter 16

"Here, drink this Alex, its great coffee, best in New York." Micky handed Alex a polystyrene cup of steaming coffee. "And I've brought you some bagels for breakfast."

Alex reluctantly took the cup and the paper bag of bagels. She didn't want to accept anything from Micky, but it had been a cold night and she was frozen to the bone plus she was starving hungry. Micky's hospitality had left a lot to be desired, but at least he had untied her, all be it temporally.

Micky stared at her as she tucked into her breakfast "Good?"

"It's ok...bagels a little chewy, but better than nothing." She replied flatly.

"I get the feeling you don't like me much, Alex. I'm just a cog in a machine here. I do what I'm told...sad but true."

"What is there to like? A corrupt police officer is pretty high on my scumbag list. You do the dirty on your colleagues, threaten women and set up foreign holiday makers for a murder."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not gonna win any popularity contests soon."

Alex with her psychology training detected a chink in Micky's armour. She was getting the sense that Micky wasn't quite as tough as he made out. She decided to probe further to see what reaction she got.

"Micky, what is the point in holding me here? Gene and I can't possibly be any use to you and your boss so why don't you let me go?" Alex had leant forward earnestly. "Gene and I will go home to London and say no more about it. You have my word, you will never see us again."

Micky shook his head sadly "I can't do that Alex, It's more than my life's worth."

"Like Jackson's? Like Leroy's?...will your boss put a contract out on you if you screw up? What about the other missing police officers?...was your boss behind their disappearances as well?"

"In a roud about sorta way." There was a desperation in Micky's eyes, a look of a man wanting to unburden himself. Alex picked up on this and pushed further.

"Who's behind this Micky, please tell me. I am finding it really hard to understand how Gene and I fit into this. You know that you can easily go the same way as Jackson...let me help you get out of this mess."

"Ha!" Micky gave a half hearted chuckle "No mistaking you're a cop. Women cops frighten the crap outta me. Say ,what rank are ya in the English police?" he smiled.

Alex gave a small smile back "Detective Inspector...a little higher than your lieutenant"

"Wow!" Micky was surprised "I'd love to see the faces of the London lowlifes when you rock up packing your piece."

"I'm the only female DI in the Metropolitan force and I very rarely carry a gun."

"Sheesh! I ain't messin' with you then babe." For the first time Micky's smile became genuine. "I ain't gonna make any jokes about sleeping you're way to the top."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The smile disappeared and Micky reached into his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes. He offered Alex one.

"No thanks I don't."

"Good girl...I've been trying to give them up, but the stress of the job an all...y'know?"

"Maybe it's time you got rid of the stress. Come on Micky, who's behind all this?"

The American looked downcast "When there's corruption in the NYPD there's always one outfit behind it pulling the strings." He lit his cigarette. "and there's jack shit anyone can do about it."

Alex thought back to the conversation her and Gene had with Dempsey in Luigi's "Maybe there is something we can do about it. We are talking about the Mafia... aren't we?"

Micky nodded "But you didn't hear it from me...right?"

"You have my word...I promise it will go no further."

Micky gave Alex a weak smile and took a thoughtful sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>"Spit it out O'Grady, this is really starting to piss me off!" Gene gave the Captain a thunderous look. He was at the end of his tether. "You talk or I'll..."<p>

"Do what Gene? I am not one of your suspects." He tried to reason with the irate DCI.

Gene couldn't quite think of an adequate come back, "No you're not, but I can still hang you out of that window by ye bollocks. I'm sure Leroy 'ere would be 'appy t 'elp."

"Damn right!" growled Leroy, also not in the best of moods.

"Now look here Leroy" O'Grady warned jabbing a finger at him, "I am your superior officer...don't you forget that."

"What I want to know, is why my so called superior officer seems completely unconcerned that a fellow cop tried to blow my brains out? Who's pocket are you in...boss?"

O'Grady looked incredulous at Leroy's suggestion he was bent. "I can assure you, lieutenant, the only payroll I'm on is that of the NYPD...so hush ya mouth."

"So tell us who the bastard is at the top." pouted Gene.

O'Grady gave a long resigned sigh, he couldn't keep the pair in the dark much longer. He turned to Micky to make sure he had his facts straight. "You say it was Micky who tried to kill ya?"

"Yep! He killed Jackson as well, then fitted Gene and Alex up for his murder."

"This is getting bigger and nastier by the day. Ok you've got me" He paused and took a long breath."Coltrane is behind it all."

Leroy crumpled into a state of shock. He gently cursed himself for not working it out sooner. All these months he had been collecting evidence on lower ranked officers like himself, but hadn't considered that the rot went straight to the top..and it was the assistant commissioner who was the most rotten of them all.

"This is to go no further than these four walls..you hear me?" O'Grady fixed Leroy and Gene with a stern glare.

"That's why you went ballistic when I mentioned his name?" It was starting to become clearer to Gene, but the whole thing still perplexed him. "so, what does he want with me and Alex?"

"That I don't know." O'Grady confessed "The only thing we can do is wait for him to show his hand."

"So stoopid," Leroy shook his head still turning the information around in his head "Coltrane set this whole thing up...been looking in all the wrong places."

"That's just it Leroy, you've been looking in all the right places and getting closer to the truth, that's why he wants you dead. Any cop that gets close, Coltrane puts a contract out on them."

"But what about Alex?" Gene blustered impatiently.

"I say we go bust her out and get yous two on the next plane back to England." Offered Leroy.

"We have to do this right. I don't want Coltrane to know I'm onto him, otherwise I'm next on the list."

"That sounds to me like you're saving your own arse, Captain." gruffed Gene.

"I am, I'm no good to anyone around here six feet under...Coltrane has to be stopped. This is what I propose..."

* * *

><p>Dempsey and Makepeace, their guns at the ready, stealthily tiptoed into the deserted Villa. Dempsey was right, the house was huge.<p>

They had entered at the rear of the building, hoping to use the element of surprise, however the large cavernous rooms and sparse furnishings offered little cover for a surprise attack. There was not much evidence of a resident other than two empty bottles of wine, a half full ashtray , two dirty plates in the kitchen sink and a pair of maracas on the table. Harry spotted the plates and motioned to Dempsey holding up two fingers to indicate two possible inhabitants. Dempsey registered this with a brief nod. With senses on high alert they made their way up the wooden staircase. They grimaced as with each footstep the wood groaned and creaked under foot. As they reached the top of the stairs it soon became clear to the pair that Hughes was not alone. On the landing, randomly scattered in a trail leading to the bedroom, was a mixture of men and women's clothing. Dempsey and Makepeace raised their eyebrows at each other. Harry felt sure, that if he hadn't needed to be quiet, Dempsey would have made some sort of smutty comment especially as at the end of the clothing trail there was a pair of discarded knickers and a bra.

They gingerly approached the bedroom door fully expecting Hughes to be ..er...entertaining. Dempsey counted to three on his fingers and then they burst in, Dempsey yelling "Freeze!" All they found was an empty bed with dishevelled bedclothes and a finished bottle of champers.

Dempsey holstered his gun.

"Looks like he had a fun night." He stated picking up the empty bottle of champagne "Dom Perignon 1971...not short of cash either."

"Hmmmm, appears not. Nice small yacht out there." Harry was staring out of the window at the small cove. Nestling in the middle of the sheltered water was a boat which bobbed gently in the calm waters.

Dempsey joined her by the window and peered out to sea. "Do ya think that's where he is with his hooker?"

"Dempsey!" Harry said reproachfully "We don't know she's a hooker. She could be a nice local girl who's taken a shine to him."

"You see that underwear?" He jabbed a thumb towards the door. "That says to me hooker."

"And you, with your vast experience, would know the difference between the two types of underwear?" she was teasing him, knowing full well Dempsey had no need to use prostitutes. Judging by the reaction of Harry's female friends last time he met them, he could have his pick. A girl called Angela had been particularly taken with him, much to Harry's annoyance, a feeling which Harry couldn't quite understand still to this day.

"Ouch!" Dempsey teased back. "You see Sergeant, unless I'm wide of the mark here, your panties don't look like that."

"Well that is something, Lieutenant; you are never going to find out." She sang, completely forgetting that Dempsey had in fact seen her in her underwear, although in difficult circumstances.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked "Remember we are sharing an apartment."

Harry tutted and shook her head refusing to rise to the bait. "Come on, let's check out the boat." She headed for the door.

"I hope you've brought your wetsuit, otherwise I might get to see your bra and panties sooner than you think." Dempsey grinned.

"I'm sure there is another way to get to the boat." Harry replied a little haughtily. Secretly, though, she was very pleased to have Dempsey back to semi normal giving her his banter and cheeky grins.

* * *

><p>Gene and Leroy stared at O'Grady in disbelief as he finished telling them his plan...or rather lack of one.<p>

"Is that it!" barked Gene with a look of disdain.

"Gene, there is nothing we can do until Coltrane puts his cards on the table and it is my guess he'll do nothin' till the small hours. Until then, I'm sure Micky won't lay a finger on your girl."

"And what the bloody 'ell do ye expect me to do in the mean time? Twiddle me thumbs and scratch me arse?"

"That's about the size of it...yeah."

"O'Grady, that is the lamest plan I ever did hear." Leroy growled his displeasure.

"And you've got a better one Lieutenant?"

"Sure! I say we get a squad together and go and bust his ass over the Hudson." Gene nodded in agreement.

O'Grady wearily rubbed his head and mumbled under his breath "Why do I get the hotheads?" He raised his head to try to get them to see his point of the view. "You two go back to where you stayed last night and try to get some sleep. When the call comes in I want you to be ready for anything."

"Stay at Simone's? I need to have a shower and change me clothes otherwise my underpants are gonna be walking down the street on their own." replied Gene, still not impressed.

"Ditto!" agreed Leroy.

O'Grady pulled a face at Gene's comment. "I've already arranged for one of my boys to go pick up your gear from Malone's. You can use the showers here. Then I suggest you both lay low."

"And where and to whom, exactly, is the call gonna come into?" Leroy scowled.

O'Grady shrugged "Dunno, but believe me, he wants summut and he'll make sure we know. Now get outta my office and disappear ."

Gene and Leroy were at a loss as to what they could do next, so a shower seemed like a sensible option. They had no choice but to run with the Captains orders. They both huffed in frustration and left O'Grady to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in London, Jeremy Chapman was making plans of his own. He had decided to forget about Simon for the time being. He was still holed up in the Oxford hospital recovering from his fall; therefore Simon was going nowhere soon. Jeremy was running out of time to set up the next part of his plan. Satisfied that Monica had everything in hand in Spain, and Ian Smith was out of the picture, he set too working on the next phase of 'Operation Silencer'.<p>

He unfolded a street map of London and laid it out across a large table. He pinned the corners down with some blue tack and took out a thick highlighting pen. He circled Wandsworth prison, and then he traced a line with his finger until he found Bellmarsh prison which he also circled. He put down the pen and leaning forward resting his elbows on the map, he began to study the route between the two. Occasionally he stopped to make notes on a note pad then returned his attention to the map. His concentration was broken when he heard the heavy sliding door of the lock up pulled open. In walked two men carrying a wooden crate between them. They plonked it down in the corner of the room. The first man spoke with annoyance "Those bloody yanks are really taking the piss now Jezza. This is all they would give us on tick."

Jeremy looked up from the map, first at the men, then at the crate and then back to them. He shook his head and mumbled "Bloody Yanks, don't mind telling you Glyn, I am looking forward to getting our cut and pissing off out of it."

"You sure we're going to get our wads?" spoke the second man.

"He has to pay us. I've got so much info on him his feet won't touch the ground if I squeal. And as for the yanks..." he let the sentence hang.

"Bloody hope so, the missus is getting suspicious."

"Yeah, well your missus is going to be happy as Larry when you buy her a new home in sunny Spain."

"Hows it looking?" asked Glyn nodding towards the map.

"Should be a piece of cake, I've just got to work out the finer detail." replied Jeremy, once again tracing lines on the map with his finger.

"What about the cops? I hear that Carling has been sniffing around Daly."

"Carling is useless without his Guvnor." Jeremy gave a smirk. "He couldn't arrange a piss up in a brewery."

"What about Monica? You sure she's going to be able to take out Dempsey and Makepeace and Hughes?"

"She will find a way. She's already found out where Hughes is courtesy of SI10's finest."

"Dunno why she didn't knife Dempsey in his sleep while she had the chance." mused Glyn

"She wanted to have some fun with him first, you know how she likes her perks of the job."

"She is such a slapper" Smirked the other man shaking his head playfully.

"That is my fiancée you're talking about." Jeremy snapped. "Anyways, it won't be long now and we can all get on with our lives. What have we got?" he motioned towards the crate.

Glyn picked a crowbar from a nearby shelf and proceeded to lever up the lid of the crate. He dug deep down into the packing straw and pulled out a semi-automatic machine gun. He yanked back the loading mechanism and checked the weapon. "Not bad, the guards aren't going to stand a chance."

Jeremy stood up and moved over to the crate and pulled out another gun. "The bastards have given us just enough to do the job. We're going to have to work fast."

"Did Daly say to take him out there and then or hand him over to the Yanks?" Glyn asked.

"He hasn't made his mind up yet. It all depends on Hunt."

"On Hunt?" Glyn and the other man looked confused.

"Coltrane wants Hunt on the payroll, if Hunt doesn't play ball Barton suffers the consequences and ultimately... so does Hunt and Drake."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're all piecing it together now and it's becoming clearer...well some of it at least lol. I know i said we are coming to the action bits, well we are I promise ;-))<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi All, once again..many thanks for your reveiws, sorry I couldn't reply, I have been very busy again. As promised a bit of action. x**

Chapter 17

Monica was a step ahead of Dempsey and Makepeace, she had already sussed out that Hughes was on the boat with his floozy. She carefully made her way down the narrow path which wound down the rocky cliff to the cove. All the time she checked back to make sure she had put enough distance between herself and the SI10 officers. She paused briefly to take in the scene of the boat bobbing around on the glistening water, the strengthening spring sun reflecting off the sea. She had to act quickly as she knew Dempsey and Makepeace would not be far behind. As she reached the end of the path she crouched behind a small sand dune to way up her options. She frowned as she heard female laughter coming from the boats direction...the girl could be a complication. Monica half willed the girl to go for a swim or something, anything to get her out of the way, but she knew she would have to kill her too. There could be no witnesses, Dempsey and Makepeace included. Monica would have to take out the girl first, then tackle Hughes.

She made mental notes of her surroundings. The cove was small with a thin strip of sandy beach sheltered by the steep cliff. At the far end of the cove was a rickety , narrow jetty which the boat was moored to. Stooping, as to keep out of sight, Monica quickly and quietly made her way to the jetty end of the cove. She ducked back down to watch and wait for her opportunity.

Dempsey and Makepeace were now making their way down the cliff, Dempsey taking the lead. He could almost smell his prey. Finally he was getting his opportunity to arrest Hughes and he was in no mood to hang around any longer. He knew he was running out of time to wind up the assignment, he was ill and he was painfully aware of it. The heat and stabbing pain in his gunshot wound had been getting progressively worse. He knew this meant only one thing, it was infected and it was only a matter of time before the infection floored him completely, although Harry was the last person he was going to admit it to. No, he couldn't tell her how lousy he felt both physically and mentally, he had to keep strong, keep up the pretence that everything was just fine and dandy. Partners relied on each other; Harry watched his back he had to look after Harry, letting her down, in Dempsey's head, was not an option. Harry, on the other hand, had already picked up on the fact that everything wasn't all okay on planet Dempsey. She too, couldn't wait to get their mission over and done with and get Dempsey back home.

They too ducked behind the same sand dune as Monica had. Dempsey promptly shrugged off his jacket and shoulder holster. Harry frowned at him.

"Er, what are you doing?"

"Easier to swim with less clothes." He was now pulling off his shoes and socks

"Swim! There's a jetty there."

"Oh sure, why don't we just make a big banner saying 'Hiya Hughes, we're coming to join the party' I think swimming would be a more subtle approach, don't ya think, Sergeant?" He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hold it right there! I think that's enough clothing shed."

"What's the matter Harry? Scared you might like what you see?" smirked Dempsey.

Harry looked away from him as she felt her cheeks redden, yes she was worried she would find it hard to take her eyes off him. The memory of him virtually naked in his bath suddenly flitted into her mind. _'Oh God'_ she sighed in her head _'Now is not the right time...Harry'._

Dempsey was grinning at her as he shoved his Magnum down the waistband of his jeans.

"Your turn."

Harry gave him a withered look as she too shrugged off her jacket and shoulder holster. She pulled off her boots and also wedged her gun in her waistband. Together they set off towards the end of the jetty. Meanwhile, Monica had already reached the boat.

* * *

><p>Gene and Leroy, now showered and shaved, walked miserably down the sidewalk. They had time to kill waiting for night to fall and the inevitable call from Coltrane's people. Gene was an impatient man...he didn't do waiting. His thoughts turned to Alex. He hadn't realised how much he would miss her if she wasn't in his life. Maybe Simone was right, to hang on to Alex he had to make a gesture, a commitment. Gene shuddered at the word 'commitment'. His first marriage had ended up in a big mess and the divorce court, then again so had Alex's. Would she go for it? Would she jump at the chance of becoming Mrs Hunt? <em>'Mrs Alexandra Hunt'<em> He turned the name around in his head, it had a ring to it he agreed, or maybe she would want to be _'Mrs Alexandra Drake – Hunt or Hunt-Drake' _Gene mentally shook himself _'Na, no hyphen, sounds too much like a ruddy duck shoot'._

Leroy, sensing that Gene was lost in his own thoughts, decided to cut in.

"I can hear the wheels a turning, brother, what's eating you?"

"Where's the nearest jewellers?"

"Eh?"

"I need a jewellers."

"Don't think it's the appropriate time for shopping Chief."

"On the contrary, my Yanky friend, it's perfect timing."

Leroy couldn't help but smile at Gene calling him friend.

"Has Simone been filling you head with stoopid thoughts? That dame lives in lala land y'know."

"She has a point." Gene stopped walking. "Birds like to have ring on their finger...I don't want to lose Bolls."

"You can't be serious brother." Leroy shook his head laughing. Gene gave him a serious look. "You are aren't ya? You got it real bad friend and there's me thinking you had a heart of stone."

"I'm not a bloody nancy! You won't catch me buying red roses and heart shaped chocolate boxes... I leave that airy fairy bollocks to the poofs." Gene pouted and thought for a while "It's only right that a man of my stature should have a good lady wife...even if she is a gobby, psycho-babbling pain in the arse."

"But you love her. That's so sweet, brother."

Gene gave Leroy a hard glare "Don't ever say I'm sweet ever again or I will be stringing you up by the bollocks." Gene didn't mean any malice, he knew he was becoming a bit of a softy when it came to Alex, but he couldn't help himself.

"Just round the block, here" Leroy directed Gene to a small jewellery shop on the corner of two blocks. The two men checked around to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"I'll keep an eye out, you go right ahead and find a diamond."

"Thanks." muttered Gene as he dashed into the tiny shop, the little bell above the door rattling as he went.

* * *

><p>Monica looked up at the side of the boat at a pair of olive skinned female legs, which dangled tantalizingly over the edge. Luckily for Monica, the said legs weren't far from a short metal ladder. She reached up to the first rung and hauled herself upwards looping an arm around. Once anchored, she reached out for the bare ankle. With one swift, powerful yank, Monica sent the owner over the edge of the boat. The girl yelped in surprise as she fell down into the sea. As soon as the hapless girl hit the water, Monica was on her like a shark. The local Spanish girl fought hard against Monica, but she was no match for the strong, professional hit woman. Monica clamped her legs around the skinny Spaniard and then an arm around her neck. With her free hand Monica grabbed a knife from her belt then plunged it into the girls naked flesh. The girl let out a muffled scream then fell silent. Monica swam the few sort strokes back to the ladder, she turned around to watch the dead girl sink deeper into the blue ripples. "One down, three to go."<p>

"Conchita?" Hughes had heard the splash from the other end of the boat. He walked over to peer over the edge, he couldn't see any sign of her "Conchita?" no answer.

Monica climbed the ladder deftly and with ease. Stealthily she swung herself over the railings and then dived for cover.

Dempsey and Makepeace, under the cover of the jetty, waded into the deeper water. As the sea bottom dropped sharply away, they were forced to swim the rest of the distance. With each leg kick, Dempsey winced as the sharp pain shot through his leg. He cursed it for slowing him down. Every so often, he glanced back to make sure Harry was keeping up with him. He needn't of worried, she was matching him stroke for stroke. "Thas my girl" he said under his breath, seeing that she was a strong a swimmer as himself. Dempsey made it to the ladder, once again he checked back, Harry was not far behind. Harry treaded water as she watched Dempsey ascend the metal steps. She couldn't help but notice the toned muscles in Dempsey's back and shoulders. Why hadn't she noticed before? Dempsey reached the deck and summoned Harry to climb.

Dempsey heard the click of a gun being cocked and froze.

"Well, hello again James." Monica chimed , gun aimed at Dempsey "Fancy meeting you here. Turn around...slowly"

Dempsey did as he was told. He turned around to face her "Monica." Was all he said. He couldn't believe it, Harry had been right all along...Monica was trouble.

"Come on Harriet darling, show your face I know you're there." She kept her eyes firmly on Dempsey.

Harry gingerly appeared over the railings and joined Dempsey. "What are you doing Monica?" she said quietly.

"Ha!" she gave a sickly smile "The same as you...darling. I want Hughes."

"Why?" asked Dempsey .

"I have a friend who doesn't want to see him give evidence."

"Daly" stated Dempsey flatly.

"You're very quick, aren't you leftennant." She sneered as she stepped forward and removed Dempsey's gun from his waistband, her gun still trained on him. With both guns pointed at Dempsey and Makepeace she barked "Move!"

They obeyed not taking their eyes off Monica as they moved towards the far end of the boat.

Alerted by the voices, Hughes turned towards the back of the boat, on seeing Monica he blurted "What the? Who the hell are you?"

"The grim reaper." Replied Monica

"This is silly, Monica, why are you doing this?" said Makepeace "You will go to jail."

"You always were miss goody two shoes, really don't see what Robert saw in you. And as for you." She turned her attention to Dempsey "You're an even bigger idiot for drooling over this bitch. You deserve each other."

"Hey who's drooling." snapped Dempsey, unimpressed with Monica's tone.

"I had your apartment bugged...very cosy...I heard every word. I've also been following you. I can't believe it was soooo easy. I didn't have to shag you in the end...shame really..I like a bit of well toned rough." She raked her eyes over Dempsey's torso.

A look passed between James and Harry...both trying to remember the conversations they had had.

"Anyway, I would love to chat some more, but I've got work to do."

Monica had been so caught up in winding them up she hadn't noticed the signals Hughes had been giving Dempsey. As she was just about to turn back to David he lunged for her grabbing a wrist, Dempsey pounced on the other hand forcing it upwards. In the battle of wills, the group were forced backwards towards the side of the boat. Harry joined in trying to force her to the floor. Then BANG! One of the guns went off. David Hughes gasped in pain as the bullet hit home. He staggered backwards clutching his chest, he fell backwards into the water, his body landing like a broken ragdoll. With the distraction, Monica took her chance and elbowed herself free, in a heartbeat she leapt off the boat and followed David into the water. Without a moment's hesitation, Dempsey and Makepeace jumped as well. Dempsey went in search of David, whilst Harry was determined to get her woman.

Dempsey dived under the cold clear water. It didn't take him long to locate Hughes who was drifting lifeless with the current. Dempsey quickly scooped him up around the arm pits and kicked for the surface. As he reached air he took a big gasp before flipping onto his back to swim for shore.

Harry took a deep breath and dived. As soon as she was submerged under the waves Monica grabbed her from behind. Harry fought hard as she realised Monica was holding the knife blade to her throat. Harry desperately grabbed at Monica's vice like grip, with all her strength she managed to pull the blade away, all the time she was being pushed dangerously close to the boat's mooring ropes. The two women wrestled, each trying to beat the other before they ran out of breath. Monica pushed Harry further into the ropes, in the struggle Harry was becoming entangled. Desperation was starting to take hold of Harry as she felt the ropes tightening around her, all the time fighting the knife that was pointed at her. With one last shove Harry turned the knife blade on Monica. Harry, with super human strength, plunged the bade into her opponent . Monica instantly let go of Harry, a look of shock appeared on her face as she drifted away on the current. Harry had no time to feel relieved. The breath she had been holding was now virtually nonexistent, she had to get to the surface quickly. However, she had become so entangled in the ropes, she was now stuck. Try as she might to free herself, she couldn't shake them off. She was clawing at the ropes in sheer panic...she was trapped.

Dempsey dragged the lifeless body of Hughes onto the beach...he was dead. Dempsey didn't even attempt resuscitation, it would have been futile to even try with a big gaping hole in his chest. He turned his attention to Harry. He couldn't see her in the water from the shore so he raced back to the boat.

"Harry!"

He called out to her, but there was no response.

"Harry!" he tried again with more urgency. His eyes widened as he saw Monica's body floating just below the surface, her brown hair trailing behind her. Dempsey wasted no time. He dived under the water to search for his partner. Desperately he searched, occasionally rising to snatch a breath. On the fourth attempt he saw her trust up in the ropes and motionless. He kicked hard to reach her quickly. Frantically he snatched at the ropes to free her, with brute force he managed to drag her clear.

Dempsey emerged from the water carrying her limp body, her arms hanging down loosely, her head and neck draped over his arm. "Come on Harry...breath." he implored. He ran to the beach and set her down. "Harry?" She had become very pale and her lips were a bluey grey.

Dempsey put his ear to her lips to listen for her breathing, she was silent. Without hesitation he pinched her nose, opened her mouth and pressed his lips on hers. He gave one long breath into her body then waited. Panic was starting to rise with in him as he thought she may not come round.

"Harry..you'd better start breathing or I'm gonna kill ya."

He was about to give her another kiss of life when she coughed and spluttered back to life. Dempsey, immensely relieved, rolled her over onto her side and rubbed her back as she coughed up half the ocean. "That's it babe, get it all out." He said through raspy breaths as he continued to rub and pat her until she stopped choking. Once satisfied she had cleared her lungs and the colour was returning to her features, he flopped back onto the sand with exhaustion. He panted catching his own breath, then the sharp searing pain returned. Harry too rolled onto her back wheezing, through pants she reached out to Dempsey and patted his arm affectionately "Thanks".

Dempsey glanced over to her and smiled "No problem, you're too good for fish food. I hear the local snappers prefer brunettes anyways."

Harry returned his warm smile and let out a relieved chuckle. "We'd better get out of these clothes before we catch our death."

"Thought you'd never ask...sos I get to see your panties after all?" The smile creased into another painful grimace, not going unnoticed by Harry.

Harry got unsteadily to her feet and held her hand to Dempsey "I think that's quite enough excitement for one day."

Dempsey gratefully took her hand and struggled up. They both looked like they had been shipwrecked. They were dripping wet, some of Harry's clothes had been torn in the fight and they were now plastered in sand. They headed off to go and retrieve their other garments before starting the steep ascent up the cliff towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i know not much Galex..they get their action next chapter. Please keep reveiwing QQxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, this chapter took longer to write than I thought so what I intended in this chapter has now been split into 2, sorry about that, I know I promised more Galex, but their big showdown is in next chapter, wanted to do it justice. but some Galex in this one! oh btw, if you would like a sountrack to this chapter, I have chosen "The Horrors 'Still Life " A modern song with an 80s feel to it (Sounds a bit like Simple Minds) and really applies to James & Harry. As usual you can find it on youtube.**

Chapter 18

"Dinner is served." Micky announced as he handed Alex a takeaway carton containing chow mein. "And I've even got us a bottle of wine, since it's our last night together."

Alex took the carton and chopsticks "Thank you. Last night? You're letting me go?" she said hopefully.

"If Genie boy plays ball with the boss." Micky handed Alex a glass of wine.

"Gene doesn't like playing ball, what game are we playing here?"

"He will play ball, that's why we've got you. Alex I can't tell you what's going down, you know that. It's better that you don't know for the time being." Micky noted the distress and pleading in Alex's eyes. He really did feel pity for her. None of this mess was anything to do with her and Gene, they had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "I'm sorry Alex...please just play along with the boss and you'll be okay. Then you can go home."

"What about Leroy? He has nowhere to go. He's stuck."

"Nuthin' I can do about Leroy, he can look after himself. I've got to go out for a bit, promise me you won't try anything stoopid?"

"Micky, as I've said before, you have my word." Alex watched as Micky headed for the door. He gave her a half hearted, sympathetic smile before shutting the door behind him with a loud clunk. Alex sunk back into her chair as a sense of dark foreboding crept over her.

* * *

><p>Gene prowled around Simone's apartment in agitation. He felt helpless. O'Grady had given him strict instructions to wait for the call, but that could be at midnight, two am, or even 4 am. The waiting was going to kill him. At least his and Alex's belongings had been collected from the hotel and were piled up in a corner of the room.<p>

"Genie boy, please will you sit down, you're wearing tracks in my carpet. Eat your pizza." Implored Simone. She really did feel for him, she knew all too well what it felt like to be worried about a partners safety. Gene obeyed and flopped on the opposite couch.

"Trust Leroy, he ain't gonna let anything happen to your Bolly. He knows these streets and the lowlife, he knows what he's doing."

"Hmph!" grunted Gene, it wasn't that he didn't trust Leroy, it was that he wasn't feeling very optimistic. He took out a small ring box from his pocket and examined the glittering ring inside.

"You will find her, honey, I'm sure you will, then you can give her that." She motioned towards the ring box. "Can I see?"

Gene leant forward to show Simone.

"That's real pretty, good choice, she's gonna be knocked out with that." She smiled warmly at Gene.

"You sure she'll like it?"

"Erhum!" nodded Simone "She sure will."

Leroy walked into the apartment carrying armfuls of beer "Got our nights supplies brother."

"You sure that's a good idea?" frowned Gene

"Hell, we could be waiting all night for this damn call...you got a better idea to while away the time?"

Gene just shrugged, it appeared Leroy didn't know what to do with the time either.

"We could watch a movie?" offered Simone "Go right ahead, choose one, they're all there."

Leroy dumped the beer on the table and moved over to the video rack.

* * *

><p>Dempsey and Makepeace had made it back to their apartment, still dripping wet and covered in sand.<p>

"I need to wash up." Dempsey stated heading to the bathroom.

"I'll put the kettle on." replied Harry breezing into the kitchen.

Dempsey immediately started stripping off, desperate to get out his wet jeans and jump into the shower. He turned on the shower and frowned. Instead of gushing hot steaming water, a pathetic spluttering brown trickle of a stream dribbled out of the shower head. Dempsey suspiciously ventured a hand under the brown sludgy liquid. As soon as his fingers touched the water he whipped them away, as he suspected the water was icy cold.

In anger he wrenched off the tap and yelled "God damn lousy pile of junk! You **&%£***&^^^^ and gave the shower unit a hefty kick.

Harry alerted to the string of expletives issuing from the bathroom , dropped what she was doing and raced in. "What on earth is the matter?"

"I've had it Harry!" Dempsey barked "I can't do this anymore, I wanna go home."

Harry watched in disbelief at her partner's sudden turn in temper. She followed him as he marched out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"We are going home, tomorrow once we've spoken to Mendoza." She tried to placate him. She tried not to look at him as he was, once again, virtually naked in front of her, however her eyes were drawn to his gunshot wound. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the scar was inflamed, and an angry red colour. "You need to get that looked at." She pointed at it.

"What? Oh it's nuthin, it's fine." He snapped.

"Er, I don't think it is nuthin', that's infected!" she exclaimed.

"Hell it is!" he snapped again pulling on a fresh, clean pair of jeans _'Damn you Harry for being so observant.' _He thought to himself as he started to button up a shirt. He really didn't need Harry getting on his case. Once dressed ,he stormed past her.

"Dempsey! Dempsey!" She called after him trying to keep up. "Where are you going?"

"Outta here." He barked pulling on his jacket "and you're not coming."

"Why not?" she said indignantly

"Cos, I need a drink and I don't need no broad yapping in my ear." With that he barged through the door slamming it as he went. Harry was left staring at the slammed door. She couldn't understand what had gotten into her partner. One minute he was normal jokey Dempsey the next he was like a bear with a hangover, she couldn't cope with this Jekyl and Hyde act. She decided not to go after him, it was best to let him go have a drink and cool down. Once again, Harry was left on her own feeling rejected and lonely.

* * *

><p>"What time do you call this?" Coltrane scowled at Micky.<p>

"I had to get Alex something to eat, don't want to stamp all over the international human rights treaty."

"Alex is it now? You've changed your tune."

"She's okay, y'know. She just wants to go home with her boy."

"Natch!"

"So what's the deal?"

"Rendezvous changed."

"Wha?" scowled Micky "Why?"

"Have to keep guys a guessing, don't want any nasty surprises do we? We do the swap on the Brooklyn bridge, you wait for my call."

"On the bridge? You nuts? That's way too public for my liking."

"Hush ya mouth, I call the shots round here, not you. Nice and open so there can be no funny business." Coltrane said this with a warning in his voice. It sounded very much to Micky it was directed at him. He found this very unnerving. The more he dealt with Coltrane the less he liked him let alone trusted him. Micky was getting that sickening feeling he was being used, just another expendable pawn in Coltrane's game.

"Go back to the dame Micky and await my orders. You go nowhere until I tell ya."

"Sure, you're the boss." He muttered begrudgingly through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>"I guess, we should try to get some sleep." Said Leroy checking his watch "he could call anytime."<p>

"Sleep? Bugger that, I'm not going to sleep, might miss the call." gruffed Gene.

"Genie, honey, we can take it turns listening out for the call. I can stay up, you two need to get some rest. I don't mind...anything I can do to help."

"You're a right diamond Simone, you don't have to do anything, this isn't your shit."

"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing, Alex needs you."

"Thanks." Gene kicked off his boots and swung his long legs onto the sofa. He shuffled to get comfortable before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry checked her watch for the umpteenth time '<em>Where the hell was he?'<em> He'd been gone for hours. Harry had assumed that once Dempsey had calmed down he would come back to the apartment. Now it was getting late and Harry was worried for Dempsey's wellbeing. Visions of him passed out in the street crept into her mind, or staggering around the Spanish bars. Even worse she imagined him in some woman's bedroom. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and headed out to find him.

After some time of trawling around the bars, she was starting to lose hope of finding him. She had even resorted to asking random people in the streets if they had seen a grumpy, drunk American who stood 6ft with dark hair and a limp. Eventually her persistence paid off as a kindly local pointed her in the direction of a very drunk American on the beach. Harry smiled with relief as she spotted Dempsey slumped by the sea wall, bottle of something unknown clasp firmly in his hand.

"Here you are, I was starting to worry."

Dempsey said nothing, instead he looked straight ahead out to sea.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry tried again Sitting down next to him.

"Want some?" Dempsey slurred offering her the bottle.

Harry took the bottle and took a tentative sip. "Urghh!" she grimaced "What is that stuff? It tastes like turps."

"Dunno, some local liquor." Shrugged Dempsey, taking the bottle and knocking back another mouthful.

"Dempsey?" she was trying to approach a subject tactfully "What is going on with you, you're not your usual self."

Dempsey didn't reply, he had a feeling the subject was going to come up soon, he didn't know himself.

"Is it this business with Monica? The case, me, what?"

"Not that Monica broad." He shook his head.

Harry had a inkling of what was wrong, but she didn't want to get her head bitten off. She was hoping Dempsey would give her the answers before she had to ask. In typical Dempsey fashion, he was giving nothing up. Harry gave a deep sigh _'here goes'_

"You know what I think?" Dempsey remained silent "I think you're home sick for one. Not just being here in Spain, I think generally. You've had quite a hard time of it since you arrived in England, haven't you?"

Dempsey still kept silent, but he was listening.

"Can't have been easy coming to work in a strange country , being expected to get on with it, finding that us Brits think your way of working is...er...different. And...I have probably been the hardest on you...I'm sorry if it comes across that I'm being somewhat over critical, but it is for your own good. I do care you know."

Dempsey gave her a withered look at the last bit of the sentence.

Harry finding that Dempsey hadn't yelled at her yet, decided to be a little braver "and I also think that when Daly shot you it made you realise that you are not immortal. You can be killed just like the rest of us...and he nearly did kill you."

Harry waited for a reaction, the only one she got was Dempsey hung his head refusing to look at her. Maybe that's why he felt so lousy inside. His mantra always had been '_Life is hard then you die'_ But Daly had tested the theory and nearly succeeded. And , of course, Harry was right, he was home sick. He missed New York, his family, his old life all because of a bastard called Coltrane. Dempsey drained the last dregs of the bottle and tossed it towards the sea.

Harry stood up and held her hand out to him "Come on, let's go home. I think you're going to need the rest. God alone knows what state you're going to be in, in the morning."

Dempsey grabbed her hand and hauled himself unsteadily to his feet. Harry instinctively put his arm around her shoulders for support and her arm around his waist. Together they walked along the beach in the direction of the apartment, Dempsey swaying and slurring as they went.

_Play:_

It was a struggle getting Dempsey up the stairs, not only was he drunk, very drunk, but his leg had gotten so painful each step sent shockwaves up his body which even the alcohol couldn't mask. Harry had held very tightly onto him for fear of him falling. She managed to wrestle him into the bedroom where she could finally let go of him. He flopped on to the bed and buried his head in the pillow. Harry set too taking off his shoes and jacket, using all her strength to lift Dempsey's dead weight. Dempsey rolled over onto his back and fumbled, unsuccessfully trying to undo his shirt buttons. Harry quickly helped him, but was not going to venture to his jeans. She somehow managed to get the duvet over him.

"Night night, I'll see you in the morning."

She was making her way to door when Dempsey said in a muffled slur "Harry, I think I could use a hug."

Harry stopped dead in her tracks, she had never heard Dempsey admit he needed anything like a hug! She considered, what harm could it do? If she was truthful to herself, she needed one also. He was drunk, he wouldn't remember in the morning, she could have a quick cuddle until he was asleep and then retreat to the sofa. Yes, that was the plan. She climbed onto the bed next to him and laid down, he rolled onto his side, plonked a languid arm over her waist, shuffled closer to her and snuggled his nose into her hair and neck. This sent a shiver down Harry's spine which surprised her, she really oughtn't been feeling this way about her partner. She was too tired to complain, instead she responded by curling a tentative arm around his shoulders._ '2 minutes and he'll be asleep' _she tried to convince herself. It felt, warm and safe the two of them cuddled up. Dempsey needed the reassurance of a familiar body by his side, she needed the affection in this hard, cold world. Dempsey's breathing slowed as he drifted off into sleep . '_2 more minutes.'_ She said to herself again' but, she was exhausted, it had been an eventful, exhausting day in which he had saved her, yet again, her guardian angel. Before she could think anything more, her eyes fluttered closed and she too was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Gene, as predicted, couldn't sleep. He stood on the balcony of Simone's apartment, cigar in one hand, beer bottle in the other as he stared out across the New York skyline. A million thoughts raced through his mind, he had to get Alex back and take her home. He was going to propose at the earliest opportunity. That's if he could rescue her in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex tossed and turned fitfully on the mattress in the disused office, she was dreaming of Gene rescuing her. She dreamt of running into his arms and kissing him hard on the lips. <em>'Gene' <em>She muttered.

* * *

><p>Harry in her sleep curled herself tighter around Dempsey, she too was dreaming that he was kissing her passionately all over. Her whole body tingled in her sleep filled haze, if only she knew how much her body wanted him.<p>

* * *

><p>Gene sighed heavily and stubbed out his cigar. He looked at his watch, it read 3.26 am, They had to call soon, then the phone trilled loudly. Gene stared at it briefly before picking it up. "Hunt."<p>

"Listen good Hunt, do exactly what we say, write it down."

"I'm all ears."

Gene made some notes on a pad and replaced the receiver.

"That them?" asked Leroy leaning against the doorway.

Gene nodded " Twenty minutes, the Brooklyn bridge.

"Let's go brother."

_When you wake up you'll find me._

* * *

><p><strong>I promise Galex will be back together in the next chapter, promise, promise, promise <strong>

**QQ x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go...does Gene rescue Alex? Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming...the more I get the faster I write :-)**

Chapter 19

"Time to go Alex." motioned Micky "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to tie your hands, make it authentic."

"Okay, but not too tight, give me plenty of wriggle room."

Micky gently bent Alex 's arms behind her back and began tie bind her wrists together. "How's that? Got your wriggle room?"

Alex could hear the smile in his voice. "Perfect, thank you."

"Now, a few words of advice. Coltrane is a bastard, if you don't do what he tells ya, he won't think twice about killing ya. Just follow my lead, the code word is...is..." Micky struggled to think of a suitably innocuous word.

"Bolls...the code word is Bolls." Alex suggested, helping him out.

"Bolls?"

"It's Gene's nickname for me...short for Bollinger."

"Is that cos you taste sweet or a comment on the state of his wallet?"

Alex gave a loud laugh "Hahaha, I think Gene would agree with you on both accounts."

"Expensive tastes huh?" Micky glanced out of the office window, on seeing Coltrane's car pull up he said "We'd better go, don't want to keep the boss waiting. Remember, you're scared, you hate me, I'm a nasty bastard."

"You're a nasty bastard." Alex confirmed with a smile. "I hate you."

Alex and Micky made their way down the staircase to the waiting car and Coltrane. Alex couldn't wait to glimpse the man who had caused so much misery to so many. She was mentally preparing what she was going to say to him when she remembered, 'he who must not be named', Dempsey. She couldn't discuss Dempsey's situation with Coltrane for fear of Coltrane working out where Dempsey was...in London with Harry and SI10.

"In the car." Micky ordered Alex as she pretended to struggle against him. It was part of their plan to give Coltrane the impression that Alex was being held against her will by Micky. Micky shoved her onto the back seat of the car and climbed in himself shutting the door. Coltrane, sat in the driver's seat turned round to face Alex.

"Well, well, ain't you a pretty one. I can quite see what Hunt sees in ya. Pity I might have to ice ya."

"Go to hell." Spat Alex. Coltrane reminded Alex of a weasel, a face she desperately wanted to punch.

"Feisty. Let's go find lover boy, eh?"

* * *

><p>Simone pulled the car over at the mouth of the Brooklyn bridge. Gene stared in wonder at the imposing structure towering above him. He thought the London bridges were impressive, but as with everything in America, they did things bigger.<p>

"We will have to walk the rest of the way, brother." growled Leroy checking his gun. "Simone you're gonna have to stay here babe."

"And miss the action?"

"Yeah, miss the action" Gene said quietly.

"Guess I'll just have to sit it out. You boys take care now."

Gene and Leroy got out of the car and stood looking down the span of the bridge contemplating. At the opposite end of the bridge, Coltrane decided to drive most of the way so that he had the car as a getaway vehicle. It also meant he could keep Alex hidden until the last minute. He pulled the car up and turned off the engine.

"Stay here" he growled to Micky.

As Alex watched Coltrane stride away the World trade centre caught her eye. She soon became transfixed by the twin towers as a distant memory flitted into her mind. She couldn't make any sense of it, all she could think of was fire and dust, all she knew was that the memory made her shudder. Alex tried hard to remember why the towers were significant, but to no avail, she had forgotten her real life in 2000's completely. It had appeared that her getting together with Gene had fitted the final piece of the jigsaw together and had absorbed her 100% into Gene's 1980's world. Gene was her world.

* * *

><p>Gene and Leroy continued to march across the bridge. They didn't know exactly where Coltrane was going to be. As they got closer to the centre they spotted Coltrane on the pedestrian walkway, smoking a cigarette. He had also seen them approaching.<p>

"Just you Hunt!" he yelled "Leroy you stay right there."

Leroy obeyed, he didn't want to jeopardise anything, instead he leaned casually against one of the supporting cables. Gene cautiously walked towards Coltrane.

"Where's Alex?" He demanded

"She's safe...for now."

"What do you want Coltrane? We call this kidnapping in my country."

"Hmmph!" Coltrane gave a small chuckle "I wanted to discuss a business proposition with you."

"Bloody funny way of doing business, most people pick up the phone or send a letter, they do not kidnap defenceless women."

"You're here aintcha?" Coltrane pulled out an envelope form his jacket. This prompted Leroy to reach for his gun thinking that Coltrane was doing the same "Whooaa! Take it easy Leroy." Leroy relaxed again as he saw that Coltrane was armed only with an envelope.

"Here." He handed Gene the envelope.

Gene frowned as he opened the envelope and discovered a wad of money. "What's this?"

"It's you're advance."

"My advance? For what exactly? Stop pissing me about and tell me what you want."

"I like a man who's direct and to the point."

"My boot will be direct and to the point if you don't bloody well get on with it." Gene snapped irritably.

"I need you to get Daly off, it is my understanding you were the man who put him there."

"Daly!" Gene barked in surprised "What's this got to with that scumbag?"

" He owes my associates. They don't get paid if he stays in the slammer. I want you to drop the case and get him out."

Gene thought for a moment. The pieces were starting to fall into place. Coltrane needed Daly out to continue the chain that Coltrane and the mafia had set up. With Daly in jail, the chain had been broken and so was the mob's dream of flooding London's streets with their drugs. Gene held the key, he could dismantle the case if wanted to, or so Coltrane thought. Coltrane had no idea about SI10's involvement and it was only by chance he had discovered Gene.

"You've been using Daly as a middleman, me arresting him has scuppered your plans, hasn't it sunshine?" smirked Gene "You can have your dirty, stinking, corrupt cash back...I'm not interested."

"You don't have a choice Hunt, I've got your girl. You refuse my generous offer and she dies. You'll get the second payment when you make contact with my man in London."

Gene turned the wad of cash around in his hands considering his next move.

Meanwhile Micky and Alex had gotten out of the car. They were watching from a safe distance, but Alex had heard it all.

"Gene won't fall for that." She whispered into Micky's ear.

"He can be very persuasive. Gene just needs to keep him talking while we get closer." Alex and Micky crept forward again so that Gene could see that she was safe. Gene caught sight of Alex in the corner of his eye. She wriggled her hands free from the rope and gave him a subtle sign with her fingers to get him to keep talking, thus distract Coltrane.

Gene understood Alex's instruction.

"You see Coltrane, I have a big problem with corrupt cops...I'm not one of them. I don't like them threatening me or trying to blackmail me. You can't buy me."

"That's what they all say." He sneered

Leroy spotting Micky beckoning him, moved forward closer to Gene. He could sense that Micky was about to pull a move on Coltrane.

"Micky! Bring the girl." Shouted Coltrane

Alex and Micky stood up. Alex put her hands behind her back to pretend that they were still tied while Micky pulled out his gun and held it to Alex's cheek. He then dragged her towards Coltrane. Alex protested all the way to keep up the pretence of a scared hostage.

"You take the money Hunt or your girl is history."

"Gene! Please!" Alex pleaded

Gene's eyes flitted from Coltrane's to Alex's and back again. "You wouldn't dare, too many witnesses."

"Try me."

"Coltrane you piece of shit, let her go." growled Leroy.

"You butt out Banks, should have finished you off months ago. Last chance Hunt." Coltrane glowered at Gene.

Gene shook head in defiance "No way." He hurled the envelope with the cash in it at Coltrane to hammer home the point...he wasn't giving in..Gene Hunt did not give in.

Coltrane scowled at Gene and then turned to Micky "Kill her."

In that split second Micky yelled the code word "Bolls." He aimed his gun at Coltrane and Alex ran as fast as she could, the adrenalin pumping through her body. Leroy pulled out his Magnum and also trained it on Coltrane.

"Get her out of here." Micky barked at Gene. Alex ran straight into Gene who grabbed hold of her and charged off down the bridge.

"You stoopid punk!" Coltrane hollered at Micky and launched himself at him, making a grab for the gun. Leroy fired, but couldn't get a clear shot. Coltrane and Micky wrestled for control of the gun.

Micky on seeing Leroy going for another shot shouted "Get the hell outta here, go!"

Micky grimaced with pain as he struggled to hold onto his gun, Coltrane pushing him backwards to the barrier all the time, Leroy wavered not sure what to do. Gene and Alex slowed down gasping for breath once they had put some distance between then and Coltrane, . They were alerted to the sound of a car being driving fast across bridge. It was Simone racing towards them, she had heard the gunshot.

She screeched to a halt and yelled out of the window "Hey! Anyone need a ride?"

"Bolls, in the car, quick" Gene panted leading Alex to the car and followed her onto the back seat. "Leroy, move your arse." He barked at the indecisive Leroy.

"Leroy, go...get them safe...you know what to do." Micky was losing his battle with Coltrane, his grip loosening with each heartbeat. Coltrane had him up against the rails, one hand firmly clamped around Micky's neck the other forcing the gun. Leroy finally started running for the car. His long legs pounded the tarmac, his heart raced, sweat beaded on his forehead, he had to reach the car before Coltrane overcame Micky.

"Gene! We have to help Micky...he's going to kill him." Alex gasped urgently.

"Nice timing Mona." Leroy had reached the passenger seat.

"What about Micky?" Alex persisted "We can't leave him!"

"No time Alex, we have to get the hell outta here. Mona Drive." Leroy rasped, his lungs were bursting with the effort.

"You want driving, I'll give you driving." Said Simone as she whacked the car into gear and hammered her foot down on the accelerator. The car squealed into life leaving burnt rubber on the road. Alex looked forlornly out of the back window as Coltrane finally overcame the much smaller Micky. With one hard shove he sent Micky sailing over the rails. Micky screamed in terror as he plunged to his death in the icy waters below.

"Gene" Alex cried and burst into tears.

"I know Luv, I know." Gene pulled Alex into a comforting hug "Couldn't be helped." Alex wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into his neck and sobbed both with relief and sadness. Gene stroked her hair to calm her.

As they raced off the bridge Gene noticed a car, which had pulled out of a side street, pull up close to their bumper.

"looks like we're being followed." He said to Leroy

"Don't sweat it brother, that's O'Grady, our escort."

"Escort to where?"

"The airport, we're getting you on a plane. Your gear is in the trunk."

Simone didn't slow down, she kept her foot on the gas, jumping lights and going round corners on two wheels.

"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Gene and she clipped the kerb rounding a particularly sharp bend.

"Don't worry Genie boy, I know what I'm doing...you don't live with a cop for the years I did and not pick up some driving tips."

Simone drove them right up to the terminal entrance, it was time to leave. As Leroy got the luggage out of the boot, Alex and Gene thanked Simone.

"You're welcome, anytime you come back to New York look me up."

"Don't think we will be coming back anytime soon, no offence luv, but it has been a bloody nightmare." Joked Gene

"Thanks again Simone." said Alex with a warm smile.

"Honey, it's no problem, you just look after that gorgeous man of yours." Alex hugged Simone goodbye.

Leroy having loaded up a luggage trolley said "Time to go."

As Gene, Alex and Leroy walked towards the airport building Simone shouted "And don't forget my invite to the wedding."

Confused Alex turned to Gene "What wedding?"

"Nuthin'" gruffed an embarrassed Gene, he was quite glad when they reached the check in desk.

"That's you guys tickets and this is mine." sang Leroy handing them their tickets and holding aloft his own.

"Eh?" replied Gene and Alex together.

"I'm coming too, O'Grady has put me on secondment."

"He what?" Gene huffed.

"Yeah, for my own safety. Coltrane won't find me in London...right?"

Gene and Alex exchanged perplexed looks.

"Secondment to where...exactly?" asked Alex

"Lemme see, " Leroy pulled out an official looking letter and read it. "Fenchurch East CID." He grinned.

"Awwwww bloody 'ell." groaned Gene.

"Is that bad? You know it?"

"Course, I bloody know it...It's my department, my station ye daft twat." Huffed Gene

"Really!" Leroy exclaimed excitedly "Fancy that, your my boss now brother."

Gene gave a big resigned sigh "Welcome aboard Lieutenant and stop sodding calling me brother."

* * *

><p><strong>They are back together and heading back to London with a new team mate...awwwwwwwwww<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**BTW this is the second chapter I have posted today! so you may have missed chapter 19. Please keep reviewing. tar muchly.**

Chapter 20

Harry was woken by the sun chinking through the bedroom window. As she slowly opened her eyes she became aware of a body lying next to her, then she remembered ...Dempsey. _'Oh lord'_ Harry thought_,' he's going to love this, I won't hear the end of it, me spending the night with him'. _Harry dared herself to look across at the sleeping Dempsey as her eyes fell to his face, she noticed that something wasn't quite right. She sat up to get a better look. Dempsey, wasn't asleep he was unconscious.

"Dempsey?" Harry prodded him as she did so she noticed how hot he was, burning in fact. His face was ashen, sweat poured from his brow and he was shaking all over,

"Dempsey!" Harry cried shaking him. She leapt off the bed to examine his leg, she gasped in horror as she saw blood seeping through his jeans where his gunshot wound was.

"Christ sake Dempsey, wake up!" She rocked him, urgency building with in her "Wake up!"

She was relieved when Dempsey stirred and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Harry asked lowering her ear closer to his mouth.

"Is the window open? I'm freezing." He croaked.

"Freezing? Dempsey you're boiling hot." Harry placed her hand on his forehead. "You are on fire."

"So cold, so cold." Dempsey chattered.

"You have a raging temperature and your leg is bleeding." She tried to explain to him, although she wasn't sure whether he was taking any of it in.

"Cold." He repeated, seemingly not hearing her.

Harry had worry etched across her face, panic was starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Her fear doubled when he started to struggle to breath "Water, I need water." He panted

"Okay, okay...water, then I'm going to call an ambulance. " she blustered.

"Na,na..." he muttered as he tossed and turned "Got to go to Mom's birthday."

"Whaaaa? Oh no, you're delirious!" she exclaimed, the panic now quite clear in her voice. She raced into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, she then grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom, soaking one of them under the cold tap. Dempsey was now writhing around in painful delirium. Harry dropped the towels and unscrewed the bottle of water.

She cupped a hand behind his head and placed the bottle to his lips "Here, drink this...slowly" Dempsey gulped down the water, his mouth being bone dry, his throat raspy. "That's it she soothed."

"It hurts." He whispered.

"I know, I know...hang on in there, I'm going to call the ambulance...okay?" Harry charged back into the lounge ,grabbed the phone and dialled "Hello, I need an ambulance...urgently."

"Seperación que necesita Senora?" Came the reply, Harry suddenly realised she needed her phrase book.

"One moment please" She ferreted around in her handbag.

"Seperación que necesita?"

"Er...er... Necesitan... una ambulancia, please." Harry struggled, phone in one hand phrase book in the other.

"Cuál es el problema?"

"Urmmm, I'm English, I don't understand." Harry was starting to get flustered "Necesitan una ambilancia"

"Errrr your address...Senora?" the operator was also struggling. Harry gave her the address.

"Estará con usted en 10 minutos"

"Ten minutes you say?"

"Si Senora"

"Thank you." Harry replaced the receiver and ran back into the bedroom. "Ambulance will be ten minutes Dempsey." She picked up one of the towels and proceeded to wrap it around Dempsey's leg.

"Ooooof" Dempsey yelped in pain as she wrapped his leg.

"Sorry. Trying to stop the bleeding." She then picked up the soaked towel , moved to his head and mopped his burning brow in attempt to cool him down.

"Too cold." Dempsey complained at the contact.

"That's the idea." She spoke softly to him as she dabbed the towel on his burning skin.

"Go...going to...hospital?" he stammered , shivering with fever.

"Yes, you're in a bad way."

"London?" he was confused.

"No Mallorca, we're in Spain still."

"Spain?" Dempsey was trying to make sense of his surroundings, but he couldn't think straight. Another bolt of pain shot through his body.

"Arrgh!" he grimaced "Harry, don't leave me." He sounded scared as he reached out for her hand, this shocked her, she had never heard him be scared before,

"I'm staying with you." She squeezed his hand. "I'm not leaving you."

Within no time the ambulance arrived. Harry didn't leave Dempsey's side, by this time he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Each time he came to, she reassured him she was still there in the ambulance with him. Everything had become a scary, nonsensical blur to him which was compounded by the language barrier. As they whizzed him into the emergency room, more foreign voices chattered around him. Dempsey felt disorientated.

"What are they saying Harry?" he rasped.

"I don't know...excuse me! Is there an English speaking doctor? We need to know what is going on."

The staff ignored Harry's question, instead they continued to bustle around Dempsey, fixing him up to a drip and pumping him full of antibiotics.

"Whass happening? What are they doing to me?" He struggled to keep the fear out of his voice.

"They've put you on a drip, you're very dehydrated. Probably due to the amount of alcohol you put away last night. Is there an English speaking doctor...please...he needs to know what's happening. Oh this is ridiculous, there's got to be someone who can translate. I'm going to find someone who speaks English."

"Don't leave me." Dempsey pleaded sleepily as the drugs they had given him started to kick in.

"I'll be right back." She promised as she patted his arm. As she made to leave the room she looked back at him. He was a sorry sight, full of tubes and wires , at least he was now drifting off to sleep with the help of some powerful medication. Harry, as soon as she was in the corridor, collapsed against the wall and took a long, deep breath, closing her eyes to collect her thoughts.

"Senora, are you the American's partner?"

Harry opened her eyes to find a youngish lad standing in front her. "Urm, yes I am. Harriet Makepeace."

"Domingo, nice to meet you. Sorry it has taken me a while to get here, I am your translator."

"Oh thank God." she jabbed a thumb in the direction of Dempsey's room "They can't tell us anything."

Domingo gave Harry a warm kindly smile "Why don't you go and get a tea and I will talk to the medics. The canteen is at the top of the stairs on the right. I will come and find you when I have some news...yes?"

"That's very kind , thank you." Harry watched the Spaniard disappear into the room and slunk off to the canteen. It had been a horrendous start to the to the day and Harry had the feeling it wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Gene, Alex and Leroy slumped into their plane seats preparing for takeoff. Alex clung onto Gene's hand in a daze as she tried to process the events which had happened . It was supposed to be a holiday, a chance for her and Gene to get to know each other as a couple. Instead the whole adventure and turned into a huge disaster. She sat quietly mulling things over. It was Gene that broke the silence.<p>

"Y'know, most people when they go on holiday bring back souvenirs like stuffed donkeys or sombreros or some other tasteless tat , oh no, not me, I bring back a ruddy native."

"Haha, very funny brother, at least I will be useful to you." beamed Leroy

"You never know Leroy may make a refreshing change to the team. Can't wait to see Ray's face when we walk in." Alex grinned at the thought.

"The team are going to think I've lost my marbles."

"Don't be such a grump Gene." Alex gently berated him.

"I'm not being a grump, just stating a fact."

"Is London much more different than New York?" asked Leroy enthusiastically .

"Yeah, it's got less Yanks in it and no Mafia." replied Gene.

"We don't carry guns like you do." Alex added helpfully "So you won't be able to carry your magnum."

"I guess I'm gonna be unique, an American in the London police force, huh?"

Gene and Alex looked at each other, Leroy was going to have a surprise when they reached home. Alex quickly changed the subject.

"What was Simone talking about?...about an invite to a wedding I mean?"

Leroy looked sternly at Gene, hoping that he wasn't going to bottle it "Are you gonna ask her?"

"Ask me? Ask me what."

Gene looked away, he didn't think this was the right time.

Leroy leaned into Gene "Now or never brother"

Gene shot Leroy a warning look.

"Ask me what!" Alex ground out. "Come on then?"

Leroy leapt out of his seat and stood in the aisle clapping his hands together to get the other passengers to take notice "Listen up people, my brother Gene here has something very important to ask."

"Christ on a bike" muttered Gene slowly dying of embarrassment while Alex gawped at Leroy.

"Come on Geno, you can do it, can't he folks?" Leroy grinned like a manic. Rumbles of encouragement rippled throughout the plane.

Alex's face became a picture of shock as she realised what Gene was about to do "You're not proposing are you?"

A deafening hush echoed around the plane as all the passengers had tuned in to Gene. Gene looked around at all the expectant faces. He huffed and reached into his pocket for the little ring box. God he hated being the centre of attention especially while doing such a poofy thing as proposing marriage. Gene slowly got to his feet, Alex's eyes followed him upwards. He took a deep breath.

"Alex Drake, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The cabin was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Alex looked around at all the passengers holding their breaths. She gave a big huge grin, bounded onto her feet and threw herself on Gene.

"Yes, yes, yes...you wonderful, impossible man."

The whole plane erupted into cheers and applause. Fellow passengers hugged Gene and Alex and shook their hands. Some of the older women kissed their congratulations. Gene was stunned by the response, once he got over the shock a warm fuzzy feeling spread across his whole body. Alex Drake had just agreed to be his wife. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. The plane cheered again.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the canteen nursing her third cup of coffee waiting for Domingo to come back with some news. Sure enough he appeared just when Harry was thinking of going to find him.<p>

"Some good news Senora Makepeace, Mr Dempsey is comfortable, he is asleep."

"That's something." she smiled, relieved.

"The doctors tell me that his wound is badly infected and the poison has spread to his blood...they say it is...er how do you say in English...?"

"Septicaemia." Uttered Harry.

"Yes that, it is good you got him here when you did, much longer he may not have survived."

Harry looked directly into Domingo's eyes "He is going to be okay isn't he?"

"He is very ill, he still has a dangerously high temperature, however, the medication should bring it down rapidly. As soon as his temperature is stable again you can take your boyfriend home." He gave Harry a warm sympathetic smile, he could see how worried she was.

Harry gave a little chuckle "He's not my boyfriend. He is my work partner, we are policemen."

"My apologies, wrong end of stick. Policemen you say? Is that how he got shot?"

Harry looked downcast as the memories of that fateful day flooded her mind again.

"Yes, by a particularly nasty thug. He returned to work too soon, it's my fault I should have insisted he saw a doctor sooner. I knew something was wrong before we came over here, but he can be so...so pigheaded."

"But, you care a great deal for him, yes?"

Harry looked away shyly.

"You do, I can see it in your eyes. He is very lucky to have you to care for him."

Harry couldn't deny it any longer, her pigheaded, stubborn American partner had tunnelled his way into her affections.

Domingo studied Harry's expression "You know , hope you don't mind me saying so, it is not a crime to follow your heart, but it is to deny it."

"I'm not in love with him!" snapped Harry "he's my colleague for heaven's sake."

"I'm sorry, I over stepped the mark as you English would say."

"Yes you have." She replied curtly "Can I see him now?"

"Of course, he is heavily medicated, though so don't expect much reaction. He will take comfort with you there."

Harry got to her feet and marched off in the direction of Dempsey _'Who does that kid think he is?' _She muttered crossly to herself _'jumped up self opinionated little...love! what the hell does he know about it? He's barely out of nappies...'_

Harry took a deep breath before entering his room, she pushed open the door and stepped in. Her heart sank once again at the sight of him wired up and asleep. "Here we go again." She sighed "You at deaths door in hospital and ..." her bottom lip wobbled and trembled then tears started to fill her eyes "and me crying over you at your bedside!"

Harry pulled up a chair and plonked herself down to begin her vigil.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reviewing...we have a wedding to attend!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay...and thanks again for the reviews.**

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry Sir, Ms Grey hasn't appeared to have been back her apartment since yesterday morning. I would have seen her."

Jeremy Chapman gritted his teeth in annoyance down the phone at the Mallorcan porter "Please could you check again, she was supposed to have contacted me last night, I am worried for my fiancé. I know what you bloody Daigos are like."

The porter politely coughed at Jeremy's tactless comment. "Sir I assure you, She hasn't been back to her apartment, the maid said her apartment was empty."

"Well she can't have just vanished in a puff of smoke...look here, I am getting rather concerned."

"I understand Sir, I can ask the lady who has the neighbouring apartment whether she has seen her but..."

"Yes! Do that, go ask her right now" barked Jeremy interrupting.

" You see Sir, I won't be able to ask the English Lady until she returns from the hospital." The porter explained.

"Hospital?"

"Yes, an ambulance had to be called for her husband this morning, he looked as though he had been shot with a gun. There was blood everywhere...the lady was very upset as you can imagine. She went with him to the hospital this morning."

Jeremy crinkled his forehead in confusion. Remembering Monica telling him that she had to bribe the apartment block manager to give her the apartment next to Dempsey and Makepeace's he asked "This lady's husband, he wouldn't happen to be an American would he?"

"Si, si...yes an American...you know him?"

A smile crept across Jeremy's lips "And you say he had been shot?"

"Si, very messy leg."

The smile grew into a grin as Jeremy thought that Monica had shot Dempsey , he was in complete ignorance of Monica's death. He muttered "Good girl."

Jeremy hung up and turned to Glyn and grinned "Monica's got Dempsey, I'm sure she's working on Makepeace next. Two down...Barton next."

"Do we still go today?" asked Glyn as he cleaned his semi-automatic machine gun with an oiled rag.

"Unless the prison service have decided not to move him today. Are all the lads briefed?"

"Yeah, they know what to do, they just need to know whether we are taking Barton out altogether."

"I got the word from Daly less than ten minutes ago. Hunt refused to play along with the Yanks, so our orders are to shoot to kill."

"I'll look forward to it." Said Glyn with a sly smirk. "What time does it kick off?"

" 3pm"

* * *

><p>Gene, Alex and Leroy had experienced an un-eventful flight. After all the excitement of the wedding proposal had died down, there was little else to do other than sleep. Gene once again had availed himself with the in-flight bar and was snoring next to Alex. She and Leroy were asleep also, Leroy's sleep was not peaceful. After months of stress, lack of sleep and uncertainty, his dreams were full of drama. He tossed and turned in his sleep, occasionally muttering past conversations. As time passed, his uttering's had become louder and more urgent, his unconscious movements more animated, his dreams more vivid.<p>

With one violent jerk Alex stirred. "Leroy? What are you doing?" she said sleepily.

Leroy didn't reply, he tossed in his seat again.

"Leroy?" Asked Alex more firmly, coming too. She opened her eyes fully and focused on her new colleague.

"No! No! Get out of here." He mumbled

"Leroy! Wake up!" Alex gently shook him realising he was having a dream which was rapidly turning into a nightmare. "LEROY!"

"Huh? Leroy sat bolt upright in a state of shock and confusion. He blinked at Alex blearily.

"It's ok, you're safe." She comforted.

"I am?" he said still perplexed as he looked around at the other snoozing passengers. "Oh yeah, England...are we there yet?" he said brushing his head through his wiry hair.

"Nearly...look.." she pointed at of the window "Bright sunshine." She smiled warmly at him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed leaning forward to get a better look. "Sure looks pretty out there...will they put out the red carpet for me at Heathrow?"

Alex simply smiled at him. She really didn't know what the reaction towards Leroy would be in London. It was certainly was going to be learning curve for all of them. She just hoped that the American would be able to settle in ok...well she had managed it...hadn't she?

"Everything is going to be fine, Gene and I will look after you. The first thing we must do, Is find you somewhere to live and get you settled in."

"Hey babe, thanks for the offer, but I don't need some nurse maid...no offence intended, I can look after myself."

"And I'm sure that is very true, but you don't need to do it all alone...not anymore. We work as a team, we all look after each other."

Leroy suddenly looked a little unsure "You really think the guys will take to me? Make me feel like I'm one of the team? Cos y'know I ain't the average Joe."

"No you're not, but if they can get used to a woman having a high rank, they can used to you. Besides, I think you'll get on like a house on fire."

"Am I getting a partner?"

Alex thought for a few moments, that hadn't been discussed. Ray and Chris worked together, she and Gene were a partnership and all the other officers in CID were paired up...that just left one person. An image of Dempsey and Makepeace suddenly flashed into her mind...an American with a female officer, yes that could work in CID. Leroy and Shaz, she could just picture Shaz's face. A broad grin appeared across Alex's face " I know the perfect partner for you, DC Granger."

"Suppose we don't get along?"

"Oh you will, everyone gets along with Shaz." She sang

"Shaz?" Leroy said slightly vexed.

"ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. We are just coming into land at London Heathrow...

* * *

><p>"Any answer yet Chas?" asked a concerned Spikings as he entered the SI10 main office.<p>

"No, sorry Guv" Chas shook his head replacing the telephone receiver after trying Dempsey and Makepeace's Mallorcan apartment for what must have been the tenth time that day. "Still no answer."

Spikings shook his head "I don't know Chas, typical Dempsey behaviour, but Harry would have phoned in by now...I don't like this...not one bit."

"Does seem a little odd, Guv. I'll keep trying, just in case they've been out for the day."

"Out for the day? It's not a bloody holiday...they're not supposed to be sightseeing, buying stuffed donkeys and knocking back the Sangria, mind you with those two it's not beyond the realms of possibility. I suppose we ought to be grateful it's not summer over there otherwise they would be sunning themselves on a beach calling it undercover work."

"They do like to blend in sir." replied Chas trying to defend James and Harry.

"Hmm, there's blending in and there's taking the piss. Keep trying, let me know the second you get hold of them." Spikings jabbed a stumpy finger at Chas before stomping into his office and shutting the door with a hefty clang.

* * *

><p>After breezing through customs, Gene and Alex waited for Leroy the other side of the gate. Being an American he was facing the twenty questions from the Heathrow guards.<p>

"Aren't they done with 'im yet, I want to get back to the station and check it's still in one piece." gruffed Gene. "Heaven knows what's been happening with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee in charge."

"They're only doing their duty Gene, have to make sure he's not some sort of criminal. It's not every day that someone tries to walk straight through customs with a Magnum." surmised Alex

"Hmmmph, don't know why he wanted to bring that cannon with 'im in the first place...it screams nutter."

"You carry one, what does that say about you?"

"I'm the Sherriff, it's only right." He sniffed.

They both watched on as Leroy continued to battle with security in an animated fashion.

"Why do Americans like waving their arms around so much. Looks like he's got ants in 'es pants either that or 'es just about to take off." said Gene as he watched Leroy practically jumping up and down on the spot, gesticulating wildly with his arms.

"Oh Gene, he's just keen to get out of here like we are...we are going to have to find somewhere for him to live...I was thinking..."

"Here we go..."

"I was thinking, maybe he could have my flat..." Alex gingerly approached the subject.

"Wha? Where are you gonna live then?"

"I thought since we were engaged...then maybe...I could perhaps...move in with you?"

Gene shot Alex an incredulous look. "With me? You are joking."

Alex's expression sunk, she had expected Gene to have jumped at the opportunity...or at least been a little more enthusiastic.

"I thought that's what you would have wanted." She quietly replied.

Gene realised he'd just been tactless and quickly backtracked "Bolls it's not that I don't want you to, it's just that...well, my place isn't really geared up for a bird."

"In what way...it's not like you have 'Play boy' and smutty videos strewn around the place...do you?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Course not, you know me , I am a perfect gent."

She folded her arms tightly , frowned and said a little more forcefully "Well what then?"

Gene looked sheepish and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well?" Alex persisted

"It's not really the kind of place for...for a couple I spose, just a place where I lay me head."

Alex raised her eyebrows as if to say "Go on!"

"I was thinking we could get a place together...a fresh start an all that...my place was just some digs I found when I first arrived here...it's nowt special."

Alex softened, she knew what Gene was trying to say, she placed a hand on his arm to reassure him. "Gene, I don't need somewhere special, I just need you, a comfy bed, a cooker and perhaps a washing machine."

"What do ya need a cooker for? You live on Luigi's fodder?" A smile returned to Gene's lips.

They stood there smiling at each other until they were disturbed by the sound of an excited crowd across the airport lounge. Gene and Alex looked in the direction of the commotion and saw a rabble of Paparazzi with Dictaphones and cameras all trained in the direction of a tall blonde beauty who was posing for photographs. She pouted , blew kisses and flirted with the eager hacks hoping to get an exclusive.

"Jeeez, you're guys sure don't like Americans, talk about guilty until proven innocent." A harassed Leroy had finally been released by customs. His eyes widened as he noticed the blonde bombshell "Say! Is that Chenelle Diaz? Wow! She is one hellava foxy babe."

"Who? Never heard of 'er" retorted Gene

"Chenelle Diaz, she's an American model. She's just got a contract with a lingerie brand." explained Alex.

Gene turned to Leroy "Are you all sorted? Have they decided you're safe and not some sort of psycho, Yanky , trigger happy nutcase?"

"I think so brother, I think the only info they didn't want was my shoe size."

"Right then, let's get home."

The trio proceeded to push their way through the Paparazzi throng to get to the terminal exit, as they made slow progress in the crush, one of the hacks spotted the imposing Gene.

"It's DCI Hunt!" he yelled over the throng "And DI Drake!" he added enthusiastically.

Within a heart beat a sea of heads span round to stare at Gene and Alex, then the hacks were on them firing questions from all directions, camera flashes blinding their targets. Gene and Alex were like rabbits caught in the headlights, Leroy was in stunned bewilderment. He had just left one madhouse and stepped right into another. He had heard stories of the hound-like British press, but he had never experienced anything like this. Chenelle Diaz was left abandoned, standing with hands on hips and with a disgruntled scowl on her face. Never, ever had she been upstaged by two English policemen before.

"Hey! I haven't shown you guys my best side yet!" she hollered after the deserting Paps.

Gene instinctively grabbed a firm hold of Alex for fear of her disappearing into the mêlée.

"Keep walking" he tried to whisper in her ear.

"Mister Hunt! A few words for our readers, please?" shouted one reporter "DI Drake, Alex! How was your trip to New York? shouted another.

"Are you getting married?" came another yell.

"Christ!" muttered Gene "They know where we've been and everything. "Leroy, keep ye mouth shut and ye head down."

"I'm trying brother."

"Oh God," replied Alex "Yes, Leroy they can't know that you're here."

"Please Mister Hunt, just a few words."

Gene, Alex and Leroy desperately tried to push their way through. Gene was trying not to lose his temper.

"Gene, you've got to say something." There was a hint of desperation creeping into Alex's voice as she was finding the crush suffocating and claustrophobic.

Gene stopped abruptly and turned to face the bulk of the crowd "Listen up!" he demanded.

A hush fell on the pack, although the cameras kept on flashing.

"Me and the good lady have had a long flight, we are very tired and in no fit state to answer your questions."

"Is that an engagement ring Alex's is wearing?" called out a voice.

Gene and Alex glanced at each other, did they let slip or not. Alex shook her head indicating 'No', it wasn't fair to announce their engagement to the whole world without telling their friends and colleagues first.

"We will answer your questions when we have had a good night's sleep." Dismissed Gene, his mood turning irritable.

"Come on folks, the show's over. This is a working airport not a red carpet, you know the rules." An authoritive voice boomed over the chaos "let them pass." Security guards suddenly appeared in the crowd and scooped up Gene, Alex and Leroy and lead them out of the terminal building into a waiting taxi.

"Sir, we will forward your luggage on to Fenchurch East." Said a security officer "Sorry about the ruckus, You are heroes in the public's eyes and they like a good love story.

Alex turned to the officer suspiciously "Love story? How do they know?"

The guard gave Alex a warm smile "You were snapped in Postman's park sharing an intimate moment." With that he shut the door on the three and rapped on the taxi roof to let the driver know to go. Gene and Alex stared in disbelief at each other with their mouths open as Leroy grinned rubbing his hands together "Phew, what a welcome. I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

><p>"He's what?" boomed Spikings down the phone to Harry.<p>

"He's in hospital, he's in a bad way Sir." replied Harry quietly, twirling the phone cord round her fingers.

"How bad?"

"Septicaemia, it's his leg again...I knew something..."

"Well why didn't you do something...Sergeant? he's your  partner, you have an responsibility to him." Spikings was being less than sympathetic and making Harry feel even more guilty than she already felt.

"I know Sir...but...he..er, You what he's like?...keeps it all hidden then..." she struggled to keep the tears from welling. She felt responsible, guilty and that she had somehow failed Dempsey on top of that she kept replaying all the harsh words she had said to him since they arrived in Spain. Now Spikings was compounding all those feelings.

"Sometimes girl, you have to ignore the fact that Dempsey is a loudmouth irritating pain-in-the-arse-Yank and do your duty and work as a team. You know leaving him to get up to God knows what and with God knows who is not a reliable plan of action. Maybe, you could have talked some sense into him and got him home before he ended up in hospital. I now have to work out a way of explaining this debacle to the commissioner...and to top it all you're not even bringing back Hughes alive!"

"Yessir, sorry Sir" She whimpered

Spikings was just about to launch into another outburst when he detected the wobble in Harry's voice.

"Er are you okay? You're not crying are you?" he enquired carefully.

"No sir...I'm just tired and a little overwrought...that's all." She sniffed "Erm, they've asked me to sign a consent form, they need to operate on his leg...what should I do?" she asked in a childlike voice still playing with the cord in her fingers.

"Oh I see, that bad eh? " Spikings softened "In the absence of a next of kin, you will have to do it, I give my authorisation."

"And for the insurance?" she whispered.

"Don't you worry about that Harry, you have enough on your plate. I'll sort that out and arrange for Dempsey to be flown back as soon as he is able...er silly question, but are you flying back now or...staying by his bedside."

"I'm staying, he was so scared Sir and he couldn't understand the medical staff...I've promised him."

"Okay, okay...is he making progress?" said Spikings with concern.

"His temperature is coming down gradually, lord knows they've pumped enough anti-biotics into him."

"Sounds nasty, I'm even starting to feel sorry for him."

Harry managed a weak smile "Steady on Guv, we can't have both of us feeling sorry for him, we wouldn't want to inflate his ego even more than it already is."

Spikings smiled back down the phone "Take care of him Harry, keep me posted and oh Harry? Get some rest wil you? you sound awful."

"I will, bye Guv."

* * *

><p><strong>Gene and Alex back on English soil and to a heroes welcome! and Harry feeling guilty as hell (She has to make it up to Dempsey at some point ;-) )<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapters, i'm sorry I didn't reply, been soooo busy. Anyways, here we have some action! enjoy.**

Chapter 22

CID huddled around Ray as he listened intently down the phone making notes, " I see, yeah, I got that Sir...is this really our job though? Protection I mean."

"I can't think of a better department to ensure Barton makes it to his new home. Remember what I said Carling, a feather in your cap...chance to score some more Brownie points." Malcolm Brent enthusiastically replied down the line.

"Sir we will do our best."

"Good show Carling, keep up the good work, tatty bye for now." The line went dead.

Ray frowned at Chris and Shaz "Tatty bye for now? What sort of poncy phrase is that?"

"Perhaps he's a poof?" said Chris

"More like he was born with a silver spoon up his arse." huffed Ray.

"What did he say?" asked Shaz

"Tatty bye!"

"No! I meant about the operation." sighed Shaz

"Not really an operation as such, he just wants us to escort that bastard Barton to his new hotel room." Ray explained "At her Majesty's pleasure."

"Bastard!" muttered Chris "Why can't plod do it in their jam sandwiches?"

"Cos, Malc wants us to do it, that's why...he thinks it's good for our profile...Christ knows why." replied Ray, shaking his head.

"The Guv would go spare if he knew we were baby-sitting." agreed Chris

"I know mate, but what Malc says, we do,... there is bugger all we can do about it until the Guv gets back."

"So what's the plan?" asked Shaz diligently picking up a street Map.

"2.30, we follow the police van with Barton in it from point A to point B."

"That's it?" shrugged Shaz

"That's it, pointless waste of our time." Ray huffed again, he had had enough of being in charge of CID, he wanted Gene back as soon as possible. Little did he know his wish would be granted sooner than he thought.

* * *

><p>Jeremy Chapman addressed his assembled gang in his lockup garage. "You all know what you are doing?" he asked, his eyes darting from one man to the next. They all nodded in agreement "Good, we can't afford any cock-ups . We have one shot at this and it has to be clean and crisp...you got that?"<p>

"Yes Boss!" the group replied.

"Tool up!" he commanded "Good luck!" with that the men were galvanised into action, grabbing their weapons of choice from wooden crates. They then proceeded to check the guns before heading out to the transit vans.

* * *

><p>Gene, Alex and Leroy sat in comfortable silence as they made their way across London. Leroy stared wide-eyed out of the window at the London streets. Like Dempsey, the only time he had left his homeland was to fight in Vietnam. Leroy was quite frankly blown away by the historical buildings which passed by. As the journey progressed, Leroy took in every unfamiliar sight, the nerves building more and more with in him. He had to admit to himself that he was feeling a little out of his depth, but a child-like excitement of the unknown bubbled away under the surface. This was his new start, a chance to re-build his life; a whole new chapter in the Life of Lt Leroy Banks had begun.<p>

As the taxi pulled up outside the station, Leroy's eyes scanned the imposing building. "Is this home?"

"Welcome to my domain, Leroy. I'm the Guv." said Gene with a hint of pride in his voice.

"The Guv?" puzzled Leroy, the phrase being alien to him.

"The Boss, the chief" smiled Gene

"Hah! I get it, loud and clear...Guv." Leroy smiled back.

"That's better." said Gene as they made their way up the steps.

Gene and Alex pushed open the double doors into the CID office fully expecting to find the team beavering away on case. Instead they were met by, er well no-one. The office was deserted; half drunk mugs of tea and partially consumed sandwiches were intermingled with abandoned printouts on vacant desks.

"Bloody 'ell, I guess this is what it must 'ave felt like walking on to the Marie Celeste, where has everyone buggered off to?" snapped Gene unimpressed.

"Must be out on a shout." Shrugged Alex "Look here," Alex pointed to the wipe board "They've been planning something."

"Hmmph!" grumped Gene lighting a cigar.

Leroy wasn't paying any attention to Gene and Alex. He was stood in the middle of the office staring aghast at the checker-board ceiling. He span round doing a 360 mouth open wide "Far out!" he exclaimed.

Gene and Alex stood at the wipe board trying to make sense of Ray's scribblings.

"It's got something to do with Barton." said Alex helpfully.

"Oh, no shit Sherlock, I can see that thank you very much." snapped Gene again.

"Okay! Keep your hair on, I was just saying."

"Y'know Bolls, you really do have a talent for stating the bleeding obvious sometimes."

Alex frowned.

Leroy continued to explore the office, glancing over papers and personal artefacts strewn on desks. He read each officer's name plate in turn _"DI Ray Carling, DC Chris Skelton" _Until he came to an empty desk, his jaw dropped in amazement. There sat in the middle of the desk in clear view was a name plate which read '_Lt Leroy Banks'. _Leroy picked up the plate and studied it "_How the hell did they get that sorted out that quickly?" _ Leroy asked himself, he couldn't believe that some unknown person had arranged a desk and name plate for him in such a short period of time. I small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth _"This must be the Cop's equivalent of the welcome mat." _ He surmised. He placed the plate back down and joined Gene and Alex by the wipe board.

"So what's going down, brother?" he asked studying the board curiously.

"I'll explain in the car. We're going to go on a little trip across London." Gene said striding into his office. He reached into his desk draw and pulled out his gun and holster.

"Annie get ya gun!" quipped Gene to Alex. She obeyed fetching her weapon from her draw.

"Hey, didn't Alex say you guys don't shoot much?"

"We don't, it's good to have insurance." replied Gene

"Insurance for what?" Leroy called after Gene as he strode purposefully out of CID.

"Just get in the sodding car will you? We can play twenty questions later."

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping Dempsey. He looked so peaceful despite the raging battle his immune system was having with the septicaemia. His temperature thankfully had come down a great deal, but he still was not out of the danger zone. Harry caught herself thinking that she could quite easily sit and watch Dempsey sleeping for hours, he looked, well angelic when he was snoozing. His features were softened by a sleep ruffled mop of unruly black hair. Harry couldn't decide whether she liked his hair best when it was untamed and long or when he had it short, neatly parted and slicked into place. She was suddenly taken by the urge to reach out and touch his locks; she quickly checked herself "<em>For heaven's sake, control yourself. What the hell am I thinking? Must be stress and over tiredness, yes that's it."<em>

Her thoughts were broken by a gentle rap at the door. Domingo poked his head round "Skuse me Ms Makepeace, sorry to disturb you."

"Oh, it's you." She said a little tartly.

"The Doctors have asked me to update you." He said gingerly fully aware he had ruffled her feathers earlier that day.

"Sorry, yes Domingo, please come in. Ignore my mood."

"I appreciate it is difficult, it's not nice to see one's friend so sick."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Domingo's choice in using the word 'friend' after the fuss she had made over his earlier assumption Dempsey was anything more.

"Good news, he has made good progress, his temperature has come down a lot. The doctors feel they will be able to operate in the next couple of hours." smiled the Spaniard.

"That is good news; I just want to see him sat up and talking as soon as possible, back to being his usual bloody minded annoying self." There she had said it, she had just admitted that she was desperate to have old Dempsey back; she had missed him being him.

"He is in good hands I assure you. Do you need anything? I can bring you some food and another cup of tea?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"You haven't eaten anything all day; we can't have you both ill, can we?" Domingo tried again.

"Maybe a cup of coffee and a sandwich then." Harry smiled, she knew he was only trying to help.

"I will fetch for you." He left the room and hurried up the stairs towards the canteen leaving Harry to return back to her thoughts and her vigil.

* * *

><p>It had appeared that everything in Gene's world had returned back to normal. He had Alex sat beside him in the car and a div in the back who was being mercilessly thrown around at high speed with each heart stopping corner. The only differences being the car was not his beloved Quattro but a pool car, Alex was now his fiancé as well as his DI and the div in the back was American...other than that it was business as usual.<p>

Leroy marvelled that Alex could continue to sit there serenely and not bat an eyelid at his new Guv's erratic driving style, he, on the other hand, was crapping himself. "Arrrgh jeeeeezz!" he grimaced as Gene narrowly missed a postman delivering the 2nd post.

"Shut up! You big girl's blouse!" berated Gene. "I missed him didn't I?"

Gene was back behind the steering wheel and firmly back in charge which left Leroy wondering whether Gene was a genius or a madman and as Gene deftly swung the car down a shortcut alley...quite possibly both . Either way, Leroy was happy to be along for the ride, he just wished it was a little slower.

Gene abruptly slammed on the brakes as he reached the junction. "This car is a bag of shit, it's got none of the poke of the Quattro!"

Alex and Leroy just glared at Gene.

"What are we waiting for?" Alex asked after a couple of minutes.

"They're moving Barton to a different prison, that's what the lads are doing. Been told to babysit."

"That's not our job to do police escorts." replied Alex irritated.

"Exactly Bolls, means there's something up."

"Like what?"

"They expecting a break out?" added Leroy

"Correct-a-mundo!"

"Who is this Barton guy? Some kinda hood?"

"Not exactly, a corrupt police officer I'm afraid. He'd been stealing files and throwing cases for months." said Alex

"Same thing, a corrupt cop is a hood. What does he look like?"

Gene gave Leroy a sarcastic look "He'd be the one in the prison outfit...div!"

"Ah, yeah...course."

As the prison van passed the end of the street shortly followed by Ray, Chris and Shaz in the Cavalier, Gene moved off and joined the tail.

* * *

><p>The ex chief Inspector Barton sat quietly in the prison van. Stripped of his rank and disgraced, he had lost everything he had ever worked for. It wasn't supposed to end like this with him handcuffed, dressed in prison overalls heading for the prison where he'd sit on remand until his court hearing. Daly had promised him more money than he could ever earn on a Police salary and the notoriety which came with being associated with the likes of Liam Daly. The partnership had soon turned sour and Richard Barton found that he was in too deep to drag himself out unscathed, therefore he had put in motion the plan to set DCI Hughes up for his crimes. It had been working well until Daly was arrested and the Irishman's New York contacts wanted their pound of flesh. Barton had been out-witted and out-played. Now his future was uncertain. If he agreed to be a witness in Daly's trial, he was dead. If he kept his mouth shut, he would rot in prison. He kept his eyes focused on the blue van panel ahead of him rather than look at the smug prison guard who was accompanying him. He had made his decision; he would stand as a witness. It wasn't a case of 'if' Daly's men got him; it was a question of 'when'.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapman checked his watch; they were on time and running to schedule. He sat in the van which would head off the prison convoy; Glyn was in the second transit van which had snuck unnoticed behind Gene's and Ray's car. The ambush had been set in place. Chapman waited patiently for the prison van to be spotted. His radio crackled into to life.<p>

"On its way boss, over." came the voice.

"I read you Stu." Chapman rapped loudly on the cab partition to give the driver the signal. The driver turned the ignition and put his foot down. The tyres squealed as the van took off at break neck speed.

The prison van driver slammed on the brakes as Chapman's transit swerved right in front of his vehicle forcing it to stop. Glyn did the same at the back of the convoy blocking Ray's Gene' and more importantly Barton's escape route.

"What the?" yelled Ray as he too had to slam on the Cavalier's brakes to avoid hitting the van. Chris and Shaz were hurled forward in they're seats.

"GENE!" screamed Alex as he swerved missing Ray's car by inches and coming to a stop in a lamppost.

The gang members, now wearing balaclavas and brandishing shotguns and semi automatic machine guns, burst out of the two transit vans.

"OUT!" yelled Chapman pointing his shotgun at the terrified prison guards "OUT OF THE VAN! NOW!"

The guards obeyed holding their hands aloft.

The CID officers, having recovered from their near misses, jumped out of the cars. Glyn was quick to react; he fired a warning shot in the air. The officers dived for cover behind their vehicles. Ray, Chris and Shaz were stuck, they weren't armed. Ray gently cursed under his breath at his stupidity for leaving his gun at the station.

Gene, Alex and Leroy were quick on the draw, with guns in hands they waited for their opportunity. Gene tried to pop his head out from behind the car door, but one of the gang members returned fire with his machine gun, peppering the metal work with bullet holes.

Chapman had his prey in sight – Barton. In the chaos, Barton tried to make a run for it, but he was too slow. Chapman aimed and fired. Barton didn't stand a chance and crumpled to the floor; Chapman had hit him square in the back. Job done, Chapman ran back to his Transit while the rest of the gang fired at the prison guards and the CID officers.

Gene, Alex and Leroy took every opportunity to shoot at the gang, Leroy's Magnum boomed over the noise. The gang kept firing as they retreated to the vans.

Boom! Gene got one of the gang, bang! Alex got another. Leroy trained his sights and fired, his target hit the ground with a thud. He noticed that Glyn had slipped between the vehicles and was making his escape. Leroy fired but missed. He took off after him.

"Leroy!" shouted Alex after him.

Ray, Chris and Shaz, not only were surprised to see Gene and Alex back, they were also confused as to who Leroy was.

"Leroy?" said Chris and Ray to each other "Who the bloody hell is Leroy?"

Luckily enough for Leroy, Glyn's gun jammed. Glyn hurled the gun at the American, he ducked. Once righted, he launched himself at Glyn forcing him to the ground. The two men struggled, but Glyn was no match for the powerful Leroy. He punched him several times before hoisting him up against the wall, turning the hapless Glyn around and then slammed him hard against the brickwork.

"Spread 'em sleaze ball" Leroy demanded kicking Glyn's feet apart. In true New York style Leroy then patted Glyn down to check he wasn't carrying anymore weapons. Leroy then magically produced a pair of hand cuffs from nowhere and snapped them tight onto Glyn's wrists.

In the mayhem most of the gang were caught, but Jeremy Chapman had made good his escape in the lead transit van.

Leroy shoved Glyn in the direction of Gene and the rest of the CID officers. He emerged with a beaming grin. "Yo! Brother! I just made my first UK arrest!" Leroy paraded Glyn in front of Gene like a prize he had just won at the fair. Glyn stood Beaten, bloody and bruised in front of the group. His eye was so swollen he could barely see out of it. His nose broken, it bled profusely, he looked like he had just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz stared in gobsmacked disbelief at the wreck which was Glyn.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Alex

"Bloody 'ell!" said Gene

"Blooming nora...another bloody Yank!" muttered Ray.

"Hi!" said Leroy to the rest of the group still with a broad grin plastered across his face "I'm your new teammate from New York City. You guys sure know how to have fun."

The CID officers didn't quite know what to say, they stood there with their mouths open struggling to compute what exactly had just happened. Gene finally spoke "Well, there's nothing quite like making an entrance, Eh Bolly?"

* * *

><p>Domingo quietly tiptoed into Dempsey's room. Harry had fallen asleep. She had her head resting on her arms and hands on top of Dempsey's bed. As Domingo watched her, she snoozed silently; her body rose and fell with each gentle breath, almost in time with the beeping of the machines. Domingo approached her carefully as not to make her jump.<p>

"Ms Makepeace?"

Harry stirred a little.

"Ms Makepeace, you have to wake up."

"Eh?" she mumbled as she lifted her head to focus on the Spaniard.

"They have to take James down to theatre now."

"Oh...right." she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's time you went back for some rest."

"I'm not leaving him, I'll wait."

"Ms Makepeace, it could take two hours, three, maybe four. Please you must go back to your apartment; you are tired; I will have somebody call you as soon as there is any news. He won't wake till morning in any case."

"I suppose I could do with some sleep." She reluctantly agreed. She was bone tired. Every part of her ached with fatigue."

At that point the doctors entered the room and started to prepare to take Dempsey down to theatre. Harry watched them worriedly; she hoped that they knew what they were doing. Wearily she got to her feet, gave one last backwards glance at Dempsey and left.

* * *

><p>She paid the taxi driver his fare and click clacked towards the apartment, as she did so she was greeted by the porter.<p>

"Ms Makepeace, I must speak with you!"

"What is it?"

"A Mr Chapman called today, he was very concerned about his fiancé...er a Ms Grey. She has the apartment next to yours."

"Really? What did he say?" Harry was very intrigued.

"He said that Ms Grey was supposed to have called him last night. He is worried that he hasn't heard from her, he was wondering whether you had seen her?"

Harry thought quickly, she couldn't just inform him that Monica was dead. "Erm no, sorry. This Mr Chapman did he leave a contact number?"

"No he didn't, do you know him Miss?"

Harry reached in to her handbag and presented him with her warrant card "Detective Sergeant Makepeace SI10. I have reason to believe that Monica Grey and Jeremy Chapman are involved with a case my partner and I are working on in London."

"Oh! I see...they are criminals, yes?" the porter's eyes widened.

Harry gave an awkward chuckle and lied "We don't know that, we are making enquiries at this stage."

"I understand."

"Actually, you can help us. Next time Mr Chapman calls, could you note down the conversation and perhaps try to get a number or an address?"

"Yes, of course...anything to help a lady."

"Thank you." Harry started to walk off.

"Oh! Ms Makepeace...how is your husband? I hope he is getting better."

Harry paused and smiled to herself, she didn't have the energy to explain that Dempsey wasn't her husband, instead she turned and said brightly "My husband is still critical, but on the mend. Thank you for asking."

* * *

><p>Harry gave a long sigh as she entered the apartment. It had been long draining day. She was completely empty of energy. She decided she was going straight to bed. Ah yes bed, she was supposed to be sleeping on the sofa right? What the hell, Dempsey wasn't in the bed...was he?<p>

Harry pottered into the bedroom. Dempsey's belongings were strewn around the room. His jacket, his overnight bag, towel and...underwear. She quickly averted her eyes; funny she hadn't even noticed it last night. Oh yes, last night. Harry blushed as she remembered that they had ended up cuddled up together in bed. She quickly got undressed and slipped under the sheets and clicked off the light. As she snuggled into the pillows, the unmistakable scent of Dempsey filled her nostrils. She buried her face into the pillow and took a deep breath. She had never smelt that scent on any other man but him, it was always present, in the car, in the office, in his flat. She had reasoned that it must be a particular American brand. She made a metal note to ask him what it was. As she wrapped her arms tighter around the pillow her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So; Leroy has arrived! Chapman has bumped off Barton so that only leaves 2 witnesses left to testify against Daly, Simon Hughes and Roly Cavendish...are they going to be bumped off? Or are our heroes going to save them again? Is Harry going to give in to her feelings? and is Dempsey going to make a full recovery? Please keep reviewing I love reading them and spurs me on to write more...I promise to update more quickly next time :)))<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi All, this is the second chapter posted this weekend! Yes it's raining...I have nothing else to do other than write yipeeee. Just a point, I know Lieutenant is spelt incorrectly, I have done this to indicate the English pronounciation rather than the American...just incase you wondering :)**

Chapter 23

"What the bloody hell is going on!" yelled Spikings across the SI10 office to no-one in particular, "First Smith, then DCI Hughes and now Barton." Spikings was puce with rage, he glared at Chas "How in God's name did they get the drop on Hunt's mob?"

"According to Carling they weren't given a full brief Guv. They were told they were just there to provide an escort."

"A full brief!" Spiking's boomed even louder "Any numb skull with half a brain could have worked out that transporting a potential witness could prove problematical?"

"If it's any consolation, Guv, Hunt is not best pleased himself."

"Hunt? He's in new York...isn't he?"

"Both him and DI Drake returned today...they had a few problems over there...erm...they've ended up bringing back a Lt Banks of the NYPD." said Chas quietly, trying to send a signal to his boss. He was rewarded with a hard glare from Spikings which was followed by a sharp indication with a stubby finger to enter his office. Chas obeyed setting down the file he was carrying and walking into Spiking's lair. The Guv shut the door behind them.

"Well?" Spikings was leaning on his knuckles over his desk towards Chas.

"They've had a run in with Coltrane." replied Chas simply.

"Ohhhh Christ!" exclaimed Spikings rubbing his hair from back to front "What do Hunt and Drake know about our yanky friend's situation?"

"The whole story I'm afraid Guv, that's why Hunt was keen to tell you."

" Has he contacted Dempsey? Harry didn't mention anything about New York. No, no he wouldn't have...the first thing she would have done would have been to chew my ear off for not letting her in on the secret."

"Hunt is well aware of the seriousness of Dempsey's situation, Guv, he now has Banks to protect as well."

"Same thing with Banks?" asked Spikings

"Erhum" nodded Chas in agreement.

"Alright, I get the picture. Bloody Yanks are getting in everywhere. Let's just hope for Hunt's sake that this Banks is not as trigger happy as our cowboy, or he'll find the death toll rising on his manor."

Chas had to stifle a smirk "One dead, one suspect badly beaten already Guv. Within less than 2 hours of landing at Heathrow. He was, however the officer who arrested Glyn Adams."

"Let me guess, Adams is the one who resembles a bloodied pulp? Ah, not going to lose sleep over that one."

Chas simply smiled back.

"Nothing we can do until Dempsey is well enough to fly back, one Yank is enough for me to worry about, Hunt can do what the hell he likes with his." Spikings sat back in his chair and poured himself a scotch.

"Yes Guv"

"I'll update Harry in the morning, no sense in disturbing her tonight; poor girl sounds at her wits end." He lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

* * *

><p>Leroy stood in the tiny bathroom, in the tiny attic flat above Luigi's. By some miracle Luigi's other tenant had moved out the previous weekend leaving the Italian wondering who he was going to find to take the flat. His prayers were answered when Alex suggested that their new colleague would be perfect. Luigi was delighted at the suggestion until he was introduced to the enormous Leroy and less than impressed when Leroy opened his mouth to speak.<p>

" He is a massive black man." Luigi had whispered to Gene and Alex.

"So, you're short fat and balding." retorted Gene

"He is American." Added Luigi

"And you're Italian, you should get on famously." sniffed Gene

"Si, " Luigi forced a smile "Come this way, I'll show you."

Leroy stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he looked different...or was that he felt different. He splashed the warm water over his face and stopped and stared again...he was different. He wiped his face dry with a towel and walked back into the bedroom. He patted some aftershave around his neck and face then put on a clean shirt. He was ready to meet his new colleagues properly.

As he entered the Trattoria, he saw the whole of CID sitting at their usual places, drinking, smoking , joking and chatting loudly. It reminded him of the good old days in the NYPD before police corruption and infected every aspect of police life. It had got to the stage where no one trusted anyone; suspicion was rife even amongst old friends.

"Leroy! Get your arse over here." Shouted Gene, causing the whole of CID to stop dead in mid conversation. "Luigi, a pint of lager for our transatlantic friend."

"Si, si Mister Hunt."

Gene stood up to stand next to Leroy as Luigi scuttled of to fetch the American's drink.

"This is Lt Leroy Banks of the new York Police Department. As you know me and Alex had to cut short our holiday as we got into a spot of bother with some very nasty scum. This man here got us out of shit creek, so I've returned the favour, he is now on secondment to CID and will be working with us. Shaz, Leroy is used to working with a partner and as you haven't got one I've stuck the two of you together.

"Fab!" beamed shaz

"Cool!" Leroy grinned at Shaz "Good to meet you partner, I've never had a chick for a partner before."

"I've never had a partner at all, let alone a real life American detective." giggled Shaz shyly.

"Hey up," Ray nudged Chris "You'd better watch those two or he'll be in her knickers in no time. I've heard about black blokes, they say that once you've had black, you can't go back."Ray gave a cheeky chuckle.

"Mate..." Chris gave Ray a withered look "Shaz isn't like that, she loves me."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Ray I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, you wouldn't want to end like Glyn Adams now would you?" said a disgusted Alex.

"I'm not scared of 'im." Ray protested taking a sip of his beer.

"Well maybe you should be, they don't seem to play by the same rules as us...I have seen American police brutality close up and it makes the Guv look like a Nun with PMT."

Shaz after greeting Leroy, rejoined the others at their table. "He seems nice." She smiled

"Yes he is Shaz, you are to show him the ropes." Alex encouraged "It will be good experience for you."

Ray chuckled childishly at Alex's comment "Not half."

Shaz ignored Ray's retort "Ma'am I was wanting to talk to you... about my future career plans..."

"Not now Shaz, maybe in the morning, eh?"

"Oh, okay." She sounded deflated.

"Gene and I have got something to tell you all first..."

"He hasn't got you up the duff already has 'e?" Ray all of a sudden looked worried.

"Ray, I am starting to wonder how much of the birds and bees you actually know. It would be near on impossible for me to know if Gene had 'got me up the duff' in such a short space of time."

"Who's got who up the duff?" broke in Gene, he turned to Shaz "That plonker hasn't put a bun in your oven has 'e?"

Alex shook her head "No Gene, I was about to tell them our news."

"I haven't put a bun in yours...'ave I?" Gene looked confused.

Alex put her head in her hands and muttered "Give me strength...welcome home Alex to planet clueless."

"What news?" Shaz, Ray and Chris answered together staring at the Guv in anticipation.

Gene drew himself up to his full height and puffed his chest out with pride "Lady bolls has agreed to be my wife...show 'em the sparklies love."

Alex glowed as she showed off her engagement ring.

"Bloody 'ell, you sure you want to do that Guv?" said Ray

"Ooohh wow...Ma'am that's brill news. Congratulations!" Shaz threw her arms around Alex and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Nice one!" beamed Chris, he was genuinely please for the two of them.

"I had to force him to propose on the plane home." grinned Leroy. He was touched by Shaz's affection for her superior officer.

Shaz couldn't help herself, after releasing Alex, she jumped to her feet and bounded over to Gene, giving him an equally bone crushing embrace.

"Luigi, get the Champers out, we're celebrating." boomed Gene, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Harry having slept soundly that night, was rudely awakened by the trilling of the apartment phone.<p>

She quickly came to "The Hospital" she cried leaping out of bed, no stopping to cover any part of her naked body. She snatched the phone up just in time. "Hello?"

"Harry, the shit has hit the proverbial fan." stated Spikings

"Oh, it's you sir." She sighed

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Sorry Sir, I was expecting the Hospital. They operated on Dempsey last night."

"Of course...I'll be brief then...Barton's been bumped off..."

Spiking's relayed the whole saga to Harry, omitting that there was a new member of CID, he didn't want to complicate things further and have Harry start asking awkward questions about New York. Harry in return told him about the porters information on Chapman.

"Hmmm," said Spikings thoughtfully stroking his chin. "That sounds like it could be our man who's orchestrating things over here, we've got no other villain in the frame, and we know Chapman has links to Daly. You say the porter is getting you more info?"

"Yes Sir, hopefully he can come up with an address or at least a phone number. It does all tie in, Monica Grey was over here to get at Hughes, so it figures that Chapman is getting at the witnesses back home...clever, no witnesses the whole trial ends up being based on circumstantial evidence. That could mean he only goes down for shooting Dempsey...and even that's flimsy because we'd have to prove Daly was trying to commit murder rather than just injure him."

"Exactly Harry! We may be able to pin the pornography on him as well, but that doesn't equal a long stretch. See what your man comes up with first and we'll keep chipping away this end. One thing's for sure Simon Hughes and Roly Cavendish are going to have to go back into witness protection, we can't afford to lose them as well."

"Agreed, I wish I could be more use to you." She simpered.

"You are doing as much as you can under the circumstances...your job is to make sure Dempsey is made as comfortable as he can be...I imagine by the time you return home you will be first class at mopping brows, tending bed sores and giving bed baths." Spikings tried hard to keep the playful smile out of his voice.

Luckily Harry picked up on the humour "and no doubt fluent in Spanish medical terms, I've already learnt Grassy ass!" She said brightly "Bye Sir." She replaced the receiver and smiled.

Spikings shook his head chuckling "Grassy arse indeed."

Harry looked down and suddenly realised she had just been speaking to her boss in the altogether "_Good job Dempsey isn't here. Best put some clothes on before going to the hospital – wouldn't want to give him high blood pressure as well."_

As Harry entered the hospital a very excited Domingo greeted her. "Ms Makepeace, come quick , James has just woken up...his temperature is back to normal! He must have what you English say... a constitution of an ox!"

"That sounds about right Domingo, he most certainly is bullish when the mood takes him." grinned Harry.

"I warn you, he is still a little groggy." Domingo escorted her to Dempsey's room "I'll leave you two to it."

"Thank you."

Dempsey turned his head slowly as Harry walked in and said drowsily "Hiya partner, how ya doing?"

"I'm fine." she pulled up her usual chair and sat down "More to the point, how are you? You look ten times better." She said cheerily.

"I feel like I've been hit by a ten ton truck, but I'm getting there. These painkillers make everything fluffy round the edges." He smiled.

"I'm not surprised, with the amount of drugs they've pumped into you in the past 24 hours."

"Yeah, I heard I've had the whole drugstore." Dempsey tried to sit up, but he had no strength in his body, he grimaced in pain as he moved. Harry was quick to his aid.

"Here, let me help you." She said concerned as she gently supported him. Without question, Dempsey let her take his weight while he shuffled to get more comfortable. "Do you need another pillow?"

"Erhum, no I can manage, babe.

"You sure?

Dempsey nodded his thanks. There was a moment of silence before Harry realised she was still holding Dempsey's shoulder and arm. She let go of him and cleared her throat awkwardly before sitting back down. Both could feel an elephant in the room, some things had to be said, both made to speak at the same time, but Dempsey got there first.

"Harry, I'm sorry I've been arsehole recently...I just..I.." he struggled to find the right words.

"No.. you had an excuse to be grumpy, me on the other hand ... I behaved appallingly towards you...I'm sorry..I should have realised something was wrong...in fact I knew all along. I just took it for granted you were dealing with it." She looked apologetic, she was truly sorry.

"It's not your fault, babe, I shouldn't have gone off with that Monica dame and left you...we work as a team..you and me from now on." Dempsey was sincere, he felt he had let her down as much as Harry felt she had him. "Who else would put up with me huh?" he smiled.

"Hmmm, there is that." She smiled back. "Seriously, I wish you'd let me in sometimes. Let me know what's going on in that head of yours."

"I don't have to, you're always bang on the money." He fixed her with his eyes. "Down by the sea wall, when I was loaded up on that local grog? You hit the nail on the head. I am homesick and Daly scared the crap outta me, don't mind telling ya. I thought I was going to croak it on foreign soil. I imagined having my last rites read with no-one there. Then we come here and I'm sick...real sick and I'm thinking I'm going to die on even more alien soil."

Harry looked guiltily down at her fingers "I'm sorry, I didn't realise the two things went together. I should have done more."

"Harry, you were the one who saved me, you didn't have to come and find me when I went off to get a skinful. Most people would have left me to go let off steam. Not you, you know me well enough to know there was more going on. I know you've been here most of the time, Domingo told me."

"Oh! He did, did he?" She said slightly huffily, thinking that Domingo had been meddling again.

"Yeah, he did, and y'know something?"

Harry gave him a suspicious look "What?"

"He made me realise, that you care, you won't let me down."

"Well of course not, we're partners!" Harry scoffed

"No, no" Dempsey was slightly irritated "Hear me out. I mean that no matter how alone I feel in London..." Dempsey was struggling, he knew what he wanted to say , but he was finding it difficult to say how he felt "..how lonely I feel being an American in London, I know, despite my crass jokes, my brashness, my little sexist comments and me irritating the hell outta you... you  will always come through for me no matter what...and I have never thanked you for it."

Harry stared at him in disbelief at what she was hearing. She had spent the last 48 hours feeling guilty and the need to make a menses and here Dempsey was apologising for his  behaviour. The guilt suddenly trebled.

"Well...I..erm...Demp.."

"So, here's the deal! When we get back home to London and I'm back on my feet, I'm gonna take you out for the biggest, most expensive meal I can."

"You don't have to do that." She squeaked in surprised. "I'm as much to blame as you...I've been a total bitch!

Dempsey was suddenly taken aback at Harry's choice of words, "Well, babe, I'll let you decide how you're gonna make it up to me." He smirked cheekily.

Old Dempsey had returned much to Harry's relief. For some inexplicable reason she wanted to throw her arms around him...of course she didn't, instead she grinned at him, leant forward and pecked him on the cheek. "You're on partner...I'll make sure we go to a smart restaurant where they accept American express."

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry was still leant over him.

"While you're there, you couldn't scratch my back?...got a damn itch. These surgical gowns really do rub in the wrong places."

Harry sighed "Lean forward then...where is it?"

"Right a bit, left a bit...lower...lower..lower... lower"

"Don't push your luck... Leftenant." Harry grinned

* * *

><p><strong>There we go another chapter down! dempsey is awake...and flirting again and it looks as if they've made up :). <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for your reviews...here we go Galex and Demparry.**

Chapter 24

Four days later.

Alex shouldered the door to the office balancing a wad of printouts in one arm and a mug of tea in her other hand. Leroy was quick to her aid and grabbed the door handle "Allow me."

"Thank you Leroy, nice to see someone has gentlemanly manners around here. You're a positive breath of fresh air." She sang.

Ray overhearing gave a scowl, since Leroy had arrived it had seemed the whole of the female population of Fenchurch East had turned to jelly under the American's charm. This irked Ray, he couldn't stand what he called "Our birds" swooning each time Leroy walked into a room, or even at the mere sound of his deep voice. What annoyed him even more was that the Lt was proving to be a first class detective. To Ray it had seemed that his place in Gene's team had first been taken over by a women (Alex) and now was being usurped by a Yank. But Ray couldn't deny the fact that Leroy had stepped into the unknown straight into a complicated case and had quickly become a huge asset to the team.

Shaz was smitten with her new partner to... of which, of course, riled Chris. She was fascinated by Leroy's stories especially when he talked about the lengthy undercover operation he last worked on. This fired up Shaz's ambition to work undercover even more. Shaz enjoyed showing him around "her town" and educating him in the ways of the British criminal. Leroy lapped it all up, absorbing all the new information like a sponge...he was equally fascinated by Shaz's tales. She was also acting as his translator, but it had ended up a two way thing. They would while away the time in the car on stakeouts bizarrely learning each other's language.

"Trash can."

"Dustbin."

"Sidewalk"

"Pavement."

"Pants."

"Trousers."

"Ho."

"Prozzie."

"Sleazeball."

"Scumbag."

Gene had taken it all in his stride. Not so many years ago he would have struggled to communicate with Leroy, but he reasoned that if he could work with a woman, and to him that was like learning a foreign language, he could cope with a Yank. However, the female mind was still baffling him.

"Why the hell does my sofa need scatter cushions?" he asked Alex bemused, standing in his front room.

"To make your sofa more attractive." replied Alex.

"Why does my sofa need to look "attractive"? I'm not taking it out to sodding dinner. It's just a place to put your arse to watch the telly."

"You have a great deal to learn love." With that she silenced any further protesting with a big smacker of a kiss on Gene's lips.

Alex had won the argument, she was moving in to Gene's house whether he liked it or not. She had argued that Leroy couldn't continue to live in Luigi's cramped attic flat as he kept banging his head on the beams. She had pointed out that Leroy would be no use to the team concussed.

Now she had plonked the wad of paper on her desk in readiness to trawl through it. She sat herself down and observed the team working. She smiled as she saw that each member had their head bowed in concentration working feverishly on their individual tasks. Organised, diligent, productive and working as a team, that's the way she wanted it to be. Gene was in his office, also beavering away catching up on all the events that had happened while he had been in New York. Much as he hated paperwork, he was desperate to see the back of this case, after all, he had far more enjoyable things he could be doing with his time like planning his forthcoming nuptials.

Alex satisfied that all was well in CID, set to on her task.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a black mini cab pulled up outside an apartment building. The driver proceeded to empty the boot of a various items of luggage while Harry helped Dempsey out of the cab. He was still quite weak, although in typical Dempsey style he tried to hide it.<p>

"Harry, I can manage." He grouched, grimacing as Harry hauled him to his feet.

"No you can't. Don't be so stubborn, it took an age to get you out of the airport, I wished you'd let me get a wheelchair for you."

"I ain't no invalid. Don't need no chair."

"It would have made my life easier."

"Yeah, you'd love that, being in control, wheeling me everywhere. Why dontcha go the whole hog and put me on a leash."

"No need, it's not as if you can run off anywhere, is it?"

"Ouch!" Dempsey frowned.

"You asked for it." Harry paid the driver and picked up their luggage.

"Keys." She demanded holding out an outstretched hand taking the weight of the bags in the other.

Dempsey huffed and handed over his keys.

"Now! Stay boy, stay." She chuckled as she climbed the steps to the front door.

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna enjoy making my life hell?" Dempsey grumped as he watched Harry drop the luggage into the hallway. She made her way back down the steps to collect her partner.

She looped her arm around his and smiled "On the contrary, I get the feeling it is you whose going to make my life hell being a difficult patient. Just you remember, they signed you into my care...I am in charge."

"God help me. Do I get parole for good behaviour?

"Only if you do as you're told."

"Yes Mam." He replied sarcastically. He was secretly pleased that Harry was looking after him plus he was very glad to be home. He had visions of Harry tucking him in at night and generally answering his every whim. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to be weak and defenceless for once. His weakness became even more apparent when they started to climb the steps. Harry had to put a steadying arm around him for fear he would collapse.

"Okay?" she asked

"Yep! One step at a time, princess, one step at time."

* * *

><p>"Guv!" Chas called out paper in hand.<p>

"What is it Chas?" replied Spikings.

"Harry's information from the porter checks out. Jeremy Chapman is registered as living at this address." Chas handed the Guv a computer printout.

This had been the breakthrough both SI10 and CID had been looking for. While Dempsey had been recovering in the Spanish hospital, Harry had been working with the Mallorcan porter to get more intelligence on Chapman. He had called the porter on a number of occasions asking as to the whereabouts of Monica. The porter had played his part well not letting on that she was in fact dead, but pretending that she was alive and he had messages for her fiancé. The porter had given Harry an address and a phone number for Chapman. Harry had decided to play a little con trick on Chapman by pretending to be Monica. After studying Monica's handwriting, Harry wrote a letter to Chapman on the pretence that it wasn't safe to use the phones as the 'Bitch' was on to her. She stated that both Dempsey and Hughes were dead and she was now returning to England. She had told Chapman to meet her at Daly's warehouse. This would be the basis for an ambush. She had posted it on the island for authenticity and then sat back waiting for Dempsey to get the all clear to come home.

"Are you sure this is going to work Sergeant?" Spikings cocked and eyebrow at Chas.

Chas shrugged "Harry seems to think so, she said Chapman was desperate to see that Monica woman...they were engaged."

"Awww how sweet." replied Spikings sarcastically. "Get on to Hunt, we may need that lot for back up, could have done with Dempsey on this one..." Spikings suddenly checked himself "Did I just say that?"

"Er..yes fraid so Guv."

"Hmmmm, if he tries to get in on the action, tell him nothing...you hear me? I don't want him anywhere near trouble...his orders are to rest up at home. You know what he's like, he can't stay away from a bloody gunfight!"

"Yes Guv, but I can't keep Harry from keeping him in the loop!"

"Harry is clever enough to know what is safe to tell him. I get the feeling she wants to wrap him up in cotton wool as it is. So, if he appears within 100ft of this office you are to inform me immediately."

"Right Guv, will do."

* * *

><p>Gene, was hunched over his desk, scotch and cigar in hand phone in the other, he was listening intently to Chas explaining the operation to him. After a busy day it was approaching 6pm. Alex waited patiently for Gene to finish his phone call before entering his office.<p>

"Lads want to know if it's beer O'clock." Alex smiled

"Hm?" Gene checked his watch "Yeah, they can go."

Before Alex had a chance to announce home time, the officers had already heard Gene's response and were making their ways noisily to the door. Alex walked behind Gene to peer over his shoulder at his notes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them.

"What's this then?" she enquired.

"Mmmmm, that's good." He closed his eyes to savour the feeling of Alex's pummelling "you can do this to me anytime you like Bolls...SI10's plans for the sting on Chapman."

" Is Harry going to be safe meeting Chapman on her own?" Alex showed concern.

"She won't be alone, she's got all of SI10 and us lot to look out fer her."

"But, no Dempsey." said Alex quietly. "Doesn't seem right to have one without the other."

"I'm sure she can manage without him for one operation...they're not joined at the hip."

"Yes, but it's a bit like me going off without you!"

Gene opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "You do go off without me, that's how you end up trouble."

"Let's hope that Harry doesn't end up in trouble, Dempsey will go nuts if anything happens to her."

"What is it with them two? One minute they're trying to kill each other the next they're flirting...why don't they just go to bed and get a good seeing to?"

"What, like we did? Took us three years to get to the 'good seeing to' stage." Alex moved round to face Gene, he was grinning at her.

"Yup, it did...come 'ere." Gene gently guided Alex onto his knee, she responded by wrapping her arm around his shoulders and neck so that she could play with his hair. Gene pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, he paused and with cheeky glint in his eye he slipped his hand under her top. This sent a bolt of electricity between them. Very soon hands were roaming, fingers fumbled with buttons, clasps and zips, the temperature rising several degrees. It had been a long held fantasy of Gene's to have Alex in his office and now he was getting his wish...the question was chair or desk?

* * *

><p>"Do you want that?" asked Dempsey pointing at Harry's half eaten Chinese meal.<p>

"All yours." She replied shaking her head. Dempsey scooped up the carton and proceeded to shovel mouthfuls of noodles. Harry had watched with amusement as Dempsey had demolished the best part of a takeaway set meal for two. He was definitely feeling much better and the return of his appetite confirmed this.

"What's funny?" Dempsey had caught Harry grinning at him.

"You...that's the most I've seen you eat for a week." She took a delicate sip of wine still focusing on him.

"I haven't been fed for a week, hospital food sucks...it's just as bad in Spain as it is here." Having finished Harry's noodles he made a beeline for the remainder of the crispy seaweed. "I must have lost at least ten pounds or so."

"Hmmm and a bit more by the looks of it. I got a cheesecake as well, it's in the fridge, do you want some?"

"Bring it on honey, I'll quit when I'm full." he said chewing on seaweed.

Harry scuttled off to the kitchen to fetch the cheesecake "How much do you want?" she called out, knife poised.

"A slab...er...just bring the lot."

Harry shrugged and placed the entire cheesecake on a plate and stuck a spoon in the creamy cheese. She walked back into the sitting room to find Dempsey had finished every scrap of Chinese.

"Here you go!" she sang handing him the plate.

Dempsey took the plate with a wicked grin "Ain't you having any?"

"After you." She sat next to him on the sofa and joked "I'll have the crumbs."

"I do sharing, babe." He grinned again, scooped a huge mouthful onto the spoon and offered it to Harry "Ladies first."

Harry raised a playful eyebrow and moved closer so that Dempsey could feed her. "Mmmmm!" she said as she savoured the desert.

"Good?"

"Very good." She replied muffled.

Dempsey then took a mouthful for himself and agreed it was indeed very good cheesecake. Dempsey carried on feeding Harry alternate mouthfuls until half of the cake had disappeared. Harry then held her hand up to refuse the next offering "No more, I will burst,"

"Yeah, me too." He groaned putting the plate down on the coffee table. He then laid back patting his overfull stomach. "Might have overdone it just a touch."

Harry mirrored him by reclining back on the sofa. They sat there looking at each other inches apart.

"I think I'm going to have trouble moving." She stated, her hands resting on her belly.

"I guess we're just gonna have to sit here all night then. You gotta biddy bit of cheese on your cheek." He smirked

"Where?" Harry wiped her cheek unsuccessfully with the back of her hand.

"Here!" Dempsey leaned closer and wiped away the smear with his fingertip and placed it to her lips. She hesitated for a second, her eyes locked with his as the action had sent a sizzling current through her body. She then delicately licked the morsel clean off his finger. Dempsey still smirking offered "Do you wanna get more comfortable?"

"I can't," she replied a touch ruefully "I've got to go home and unpack, I'm due at the factory in the morning.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No! You are to stay right here, that is an order. You are to rest, go nowhere, do nothing, do you understand?" She said firmly "If I find you have been doing anything other I shan't be responsible for my actions."

"Like what? What would you do Sergeant?" Dempsey flirted.

Harry, deciding it was time she left, got to her feet and playfully smirked back at him "I may be forced to do something as drastic as handcuff you to your bed!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sexy images had just floated into his mind, Harry had a habit of stirring these feelings within him.

Harry ignored the retort the best she could "Is there anything you need me to do for you before I go?"

"Harry, right now, you have no idea." He groaned jokingly.

She sighed "No, I mean do you need help with anything?"

A dirty grin spread across his face, he did have a slight problem which Harry could resolve very quickly, but he guessed that wasn't the sort issue Harry had in mind. Oh yes! He most definitely was feeling better.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry ground out. This conversation was over, she knew exactly what he was alluding to and she was doing her best not to think about it. With that she left the room and his flat. Dempsey remained on the sofa feeling very pleased that she didn't slap him one...now that was progress!

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down...I hope you all felt the sizzle. xx QQ<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again Thank you for your reviews. Happy birthday to Michael Brandon (Dempsey) who turned 67 on friday not that you would know it to look at him...still looking mighty fine after his performance in singing in the rain last night :) here we go ch25 plz keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"I really think the best place for Simon Hughes to stay is in his hospital bed." Alex stood in defiance, hands on hips challenging Gene.

"It's our bloody case woman not those toffy nosed Thames Valley ponce's. The best place," Gene gesticulated with a downwards pointing finger to emphasise his point "Is here in London where we can keep an eye on him."

The pair of them had been stood in SI10's offices debating Simon Hughes' protection for the best part of an hour. The SI10 officers having recognised in Gene and Alex an all too familiar pattern, decided to keep their heads down and ignore the argument which was unfolding. They had gotten used to the peace and quiet of having Dempsey and Makepeace away in Spain and now it had been shattered by Hunt and Drake. Spikings watched on bemused, his head flipflopping from one to the other like he was watching tennis.

"It would be a darn site easier to keep an eye on him if he is tucked up in bed in one room with two guards on the door...and it really doesn't matter whether they are Thames Valley officers, CID or bloody traffic! As long as Chapman can't get to him." She snapped

"Enough!" barked Spikings , his patience finally giving in. "Aren't you two forgetting something?"

Gene and Alex's attention fixed on the chief super.

"This is my operation!" Spikings jabbed a finger to his chest. "I will decide who goes where, thank you."

"Yessir" Gene and Alex muttered.

"May I suggest something?" Harry after listening intently stuck her hand up.

"What?" gruffed Spikings.

"Would it be an idea if Gene's department looked after Hughes and we look after Cavendish? Or even the other way around."

"No!" said Gene and Spikings together, they then gave each other a hard glare each believing they were in charge.

"Just a suggestion." Harry shrugged.

" I think that's an excellent idea." added Alex.

"Thank you." replied Harry.

"Means each team can concentrate on the protection of one person." explained Alex.

"I said no!" said Spikings forcefully. "This case needs a joined up approach...can't have you lot running around doing your own thing...it will be a cock up. Hunt your lot have already lost one witness..."

"Now hang on Sir..." Gene was about to protest when Spikings raised a hand to silence him.

"It is me who gets it in neck when anything to do with this case goes tit skyward, me. A safe house has been arranged for Cavendish and Hughes' family, Hughes himself will stay put in hospital. I suggest that we share the guarding duties until we can put this Chapman away in a couple of day's time. Harry you and Drake here can take the first shift on Cavendish, Hunt you can choose who you put on Hughes."

"Thank you Sir!" muttered Gene sarcastically. He was not enjoying being talked down to, especially since Spikings had just deployed Alex. "Well in that case Jarvis here and my DI Carling can do the first shift on Hughes, Shaz and Leroy can baby sit the family...how's that?"

"Me?" asked Chas surprised.

"Yes you!" smirked Gene. How did Spikings like that? Gene deploying his right hand man. Gene always imagined Chas as Spikings's batman. Spikings dressed up as a general and Chas in breeches and cap holding the door of an old fashioned motor car for his leader, then at night Chas polishing Spikings's boots.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play it." Spikings huffed.

"Errrr...who's Leroy?" asked a confused Harry.

"I'll explain later, It's rather a long story." Alex smiled

"Ah! I suppose we will have plenty of time to catch up on watch. I will have to check on Dempsey first...make sure he's behaving himself."

"How is Clint Eastwood by the way?" asked Spikings.

"Much better Sir, he's eating for America and Britain."

"Haaaa, just make sure he is behaving himself."

* * *

><p>Dempsey was sprawled on his sofa flicking through all four channels on the TV. The channel rested on a hairy man with a huge beard, glasses, wearing brown cords stood in front of a diagram <em>"When the atom splits x =y squared and this is what we get,"<em> Hairy man swapped one diagram for another _"Nuclear fusion...this is what some scientists believe to be the holy grail of physics. It can be better explained with the formula of x=cy 2"._

"Jeeez, you need a shave buddy...and a life." Muttered Dempsey, he clicked the channel again. This time the TV screen was filled with two women wearing flowery pinnys in a mock up kitchen. _"And how long should the beef roast in the oven Marjorie?" "Ideally Daphne 3-4 hours on a low heat, but if you are short on time 2 hours on a higher heat should do it, but remember, not too high or you end up with burnt offerings."_ The two women chuckled.

"Life's too short lady...call up for takeout." Dempsey muttered again. He pressed the channel button in the hope there was something less mind numbing.

A cheesy game show host appeared_ "Derek, your first question. Who became the president of the United States in 1933?_

"_Oh errr...uuurmm."_

"Roosevelt!" Dempsey stated.

"_I have to hurry you Derek." _smarmed the game show host.

"_Errrrm!"_

"It's Roosevelt...turkey!" Barked Dempsey.

"_Eisenhower!" "No sorry Derek, that is the wrong answer...you're frozen out of the game."_

"Roosevelt! Dumbass!" yelled Dempsey.

He clicked the TV off in disgust and slumped back on the sofa. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa wondering what he could be doing to stave off boredom. He heaved himself up and meandered over to the fridge. He inspected the contents...hardly anything in it other than the remainder of the cheesecake. He made a mental note to do some shopping...after the cheesecake. Not bothering with another plate he settled back down on the sofa and proceeded to plough his way through the rest.

* * *

><p>"This is a load of bollocks." grumbled Ray to Chas "Why can't your lot look after the stupid twat?"<p>

"Your Guv wanted me here." replied Chas flatly, arms folded. The two officers were sat on plastic chairs either side of the door to Simon Hughes's hospital room.

"It's not right," Ray shook his head "All this fancy inter-team collaborwatsit...it's all bollocks. We should stick to doing what we do best and you lot stick to doing what you do best."

"I agree, that way you wouldn't have let Barton get shot. He'd still be alive, we would have Chapman in custody and we wouldn't be sat here having this rather dull conversation." Chas grumbled.

Ray frowned at Chas sternly "It wasn't our fault!"

"Wasn't it?" Chas raised an eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't."

"If you say so."

"Yeah I do."

Both men mirrored each other folding their arms and staring ahead willing the time to pass.

* * *

><p>"Gonna be a long night babe." Yawned Leroy stretching. "So who's this guy then?"<p>

Shaz handed Leroy a polystyrene cup of coffee.

"Simon Hughes. He got in a spot of bother with Daly. Owes him thousands of pounds." replied Shaz

"What happened to him, I mean he's still in the hospital right?" Leroy put his coffee on the dashboard and opened a packet of crisps.

"He fell off this building in Oxford and hit his head." Leroy offered Shaz a crisp and she took one. "He's a star witness in the Daly trial so we have to protect him and his family."

Leroy shovelled another mouthful of crisps into his mouth and crunched thoughtfully. "So this guy Daly, he's a real bad dude?"

"Yeah, he nearly killed the Guv and the Ma'am...it was Chris who caught him the end." Shaz smiled with a hint of pride, Leroy picked up this.

"Hey you kids are really in love aintcha? That's real sweet." He smiled warmly at her.

Shaz blushed, her cheeks reddened "Chris wants to get married."

Leroy detected a little unease in Shaz's last comment "What about you? You don't seem so sure."

"Well," Shaz thought carefully "I do want to get married, but I want to have a career as well."

Leroy frowned "You can do both. A wedding ring aint gonna stop ya."

"I suppose."

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded as she and Alex watched Dempsey shrugging on his jacket. They had just gone to check on him before going to collect Roly Cavendish to take him to his safe house.<p>

"I'm coming too." beamed Dempsey.

"Oh no you're not." Harry snapped.

"Dempsey don't be silly." Alex pleaded. "You are in no fit state."

"Hey, I just want to come along for the ride, I'm climbing the walls in here. It won't hurt to spend some time with my two favourite girls...would it?"

Harry and Alex faced him wearing unimpressed expressions. Dempsey just wouldn't take no for answer. They had spent half an hour trying to stop Dempsey getting involved in the case.

Harry still fixing Dempsey with her eyes said "Alex could I have a word please...in here?" Harry pointed to Dempsey's bedroom. Dempsey suddenly looked perplexed.

"Certainly." Alex chirped and followed Harry into Dempsey's lair.

"What's going on?" he called out suspiciously as he could hear them talking in hushed tones.

"Dempsey could you come in here please." Harry commanded neutrally, she was stifling a giggle.

Dempsey smirked and obeyed, he couldn't resist seeing the pair of them in his bedroom. He walked into his room to find Harry and Alex standing there with their hands behind their backs.

"A little closer if you please leftenant."

"Eh?" he questioned, but did as he was told.

"Ready?" asked Alex, also trying hard not to laugh. With lightning reactions Harry and Alex pounced on Dempsey, he lost his balance and fell onto the bed. Quick as a flash Harry and Alex grabbed his wrists and clicked on a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey" Waddya think ya doing?" Dempsey loudly protested.

Alex held his wrist near to the head board, while Harry clicked the other half of the cuffs to the metal work. "I warned you Dempsey, if you tried to do anything I would cuff you to your bed." Harry couldn't help, but laugh.

"You crazy? Both of you are nuts! Release me now!" yelled Dempsey pulling against the cuffs.

"It is for your own good." sang Harry "Bed rest and lots of it."

"This ain't funny! Let me go." Dempsey was now furious, his eyes burned with anger as he rattled the metal frame.

"We will let you go after our night's surveillance. Now be a good boy." Said Alex

The girls started to edge towards the door.

"You can't leave me like this! You won't be back till morning!" barked Dempsey with desperation.

"Exactly!" beamed Harry "You'll get plenty of rest.

"Wha, what if I need the bathroom?"

"Ha!" said Harry, she left the room and came back seconds later carrying a bucket "There you go." She grinned at her less than impressed partner placing the bucket by the bed.

"You can't be serious? Harry? Alex? I'll be good...I promise...Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Dempsey yelled after them as the girls left the room. Dempsey stopped shouting when heard the front door slam. Harry and Alex ran down the steps giggling like school girls.

"You're not really going to leave him like that all night?" laughed Alex as she yanked open the car door.

"Naaah!" Harry shook her head "I'll come back in a couple of hours time and rescue him. Just wanted him to learn his lesson"

Alex gave a small smirk to Harry as she Harry started up the engine. "You're a hard women Sergeant Makepeace."

"I know, believe me it's the only way to handle Dempsey."

"Treat them mean, keep them keen?" Alex raised an eyebrow a cheeky smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Harry retorted haughtily.

"Oh yes you do, it's plain for everyone to see." Alex kept on playing.

Harry ignored Alex's comment and busied herself concentrating of the traffic. After a short period of silence Harry glanced over to Alex and noticed the sparkly gem on Alex's finger.

"That's not what I think it is ...is it?

Alex immediately started playing with her ring and said quietly pleased "Yes it is."

"Ahhhh! Congratulations! That's fantastic news." Harry was genuinely happy for her. "Did he propose in New York?"

"Not exactly, he proposed on the plane."

Harry grinned broadly at Alex "I shall expect an invite to the wedding then."

Alex suddenly became serious "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that..."

Harry gave Alex her full attention as they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"I've asked Shaz to be my bridesmaid; I was wondering whether you'd be my maid of honour?" Alex held her breath, she hadn't known Harry very long, but she didn't have many female friends and Harry seemed like the obvious choice.

Harry looked at Alex sincerely "I would be honoured to." The two women sat there smiling at each other until white van man sounded his horn behind them. Harry put her foot down on the accelerator and continued their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, but we are getting there! plz R&amp;R<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep em coming.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"Where the hell is he?" Dempsey still cuffed to his bed snapped at poor DC Fry down the phone. "He's what? In Oxford with Carling? Why?"

"Urm he's keeping watch over Simon Hughes...Hunt wanted him there."

"Oh right, guess he won't be back for a while huh?" Dempsey's hope sank like a lead weight, he had contacted the office to ask Chas to come and rescue him from his compromising situation, only to find Chas was miles away.

"Er can I help at all?" Fry gingerly asked, knowing full well that all officers were under strict instructions not to aid and abet Dempsey in any way.

"Noooo!" he sighed knowing that if he got Fry involved he would become the laughing stock of SI10...Harry would love that. He replaced the receiver. "I'm gonna kill ya Harry." He grumbled. He thought briefly before once again picking up the phone and dialling Gene's number "Yo! Chief! I need ya help, like now."

"You're supposed to be resting up." answered Gene.

"I've got a problem I need ya help with."

"What sort of problem?" replied Gene pouring himself a scotch.

"Well, er, it's kinda tricky." This was not going to be easy to explain. "I've been handcuffed to my bed."

Small smile appeared on Gene's face "Most men would say that's not a problem."

"Harry did it!" Dempsey braced himself for the jokes.

"Dempsey, I really don't want to know the seedy details of your sex life." Gene was trying hard not to chuckle.

"Ahh come on Chief, there's nothing seedy about it...your Alex helped her."

"Alex? Again I think you'll find most men would pay good money to be handcuffed to their bed by my Bolls and your Harry...er they haven't left you starkers...have they?"

"No!" Dempsey snapped in frustration, he could tell Gene was enjoying himself at Dempsey's expense. "Harry hatched this plan to keep me here."

"You sure this isn't one of Sergeant Makepeace's fantasies? I mean, she could be keeping you warm for later, perhaps she has whole lot more planned. If she comes back with choccy spread you know you're on to a winner."

"Knowing Harry I doubt it. This is just her getting her own way...eh, choccy spread? Don't tell me Chief, I think I get the picture."

"Good idea to warm it up a bit before using it...it spreads better."

"Urgh! Chief...I don't wanna know...hey you coming to get me outta this or what?" Dempsey was now sounding desperate.

"No!" Gene replied brusquely.

"What! Come on Gene, you gotta help a pal."

"A nagging woman is bad enough, I do not want the wrath of two of them, I'm rather attached to my bollocks and I would like to keep it that way thank you very much. You got yourself into this so you have to get yourself out...you're on your own mate." Gene laughed silently to himself. "Besides, it's beer time."

"Thanks a bunch, pal!" scowled Dempsey.

"I'm sure Miss Lady woman will be back soon." Gene let out a sigh "Look, if she's not back soon give me a call and I'll come over. I'll be in Luigi's." With that Gene clicked off.

Dempsey slumped back on his bed with huff "Harry, you're gonna pay for this...choccy spread huh? Now there's a thought." Dempsey's head was suddenly filled with an image of Harry at the foot of his bed wearing a sexy outfit and a broad grin brandishing a tub of chocolate spread and a spatula. Harry's expression switched from a grin to a scowl. Dempsey shook his head "Perhaps not."

* * *

><p>Alex and Harry were sat in the car sharing a portion of chips between them while they kept watch on the safe house. Roly Cavendish had been very pleased to see them and had greeted them like old friends. He had insisted on giving both women a peck on the cheek, making them cringe at the over-friendly contact, his boil being as off putting as ever. He cheerily complied with going into hiding until Chapman was caught, Roly had had dealings with him before. It had turned out that Chapman had been a regular at the club before the heat had become unbearable.<p>

Now the girls were making conversation to while away the time.

"It's yonks since I've had chips, forgotten how good they can be." said Harry dabbing a chip in some tomato ketchup.

"I would have thought having an American partner you two would live on them." replied Alex taking a mouthful.

"Nah, Dempsey's a pizza and hotdog man...can't stand the smell myself."

"Hmm, with Gene it's bacon butties and Garibaldis. You can take the Man out of Manchester, but you can't take Manchester out of the man." She smiled.

"Yup, you can take a New Yorker out of New York and at the end of the day he's still an American." Harry dabbed another chip into the sauce and pooped it into her mouth. Harry thought for a few moments. "He is getting better though."

"You make it sound like being an American is like being afflicted with some sort of condition." mused Alex.

Harry chuckled "No, I mean he has calmed down a lot, he's not so brash...not so ...loud."

"Except when being cuffed to his bed." laughed Alex.

"Oh yes, don't let me forget him. Otherwise he will be impossible."

Alex licked the traces of ketchup off her fingers. "So, what did you two get up to in Spain? Apart from spending hours in the hospital."

"Oh the usual, argue, make up, argue, make up, shouting match, make up...get drunk, make up."

"You two are perfect candidates for married life, you know that." Alex grinned "Any ...kissing involved in the making up bit?" Alex knew she was pushing it.

"Alex!" Harry squeaked "We are work colleagues!" she looked aghast at the suggestion that they were anything other.

"Funny, that's what I said about Gene not so long ago. Now look at me, just about to go down the aisle again."

"Ha, I was going to ask you about that. Have you made any plans yet? Like where you're getting married etc?" Harry was quick to change the subject.

"No, haven't really had a chance to think about it, we just know we want to get married a soon as possible."

Harry pursed her lips together in contemplation, an idea forming in her head.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" she asked.

"Nothing, Gene's off to watch his beloved Man city play with some of the lads, so I'm free to do whatever. Why?"

"Excellent! Would Gene take Dempsey to the football? He's bored stiff already God alone knows what he's going to be like by the weekend and I could do with him being kept out of trouble for a while."

Alex could see a plan taking shape in Harry's mind. "I'm sure that won't be a problem...you're plotting something aren't you?" Alex narrowed her eyes a little.

"Not plotting! I just want to show you something...without the boys. If I picked you up, say, elevenish?"

"Perfect!"

"Oh, the mother of the bride may want to come along as well." Harry smiled not realising what she had just said.

Alex demeanour suddenly dropped, feeling a little embarrassed for Harry. "Erm, my parents both died some years ago."

"Gosh! I am so sorry." Harry looked alarmed, fearing she had just put her foot in it "I..I didn't know sorry, how tactless of me."

"It's okay, you wouldn't have known that. They died when I was little, it's a long story." Alex smiled meekly .

"Still, I should not have assumed." Harry knew exactly what it felt like to be motherless, she had lost hers when she was a teenager. When she married Robert she had kept wishing that her mother could have been there at the wedding. But, Harry felt the double sadness for Alex that she didn't have her father to give her away either. She quietly broached the subject "Who is giving you a way, if that's not an intrusive question?"

Alex smiled again to put Harry at ease. "I don't know yet, Gene has press-ganged all our male colleagues for various roles already. That would leave just one more candidate... nahhh! Silly idea , he wouldn't want to do that...he hardly knows me." Alex dismissed the notion.

"No, go on." Harry encouraged

"Well...since you're my maid of honour..."

Harry's face lit up "He would love to do it! Really, he would be chuffed to bits. And he'd do a good job to, despite having the manners of an ape sometimes, when Dempsey puts his mind to it he really can be charming...and he turns out well with a bit of grooming."

"You really think he'd do it?"

"Of course! He likes a good do. I'll ask him when I go to rescue him." Harry beamed.

"That settles it." Alex smiled warmly "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"There you go Sir, Luigi's best single malt." announced Gene, putting a tumbler full of scotch in front of Spikings. Gene took his place next to the gruff Welshman.<p>

Spikings examined his drink and nodded his approval, "That's the good stuff alright. Now, I've drafted in officers from other divisions to take over from our teams. We can't afford to have our agents tied up doing mindless babysitting agreed?"

"Yessir, not with this trial looming, I need my men to be making sure we have a water tight case." Agreed Gene.

"Exactly. My lot get fidgety with too much surveillance..idle hands an all that, much more productive for them to me gathering as much evidence as possible. Doesn't help being a man down as it is."

"Are your budgets as tight as ours then Sir?"

"Too right, each quarter they try to trim our budget a little more. If they didn't throw so much money away on fancy riot shields, we may have a more realistic operating pot, still, nothing we can do about it eh?"

"No Sir, we just do the job with one hand tied behind our backs."

"Hmph!" grunted Spikings "How's your Yank coming a long?"

"He's er, different...but bloody good detective, he arrested Jimmy Swallow this morning."

"Bloody 'ell! Not major league old Jimmy, but has been a pain in my backside for years...slippery is not the word."

"I know, couldn't believe it. Jimmy runs for it, Leroy takes after 'im, five seconds later Leroy returns with 'im cuffed."

"Face still in one piece?" asked Spikings, sarcastically.

Gene pursed his lips "Sort of, apparently he ran into a lamppost."

"You see Gene, in some ways the Yanks have got it right. They are not bogged down with paperwork and silly dic-tats from head office. Their officers are free to go out and do the job, just like it used to be when we we're in uniform. Okay, things needed to change, but we've gone so far the other way, I take my orders from pen pushers in Whitehall."

"It's not right Sir," Gene shook his head "We used to get results quicker..get the scum banged up by teatime. That was our motto in GMP."

"Hmm!" Spikings chuckled "Now we have to dance around protocol all the time and these ridiculous box ticking exercises."

"I had one of those arrive on me desk! Could barely understand a word of it. It was all about ethnic diversity and equal opportunities, whatever that load bollocks is about."

"Ha!" Spikings beamed "You and I don't have to worry about that one, we must be the only two departments in the entire Met to have a Yank and a high ranked female detective. We cannot be accused of not being progressive."

"Oh, so that's what it means, Leroy equals ethnic diversity and Alex is the equal opportunities bit – consider those boxes ticked!" Gene grinned smugly.

"The only problem with that is when your equally diverse Yank views your female detective as an opportunity." chuckled Spikings

Both men couldn't help but laugh, Gene suddenly remembered, checking his watch "Christ! Dempsey!" Gene leapt to his feet.

"Eh?" Spikings looked puzzled.

"Nothing to worry about Sir, it's just that Makepeace has left Dempsey handcuffed to his bed."

Spikings stared in wonder as Gene raced over to Luigi's phone. Gene punched Dempsey's number, but all he got was the engaged tone, the phone was off the hook.

Harry quietly let herself into Dempsey's flat feeling a little guilty she had left him there longer than she had anticipated, over three hours. It was eerily quiet as she crept to the bedroom, she was unsure of the reception she would receive. She needn't have worried as she was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Dempsey.

He looked uncomfortably skewed on his side with his arm hitched up on the bedstead. Harry smiled a pitying smile as a chink of guilt tugged at her, but it had been for his own good, hadn't it? She silently tiptoed to the side of his bed and studied him. His eyes closed, his head awkwardly rested on his arm, his breathing light and uniform. She, as quietly as possible so not to disturb him, unlocked the cuff on his wrist. His hand flopped listlessly to the mattress. She unlocked the other cuff and stowed it away in her hand bag.

She continued to watch him, mesmerised by his sleeping form and then it was there again, the unmistakable scent of Dempsey. Harry closed her eyes and breathed in, why hadn't she noticed it in the past? The urge touch him returned, her hand without resistance reached out and with trembling fingers she gently stroked his thick, black hair. Dempsey stirred slightly, but didn't wake, his body unconsciously seeking more contact. Harry quickly whipped her hand away fearing that she had woken him. She paused to make sure he remained asleep. Once she was sure, she set about making him more comfortable. She slowly untied his trainers and slipped them off; she then covered him in as much duvet as she could and tucked him in.

Another urge took her over, he looked so perfect sleeping there as she marvelled at his attractive features, she couldn't resist. She gingerly approached the side of the bed again, she couldn't believe that her body was on automatic pilot, but she made no effort to fight it. She gave in gracefully; she bent down and pecked him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, James."

She quickly gathered up her handbag and hurried out of his bedroom switching lights off as she fled the flat.

Once she had left, Dempsey said aloud grinning "Night Harry, they sure will be."

* * *

><p>Alex arrived home to an empty dark house, it was very odd going home to Gene's house, it was taking some getting used to. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it on a hook in the hall way "Hello?" she called out.<p>

"Ooop here Bolly!" Gene called out from the bedroom.

Alex climbed the stairs and went into the dark bedroom "Sorry, did I wake you?" she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Nah, just led here thinking waiting for you. How did it go?"

"As expected, nothing happened." She simply stated getting undressed. "Harry and I had a good catch up though."

"Hmmph, girl talk."

"Yep!"

"Had a good gossip then?" Gene had pitched himself up on his elbows so that he could watch her get undressed. He was very much enjoying the view.

"Copping an eyeful are we Mr Hunt?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Too right, A man's got to have some pleasures from having a bird living with 'im."

Alex smiled, she knew he was teasing.

"You'd never guess what Harry and I did to Dempsey?"

"Cuffed the poor sod to his bed – I heard all about it."

"Oh!" said Alex slightly disgruntled Gene already knew.

"He rang me, he was not a happy bunny, wanted me to drop everything and sort 'im out."

"Did you?" she said undoing her jeans.

"Nah, I'm not getting involved with those two, they need to sort themselves out – too much sexual frustration. Why else would Harry handcuff him to his bed? I bet she dreams of doing it to him when 'es starkers...bet she can't wait to get her hands on his crown jewels."

"Gene!" Alex berated, "I think Harry is a little more sophisticated than that,"

"Rubbish! I bet you now, when those to go off it will be like bonfire night."

"Or the fourth of July." offered Alex, "Dempsey is American after all."

She quickly finished getting undressed and dived under the covers straight into Gene's arms.

"Come 'ere woman, been waiting all day for this." He growled as Alex giggled "Are we going to make some sparks of our own then?"

"Blue touch paper already lit." Gene growled again and went in for a long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of fun before we get back to the badies<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again, many thanks for your reviews, sorry i can't reply to everyone individually, but I am very grateful for the support...so here we go with some more action..the last baddie to catch.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

3 days later

Jeremy Chapman was sitting in the lobby of the Queens Hotel re-reading the letter from Monica. He thought the meeting place was a little odd as the hotel was set away in a quiet back street off the main drag. The hotel lobby looked tired and dated, a once grand gem hidden away from London's hustle and bustle, but her glory days were obviously far behind her. A bored looking receptionist carried on doing a word search in plain view of the few equally tired looking guests. Two old women sat enjoying an afternoon tea while they knitted; the click clack of the needles was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise empty room.

He read the letter again, something didn't sound quite right. First of all, it was unlike Monica to send a letter, she would phone him every day, secondly the choice of venue. Jeremy had never heard of the hotel let alone been there and it wasn't the sort of place Monica frequented, Harry had chosen it because it was quiet enough as not to disturb the general public, but central enough for back up to be called in quickly. However, Chapman had taken the bait, he was desperate to see his fiancé, they had been a part for too long. He did have a niggling thought in his head, what if she hadn't killed Dempsey? Perhaps he had been wounded another way like it was Makepeace who had shot him because he and Monica had fallen in love. Makepeace would have hated the thought of Monica turning the tables and stealing her man. He only had her word that they didn't go all the way that night in Spain and this was Monica's way of telling him their engagement was over.

Jeremy shook his head, dismissing the thoughts as ridiculous. Monica, despite her faults, loved him. They were the perfect match. He checked the wall clock, ten minutes late, ten painful minutes.

* * *

><p>Gene huffed as he checked his watch "Come on, come." He muttered impatiently, once again peering through the windscreen of his brand new Audi Quattro, fingers drumming the steering wheel in frustration. He and Alex were waiting for the arrival of Harry. Various officers had been positioned at various vantage points, blocking all possible exits. Shaz and leory pretended to be tourists, studying maps and taking pictures, Ray and Chris sat outside a neighbouring pub, two friends having a pint. Harry and Chas were stuck in traffic, cursing the road works that had brought their journey to a halt. Spikings was stuck fast in the same jam.<p>

Spiking in annoyance picked up the RT "Hunt! Any sign yet?"

"No Sir, not yet." replied Gene, direct and to the point.

"Where are you girl?" Spikings nervously muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Jeremy waved away the sullen looking waitress, he'd had enough coffee. He glanced at the wall clock again...fifteen minutes late.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's no good Chas, I'm going to have to walk the rest of the way." Harry sighed, she knew they were running out of time.<p>

"Well, if you're sure. Can't see this lot shifting anytime soon." Chas agreed grasping the radio. "Charlie five to control."

"Go ahead Chas" directed Spikings.

"Right snarl up here Guv, Harry's going to walk it."

"Understood." Spikings Huffed "Hunt? Harry is making her way over to you on foot, standby."

Harry hurried off the high street and began to negotiate the small lanes and backstreets, she was a good ten minutes off, at least she had the presence of mind to wear flat shoes today. She had a feeling legwork was going to be involved. She quickened her walking speed, the worry of Jeremy getting fed up of waiting playing on her mind.

* * *

><p>Jeremy's worry was turning to anger, how dare she stand him up making him look like a bloody fool...twenty five minutes late! He chucked some change onto the table to pay for his coffee and stood up. He shrugged on his trench coat and headed for the door. "Keep the change." He called over his shoulder to the bored receptionist. Soon he was back out into the street. The dark rainy clouds had dispersed to reveal a bright spring sun. Jeremy stopped and blinked at the glare. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his sun glasses "Crazy country."<p>

"Jesus!" exclaimed Gene on seeing Jeremy emerge from the Hotel entrance. "She's missed the sting."

"What do we do now?" asked Alex "We can't let him get away."

"Wait here." ordered Gene, climbing out of the Quattro.

"Gene?" Alex questioned with a concerned expression.

"I'm just going to follow him, Makepeace can't be far away. Stay here and wait for her."

* * *

><p>Harry huffed and puffed as she was now jogging along the endless back streets, she had to get to the rendezvous otherwise the operation would be blown.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy headed away from the hotel stopping only briefly to light a cigarette. Gene dived into a door way to keep out of sight. Alex spoke into the radio "Harry, come in please, Harry where are you?" All see could hear was static, "Sergeant Makepeace, come in please, do you read me?" Once again the radio crackled and fizzed, in the tall, narrow alleys there was too much interference.<p>

Gene kept a safe distance behind Jeremy, he didn't quite know what to do, but he was waiting for an opportunity. Jeremy was coming to the top of the alley where the narrow streets opened out into a small trading estate, full of tiny industrial units, Gene followed him under the railway arches.

Harry rounded the corner of the arches at full speed, her breath rasping in her chest, as she did so she ran smack into Jeremy. She was about to apologise when she realised who she had just cannoned into. She stood for a heart beat staring at him in surprise, Jeremy was shocked to find his Monica's nemesis standing sweaty and out of breath in front of him.

"Chapman!" she gasped.

"Makepeace!" he growled "I was right, I have been set up...you scheming bitch!"

Without hesitation and giving Harry no time to react, he hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Harry crumpled to the floor, landing in an incoherent, dazed heap on the cobbles.

Gene was quickly on him, rugby tackling him hard to the ground. Jeremy fought back punching and kicking against Gene's weight. Gene tried hard to contain Jeremy's arms, but he was proving surprisingly strong and agile. The two men rolled around on the road, each battling for control. Gene tried to land a punch on Jeremy's jaw but slightly miss-judged his target. Jeremy, now on his back, raised both knees to his chest and unleashed the most powerful double kick to Gene's stomach he had ever felt. Gene, losing his balance, was sent reeling backwards, until gravity took over and sent him crashing to the ground. Whilst Gene was left flailing on the cobbles, Jeremy leapt to his feet with the agility of a cat and pulled out his gun. He levelled the barrel at Gene's head and poised his finger on the trigger BOOM! A single gunshot exploded round the alleyways, echoing and ricocheting around the walls which increased the deafening sound tenfold. The world appeared to blur and run in slow motion as frame by frame Jeremy clutched at his shoulder, let out a scream and slunk to the ground.

By now the rest of the team were running, fearing the worst, they hurried towards the sound of the gunfire. Harry, shaking herself back to consciousness, got to her feet and stared with Gene in bewilderment at the floored Jeremy. He was very much alive, but writhing around in sheer agony. The bullet had shattered his shoulder. The team was confused; neither Gene nor Harry had fired their guns. Gene and Harry read their unsaid questions and proceeded to look up to where the gunshot had issued.

There stood on one of the flat roofs in all his magnificent glory, like a phoenix from the ashes, was Lt James Dempsey. Cool as you like, with his aviator sun shades, leather jacket, striped shirt, jeans and cowboy boots holding his smoking Magnum. He grinned at Gene and gave him a salute.

Leroy gasped in awe at the sight, "James Dempsey? That really you?"

Dempsey's grin dropped "Leroy, what the hell?"

Leroy didn't have time to respond as Harry had bowled over to the foot of the building "Leftenant what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You are supposed to be on bed rest." Harry's eyes burned with anger.

"Bed rest or house arrest?" retorted Dempsey sharply.

Harry planted her hands firmly on her hips. "I warned you, get down from there right away, I'm taking you straight home."

"Or you'll do what Sergeant? Cuff me to my bed again?" he barked.

The other members of the team, who hadn't heard about the bed-cuffing incident, raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other, not really knowing what to make of this latest revelation.

"Too right!" yelled Harry "If it stops you being a bloody fool, Dempsey you are your own worst enemy. GET DOWN!"

An embarrassed smile appeared on Leroy's face, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He remembered Dempsey being the tough man, taking orders from no-one especially not from a woman, so he was even more surprised when Dempsey complied with his partner's demands.

"Yes Mom." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leroy turned to the amused Ray "Who is she?"

"That is DS Makepeace, Dempsey's partner and nurse maid."

"Wow," replied Leroy "She's a real cutie, don't think I want to get on the wrong side of her though."

"Believe me mate, you don't, she has quite a left hook on her, but cooorrr, you would, wouldn't ye?"

"Damn right!" agreed Leroy.

Dempsey appeared under the railway arches holding out his hands "Come on guys, admit it, you missed me."

"In the car now!" Harry barked the order Dempsey.

"Oh no he doesn't, woman." Frowned Gene "He's coming to Luigi's, this loudmouth has just saved my bacon, I would like to buy him a drink."

"Sounds good to me Chief." Dempsey grinned.

Harry gave Gene a hard glare "I can't bloody win can I? The Hunt and Dempsey double act has just reformed I see."

"Yup!" said Gene smiling cheekily at her.

"Well I for one don't find it funny." She retorted haughtily, sticking her nose in the air.

"Come on Harry, you ain't my mother. I'm going stir crazy in my joint and I've gotta load to catch up on with Leroy here." He placated, he didn't want to upset Harry, he just couldn't face another night at home with a takeout and TV.

Harry knitted her eyebrows "Er you two know each other?" she waggled her finger.

"Corse we do honey," said Leroy "Same precinct, we went through training together."

"Fabulous!" exclaimed Harry disgruntled, thowing her hands in the air "Got two of you to contend with now."

"Skuse me!" whimpered Jeremy, in the back ground, in pain.

"Two of us? What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Dempsey.

"Skuse me." Jeremy tried again to get their attention.

"She means two loud-mouth Yanks." chuckled Gene, Dempsey scowled in disapproval.

"Skuse me!" Jeremy spluttered louder.

"WHAT!" all officers yelled at him.

"Can someone please call me an ambulance, don't think I've got much blood left?" Jeremy made for a pathetic sight, lying in the middle of the road, bleeding profusely.

"I'm sure you'll live, it's just a scratch in Dempsey terms. I call one now." said Alex striding off to the Quattro to fetch the radio.

"Yeah scumbag, it's just a scratch so stop ye whining." added an unsympathetic Gene.

* * *

><p>As the officers sat in Luigi's drinking, there were questions that needed answering, but all concerned seemed to avoid certain subjects. Dempsey managed to field Leroy's questions as to how he ended up in England, but he knew he'd have to explain it all to Leroy at some point, however he had worked out why Leroy was there. Harry was still in the dark, but was perplexed as to why Alex would not elaborate further as to what exactly happened in New York, but she had guessed it had something to do with Leroy...that was as far as she got. Instead conversations turned towards the wedding.<p>

This had prompted much laughter and ribbing. The boys had joked that Alex, Shaz and Harry would be dressed up like peach coloured meringues _"Over my dead body"_ said Alex and the girls joked that the boys would look like the penguins at London zoo_ "Thass it, I'm not wearing a bloody penguin suit – that's for poofs."_ griped Ray.

"Ray you are wearing one whether you like it or not." retorted Gene "And if you put any embarrassing bollocks in your speech, I will string you up by your Y Fronts and hang you outside Buck Palace."

"Hey! Do I have to make a speech?" asked Dempsey concerned, speech making wasn't his forte especially since he knew very little about Alex.

"No you don't Dempsey, I wouldn't put you through that." smiled Alex "You only have to walk me down the aisle, I'm just happy you agreed to do it."

"No problem babe, it will be an honour and good practice."

"Practice? Practice for what?" Frowned Harry, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"You never know, I may have kids one day." grinned Dempsey mischievously.

"God forbid." Harry smirked in a teasing tone "Dread to think what you're kids would be like, little terrors causing havoc in the playground, disobeying their poor mother." Harry and Alex suddenly had a vision of mini Dempseys charging around screaming and shouting. Harry topped up Alex's wine glass.

"leave the poor man alone, I know what you women are like." gruffed Gene "Here Dempsey, drown your sorrows with this." Gene poured him a measure of scotch. "It blots out the nagging after a while."

"Liquid ear defenders?" asked Dempsey smiling, Gene nodded.

"Er...he's not supposed to be drinking with all his medication." Harry pointed out.

"Fer God's sake give it a rest Harry, he is not going to drop dead from having a drink, he might end up away with the fairies gibbering like an idiot, but that is the worst case scenario...give him a break."

"Okay, I get it, no-one is listening to me, I might as well be talking to myself here. I'll just sit here and get sloshed with the rest of you." said Harry with sarcasm.

"Good girl. Luigi, another bottle of your house rubbish!"

3 hours later

Dempsey and Leroy were sat on a table by themselves reminiscing.

"Who...who are ya talkin about? You lost me." slurred Leroy to Dempsey, his eyes becoming blood-shot.

"That guy...that guy, ya know...with the big ears and the conk that can warn shipping." replied Dempsey, equally drunk.

"Peerwowski?"

"Nah, nah he was partnered up Lavez...no..Derwoski..I think."

"You mean Wonjanski...dontcha?" Leroy scratched his head, still baffled as to where his friend was going with this conversation.

"I dunno," Dempsey looked confused "What were talkin about again?"

"The guy that went around with that Sheila dame from the typing pool."

"Shshshirley...that's it Shhhhhirley." Dempsey took a drag from his cigar.

"How many have you had?" Leroy pointed to Dempsey's scotch tumbler.

"I've lost count, Geeeenieee keeps filling it up...damn meds don't help either. Now...where was I?" Dempsey rubbed his head trying to think, his eyes were glazed, his body had lost all tension and was lolled over the table.

"Ya see, this is the thing." Leroy held up a swaying finger "These Brits sure know how to put away their liquor." he burped.

"They sssssuure do, I can't *hic* keep up."

"Now back to this ssheila dame."

"Sssshhh *hic*ssshirley." corrected Dempsey. "She went out with Wonjaaan *hic* ski."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting? War and peash?"

"A gotta tell ya, that really isn't a story brother." Leroy shook his head, it had taken Dempsey an hour to get to the punch line.

"My point being, you can find a girl in the most unlikeliest of places." Dempsey was trying to be serious and give Leroy some advice.

"Yeah! I've noticed, in the Britishhhhh polishe forche by the looks." Leroy waved his hand around the room, " I mean look at Alex, she's a sctunner, Shaz is cute and Makepeash...you sure don't get class like that in the NYPD. Do you think I would have a chance with Makepeace?"

Dempsey suddenly looked stern "Don't you go hittin on Makepeace or you and I will fall out Pal."

"Whhhoooa!" Leroy chuckled , putting his hands up surrendering. "I think I've hit a nerve, I didn't know you and her were going together."

"We're not." Dempsey snapped.

"So what's the problem?" Leroy shrugged "Oooh...I geddit...you would like to be...am I right?"

Dempsey gave Leroy a hard glare and stubbed his cigar out firmly. He then got unsteadily to his feet, "I think thasssh enough for one night." Dempsey attempted to walk, but stumbled drunkenly. Leroy was quick to his feet to help his old pal "Issh arlight, I can *hic* manage." He held his hand up and batted Leroy away. "Don't need ya help."

Leroy watched as Dempsey tried to make progress along the bar, he had to offer, "You can crash in my apartment brother!"

Dempsey ignored him and tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, he failed and nearly fell over a couple's table. "Ssssaaawry." He apologised and righted himself, he turned to Leroy and said slurring every word. "Lead me to a bed *hic* Tonto."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was Dempsey's turn to play hero again after all I have put him through. for those of you wondering...we are getting to the #cheesecake moment soon. :))<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we go, the second chapter of the weekend. Sorry it's a short one, but it's just a set up chapter for the main event...if I don't get there soon I'm going to be lynched lol. Just a note, for those of you that don't no the A2A story, Alex doesn't belong in 1984 she is actually from 2008, she gets shot and ends up in Gene's world, hence she has memories which are Gene's and the other's future, just so you don't get confused. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Saturday

Gene groaned as Alex bustled around the bedroom. "What you doing up so early, it's Saturday?"

"Harry's picking me up later, wanted to get a few things done before she arrives." Alex scooped up an armful of washing and stuffed it in the wash basket.

"Hmmph!" Gene groaned again, burying his head further under the bed covers.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Alex, now on the bedroom floor reaching for an escaped sock under the bed.

"Corse not. You go off and do girly things, just let me know what you've decided."

Alex smiled reclining back on her knees clutching the sock. "She's being very secretive, not sure where she is taking me."

"As long as it's not going to cost me too much money. Not made of the stuff y'know."

"I know, but I want to do this in style...my first wedding was a complete letdown."

"Your first husband was a complete letdown."

"Exactly! That's why it is important we get this right."

"Luv, we don't need a fancy wedding, you just need to turn up on the day looking drop dead gorgeous, say I do and I'll be a happy man."

"You know what Gene Hunt, under that gruff exterior there is a big softy." She grinned, "Let's just see what Harry has up her sleeve and we'll make a decision from there."

* * *

><p>Harry arrived promptly at eleven O'clock and greeted Alex with a warm, bright smile. "Ready for your trip?"<p>

"Where are we going?" Alex took her place in the passenger seat of the Escort Cabriolet.

"You'll see, we're heading to the countryside." There was that mischievous look on Harry's face again.

They battled their way through the city traffic until finally the grey London suburbs petered out and they were travelling along 'A' and 'B' roads. Alex, still clueless as to their destination, was enjoying watching the fields and hedgerows whizz by. As a bonus the May sun beat down and it was easily the warmest day of the year, perfect for having the car roof down for the scenic journey. To Alex, the whole experience had a touch of the 'Thelma and Louise' about it, she had wished she brought a head scarf for comic affect, not that Harry would have got the joke, the film was a long way off being released.

They drove through a pretty chocolate box village full of red brick and timber framed cottages, the lanes narrowing as they got closer to their destination. Alex stared at the buildings deep in concentration, they looked familiar, like she had been there before, but then again a lot of Kent villages looked like this. Once again they were heading back out onto the green leafy lanes.

"Nearly there." sang Harry. She turned the car down a small track and a small chapel came into view, It sat nestled in a corner of a field, three quarters flanked by tall ancient trees and the usual yews.

"This it?" Alex marvelled as Harry pulled the car up.

"Erhum!" Harry nodded "One of Kent's best kept secrets. I've arranged for you to meet the Reverend Michaels, he's expecting us."

"Oh Harry, this is perfect." said Alex in wonderment, she really hadn't expected this.

The Reverend Michaels, a man in his late sixties with thin grey hair, greeted them like old friends "Lady Harriet, it's lovely to see you again." He shook her hand warmly "And you must be the bride to be, a pleasure to meet you Alexandra. Do come in, welcome to St Leonards, we're a small parish so I divide my time between three neighbouring villages."

Alex gasped as she took in the beautiful little chapel, it was only big enough to take a congregation of around forty people, but it was indeed perfect. It was just big enough to fit everyone in and small enough to be a private, intimate wedding, which would suit Gene down to the ground.

"What do you think?" grinned Harry.

"It's, it's just right, fantastic even!"

"So, we at St Leonards meet with your approval?" smiled Reverend Michaels.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!"

"We have a small army of local ladies who will take care of the flowers, so you won't need to worry about those details." Added the Reverend

"Perfect!" exclaimed Alex again.

"I have had a cancellation, so June the 23rd is available?"

"Perfect!" Alex squeaked overwhelmed. "Thank you!"

"And now for the reception venue." Harry took Alex by the arm and led her out of the chapel, cheerily thanking the Reverend Michaels as they left.

Soon they were back in the car following a high brick wall which surrounded a country estate. Alex could barely contain her excitement as they turned right between two elaborate gate houses and onto a drive. As the mansion came into sight a memory sparked within Alex. She gawped in awe as the stunning Jacobean Mansion loomed before them. The grand red brick house had fake battlements, tall chimneys and elaborate carved stone lintels around the leaded windows, the front entrance being even grander. The harder she stared the clearer it became, she had been here before.

"We can't possible afford this." said Alex downhearted "It's beautiful."

"You don't have to; call it my wedding present to you both." Harry smiled.

"I can't accept this, Harry, it will cost a bomb."

"It's not going to cost a bean, I have already cleared it with Daddy, we would love to host your wedding at our home."

Alex gawped at Harry in shock, the scattered pieces of her memory were slotting into place, the last time Alex had been to Winfield Hall was on a school trip. It was part of her history project.

"You're lady Winfield...aren't you? She said quietly.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Harry slightly confused, she didn't advertise the fact that she was Lady Harriet Winfield, it was only up until recently Spikings had found out.

"I remember coming here as a teenager, it was my history school trip."

"I don't think so, we don't open the estate to the public." Harry knitted her eyebrows.

"You did then." Said Alex dreamily as her memories had fully kicked in. " I remember, we couldn't go into the gardens because marquees were being put up for a wedding..." Alex suddenly drifted off, she couldn't have seen her own wedding preparations..could she? No, this was 1984 she didn't go on her school trip until 1987...unless it was..."

"Marquees? You sure it was for a wedding? I don't remember that." Harry shook her head, she was sure Alex was mistaken, the last time a wedding of that size took place at Winfield Hall was her own when she married the rat Robert Makepeace and Alex, being the older woman, certainly was not a teenager then.

Alex took a deep breath before entering the mansion, this was going to be weird. The entrance hall was more or less as she had remembered it. The chessboard floor, the ancient oak panelling which lined the walls, the enormous inglenook fireplace...the spooky sets of armour on various plinths and the huge array of medieval weaponry which had mesmerised the London school girls.

"Stunning!" Alex muttered turning a full 360 to appreciate every little detail.

"Come on, I'll show you around. We have plenty of room for everyone to stay and a banqueting hall for breakfast."

Alex simply could not get over what she was seeing. As Harry led her from room to room, Alex remembered more and more, even down to the portraits on the walls. She pointed to one in particular "Lord Frederick Winfield" she stated.

"Er yes, my father." Harry was starting to find this quite strange. She led Alex into the banqueting hall. "Will this do?" she said playfully, but Alex was lost in her own thoughts "Alex?"

Alex was staring at the chair at the far end of the enormous table. She remembered that her school party had interrupted a dark haired man quietly reading the paper and eating his lunch. Alex recalled him vividly, he had been surprised to see a gaggle of excitable school girls, he had raised his head from the paper and grinned at them _"Don't mind me girls, you carry right on ahead, but shhhh to tell anyone you saw me...I'm hiding...right?"_ The girls giggled, the thirteen year old Alex had found it odd back in 1987 to find an American sat minding his own business, reading the paper in a Kentish country house. "Dempsey" Alex muttered under her breath.

"What?" Harry asked even more perplexed, breaking Alex's train of thought.

"Oh nothing, I'm just running through plans in my head." She smiled back.

"I'll show you the garden." The girls walked back out into the bright sunshine, the garden was heady in floral scent, the flowers blooming bright spring colours, insects buzzed collecting pollen.

"Over there," Alex pointed with conviction "That's where the marquees were."

"Errm, okay, I really don't remember, but yes, that would be where we'd put the marquees... Your thoughts?" Harry was starting to find Alex's bewilderment disconcerting, this wasn't quite the reaction she had anticipated.

Alex suddenly beamed "Oh Harry, this is wonderful, thank you so much, Gene is going to love it...I love it." Emotion started to get the better of her as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "It's...it's...I've run out of superlatives."

Alex threw her arms around Harry, her friend patted her back "You're most welcome, you deserve it."

"I can't thank you enough." She sniffed back the tears "This is a fairy tale."

"So this is all settled then?" Harry beamed.

"A hundred and ten percent, yes! I can't wait to tell Gene. We both thank you."

The girls returned back to London, Alex couldn't stop smiling. For her, it really was a fairy tale. She could never have believed that she would find such a wonderful man as Gene Hunt and she could be so happy. Harry had put the icing on the cake giving them a truly fantastic setting for their wedding and somehow she found it heart warming that she knew that Dempsey would still be in Harry's life in three years time. She couldn't help but think about the pre wedding preparations she had witnessed back then, she dared to think that, no hoped, it would be for Harry. But, of course, Alex wouldn't find out the real truth until her 80s life got to 1987. However, for now, Alex was content to dream about her wedding, there was still so much to do especially now a date had been set. She had suggested that she and Harry turned their attentions to the dresses. Alex had phoned Shaz before leaving Winfield Hall and arranged to meet her at the bridal shop later that afternoon, but only after Alex and Harry had enjoyed a leisurely pub lunch along the way.

So the date had been set for June the 23rd, the day Alex Drake would become Alex Hunt, but that date would become significant for others too...

* * *

><p><strong>As I say, just a set up chapter...we are all set for the wedding and for cheesecake :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi All, please note I am posting 2 new chapters today (I couldn't fit this lot into 1) although it does make up for not posting last week, I was busy rubbing shoulders with our favourite actors :) anyways here we go. Please review this chapter before reading the neaxt Thank you QQxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

23rd June 1984

5AM

Alex tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep, but the nervous excitement which had been building within her for the past week was reaching a crescendo and was threatening to burst out of her chest.

Even the three bottles of wine she had sunk the night before with Shaz, Harry, Dempsey and Lord Winfield had failed to quieten down the butterflies. If she hadn't been living a dream the past three years, she certainly was now; it most definitely was a fairytale. Harry and her father had made her most welcome in their stately home and we're excellent hosts. The staff couldn't do enough for her and had kept asking if she needed anything. She had been amazed when they had led her into what was going to be her bridal suite and her bedroom for her last night as a single woman. She had marvelled at the enormous oak panelled room complete with four-poster bed, it was undoubtedly the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

Giving up on sleep she padded over to the leaded window and threw it open to survey the gardens and the rolling manicured acres which seemed to stretch for miles. The sun was rising quickly shedding shards of light across the dewy lawns; Alex took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of freshly cut grass, It was going to be a blistering hot June day. As Alex gazed upon the emerging dawn, she quietly hummed an old song, the lyrics running through her head _'It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life. Waiting for me.'... _"And I'm feeling ...good!" she chuckled.

She suddenly, overtaken by the desire to be outside, sprang into action. She pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and a 'T' shirt and raced out of the door. She had to be out there amongst nature, she wanted to experience everything the day had to offer.

7AM

Harry was already up and dressed. She too had felt the excitement, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she had an overwhelming feeling that this day was going to be no ordinary wedding and no ordinary day. It was something to do with Alex's familiarity of the whole event, a sense that Alex knew that things were meant to be, that everything, if hadn't already, was slotting into place. A sensation of De ja vu maybe, or just an underlying sense of destiny which had brought this random collection of people together for this day. Harry happily busied herself with liaising with the household staff to make sure that everything was perfect. She needn't have worried, Mrs Perry, the housekeeper, had everything in hand and was organising things with military precision. Harry was about to move a table decoration a couple of centimetres when Mrs Perry had barked at her that it had been put in that position for a reason and she was not to interfere. Harry had mumbled her apologies and quickly found something else to scrutinise only to find Shaz had beaten her to it "Sorry couldn't sleep, wanted to feel useful." Shaz had smiled.

8AM

Dempsey was still fast asleep. He had stayed up later than the girls enjoying a couple of Cognacs with Lord Winfield. This had been an enjoyable experience for Dempsey discussing a variety of topics with Lord 'Freddy' , they had only previously met on Police business and Dempsey had been in 'duty' mode. Now he was there as a guest and had found Freddy good company. Although Freddy had some strange ideas about Americans, his curious questions had been without prejudice and he was genuinely fascinated with Dempsey's life. By the end of the night they had dispensed with the formalities of 'Sir' and 'Dempsey' and had become 'Freddy' and 'James'. Despite obvious impressions of formal stuffy old English upper class tradition, Dempsey strangely found Winfield Hall a comfortable welcoming place where he could relax and enjoy himself. The staff had greeted him with smiles, they had remembered him and treated him with respect. Throughout the household, Dempsey had been referred to as Harry's special friend.

His slumber was disturbed by a loud knock on the door. Sleepily he sat up, rubbed his eyes and called out "Who's there?"

"Mr Dempsey, it's Agnes, I've brought you breakfast." replied the maid.

"Agnes? Bring it right on in."

9AM

In Leroy's flat it was a different story. Crammed into the tiny flat like landed sardines, were Gene, Ray and Chris...Leroy had the luxury of his bed. They had intended to have a few drinks and have an early night, but as always with the men folk of CID, it had turned into a drinking session. Subsequently, all ideas of going home to their own beds had gone out the window and Leroy's floor had been turned into a makeshift dorm. Leroy, having had the better night's sleep, was the first to stir. He nursed his aching head until he remembered what day it was. He glanced at the bedside clock "Shit!" he quickly leapt out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Finding his comrades dead to the world and snoring loudly, a playful smile crept across his lips as a cheeky thought crossed his mind. He found the biggest pan in the cupboards and the largest metal kitchen utensil.

Leroy banged the metal fish slice against the back of the frying pan and yelled "Wakey wakey brothers, time to get your asses into gear, we have wedding to go to...and I for one can't wait to see Dempsey make a fool of himself. LOOK LIVELY BROTHERS!" _Bang, bang, bang! "SHAKE A LEG!"_

Leroy's display was met with unimpressed groans as the noise ricocheted around their hangovers.

"Shut up! Yank!" snapped Gene.

"Come on chief, you've got a beautiful woman waiting to become your wife." _Bang, bang_

_, bang_

"Will you stop bloody well doing that...twonk!" grumbled Ray.

"What time is it?" asked a dishevelled Chris.

"It's party time brother!" yelled Leroy enthusiastically.

Gene glared at Leroy like he was just about to commit murder, then the realisation dawned on him "I'm getting married! You two mush! Now!"

1PM

Flanked by Shaz and Harry, Alex stared at herself in the full length mirror. She didn't recognise herself standing there in her white satin wedding dress. The dress was simple in design, Alex didn't want anything flouncy or frilly which was typical of the 80s. It had been a struggle to find a wedding dress that didn't resemble a meringue and even harder to find bridesmaid dresses which disn't transform Shaz and Harry into sugar plum fairies. She had finally settled on a dress which gradually tapered out from the hips but didn't require any complicated petticoats, her shoulders slightly covered with delicate lace...and definitely no bows. Her shoes were equally subtle, creamy white satin with delicate sequins, just to add a bit of sparkle. Around her neck was a simple choker with a diamante drop with matching earrings.

Shaz and Harry's dresses were powder blue in colour and just as simple, just the way Alex wanted it to be...this was a grown up wedding, she wasn't a 20 something first time bride, she was a 34 year old second time around.

"You look stunning, Alex." smiled Harry as all three ladies looked at Alex's reflection.

"You look fab Ma'am."

"Thank you...I feel like a million dollars. Shaz will you please call me Alex, even if it is just for today?"

"It's quarter passed." stated Harry, checking her dress watch. "I'll just go check Dempsey is ready."

Harry hitched up her dress and sashayed down the corridor to Dempsey's room, as she was about to knock when Dempsey opened the door.

He stood there with his mouth open looking her up and down appreciatively "Wow! You look beautiful." He managed to stutter.

Harry stood there equally taken aback. Dempsey was wearing a tailored suit which, of course fitted him perfectly, his tie tied in a very neat knot, his hair short and precisely slicked into place..he had made a huge effort. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied coyly, drinking in every small detail about his appearance, God he was handsome, she would even go as far as to say 'hot'. They stood there locked in mutual appreciation for what seemed like eternity until Alex and Shaz appeared in the corridor.

"Looks like it's ShowTime babe." He smiled nodding in the direction of the girls.

Gene paced around outside the chapel in nervous anticipation while Ray and Chris sat on the wall having a smoke. He too had made an enormous effort. After spending a huge amount of time in the outfitters deliberating on the vast bewildering array of suits the sales assistance showed him, he had decided "Sod it! I'll go for the full penguin suit."

When he married the first Mrs Hunt it was in the 50s and money was tight. Clothing rationing was still in place, although you could get posh clothes for weddings, it was far out of the reach of a PC's meagre wages. So his first wedding had been done on the cheap, a quick no frills ceremony in the local church followed by a finger buffet in the village hall. Now he had reached the rank of DCI and had bit put by in the bank, the least he could do was to give his Bolly the wedding she deserved. He certainly hadn't felt like that with the first Mrs Hunt, back then you found a girl and you married her. This was different, this about two people wanting and needing each other...loving each other.

Gene wasn't as soppy enough as to admit to things such as love, but he would agree that Alex was the best thing that had happened to him and today was his demonstration of that.

The Reverend Michaels called them into the tiny chapel, Gene's nerves suddenly accelerated a couple of gears, this was it. He waited patiently at the small alter with Ray, his back to the congregation, fidgeting with his cravat.

Dempsey helped Alex out of the carriage. "You okay?" he smiled.

"I'm nervous, I'm shaking." stuttered Alex returning the smile.

"Don't be, believe me Genie boy's more nervous, he's already checked out all the escape exits, they're fitting the ball and chain as we speak." He grinned

"Thanks, how reassuring."

"Look honey, he ain't going nowhere, he's crazy about you." reassured Dempsey offering her is arm. "You two good to go?" Dempsey called to Shaz and Harry behind him. They both nodded with huge grins.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Dempsey led Alex up the little gravel path to the entrance, they paused as the organ started to play, with one more reassuring glance, Alex and Dempsey entered the chapel. All heads turned to look at the bride, she looked stunning as she slowly made her way down the aisle.

"Blooming 'eck!" exclaimed Ray stealing a glance. Gene's curiosity got the better of him, he had to turn round. Gene's body became filled with emotion, a sensation which was quite alien to him. He found the gorgeous sight of his bride overwhelming. She was perfect in every way, more than Gene could have ever wished for.

Alex's heart flooded with warmth as her eyes met his, Gene was far from perfect, but to her he was most wonderful man on the planet, her Lion and soon to be her husband.

Harry found herself watching Dempsey carryout his duties. She felt enormous pride in her partner as he played his part of 'stand in father of the bride' to perfection. He did everything right with charm and dignity and did not make a fool of himself as Leroy had predicted.

Ray too, managed to do everything on cue, he didn't lose the ring, he didn't fluff his words, he didn't stumble or fumble. Despite his reservations of Gene getting married again, he was full of pride to be stood next to his Guv and friend of many years, carrying out his role as best man.

Once the 'I pronounce you man and wife' bit was declared a huge cheer went up and the congregation erupted into loud applause. It had been a rough journey to get Gene and Alex to that point, but the troubles had only served to make their relationship stronger...they were unbreakable.

Gene and Alex couldn't help but cling onto each other in the short carriage ride back to Winfield Hall, they kept glancing at each other like two love struck teenagers. It had been a good idea to have an open top carriage as the powerful June sun beat down the temperature was hitting 30 degrees and it was rapidly becoming humid. Gene couldn't wait to change into something a little more comfortable as he was sweating in his top hat and tails. They were well prepared for a hot day, both having brought alternate outfits for the evening do, they just had to get through the reception without passing out with heat exhaustion. Alex felt sorry for the carriage driver and his groom as they were wearing traditional livery which was thick woollen coats and top hats.

Villagers shouted congratulations as the carriage made its way down the winding lanes back to the Hall. This was going to be a surprise for Gene, he hadn't seen then house yet, he had trusted Alex's judgement. The driver steered the horses through the gatehouses and Gene gawped in awe as they headed up the drive. "Here, we're having the reception...here?"

"Thought you'd like it." Alex smiled clutching onto his arm.

"Bloody 'ell, Harry's not short of a bob two is she?"

The staff handed out glasses of Champagne and canapés to the guests on the lawn as a string quartet bowed classical music. "Thank you" said Harry taking a glass for her and Dempsey. She handed it to him and said "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" he replied clinking glasses. "So, how did I do?"

"Brilliantly!" she declared "I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Dempsey was expecting a sarcastic punch line, he was surprised when none came.

"Erhum" Harry nodded "I knew you would do it brilliantly." She smiled.

"You did? Wow, a compliment." Dempsey was puzzled.

"A well deserved one."

"You helped organise all this?" Dempsey waved an arm around.

"Yup! Least I could do for a friend."

"You've done a great job, Gene and Alex will be made up."

"Thank you." said Harry in surprise, she wasn't used to receiving compliments from Dempsey either.

"I bet you even arranged the weather." He said peering over his sun glasses.

"Well, I did have a little word with the man upstairs." She pursed cheekily.

"Can u ask him to turn the thermo down a bit, I'm starting to melt."

"Yes, it has got rather hot, thought you'd be used to it?"

"You kidding, I've been living in this crazy country too long now, I've forgotten what real weather feels like."

"Feels like this."

"Seriously, it couldn't have worked out better, it's gonna be one helluva party."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly there folks, please review before reading the next chapter Thank you xx<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Please note this is the 2nd chapter uploaded today! please read ch29 first...no cheating!**

**Right then folks WARNING! contains adult content. I have managed to keep this 'T' rated but only just! Sorry mum, I know I'm going straight to hell lol**

**This is for Mandy**

**Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Before anyone had realised it, time had moved on into evening. It was still ridiculously warm, but at least the temperature outside the marquee had dropped a little as the sun started to go down, however the humidity was increasing as clouds began to move into the June sky.

With the humidity, the noise was increasing also, a combination of Champagne, wine and heat was having an effect on the less hardy souls. Gene and Alex seemed to be spending more time talking to all their guests rather than drinking, it was the rest which were starting to suffer. Most of the noise was coming from Ray, Chris, Shaz and Leroy's area of the marquee. They had been happily helping themselves to free booze all day and now all night, not that it seemed to be slowing them down. They were drunkenly throwing themselves around to a Kajagoogoo song, waving their arms around with complete abandon. Oddly enough in amongst the group was Harry laughing and shaking her thang enjoying herself immensely. She certainly could not, would not,, let herself go in front of her SI10 colleagues, but CID were different. She had, however, forgotten one small detail, a colleague was there and he was watching on with great amusement.

"I didn't know Harry had it in her." Dempsey smirked to Freddy, gesticulating with cigar in hand.

"Harry can party when she feels like it, don't let her fool you, she's not all straight laced petticoats you know." replied Freddy with conspiracy. "Takes after her mother, me, I can't keep up with these youngsters. I find the whole business exhausting these days."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, not really my kinda music either."

"It's all just a god-awful noise to me...don't get me wrong, it's nice to have a lively do here, it's gets awfully quiet here when ones on one's own. I had rather hoped Harry would have given me some grandchildren by now, you know fill the old place will laughter and little feet again."

"You may be waiting some time Freddy, don't think Harry has any plans like that."

"I know you're right, career girl, that's my Harry. Still, you never know, it could be just a question of finding the right man, that Robert put her off subject, I don't blame her one little bit."

"Real sleezeball huh?" Dempsey was very intrigued at the little snippets of information Lord Winfield had been providing him with all night. Dempsey realised he didn't know a great about his partners home life, she kept work and family very separate.

"I fear James 'Sleezeball' doesn't quite cover it. It will take a very special man for my Harriet to learn to trust again."

This was news to Dempsey, so Harry had trust issues, was this the reason she blew hot and cold with him? He was finding her more complex by the minute. He knew what it felt like to be hurt, he had loved Simone, tried to make a life with her, but her alcoholism had taken over. He became the second most important part of her life not the first. Perhaps he and Harry weren't so different after all.

The song changed to Duran Duran's 'Rio', Gene and Alex felt this was a good point to leave the dance floor. They ambled over to Dempsey and Freddy. Alex exhausted slumped onto one of the chairs.

"Oof! My feet." She grumbled rubbing the tender areas of skin. "They don't make these shoes for comfort, do they?"

"My dear, it is a woman's curse that you must wear pretty shoes at a wedding, for which us men folk are truly grateful." Freddy patted Alex's hand warmly "I just wanted to say that you look beautiful today and it has been an absolute pleasure to have you here as our guests."

"Thank you, it has been very special for both of us." Alex smiled back.

"Yes Sir, thank you. You really have pulled out all the stops." added Gene shaking his hand.

"Oh anytime you need to get away from the London smoke, you're more than welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I think I will turn in, I'm feeling rather pooped."

"I feel the same." agreed Alex.

Lord Winfield got to his feet and said his goodnights.

"Night." bade Dempsey.

"Do you want to go to bed luv?" Gene asked Alex.

"Yes, I think so. It's been a long day, I've been awake since four and the heat has really taken it out of me."

"Nah! She ain't tired, just wants her wedding night" smirked Dempsey. "But, jeez it's hot in here."

"Think I'm too knacked meself for anything energetic. Come on Mrs Hunt, time for bed." Gene reached out for her hand and helped her to her aching feet.

"Night Dempsey." They said together.

Dempsey watched as Gene and Alex went to make their 'good night' announcement with the DJ. He got up and walked out of the marquee onto the veranda with his drink and the remainder of his cigar. He leaned against a stone balustrade and stared out across the ornamental lawns towards the Victorian vegetable plot and took a long breath. He loosened his tie, the humidity had become unbearable and he felt sure that no matter how tired he was, sleep was going to be illusive. He heard the chorus of 'goodnights' for Gene and Alex coming from the marquee then the DJ announced "Now we're going to slow it down...this is for all you lovers out there." 'Lady in Red' started to play.

Dempsey watched the musicians from earlier stagger out of the marquee and head towards their gazebo where they were positioned earlier that day.

Inside the marquee everyone had appeared to have partnered up for a romantic smooch, Shaz was draped around Chris, Ray had his arms around one of the waitresses and Leroy had managed to find a girl nobody seemed to know who she was or where she had come from. That left Harry on her own.

Seeing Harry was looking a little lost, Shaz called out to her "Harry go grab Dempsey. I sure he'll have a dance with you."

"I don't know where he is." She called back "Did you see where he went?"

"No sorry. May be he's gone outside." She slurred a little worse for wear.

Harry wandered through the entrance and looked around. It didn't take long to spot the tall silhouette of Dempsey, cigar plumes rising from him.

"There you are! Come on, its time you danced with me." Harry made a playful grab for Dempsey's arm.

"I ain't dancing Harry, it's too damn hot in there."

"Oh come on spoilsport." Due to the alcohol she was feeling brave. "It's a slow dance." She was trying to tug him away from the balustrade.

"Don't care, I'm not in the mood for smoochin'" he smiled teasingly, resisting her pull "I don't know why people go in for that crap anyways."

"Because it's romantic! Oh, but hard-man lieutenant Dempsey doesn't know the meaning of the word." She teased back. "Passion and romance don't exist in his world, silly me." She sang tipsily.

"Hey, I can do romance thank you very much...and passion." He retorted.

"Ha!" she scoffed "You! Romantic, passionate? That would be the day, can't wait to see it."

Dempsey quickly looked around them, there was nobody else around a part from the musicians who were just about to pack away their instruments.

"Wait there, don't move!" he commanded. He hopped over the balustrade into the garden, he quickly grabbed one of the roses and then scampered over to the musicians. Harry watched curiously as he had a brief discussion with the musicians. He then returned grinning at her.

"For you." He handed her the red rose.

"Thank you. This one's real." She thought back to the time Dempsey had visited her in hospital and gave her a bunch of plastic flowers from the reception desk.

"Of course it's real, you've just seen me pick it." He replied indignantly. Dempsey had asked the musicians to play something romantic and passionate for the lady...what they decided to play was this...The Tango.

On cue as the music struck up, Dempsey grabbed Harry and scooped her into his body. She squeaked with sheer surprise at the action, she really wasn't expecting that. She yelped in shock as he then twirled her away in perfect time with the music.

"My god!" she squeaked again as he pulled her close to him again "You can dance!"

Dempsey didn't reply instead he proceeded to hold her in the classic Tango poise and move in step with the tempo. Harry's body automatically mirrored his movements, she couldn't help herself as he had locked eyes with her, she was hooked. He swung her around again "Ooooh!" she cried the shock boring deeper, her eyes getting wider. Dempsey remained expressionless; he concentrated on holding her gaze, just like a woman from Bronx had taught him to do all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gene and Alex had returned to their room, what they found astonished them. The huge four-poster had been covered in pink and red rose petals. They looked at each other aghast that anyone would have bothered to do such a wonderful gesture. That someone was Shaz and Harry, they had snuck up earlier that day and decorated the room with flowers and petals.<p>

"Going to get petals in places petals shouldn't really be able to reach." Gene scratched his head trying to comprehend.

Alex threw her head back laughing loudly, that was typically Gene. She started to remove her dress.

"leave it on" growled Gene, he wanted the moment to last forever, "I will take it off when I want to." With that he launched himself at her and the enormous bed, she fell back laughing hysterically, sending rose petals flying off in several directions.

* * *

><p>Back at the veranda, Dempsey and Harry were still locked in their tango, Harry still clutched onto the rose as they danced around the flagstones. As the music came to its crescendo, Dempsey twirled her around one last time then swung her into the classic laid back position, Dempsey supporting her back with one arm, the fingers of his other hand curled tight around Harry's hand. Harry gazed up at him in utter wonderment. He had literally swept her off her feet. They stayed locked in that position staring at each other, the electricity crackling and fizzing between them as a rumble of thunder growled over their heads. There were no words for what was being said between them as she remained balanced in his arms. Their faces inches apart, the air between them hot and sultry, another crack of thunder echoed around the gardens. Both searched each other's face for a clue as to where this was leading, who would crack first.<p>

A flash of lightening lit up the night sky and a loud thunder clap ricocheted with a deafening boom, the first heavy raindrops started to fall from the sky. Soon the guests would be running for the cover of the house. Dempsey hoisted Harry back to her feet, still in shock she continued to stare at his features. The rain started to pelt down in big weighty drops, landing on their faces and running down their cheeks, they both looked up as the heavens opened and more lightening cracked open the clouds.

Dempsey made a decision, it was now or never. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they were running across the ornamental gardens towards the Victorian vegetable plot, the rain soaking them as they fled.

"Where are we going?" called Harry over the noise of the rain and thunder, still clutching her rose.

"Somewhere quiet." replied Dempsey. He didn't really have a plan, he had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to do it, he was winging it again, taking a gamble which, he hoped to God, would pay off.

Harry, as she had learnt to do, took his lead without thinking too much about it, the priority now was to get out of the rain. They reached the Victorian garden, rain dripping from their soaked clothes.

"In here." commanded Dempsey as he towed her into the potting shed, both with raspy breaths from running.

"In here?" Harry questioned, thinking that her partner may have lost his marbles. Another bolt of lightning lit up the shed. Dempsey saw his chance, he shut the door forcefully, scooped up Harry in his arms and clamped his lips to hers. Harry squealed in surprised, she hadn't expected that. She planted both hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but Dempsey held her firm, he had seen the need in her eyes and he wasn't going to let her dance around the issue anymore. Harry's resistance was waning, she couldn't fight her feelings anymore, she couldn't keep fighting him! The sensation of him kissing her was sending electric bolts through her body, overwhelming and overruling her head, all fight left her body. Her palmed hands against his chest relaxed and her fingers curled around his sodden shirt pulling him closer to her as she returned his kiss. Dempsey felt her soften into him which sent a green light to his brain... she wanted this.

Dempsey fought with his own body, he had to keep cool, but the stirrings within him were building like a pressure cooker. Harry's hand reached up to the back of his head and pulled him ever closer as his hands roamed and explored her body, seaking out the contours. She reciprocated deepening their kisses and soon it was a mêlée of frenetic hands and frantic fingers. Another lightning strike, another clap of thunder.

He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to have her. He walked her back across the tiny shed only stopping when her bottom reached the potting bench with a clunk, their bodies pressing hard together. Dempsey reached behind her and with a flourish swept the pots and potting compost clean off the table with his arm, scattering plastic containers and seedlings across the shed floor. In one fluid movement he cupped his hands around her buttocks and scooped her up onto the table. Harry squeaked again, the excitement threatening to burst out of her.

Dempsey ran his hands up her leg gathering the satin material as he went. So many times he had dreamt of doing this and now his was doing it for real and it felt like heaven.

Harry's fingers fumbled at his shirt buttons, nerves making the task difficult and frustrating, but she had to touch his skin, her need forcing her to persist with the wet clinging shirt. The buttons finally gave way allowing her to run her hands over his bare chest, she dipped her head and peppered it with kisses.

Dempsey's mind was in freefall, his blood pressure reaching maximum as he clawed at her suspender belt, the damn thing would not give. In frustration he ripped the stockings away from their clasps, he would buy her a new pair. Now with all obstacles out of the way, his fingers explored intimate places, inciting little gasps of pleasure from the beautiful woman before him.

Yes! She wanted this, she wanted him! It was his turn as she wrestled with his belt buckle and unzipped. She explored exactly what she was getting, this took Dempsey's breath away. The action had sent shockwaves through his body, so much so he had to catch his breath...he couldn't hang on much longer, this was blowing his mind. Enough was enough, she had sealed the deal, there was no going back. With a carefree action he removed her knickers and carelessly tossed them over his shoulder. He shuffled her closer to him. Dempsey wasted no time as the wooden potting table creaked and groaned under the movement.

Harry felt fit to explode, her mind was racing all over the place. She was by no means a Nun, but this was going down in her history book as the hottest encounter she had ever had. With each protest from the bench, shivers swept across her body, tingling every nerve ending.

Dempsey was transfixed watching the pleasure sweep across her face, he was the cause of this reaction and it mesmerised him, what surprised him more were the noises that were coming from her mouth. They grew louder and louder with each movement, so much so that he was forced to clamp his lips on hers to muffle the sound, he didn't want the other guests to hear them making out.

Dempsey drew in a sharp breath as with a loud shriek she dug her nails into his back and shoulders. This tipped him over the edge, all control spiralled away in one blissful moment.

They paused foreheads pressed together panting heavily, trying to get the air back in their lungs. Dempsey gently lifted her chin and kissed her delicately, she returned the kiss, soft and gentle.

Nothing was said as they remained stock still eyes glued to each other. The rain outside was easing off as the storm had blown over. Dempsey let go of her and rearranged his clothes. Still nothing was said, shock and realisation at what they had just done was starting to take hold. Both their minds had turned to mush trying to process the nights events, it was no good , they were still floating around the ceiling. Dempsey searched around the shed floor with his lighter to retrieve her underwear.

She thanked him in a quiet voice as he handed her the now filthy knickers covered in earth. She stood and he helped her get respectable, straightening her dress and sorting the remains of her stockings. Her dress was no-longer powder blue, it was soaking wet covered in potting compost with the odd tear in it. Dempsey didn't fare much better, a number of buttons on his shirt were now missing, soil smeared across it. Dempsey wordlessly took her hand and led her to the shed door. He peeked out to make sure no one would see them.

Then they were hot-footing it across the lawns again, god help them if anyone spotted them. They entered the house via the tradesman entrance and ran up the servant's staircase. Harry was suddenly struck by the ridiculousness of it all and erupted into uncontrollable giggles, Dempsey tried hard, but soon he was joining her.

Alex was alerted to the sound of hurried footsteps and giggly voices.

"Who's that?" she questioned in the dark to Gene.

"Eh? Oh I dunno." replied Gene sleepily, then he heard it as the sound reached their bedroom door. Gene sat up in bed. "Sounds like Dempsey."

Gene and Alex trained their ears to the source of the sound and heard Dempsey's laugh.

"Yup, that's Dempsey and Harry." agreed Alex. They heard Harry's bedroom door open and close with a hefty clunk.

Dempsey and Harry looked each other up and down, they made quite a sight. They were both still soaking wet resembling drowned rats and their clothes were covered in compost smears, their shoes plastered with wet grass clippings. They had to laugh. Then Dempsey was overtaken with the need to see her as nature intended. He cautiously undid the zip on Harry's dress, she made no attempt to stop him. The dress slunk to the ground and there she was in all her glory minus her shredded stockings. He couldn't take his eyes off her milky white skin, she was pure perfection. She smiled knowing that he liked what he saw.

She moved closer to him "Your turn." She purred, proceeding to undress him. Dempsey couldn't wipe the smile off his face, his fantasy had come true. Once divested of all clothing, Dempsey pulled Harry to him and they fell on the bed together in a laughing heap. "You're beautiful." He murmured as he kissed his way down her body, Harry watching him cover every inch.

"All quiet now." said Alex

"Hmmph" said Gene.

Then the noise started, the rhythmic knock of wood on wall. Who'd have thought that a sturdy oak four poster bed would make so much noise.

"Arrrgh bloody 'ell." groaned Gene burying his head in his pillow.

"What's the matter?" asked Alex grinning from ear to ear. The tempo of the knocking picked up pace. "You did say it would be like bonfire night. I thought you'd be pleased they were getting a good seeing to."

"I am." He growled "Trouble is, listening to those two going at it, it's giving me the right horn."

"And since when, Mr Hunt, did you see that as a problem?" Alex grinned in the dark.

Gene looked up from his pillow "What am I saying? Come here woman." Gene rolled over to Alex's side of the bed to claim his marital rights.

You see, it was decided to put the bride and groom's bedroom next to Harry's so that they could have privacy, knowing that Harry would be discreet and it wouldn't matter if she was kept awake. Nobody had envisaged for one minute it would be the Maid of Honour and the 'stand in father of the bride' keeping the bride and groom awake.

Dempsey lay propped up in bed with Harry asleep on his chest, he stroked her hair affectionately while she slept and planted a kiss on top of her head. He then laid back in the dark a huge broad grin appeared on his face. He had just had the hottest night of his life, with the hottest woman of his dreams. He closed his eyes, the grin still remained as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that was okay and you enjoyed your cheesecake? That is my first attempt at writing in that sort of detail that sort of situation and it is certianly a first writing it for D&amp;M!<strong>

**let me know wht u think..please R&R cheers QQ**


	31. Chapter 31

**The morning after the night before! Thanks for your reviews please keep them coming...especially the essays I got for the last chapter! There is only one more chapter after this one left of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

He stirred a little as he felt a delicate fingernail trace a path around the contours of his shoulders. His subconscious mind tried hard to work out whether the sensation was real or in his dreams, either way he was finding the feeling sensuous. He sighed with pleasure as the fingernail travelled down his spine. He became aware of the woman next to him as she shuffled closer and her lips connected with his skin. He felt soft, loving kisses linger over his shoulders and then venture towards his neck. To him this was heaven, the setting had been perfect and she had looked beautiful in her satin dress. She had stood in front of all their friends and colleagues and said her vows with sincerity and conviction, she would love honour and obey...ok perhaps the obey bit was a little out of her league, nevertheless, she had committed the rest of her life to him.

Alex felt nothing but love for Gene as she continued to wake him from his deep sleep. He was hers now, she was Mrs Hunt and nothing or no-one was going to come between them...man and wife.

Gene was now fully awake, he turned over so that he could look directly at his bride and appreciate her. She greeted him with a gorgeous bright smile "Morning you."

He laid there marvelling at her, he felt he was the luckiest man alive. He traced a line down her cheek with his thumb, her skin was soft, he would never tire of feeling it. She closed her eyes revelling in his little touches, waiting for the inevitable kiss.

He leaned in closer and their lips touched, delicate and light to begin with, but soon the kiss deepened as the fire ignited and sparks flew between them. Alex moved her attention back to his neck, kissing it tenderly while combing her fingers through his messy blonde locks. She swung her leg over his hips to sit astride, still peppering him with kisses her hands massaging his chest.

Gene lifted one hand to cup a breast the other hand rested gently on her hip as they made slow, passionate love.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes flew open, she wasn't aware of what had woken her, but she found herself lying on her back staring up at the panelled ceiling blinking back the morning sun. It was going to be another scorching hot day, the light breeze coming from the ajar window did nothing to temper the rising heat in the room. Harry shook herself fully awake as last night's events began to replay in her mind. She glanced downwards at the arm which was draped lazily across her belly, it's owner fast asleep on his front with his nose buried in the pillow, the other arm hung lifelessly over the side of the bed.<p>

Harry dared herself to look across at Dempsey's sleeping form, he laid there dead to the world, the sheets barely covering him, it had been too hot to be covered. She became transfixed watching his gentle, peaceful breathing, despite the heat, he was still enjoying the best night's sleep he had had in years. Harry couldn't help but rake her eyes across his naked body, he really was fantastically athletic. He was very unlike the boyfriends she had bedded in the past, they were of the sharp suited variety who's only sport was the occasional days hunting in the saddle, a part from the rower she dated at Cambridge...he was built like an Adonis...a self obsessed, boring Adonis.

She sighed heavily, this wasn't going to be easy. She was wracking her brains trying to work out the exact point which they crossed that line from being colleagues to rampant lovers in a potting shed. Harry groaned inwardly...it wasn't supposed to happen like that and as hard as she tried to work it out, she couldn't find an explanation for why it did. She wasn't drunk, well maybe, she had had a couple so had Dempsey. What the hell would Dempsey think of her now? Would he assume that despite her stiff upper lip and British reserve she was in fact a loose woman who was easily seduced in a potting shed? How was she going to explain to him that only he could do that to her and only he could get away with it?

Harry's mind was a mish mash of confused thoughts and more questions than answers.

Harry became aware that she was feeling clammy and hot still trussed up in the duvet with the warm arm across her body radiating even more heat. She was going to have to get out of the bed and head for the shower, but then there was the small problem of Dempsey. If she woke him, would he be expecting a repeat performance? She couldn't cope with that scenario at the moment, she needed time to sort her head out before trying to deal with him.

She had to act, slowly she set about moving his arm, carefully she lifted it up at the wrist and gently set it aside. Dempsey shuffled a little in his sleep and moved it closer to his body. Stage one complete, she gingerly lifted the duvet and set a foot on the floor, watching his features for any sign of life. Confident he was still in the land of nod, she swung herself into the sitting position with both feet on the ground. She looked around for her bath robe, typically it was over the other side of the room, then she noticed it...her Maid of Honour dress. She winced uncomfortably at the sight of the once pristine garment that now lay dishevelled, crumpled, torn and dirty on the bedroom floor. _'It wasn't supposed to happen like that!' _She repeated to herself with a shake of the head.

She dragged her eyes away from the damning item and surveyed the rest of the evidence...his and hers clothing randomly scattered around the room, God knows how her bra ended up hitched on the standard lamp, hoisted up like some sort of bizarre flag announcing the event of wanton lust _"Lady Harriet Makepeace let James Dempsey have his wicked way with her here!"_

She let herself have a small chuckle, it was ridiculous, the whole thing, after months of them skirting around the issue, playing some sort of flirting point-scoring game, it was hard to tell who had cracked first..they had both either won...or more worryingly lost.

The smile vanished from her face...it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

She turned her attention back to the bath robe...it was way out of reach and closer to Dempsey's side of the room. _'What the hell!'_ she muttered to herself getting up from the bed '_He's already seen me naked' _ With that she sauntered across the room to the en-suite.

Once in the shower she found herself keeping a close watch on the bathroom door, she half dreaded and half wanted Dempsey to walk in wanting to join her under the hot stream. Her mind started drifting off...what if he joined her...the images that began to play were doing nothing to cool her down, quite the opposite. _'Control yourself.'_ She told herself.

As she washed two things became apparent, one she ached all over, head to toe, the second little abrasions had appeared in various places on her body. _'That's what you get for doing it in unsuitable places Harry. Most sensible people choose a nice comfy bed..not me and Dempsey..no that would be too normal..too straight forward..we choose a bloody bench in a bloody shed dressed to the nines in wedding attire and get the horticultural version of bloody carpet burns...classy, as Dempsey would say, very classy.'_

Once showered she quickly towel dried her hair and put on a skirt and top she found in the wash basket. She poked her nose round the bathroom door to check that Dempsey was still asleep, she then deftly raced across the room and out into the corridor.

As she scurried down the corridor trying to put as much distance between her and Dempsey she ran into Agnes, one of the maids emerging from one of the guest rooms. Agnes stopped dead in her tracks, her face wore an expression of surprise and horror as she had been caught red-handed, still in last night's waitress outfit, the blouse had been hastily semi- buttoned so that the buttons weren't in the correct holes, her skirt was all askew, her hair resembled a birds nest and she was nervously clutching her pinny.

"Agnes! What are you doing?" Harry questioned the poor girl sternly.

Agnes blushed puce pink "Oh, er sorry Miss Harriet...I'll go and help Mrs Perry with breakfast immediately." She stammered

"Well," Harry looked her up and down "I should go and make yourself decent before you do."

Agnes followed Harry's eyes and realised she looked a mess "Oh, er , yes...sssorry Miss Harriet, I'll do that right away." The girl quickly scuttled off in the direction of the servant quarters.

Harry watched her disappear trying to remember who's room Agnes had been in...it was either Ray's or Leroy's, but she couldn't recall which. _'Looks like I'm not the only one then. Must be something in the water, If we could bottle it we'd make a fortune.' _She mused.

* * *

><p>"We should get up you know." Said Alex lying curled up with Gene.<p>

"Mmmm, in a minute." He mumbled

"You said that ten minutes ago." She said half-heartedly, not really wanting to move herself.

"I know, but I'm comfy." He grumbled.

"Everyone will be expecting us down for breakfast, we can't keep them waiting."

"Bolly, I'm pretty sure no-one else has crawled from their pit yet, those two next door aren't the only ones who got up to allsorts last night, Ray and Leroy sat there with their tongues hanging out desperate for a hump."

"S'pose."

"That reminds me." Gene suddenly sat up rubbing his hands together in glee. "Dempsey has given me plenty of ammo to take the piss out of him for next couple of months."

"Don't you dare!"

"Bolls, I do dare, it's no more than that gobby Yank deserves, he's not one of us so that makes him fair game in my book." Gene was grinning cheekily, he couldn't wait to start ribbing Dempsey.

"Think of poor Harry, I'm sure she doesn't want you putting your size 10's in it."

"Poor Harry?" scoffed Gene "Don't think she was complaining last night."

"Well, I think the tactful approach would be appropriate, let them tell us if they want to."

"Killjoy."

"I mean it Gene." Alex widened her eyes at him to emphasise her point, "It's really none of our business."

"They kept me awake last night, therefore it is my business." he gave a sly wink.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Perry! Mrs Perry!" Harry called out as she entered the kitchen scanning the large room.<p>

"I'm in the pantry Miss Harriet!" The stout Mrs Perry replied, her head buried in amongst several jars and packets. She emerged fully laden down with breakfast items, her sharp, beady eyes peering over a packet of Cornflakes.

"Running behind schedule I'm afraid." She complained dumping her cargo on the massive wooden table. "Hardly any of the staff have shown their faces yet."

"Was rather a late night." Harry sympathised as she flicked on the kettle. "Agnes will be down soon."

"Hmmph! These young'uns today, no sense of work ethic, too busy following their hormones. I saw that oaf with the moustache ogling her last night. I warned her nothing good would come of it."

Harry often wondered how Mrs Perry knew everything that was going on in the house. It was almost as if she had a sixth sense either that or she had installed bugs in every room, MI5 would be impressed with the housekeeper's spying skills.

Mrs Perry carried on her rant, "I think it's disgraceful how people carryon these days, in my day we didn't get up to funny business until we were wed...disgusting behaviour, bringing this once great country to its knees...I mean, what on earth goes through these girls heads when they decide it's a good idea to jump into bed with a man, just like that, at the drop of a hat? No good will come of it, mark my words. " Mrs Perry threw her hands up in disgust.

Harry started to blush a little...if only Mrs Perry knew what Harry's night had consisted of.

"At this rate we will all end up with the morals of the Americans, present company accepted of course,...during the war they were well known for their bed-hopping don't you know?"

Harry was about to point out to Mrs Perry that the American GI's would have had to have English girls to bed-hop with, but she thought better of it, instead she found herself nodding in agreement.

"Oh for heaven's sake, where are those girls? I am not getting this breakfast ready all by myself, at this rate it will be ready in time for lunch." She huffed irritably in frustration, feeling rather off colour herself due a sherry induced hang-over.

"Mrs Perry there is no hurry, most of the guests are still asleep, let me help you." Harry offered fetching a stack of cereal bowls.

"That's very kind of you Miss Harriet. Since you're up I will send Carol to clean you room."

"NO!" barked Harry, Mrs Perry, taken aback, immediately stopped what she was doing. "Er I mean, there's really no need. I've left something personal lying around in my room which I will deal with later." Harry grimaced, the last thing she needed was a member of staff discovering Dempsey.

"If you say so dear," Mrs Perry looked at her curiously with a sideways glance finding Harry's comment rather strange. She picked up a large ream of table cloth and started heading out of the kitchen "Morning Mister Dempsey." She greeted him as he walked into the inner sanctum of the kitchen. Dempsey held the door open for her as she left the room.

Harry froze on hearing his name...he was awake.

"Morning tiger." He beamed, not concealing his joy at seeing her.

Harry ignored him and proceeded to rattle cutlery loudly. She couldn't bear to look at him let alone work out what to say.

"I said, morning." He tried again, his grin slipping a little.

"Morning." She said quietly her head bowed.

Dempsey cocked his head as he watched her nervously wiping cutlery with a tea towel. This wasn't the greeting he had been hoping for, he knew it was going to be tricky and awkward, but her silence left him confused and insecure.

"Er, I think we need to have a talk Princess...y'know." Now he was looking nervous as he played with his fingers. When he woke up in her bed, he was dismayed to find himself on his own. He had hoped they could have had their 'talk' in the privacy of the bedroom, perhaps in each other's arms whispering reassurances. That's what he needed, reassurance, but none was forthcoming. Instead Harry bustled around the kitchen gathering items for breakfast.

"Princess?" she continued to ignore him much to his annoyance "Will you stop doing that..just for second? I need to talk to you." He snapped.

"Not now Dempsey." She sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, have I done something wrong here?" he made to catch her arm, but she span around in time.

"No, no you haven't done anything wrong." It was true he hadn't done anything wrong, in fact he had done everything right, it was her own head she was wrestling with.

"It takes two to Tango." She lifted her gaze so that their eyes met. She could see the confusion and worry in his eyes, he was finding this difficult as well.

Dempsey searched her features for an answer as to what was the matter. "It wasn't the Tango bit we need to talk about."

"I know, please Dempsey not now, this weekend is about Gene and Alex, not us." She was trying to be firm with him, but failing miserably, she knew she was hurting him again.

Dempsey brushed his hand through his hair, Harry's lack of response was killing him, he simply didn't know where he stood...Harry was totally unreadable. In the heat of the moment she had wanted him, he was sure of that, but did she regret it now? Perhaps he had screwed up with the whole shed thing? When he had led her to the shed the only thing he had wanted to do was kiss her, make her see what she meant to him, he hadn't thought for one moment that she would react the way she did and they would get carried away in lustful passion _'It shouldn't have happened like that'._

Dempsey started mentally kicking himself, last night confirmed to Harry exactly what she thought of him, that he was rough and ready, he didn't do love or romance and that all he was interested in was getting into her pants as fast as possible...that couldn't have been further from the truth. Did she think that was the real him?

He stood there with a pained expression, his eyes pleading with Harry's to let him explain.

Harry's heart was breaking, he deserved an explanation, she could see that last night meant more to Dempsey than just hot sex. She relented. "We can talk later okay? Now's not the time...please!"

Dempsey nodded his acceptance, he was just going to have to wait. Their thoughts were broken by the whirlwind which was Mrs Perry.

"That table cloth is still full of creases, I told them to use plenty of starch." She declared.

Dempsey and Harry watched amused as Mrs Perry flew around the kitchen in near on panic and then fly back out of the door.

"Come on, you can make yourself useful by helping me with the crockery, otherwise breakfast is not going to happen and Mrs Perry will have a nervous breakdown." said Harry pointing at the cereal bowl stack.

"No problem boss, lead the way." He smiled a small smile and dutifully picked up the bowls and followed her out into the hall. She would talk to him later, that for now was good enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go then G&amp;A can go on honeymoon and D&amp;M can get on with sorting themselves out.<strong>

**Cheers for reading QQ**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the 2nd chapter this bank holiday! Just a note which I should have mentioned when I posted yesterday but completely forgot..duh! is that on Coronation Day June 3rd 1953 a young PC called Gene Hunt was shot dead foiling a robbery and the world of Lfie on Mars and Ashes to Ashes was created. now if I was clever, which I am not, I would have G&A getting married on Jubilee day..never mind. here's the last chapter..enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Gene and Alex had been surprised to find Dempsey and Harry up and about helping get the table ready for breakfast. Sensing a slight atmosphere between the two of them, Alex had made Gene promise not to mention anything about last night to either of them. Noticing that Gene was itching to make at least one comment to Dempsey, Alex was relieved when Mrs Perry insisted that they got out from under everyone's feet and go and sit down to read the Sunday papers.

"Not a word" Alex warned, swiftly grabbing hold of the smirking Gene and shunting him out into the other room.

With the table finally set and all members of staff now present, if only in body as hangovers seemed to be a common ailment, the rest of the guests, or what could be described as human wreckage, started making their way down.

Ray was the first to appear, considering his physical state and a thumping head, he seemed to be in a rather perky mood. He happily joked amongst the staff and guests whilst taking his allocated place at the table. Next it was Chris and Shaz, Shaz looking pale and fragile took her seat wordlessly while Chris busily started swapping stories with Ray.

"Which one?" Chris whispered to Ray scanning the maids.

"The brunette with the curls and peachy arse." Ray replied enthusiastically.

"Nice one mate!"

"First bird I haven't had to ask to put on a maids outfit...she's the real thing!" he added with a grin.

"More fun taking it off though." Smirked Chris.

"Not half."

"Will you two shut up!" snapped Shaz holding her head in her hands massaging her temples. "I really don't want to hear about it."

"Well go and sit on the other side of the table will ya?" retorted Ray. Shaz gave him a hard unimpressed glare.

"Feeling a bit delicate are we Shaz?" Gene piped up from the end of the table "Get a fry up down ya that will sort you right out."

"Urrrgh!" Shaz grimaced at the thought of a greasy breakfast, she was already feeling queasy.

With Freddy, Harry and Dempsey taking their seats at the top of the table, Harry and Dempsey sat opposite Gene and Alex, there was only one person left unaccounted for.

It wasn't long before Leroy bounced in yelling his good mornings to all and sundry...with a girl in tow. Everyone stared at the girl struggling to remember who she was and where she had come from. They seemed to recall Leroy dancing with a dark haired girl towards the end of the evening, but nobody could remember actually speaking to her.

Leroy picking up on the big question mark in the room happily announced "Everyone, this is Julie, Julie these beautiful people are my brothers and sisters in the English police." He grinned

"Hello Julie." They all replied.

Julie nodded shyly and sat down with Leroy, he turned to her "So Honey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Er...just toast please." She replied meekly.

"I'm so hungry I could eat one of those horses out there." said Leroy loudly, pointing in the direction of the fields.

"Oh, you don't eat horses do you?" asked Julie quietly.

"No honey, it's just a figure of speech." He reassured her "Bring it on." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the feast.

Alex leaned towards Harry across the table "Who is she?" she mouthed indicating with a finger.

"Don't no." Harry mouthed back shrugging. "Thought she was a guest!"

"No, we thought she was one of you lot."

Freddy, who sat at the head of the table in between Alex and Harry, interjected "I think she's Mrs Bagshot's granddaughter."

"Really?" exclaimed Harry her eyebrows rising. "She's grown up since I last saw her."

"Who's Mrs Bagshot?" asked Gene and Dempsey together.

"The church organist." replied Freddy

"Head of flower arranging, chief village gossip and all round busy body." added Harry.

"She sure is gonna be pissed when she finds out her Granddaughter is front page news." smirked Dempsey "Innocent village virgin gets corrupted by New York cop! That will get the tongues wagging."

Harry shot him a stern look, he quickly shut up realising he was wading into shark infested waters.

Mrs Perry had appeared as from nowhere and plonked two plates of full English in front of Freddy and Harry "Tsk, Tsk," she tutted "What did I tell you Miss Harriet, they're all at it...bed hopping. Those Americans just can't keep their hands to themselves." She turned to Dempsey and added sarcastically with a smile "Present company excepted."

"Er, thanks..I think." He frowned.

Gene resisted the urge to say something to Dempsey, he was desperately holding his tongue. "So what was she doing at the party?"

They all shrugged clueless.

"Knowing the Bagshots, she was sent to spy on us." Sighed Harry "It wouldn't be the first time, you remember at the royal wedding party we threw Daddy?"

"Oh Lord yes! How embarrassing. Took Bunty Roberts months to live that down...he was caught red-handed skinny dipping in the lake with the Health secretary's wife. Mrs Bagshot just so happened to be passing...God knows how, there are no public rights of way nearby the lake, she saw them frolicking around in the water and before any of us knew anything of it, the whole village had found out. They were almost lined up taking pictures of them. I could have sold tickets and made a fortune."

"Daddy!"

"It's true...and then there was that time dear old Camilla got sozzled on the home brew at the fate..."

"I don't think we should tell that one Daddy.."

"Oh yes, quite right, quite right." Freddy paused briefly "Come to think of it, another odd thing happened last night..."

By now all conversation had stopped around the table and all ears had tuned into Freddy Winfield's stories.

"I was taking my early morning constitutional around the gardens when I bumped into Mr Ellison..he's our head gardener..he was beside himself...very upset indeed."

Dempsey and Harry starting cringing inwardly, they had a feeling what was coming next.

"Someone or someones have totally ransacked his potting shed."

Dempsey and Harry could feel themselves shrinking, willing the floor to open up beneath them.

"Looks like a battlefield."

"That's dreadful." murmured Shas disapprovingly.

"It is," agreed Freddy "His prize Delphiniums which he was planning to exhibit at the county show have been destroyed. They had been swept off the bench along with the seedlings he potted up only that morning."

By now Dempsey and Harry's cheeks were flushing guiltily, Harry looking utterly shamefaced, not going unnoticed by Gene and Alex, it was clear they were the culprits. Gene gave Alex a little nudge of recognition under the table, he was itching to say something.

"Dreadful business, potting compost everywhere." Freddy carried on, "and to make things worse, it looks like he's going to require a new bench...for some inexplicable reason the wood has split..."

Dempsey tried hard to stifle a giggle which was building within him, Harry kicked him under the table.

"And one of the legs has a crack and lost a couple of screws...god alone knows what they were doing in there."

That was it, Gene couldn't hold his tongue any longer, he looked directly at Dempsey and grinned, "Sir that is terrible, sounds like a tragic case of de-flowering."

Dempsey couldn't take anymore "Skuse me." He mumbled suppressing the need to laugh with a cough. Pretending that a piece of food had down the wrong way, he beat a hasty exit to the nearby corridor...Harry scowling at him as he fled.

Gene felt Alex choke back a snigger next to him which set him off "I think I'd better go check on him...he may need me to do the Heimlich-whatsit on him..back in a mo." Gene leapt from his seat and dashed out hot on Dempsey's heels.

He found him in the corridor bent double with silent laughter.

"Not really into gardening meself." began Gene grinning broadly "But I have been tempted to get me dibber out on a number of occasions. Ha,ha."

"Ha,ha,ha" laughed Dempsey.

"Me Dad always taught me to be firm handed when bedding in." Gene was struggling not laugh

"Ha,ha,ha,ha." Dempsey's laugh was getting louder.

"I'm not going to make..., any jokes about sowing seeds..cos..ha, ha, that wouldn't be such a good idea, would it?" Gene was now creasing up himself "Let's just hope you went easy on the fertilizer mate."

"Stop it chief! Hahahaha, You're killing me." Dempsey was now aching with convulsive laughter.

"Looks like a blooming good night was had by all, apart from Mr Ellison and his flattened Delphiniums that is."

Gene and Dempsey were practically rolling around the floor roaring with laughter.

The laughter stopped abruptly when Harry and Alex appeared in the corridor, Harry was fuming, her face thunderous.

"Pleased you find it so funny Leftennant." She snapped "Told the whole world have we? Bloody hilarious."

"Harry." Dempsey tried to placate her, but it was a lost cause.

"I find it humiliating, but my feelings don't count in your childish world do they?"

"Harry..I..." Dempsey tried again moving towards her to try to comfort her.

"Don't touch me Dempsey!"

He stopped in his tracks, hurt forming on his face.

"We weren't laughing at you luv." Gene tried to back Dempsey up.

"Oh no?" Harry was shaking with anger "So glad I have provided excellent entertainment for the two of you." She glowered at them both in turned.

She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, she couldn't cry in front of them, that would seal her humiliation. She ran down the corridor and up to her room. She flung herself on the bed and burst into tears.

Gene, Alex and Dempsey stood looking at each other in disbelief. Dempsey looked lost, he didn't know whether to go after her or stay well away.

"What do I do?" he pleaded to Alex. "I need to explain, but she won't let me."

Alex gave a nod of understanding "I'll go, let me talk to her...this is silly, even I can see you weren't laughing at her...she just seems insecure."

"How can I reassure her if she won't let me." Dempsey looked crestfallen, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her what last night meant to him.

Alex raised a comforting hand to the top of his arm. "Leave it with me, She has to listen to reason. She loves you"

"Ha! Yeah right, she has a funny way of showing it."

"Believe me James, she does show it, it just so happens you happen to be unconscious at the time."

Dempsey thought back to the handcuffing incident, he gave a small smile as he recalled her talking to him when she thought he was asleep, "Yeah, maybe." He conceded.

"You just have to be patient. She needs talking to."

Dempsey nodded his thanks and brushed his hand through his hair "I'll be talking to the horses If ya need me..they don't yell back." Alex felt sorry for Dempsey as he slunk away.

"Poor sod." muttered Gene "He can't anything right with her."

"That's just it, I think he does do things right, for some reason Harry kicks against it."

* * *

><p>Alex paused before knocking on Harry's bedroom door, this was going to test her psychological skills to the limit. She knocked "Harry it's Alex, can I come in please?"<p>

"Okay." came the tearful reply. "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry for ruining your weekend." She sniffed as Alex walked over to the bed "So selfish of me."

Alex sat down on the bed "It's okay, you haven't ruined anything." She soothed.

Harry sat up, her face puffy her eyes red, clearly she had let herself have a damn good cry. "Why did he have to tell Gene? It was our secret...now he's ruined it."

"Harry, he didn't tell anyone, he didn't have to. Gene and I guessed."

Harry focused fully on Alex "How on earth did you guess that?"

Alex gave an awkward shrug "We sort of ..ermm...well heard you two last night...we're next door remember?"

"Oh my God!" Harry's eyes widened "You heard us? Did we keep you awake?"

"Fraid so."

"Hell! This goes from bad to worse." Harry whined

"It's fine." She soothed again "Only Gene and I know and that's the way it's going to stay." Alex gave a small sympathetic smile "I can understand you being angry at him, but he wasn't laughing at you, you know Gene's sense of humour, he kept feeding Dempsey joke after joke...you have to admit Harry, it was rather comical..your father thinking some vandals had demolished the shed when it was you two...erm having fun shall we say...I take it you did have fun?"

"Ha!" Harry's face brightened a little "I will leave that one to your imagination."

"I will take that as a yes then. So why the drama?"

Harry sucked in a deep breath "I honestly don't know. I think..." She took another breath while she thought of the right words "I think I imagined it to be..well more romantic...it all seemed a little sordid, like I was some cheap hooker."

Alex nodded in understanding "and you think that Dempsey might see you as a cheap hooker?"

"Maybe." She sniffed

"Okay, so answer me this, if it had been any man other than Dempsey would you have done it?"

"Lord no!"

"That makes Dempsey a unique case then. That's what scares you, he makes you want to step out of your comfort zone. Since he arrived in this country how many times have done things you would have never done before?"

Harry thought for a while, Alex was right, Dempsey had turned her preconceptions on their head, encouraged her to take chances, not to follow the rule book and to push the boundaries. Her feelings for Dempsey were a step into the unknown.

"Alex, you're a marvel. I had never thought of it like that...so I'm not slutty nymphomaniac?" Harry was joking now. A broad smile had returned.

"Not at all and by the sounds of it far worse has happened at Winfield Hall, if only these walls could talk." Alex checked her watch. "Is that the time? I'd better get packed, me and Gene set off for Jersey in an hour's time."

"Oh yes! I bet you have so much to do...Alex thank you."

"Don't mention it." Alex got to her feet and made for the door "You'll find Dempsey talking to the horses." Alex smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Dempsey stood stroking the nose and ears of a grey pony over the fence. "Y'see pal, you got it right, you don't have to deal with them, I tell ya, it's complicated you're better off out of it. They bring a girl to you, you do your duty, then they take ya back to your field. That's unless you're a gelding, right now I think Harry wants to do that to me."<p>

Harry watched him from the end of the stable block, she could hear every word.

"Y'see, it should be straight forward, you like a girl, you go out to dinner, a bit of music, a bit of dancing, a bit of romance...you build up to it...no not me, I get it all the wrong way about, don't mind tellin' ya, I screwed up fella...big time. Now she won't even talk to me. A classy broad like Harry, you can't screw up with, she deserves respect, to be treated like a Princess.. I'm not proud, I behaved like a lowlife last night. Have you got any ideas Fella? I'm all out of them."

"Perhaps we both should apologise." Harry stepped out from behind the wall. Dempsey turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Alex told me the full story." she said coyly.

"Yeah? You thought me and Genie boy were laughing at you, hell Harry, You really think after what we shared I would want to tell everyone?" His expression was deadpan, he wanted to tell her straight. "Did it occur to you I was laughing cos I was happy, that you put a smile on my face?"

"I'm sorry what can I say? I..I just felt like I behaved like a cheap tart, didn't want it to be like that, that's all, that's why I didn't want to talk this morning."

Dempsey softened "I ain't proud, it's not what I would have chose either...you just send me crazy." He smiled hoping that she would return it.

She did, a sweet warm smile "I think we both went a little crazy...blame it on the storm, too much electricity." there was a pause " Gene and Alex will be heading off soon, I think we'd better go and wave them off."

Dempsey nodded in agreement. He looked serious again "Promise me Harry, when we get back to London we have a proper talk, cos I can't go on like this."

"Me neither."

"So we're cool?" he gave her a sideways glance hoping that they had reached some sort of understanding.

"We're cool." She grinned with relief.

Dempsey offered her his arm, it was a small gesture, but Harry gratefully accepted, somehow it gave her comfort that they could work things out.

* * *

><p>The group of wedding guests gathered outside the main entrance of Winfield Hall, thankfully hangovers had subsided and a more lively and upbeat mood had returned. Everyone had agreed what a fantastic weekend they had all had, some had even made new friends...Julie hadn't left Leroy's side since the night before and Ray made sure he got Agnes's phone number, Agnes had promised him faithfully that she would try to ring him every day. Chris and Shaz seemed closer than ever and everyone had betted on the next wedding being theirs.<p>

Dempsey and Makepeace were all smiles again wishing the happy couple all the best, but they knew they had some serious soul searching to do, they couldn't just return to work and carryon as if nothing had happened. For now, they had made a deep connection and the rest would surely follow.

Gene and Alex beamed and radiated happiness as they thanked everyone of their guests in turn. They had had a difficult journey to get to where they were, but they had been truly overwhelmed by warm affection displayed by their friends and colleagues. Now they could go off and enjoy their two week honey moon in Jersey and hopefully not run into any American gansters or find bodies in wheelie bins.

As the group waved them off, the cans rattled behind the convertible car Gene was driving, clinking and clanking down the gravelled drive and they cheered wishing them the best.

But fate had more in store for them, there was still a matter of a trial to deal with and a corrupt New York cop.

The said Cop was sat at his desk burning the midnight oil poring over papers. Coltrane, the corrupt Assistant Commissioner of the NYPD drank whiskey, his face illuminated by the single lamp on his desk. This was becoming more of a habit by the day, him sitting at his desk in the precinct long after everyone else had gone home. He took a cigarette from the packet and placed it between his lips and attempted to light it, the lighter refused to work.

Coltrane huffed in frustration as the he tried repeatedly to get it to light. In annoyance he slung it in the bin. He went to open his desk draw to hunt for another one, but the draw opened so far and stopped, he tried to force it open. He bent down to see what was jamming it, he wiggled it backwards and forwards to spot the blockage. At the back of the draw there was a wad of paper stopping the draw on its runner. He reached in and fished out the item.

He looked at the item curiously; he had forgotten all about the envelope addressed simply "Simone". Without a second thought he ripped it open and read the letter:

_Dear Simone,_

_Are you missing me?I guess you're wondering where the hell I am, don't worry I'm safe. I got a little heat on me and I've had to go some place out of the firing line for a while. I can't tell you where for reasons which one day will become clear. I just wanted you to know I haven't been given a pair of cement flippers._

_They're looking after me, it's a little weird, but I'm getting used to it._

_You've probably remembered, but I'm gonna tell ya anyways, it's Mom's 60th, I can't be there to celebrate with her, but I guess the family will put on a show for her. I was hoping you'd go in my place and take her something special, I've sent a small gift with some pals of mine, but I wanted to push the boat out a little, make a fuss of her y'know. I know you will choose something real special._

_I know I can count on you and you will do this for me._

_I hope to return home soon._

_Love Dempsey xx_

Coltrane thought for a little while as the information sunk in, he had just been handed a gift of his own. The corners of his mouth began to turn upwards as the realisation dawned on him, this letter had been in the hands of the English cop and his doll. His smirk widened into a broad, sneering grin, If the limeys had Dempsey's letter and they were from London, it figured Dempsey was also in London.

With pure elation he yelled "Gotcha!"

He was now on Dempsey's tail.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, end of part two. I hope you have enjoyed this part as much as part 1, I don't mind telling you that writing this has been difficult, I promise never to write something as complicated again lol!<strong>

**Now there is a Part 3 planned..as you might have gathered part 2 was turning into Dempsey and Makepeace's story..this was part of the plan. As we started 60/40 Ashes then went with pt2 50/50 we are now going the other way with part 3 60/40 Dempsey & Makepeace. It will still be a crossover story so G&A will feature, but as it will be D&M crossed with A2A it seems only right and fitting that TOAK PT3 should move to D&M's own section of the site, so if you would like to follow the adventures of D&M plus G&A then please add me to your author alert.**

**I will take a little break before starting part 3, so if you have enjoyed reading about D&M why not check out my fellow D&M fanficcers Krato and Haveunotthought's storys...they are fantastic reads!**

**Many thanks to those that have continued to read and review QQxxx**


End file.
